A Way Back Home
by gemsofformenos
Summary: After the events of North and South, Zuko realized, that he missed Azula. Azula got also involved in actions, that shown her, that she missed her old life in the Palace. But could she return home? And how could Zuko be the brother, she needed to come back to the family? Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar - The last Airbender, except my OCs
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first story about Azulas way back home to the palace. I will try to update the story at least once a month, but I hope, that I will find the time to update faster. The sentences between -...- are Azula's thoughts. I hope you will enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything form Avatar - The last Airbender.  
**

 **Thanks to prinsesseazula! I have redesigned the layout, so I hope it will be easier to read now.**

 **(30.04.19) I have started to move my fics to Ao3 and I'll use this occasion for correcting some mistakes in this story, I have noticed (hopefully without adding too much new ones). It will take some time, but I plan to correct the whole story chapter by chapter. And thanks again for all the hits, favs, follows and comments :-)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Azula woke up, as a servant opened one of the windows. A nice and warm golden glow of the first morning sun lighted the room. It was just rising above the edge of the crater of the giant volcano, where the Palace and the Royal City laid in. Three other servants were busy, preparing the breakfast and making everything ready for the Princess having a bath._

" _Good morning Princess, hoping you had a good night."_

 _The servant girl smiled gently at the Princess._

 _"Hoping for you or for me?"_

 _Azula_ _faced_ _the young girl with a soul-piercing look. All servants in the room just stopped working at the same time, fearful watching the scenery between the Princess and the poor girl. The color had fainted from_ _the servants_ _face and her hands had started shaking a bit._

 _"…Of course for you, Princess."_

 _She_ _was_ _unsure, if this was all, Azula wanted to hear from her. The Princess kept looking at her without showing any change of emotion. Oh how she loved situations like this. Everyone was waiting for her next reaction, her next decision.  
Azula suddenly relaxed __after a few seconds_ _and started giggling._

 _"I had a very good night and a good morning, thank you for the kind question. But now it would also be kind, if all of you would continue with your duties."_

 _While saying the last part Azula stretched herself again and her voice g_ _ot_ _this little warning touch._

 _"Of course, Princess. Thank you."_

 _The girl bowed in front of her and got back to work with the other servants, still a little pale around her nose.  
Azula gave herself a satisfied smile. _

_\- This seems to become a really good morning… -_

" _Azuuu….!"_

 _Kiyi rushed in_ _to_ _the room, almost crushing into Azula, grabbing her tight at her hips and giving her a big hug._

 _"Good morning Kiyi. Wow you're really early up today, our breakfast isn't prepared already."_

 _Azula gave the servants a serious look, while she was putting a strain of Kiyi's hair out of the kid's face. Immediately all of them started to work a little faster._

 _"Don't be so harsh to them, they're really nice, especially Uzusa." Kiyi pointed at the young girl, Azula just frightened a few moments before. "She caught me, while I was taking some fresh cookies in the kitchen last week, but she let me take three with me and didn't told anyone about this. Mum only allows me just one of them."_

" _Sooo…. Did she..."_

 _Even without looking at_ _Uzusa,_ _she had heard the shocked gasp and Azula knew, that the girl must have been frozen right in the movement._

 _– It is actually a good morning and it keeps getting better –_

 _Azula laid her hands on Kiyi's shoulders and got down on her knees, by pushing the kid softly back a bit, so she could speak to her eye to eye._

 _"What did I told you about sneaking around in the palace and ignoring orders?"_

 _Azula'_ _s_ _vocie for Kiyi was most serious._

 _Kiyi rolled her eyes while she put her head down._

 _"Follow the orders, except they are stupid and if you disobey an stupid order, don't get busted,"_

 _T_ _he girl responded_ _to Azula with a terribly sulky voice_ _. Azula put her hand at Kiyi'_ _s_ _chin and lifted her head up, giving her a warm smile._

 _"Good girl. And I won't be so harsh to them, if this is your wish."_

 _Kiyi gave her one of her bright smiles._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise!...Kiyi stop, I can't hardly breath…"_

 _The kid had hugged Azula with a cheerful scream._

 _H_ _er little sister let her go finally,_ _after a few moments._ _Azula stood up and turned to her bed, where the tablet with the breakfast was now prepared. The servants had already relaxed a bit, but were still quiet nervous._

 _"Then let's have breakfast. Oh and…. Uzusa, right?"_

 _The girl winced, as Azula spoke to her._

 _"Princess…I…"_

 _S_ _he got down to her knees bowing in front of Azula, her face had finally turned into a unhealthy gr_ _a_ _y-pale color._

 _"Azu…you gave me your promise!"_

 _Kiyi interrupted Azula with a voice,_ _which_ _immediately reminded her at her mother. She was surprised by herself, that it didn't made her angry, but almost making her just laugh. She had to bite her bottom lip to avoid to follow this impulse._

 _"Stand up, please."_

 _The girl did, as her was told, but it seemed, that she could pass out any moment._

 _\- Yes, it still gets better -_

 _"Your should been forgiven not informing anyone about my little disobeying sister. I think you've done enough for today._ _T_ _ake the rest of the day for yourself."_

 _For a second, the girl looked just stunned._

 _"Thank you, Princess. If there isn't anything else I can do,_ _then_ _I'll return to my quarter,"_

 _Uzusa_ _face and voice showed great relief_ _. Azula nodded and sent her of by waving her hand. The girl bowed as deep, as she could, without loosing balance and started to walk out the room._

 _"Just one last thing…."_

 _These four words made Uzusa freeze again._

 _"Yes…Princess…?"_

 _Azula smirked at the stammered answer of the poor girl._

 _"If my little sister will ever get busted by you again,_ _while_ _acting against an order, you won't let her get away with it and you will report me directly about what has happened! Do you understand that Uzusa?"_

 _The last word seemed to be able to cut through steel._

 _"I won't forget it, I promise."_

 _Uzusa's voice trembled and she was_ _still shaking a bit._

 _"Good...! Otherwise how will she learn the lesson right, that I gave her about breaking the rules."_

 _With these words she gave her sister a mischievous smile, which Kiyi instantly quoted by crossing her arms and putting her tongue out against Azula. Then they both started laughing and Kiyi gave her big sister the third squeezing hug this morning._

 _The sound of Uzusa cleaning her dry throat made them stop giggling._

 _"Please forgive me this interrupt, but may I leave now?"_

 _"It's all for today, thanks Uzusa,"_

 _Kiyi had answered, before Azula got a chance to react._

 _"And don't worry about today, it's all fine. And if my sister tries to scare you again, you will report me about what has happened, so she won't get away with breaking her promise."_

 _She gave her sister a warning look, while saying the last words. Azula couldn't do much more, than biting on her lip again, otherwise she had_ _have_ _to start laughing again. "Thank you, young Princess."_

 _Uzusa gave Kiyi a thankful look, bowed before the two sisters and rushed out of the room._

" _It wasn't nice of you to scare Uzusa so much, Azu, but it was very nice to give her a free day as an apologize."_

 _Kiyi analyzed the situation and gave her sister a mischievous smile._

 _"What!? I don't need to apologize, I've just made her clear, not to make such stupid decisions again! It was not her right to judge in this situation!"_

 _Azula_ _had_ _recognized_ _during her words_ _, that she was obviously sounding upset and angry._ _H_ _er sister just had pierced her guard._

 _– Why could she do this to me just so easily? -_

 _She took a short breath to get back to a most uninterested behavior._

 _"I just have no use for a servant, who is close to a total blackout. Imagine she would have passed out and had broke something from my stuff. It was much better to give her a break."_

 _"Of cause you didn't apologized, but what you did could count as an apologize. But if you think your explanation fits better, well fine. If you fell better this way, it seems to be okay for me."_

 _Now Kiyi acted most uninterested but Azula noticed an impish sparkle in the eyes of her sister._

 _– That does it –_

 _"If I get you I will make you apologize,"_

 _Azula yelled at her_ _sister, narrowing her golden eyes._

 _"Make me!"_

 _Kiyi r_ _esponse was an open offense, but a cheerful one._ _The impish sparkle was now a bright fire._

 _"But first you have to catch me, if you can!"_

 _– Drat –_

 _Azula hadn't recognized, that her sister had carefully taken some distance between her and herself, and Azula had learned long ago, that she was really fast, if she needs to be. Azula jumped forward, but Kiyi started running away from her immediately, bringing a couch and a table between herself and her older sister. While doing so, she made a joyful mixture of giggling and screaming. Azula rushed after her quickly, faking a movement to the left and then starting a good dash around the right side of the table. Instantly Kiyi had realized, that the first move was trick, but she didn't expected Azula to be so fast this early in the morning, so her sister got her grabbed and brought her down easily._

* * *

 _Zuko could hear his two sisters screaming and giggling,_ _as he got closer to Azula's room_ _. As he looked into_ _his sisters's_ _room, he saw Kiyi lying on he floor, laughing and yelling while her sister was sitting on her, tickling the kid. Zuko shook his head with a smile._

 _"Kiyi, I thought you only want to wish Azula a good morning. Remember why we had to get up so early? You've got a serious task from me."_

 _"Oh, so it was your plan, that Kiyi came here and started making fun of me, Zuzu?"_

 _Azula_ _had_ _asked_ _him_ _with an unconcerned voice, but_ _she was_ _still tickling her sister._ _It made her brother chuckle a bit._

 _"Of course not, but I'll keep that in mind for next time. Seriously, let her go, Azula. She has work to do,"_

 _Azula stopped teasing her sister but didn't stood up. She had noticed that Zuko's last words had sounded very serious._

 _"So she just came here around, squeez_ _ed_ _me half to death_ _troce_ _, ma_ _de_ _fun of me and I should let her go, even without an apologize?"_

 _Azula shar_ _ed_ _looks with Kiyi and Zuko._

 _"Why should I apologize, I've done nothing wrong!"_

 _Kiyi'_ _s cheerful protest felt on deaf ears at her sister._

 _"Neither do I,"_

 _Azula had crossed her arms before her chest and remained sitting on Kiyi._

 _"Azula, Kiyi….please….,"_

 _Zuko_ _seemed to be a little annoyed, because he knew, that this discussion probably could take some time. Azula kept looking at_ _him_ _a few more seconds. Then she made a decision._

 _"Fine, I think another hug from you, ought to be enough, to let you go. But don't think, this is over!"_

 _Kiyi looked at her, waiting a few more seconds. It seemed she was thinking about this offer, if it_ _would_ _be a good deal or not. Zuko could see the impish glows in the eyes of his sisters and the mischievous smiles._

 _"Deal!"_

 _Kiyi spread her arms and Azula took her sister up and squeezed her. Kiyi gave her sister a smooth and ran to the door._

 _"But that doesn't mean I apologize."_

 _Kiyi_ _yelled_ _these words mischievous, as_ _she reached the door, while turning around to Azula. Her sister just grinned._

 _"If this fits better for you, fine, but I think it could count as an apologize."_

 _Azula sounded very satisfied. Kiyi grinned and shrugged shoulders: "Bye Azu, bye Zuzu see you later."_

 _And the kid was gone._

 _– Still a really great morning –_

" _I think you like it, how she could make me freaking out so easily?"_

 _Azula_ _observed her brother with an impish smirk._

 _"Don't think you are her only victim, I had my turn about an hour ago,"_

 _Zuko_ _rolled his eyes at his anser, which nearly caused Azula to chuckle._

 _"So Zuzu, what is the big task, you gave to Kiki?" Azula walked to her bed and started with breakfast. "What is so important, that the Fire Lord and Kiyi got up so early?"_

 _Azula'_ _s voice had_ _a little sarcastic_ _note, in order to tease Zuko a bit. But t_ _o her surprise_ _she found_ _an impish glow in his eyes._

 _"Of cause I could tell you, but then I have to face Kiyi. So all I could say is: It's a surprise and you will find out, when you are finished with breakfast and dressing up. I'll send someone to fetch you up here. See you Azula."_

 _Zuko gave his sister a smile and left the Princess room._

 _– Strange. A few months earlier it would also caught my attention, if Zuko had planed something for me. But it would have worried me. At least a bit. But today I am only excited. –_

 _Azula took a look around her room._

 _\- It has been a long way back here in the Palace. And there was a lot of ups and downs, until Zuko had offered me the opportunity to come back. It was astonishing, that he let me choose by free will and that he had found the strength to put things right. Of cause with my help. And Kiyi's help, but he had found a way. And he found the answers how to solve it, all by himself. Little Zuzu has grown up a bit. And now a surprise for me. Yeah this morning really get better… -_


	2. Reasons

**Wow! I hoped, to get some reviews, but I didn't expected to get one so fast! Thank you to prisesseazula for the support. I'm very glad to make your wish come true. I hope you and the other readers will enjoy the next chapter.**

 **The first one was has left a question: Okay, she is back and fine, but how did this happened? Now my story will get in action, to show her rocky road back home. Still a lot of chapters to come, so I hope you will all stay with me an Azula on her way.**

 **between -...- Azula's thoughts  
between +...+ Zuko's thoughts**

* * *

 **Reasons**

Several months earlier….

It was far beyond midnight, when the wagon rumbled through the forest. It was an armored black vehicle pulled by two comodo-rhinos with fenced and covered windows and it was guarded by ten mercenaries. A small slot opened at the wagon.

"How long will it takes, until we have reached the city? This hard road starts killing me."

The voice out of the wagon sounded more than unhappy.

"We should reach the Capital within an hour, sir,"

One of the mercenaries had come to the open slot.

"If you find your trip so unpleasant, why don't you enjoy your lovely accompaniment. I think she could make you forget the bad road."

He ended his words with a dirty laughter.

"Right now, she isn't quite a good company, she has been so mad and furious, I had to sedate her,"

The guard laughed out loud at this explanation.

"I have to watch their vitals. Normally this is nothing to worry about, but I'll better be careful. If she dies, while we return her to the clinic, it will make all more complicated. There would be questions and this can cause investigations and even not, it will cause a lot of paperwork. Nevertheless he will start asking questions."

The mercenary nodded. The guards and the wagon passed an old milestone, when suddenly a strange mist starts to cover the road. Then the group stopped. A dark figure was standing several meters ahead on the road, right in the mist. It ware a mask, so the face was hidden.

"What's going on out there?"

The voice out of the wagon sounded alarmed.

"Nothing we can't handle. Only someone, who tries to scare us with an old bedtime story, mothers used to tell her children, when there were naughty. Stay in the wagon, we will give this idiot something, he can be scared of,"

The mercenary sounded grim and determent.

The slot closed immediately and the guard rushed in front of the wagon. Two other mercenaries were there and had taken fighting positions, the others had quickly established a guarding circle around the vehicle.

"Make the road clear and get lost, or, I swear, you will regret it!"

While confronting the figure he also took a fighting position and lighted a flame in his palm. Like on men, the other mercenaries did the same. The figure slowly tended its head to the side, but didn't moved.

"I really hoped, you wouldn't choose running away! I always prefer the rough way."

With these words the three men threw fireballs at the figure. But as the flames started flying forward, the stranger seemed to be gone. The next actions almost happened at the same time. He heard his comrades gasping and screaming, when more figures broke out of the forest. He just wanted to start to move, when his world exploded in pain. The masked person, who had disappeared a few seconds ago, was right in front of him and had hit him with two hard strikes, one in his stomach and one right between his legs. He coughed and gasped for air, while got down to his knees. He could taste a mixture of blood and vomit in his mouth. Through a cloak of pain he recognized, that all other men were taken out. Then he realized, that the figure was standing beside him, slowly bowing down to him. Behind the unemotional mask, a female voice started to whisper in his ear.

"Me too."

Then the masked woman hit him right between his eyes and he passed out.

The person stood up and the other figures surrounded the wagon. She knocked gently at the door.

"Somebodies home?"

But no reaction came out of the wagon. The figure waited a few more seconds, then she lighted two blue torch-flames by making fists. Immediately the person started cutting through the armor. The door was cut out from the wagon within seconds and felt on the ground. But the inner of the wagon seemed to puzzle the masked woman.

"That is quite a surprise…"

They had found a little man inside, who was in one corner of the inner space. He looked terrified at figures outside the wagon. A young girl, about eighteen, laid on the other side in a straitjacket. The poor girl was obviously unconscious.

"No…! Stay away from me! It can't be!"

The man was almost screaming hysterical.

"You!"

It was another female voice, full of hate and loathing. One of the figures behind the masked woman, who had cut through the door, suddenly came to the hole.

"What have you done you dirty sadistic bastard! I swear I will cut your skin of your face in little slices! You will beg for mercy, you…"

The first masked person stopped the figure cursing and terrifying the man, by raising her right hand. He was still in the corner, clearly shocked. But then his eyes opened a little an his face became a surprised look.

"That can't be…..! I know that voice….! But you died in a fire at the clinic…..! How…?"

He couldn't finish the sentence, because the first person rushed into the wagon and knocked him out.

"Why did you done that? I wanted him to know, who will set an end to his miserable existence!"

The voice of the cloaked woman outside sounded mad.

"Fear is a powerful weapon. Not to know who or what someone has to face in a battle, gives us a great power over our enemies. I thought you had learned this lesson from me and from him."

Blue fire flamed up in the hands of the figure, who had knocked the man out. She hadn't turned back while she explained the situation but she could feel, that the other woman still stared at her with anger.

"Am I wrong, or must I give you an extra lesson?"

By saying these words, she finally turned to her and the flames grew higher. Both fixing each other for a few seconds, then the second woman turned away.

"What will we do next? We didn't expected him or this girl in the wagon."

The figure sounded disgruntled. The first woman took off her mask slowly, so the other figures could see her face. Azula gave them a dark grin.

"Ladies, this is an unexpected opportunity. We will search through the whole wagon. This is an official military wagon for high members of the Fire Nations Army. It has secret cases under the seats, one under the floor and one under the coachman's seat. But you must be observant! Most of these wagons also got customized cases as well. Take everything, you found inside. I bet we will find more than the money, general Zao has earned with selling Fire Nation equipment to these dirty sand rats in the Earthkingdom."

"And what about the girl and the sadistic bastard?"

The other woman still sounded angry. Azula tended her head to the side and put thumb and index finger to her chin, pensively rubbing it.

"I like to see, how this all will fit together. I have no doubt, that the girl is also a 'special patient', like you was. We will take her with us and left him here with these dimwits. If we keep a close eye at him, we can get quite more information."

The woman made a fist in anger.

"I still want to make this bastard whining in grace!"

Azula placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a deadly and satisfied smile.

"He will, I promise! But patience is sometimes the better choice. This incident tonight will cause a lot of trouble for him. And he will get under pressure from all sides. His partners will ask questions, her family will ask questions, the police will ask questions and we will be there, so we can assure, that the right questions will be asked. And we will hear his answers. We will assure, that the weakling, who has allowed people betraying the Nation, has to face his mistakes an hunt them down!"

The woman nodded.

"Oh…" Azula sounded uninterested. "If it satisfies you, you might take a little slice of his face, but be careful. As I told you, it's important, that he stays alive for now and that he'll be capable to speak. There is still so much he has to tell us."

Azula couldn't see the face of the woman, but she knew, that Zirin had now a grim smile behind her mask.

* * *

About half an hour later, all men were tight up and leaned at the wagon. There were all undressed to their naked skin. The man, who was inside the wagon had a bloody cut on his left cheek. A good slice of skin was missing. He had woken up short and screamed, as Zirin started cutting of the stripe but he quickly passed out, when he saw his blood. Azula had put on her mask again.

They had found a money chest, sedatives and the instruments from the man. But they had also found a lot of papers and these papers gave her strange feelings. She was concerned about this. Some of these papers were lists. Lists with girls names, combined with names of persons and monetary amounts. Probably client list and the payments for 'special services'.

Azula felt a grim hate growing in her. Since she had escaped her brother and the clinic and had helped Zirin escaping too, she felt a strange connection between her and the girl, who had suffered a lot more than herself during the time in this 'sanatorium'. At this place it seemed that everyone has tried to tare her apart from her own will, her right to make her own decisions. This connected her with Zirin and with these girls on this lists. But Zirin and these girls had suffered much more and were still suffering in this situation. Blue fire started to spread in a circle around the wagon.

"Are you alright?"

Zirins voice brought Azula back.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She took a deep breath and let the flames die. "Let's move!"

The girls disappeared in the forest, leaving the men and the damaged wagon behind. But there was a letter with these lists, that gave Azula a bad feeling. It was addressed to a man, who was named 'The Wise Dragon'.

\- I heard this nickname before, but I can't put a finger on it. All I know is, it must be long ago in the Palace. Maybe I will remember, when I visit some of my old places there. But first we have other things to do. -

Azula took a look at the girl, they had found in the wagon. Zirin had laid her over her shoulder to carry her. She was still unconscious. Blue flairs came out of her mask, as she snorted contemptuously.

\- Now it seems this isn't only about making the Fire Nation stronger. This event makes all personal. Revenge is best served cold!-

* * *

The Fire Lord stood outside in the cold night. A bright but ice-cold moon stood in a crystal sky. He was in front of a small igloo. He could her the voices and laughter from inside, where Aang, Katara and the other members of Team Avatar were celebrating with the Erarthking, the head-chieftain from the Southern Water Tribe and his new girlfriend and Katara's and Sokka's grandma and her husband. It was a wonderful party, but during the night he had noticed a strange choking in his chest and finally he had to leave the igloo to get some fresh air.

\+ There must be a way to get through to her! +

"Zuko, are you alright?"

Kataras soft voice brought Zuko back to reality.

"Maybe, maybe not. It should be, but…. I don't know."

He shook his head. Katara didn't missed the sadness and frustration in his voice.

"Was it something, that happened this night? This unpleasant welcome at your arrive?"

Her question was gently.

"Or was it Toph's last joke, as she compared your firebending skills, you had showed Aang at his training start in the air-temple, with a weak fart of a dragon-whelp?"

She tried to sound worried, but Zuko could hear, that she was starting to giggle again.

"NO!"

Zuko shouted angry at her and turned to Katara. She saw, that he was going to get really mad, and took a step back, but still giggling.

"And yes."

Zuko turned away from her. His voice had a bitter sadness. Katara was stunned.

"But these are my problems. I must deal with them."

"I'm sorry. I won't make you angry, neither Toph."

She made two steps to reach Zuko and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, you wanted to make fun of me! You wanted to get me angry a bit! That is the problem, but not quite in a way, you probably think of."

Zuko was really upset. He had pushed her hand away and faced Katara's look, while waving his arms at his sides up and down.

"All this here is making me crazy. It right the way she would tease me!"

Suddenly his feelings broke out of him. Katara stared at him, obviously shocked.

"And now you, your brother, your father! Of cause you all have a different point of view. But you all can stand at different sides sometimes AND still love each other and be a family. This is …. NARGH!"

With an anguished scream, he blew a hot fireball in the cold sky. Then he sank to his knees, while tears were rolling down his cheeks. The night was now filled with an awful silence. Katara looked at him and tears came to her eyes. She felt confused and terribly sorry.

"Katara..?"

Aang stood in the doorway of the igloo. Behind him, she saw the other friends. They looked worried. She took a deep breath.

"Get back inside, all of you."

"But Katara, what happened? Can we help?"

Aang started to come out, but Katara shook her head.

"No! Not now. I will handle this, Sweety. Get back inside, please."

Her voice was softer now but still shaking a bit. Aang nodded.

"Call for us, if you need some help."

Katara nodded back and waited until Aang had closed the door. Then she walked over to Zuko, who was still kneeling in the snow. She knelt beside him.

"Zuko, what's the matter?"

She sounded deeply worried. Zuko looked up in her eyes, which were still filled with tears.

"I miss her. I miss Azula!"

Katara looked at him with a mixture of shock and a lack of understanding.

"I know, she did terrible things to me. She lied to me, she tried to kill me. She tried to kill you, my friends, my uncle. She messed up with completely everyone I know and love, but…"

Tears came back to his eyes.

"She is my sister. We really loved each other, when we were young. Yeah, she teased me, but in a way like you and Sokka do. My father did most of this to her. That's what I found out, at the search for my mother. He used us both against her. My sister, who was born lucky and I was lucky to be born, remember. It was all his construct and it still works! How can I fix all these wounds in the world, my Nation has done, when I'm unable to fix the wounds in my own family."

He sounded desperate. Katara gave him a warm hug.

"Zuko, I can imagine, how you feel right now. Remember when we searched for the murder of my mother? I felt so torn inside, but you helped me through! Our friends helped me through. Look at me!"

Zuko watched Katara in her eyes.

"First of all, you haven't to face this all alone. We're all here to help you. At least we can be there for you, if you need someone to talk to, to cry with you or even someone you can scream at, if necessary."

She gave him a smile and Zuko nodded, while giving Katara a hug. Both stood up after a while.

"I go back inside, it's cold out here and I don't have this firebreath you got. Take your time, I will brief the others."

Katara started to go back to the igloo, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"No, I will come back in with you. You're right, maybe none of you could find a perfect solution for this mess, but maybe we can find a hint how I could face this problem together, to help me finding my own way."

Katara smiled at him.

"Then let's go in."

* * *

"What! Are you completely out of your mind?"

Sokka was totally aghast. The gang was alone with themselves in the igloo. The others had decided to take a walk, so they had the time and privacy to discuss the problem.

"Sokka!"

Katara looked angry at him, but Zuko just raised his hand to show her, that this was okay.

"Sokka look, this seems to me like my Agni Kai against my father. I had no chance against him. I was just a kid. Azula also had no chance, as she had to face him."

"But Azula had never fought him. She enjoyed to hurt you and everyone around her."

Sokka sounded still mad and puzzled.

"Didn't she had to face him Sokka?"

Zukos voice had a grim bitterness.

"There was no real fight, but my father had faced her secretly, so she couldn't even recognize, that there was a fight for her own will. Let me reflect: He dragged her away from our mother in a most subtle way. By blaming me over and over again and threating my life, he made Ursa to focus on me an let Azula think, she wasn't loved by her own mother! A little child! An so he could manipulate her easily, giving her attention for becoming more and more a cruel and merciless person. So tell me Sokka, can't you still see the parallels? Where did I miss a point, where did she had a chance to fight against this diabolic plan?"

Sokka now looked embarrassed to the ground, as the Fire Lord continued.

"For myself I have found one, and if I read your face right, Aang, you had found one too."

Zuko turned to Aang. The Avatar rubbed his head unsure if he should answer or not.

"Well… I don't mean the next word as an offense, really. But the difference between you and Azula… I mean… Zuko you had…."

Zuko gave Aang a weak smile.

"I see you got it Aang. At my Agni Kai I had a chance to fight against him. Azula didn't got this chance."

"But that is ridiculous! Zuko you didn't got a chance at this Agni Kai! There was no way, that you could have beaten him!"

Katara looked furious at him. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder to cool her off.

"Of cause. A fight would have ended in an devastating defeat. But that is not the point. I had the chance to decide, whether I wanted to fight or not. And sometimes I wish, I had faced my father in the arena. But Azula never got this chance to decide, which way she would like to go. Which place she would like to take in the world, the nation and in her family. I'll give her this chance. A chance my father denied her. I will show her, that she could be a part of our family again, and a part of us all, if she want so. But I don't know how to start this."

A sad silence hung in the igloo.

"All I know is, that this must be done carefully."

Aang sounded worried.

"Neither I know, if this is an good idea at all, nor if this will finally work, beside the problem that none of us have a clue how you could start this. But I have to ask you this: What will you do, If you get the chance to offer her to decide her further way by her own will and she chooses to stay at her cold and dark side?"

All eyes were now on the Fire Lord.

"Then I will do all I can, to keep my promises. I will fight for this peace and the balance, we all try to restore in this world. I won't let her do any harm to anyone. To none of you, to none of my family and my Nation or any other person in this world. If she really wishes to fight us and our goals, she'll not only have to face me as her brother, but she'll also have to face the Fire Lord with all consequences!"

All friend were astonished. Zuko seemed to grow, while he said these words. Toph's slow claps suddenly draw everyone's attention.

"What's the problem Toph?"

Zuko sounded annoyed.

"No problem, but I'm confused that none of you had seen what seems to be obvious. And everyone says to me, that I'm blind"

She waved her hand with a smile before her eyes.

"Would you come to your point, please"

Katara was obviously annoyed, too.

"With pleasure. Zuko, you are searching for a starting point, but right in this moment you have took a first step in the right direction. And none of you had noticed that. Look, you have to start from where she is, not from where you wish, she should be. Your little pyromaniac sister respects only strength and she wants a strong and glorious Fire Nation. In general, this doesn't misfits our goals, and as the Fire Lord these must be your goals, too. To do, what's the best for your Nation and the world is the most important and most difficult duty of the Fire Lord, right Zuko? There is your starting point! And your nice speech here, your plan to bring her back to your family. It is a great sign of strength to present your friends such a plan, beside the fact that everyone here, me too, thinks, that this plan sucks!"

"Toph!"

"Common Katara, even in your peachy little world, you must say, that Azula is big bad fire dragon with short temper and a terribly unpredictable behavior."

Now even Zuko had to focused not starting to laugh a bit.

"But here you are, beside all this trouble, giving us really good reasons, why you should try to bring her back, and why we should help you. You're willing to oppose us all, your friends, because you think this is worthy to fight for. But you would also kick her butt, if she tries to cheat you or threatening your goals. If this isn't the right attitude to tame the dragon, then I'm only a little mud-frog."

Everyone were bluffed.

\+ I think Toph got the point. +

"You've to show her, like you showed us, that you are strong and that you are capable to protect the grace and the glory of the Fire Nation and of your family. Show her, that strength could be shown in many different ways and doesn't has to be the same like fear, terror and cruelty, I think that could be a way, to get her back."

"Thanks Toph, this is a good advise."

Zuko gave her a thankful smile, beside the fact, that she couldn't see it. Toph came to Zuko and gave him a good thump on his shoulder.

"Of cause, it's a good one. It came from me. And beside this, it's always a good advise not to behave like a dragonbaby, who has burned himself at his last fart."

She gave her friend a wide and impish grin.

"TOPH!"

All the friends shouted at her at once.

"What….? I only said, that…"

A knocking at the door interrupted the group. Katara opened and a fire warrior bowed at her.

"There is a message for the Fire Lord. A falcon brought it a few minutes ago."

Zuko came to the door and took the message. His face got darker, as he read the paper.

"Sometimes it seems you cast the spirits, you were talking about."

He muttered these words for himself, but Aang had heard it.

"What' happened? You look worried."

Aang had come to Zuko and Katara.

"It's a message from the Chief of the police from the Capital. Azula and the Kemurikagean had attacked and robbed out an military wagon in the woods outside of the Capital. He said, that my presence is needed immediately. I have to go back to the Fire Nation."

"Should we come with you, to help you?"

Katara seemed to be worried again.

"Yeah, we could help you to kick some butt. Mr. Boomerang is always ready!"

Sokka waved his boomerang in great circles over his head. Zuko gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you, but you have work to be done, right here. If it would be really necessary, I will call for your help. But I hope, that you could come with me, Toph."

"What? Why Toph?"

Sokka was confused and Zuko gave him a mischievous grin.

"First of all, she had the right idea, how to deal with Azula and this might be the chance, I'm looking for. And for giving butt-kicks, she is a way better choice than you, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, that's mean, and not fair!"

Sokka's face turned into a deep red color. Toph made a joyful jump in the air.

"The Fire Lord has spoken. Earthbender: One - Motivation Bender: Zero! But don't worry Sokka, if we need one for clumsy butt-slides, we will definitely have you as our first choice, I promise."

She stood triumphantly in the room.

"I will come with you Zuko. I just have to fetch my stuff."

"No time, I will order someone, to get all your stuff, we have to go now. Goodbye everyone and thanks for all."

Zuko bowed before his friends and left the igloo.

"Bye folks, I see ya!"

Toph waved her hand and followed Zuko to his airship. On the way she caught up with Zuko.

"Why such haste. It will take some time to get back to the Capital and Azula's track will be cold then anyway?"

"It's not Azula, why I make haste. I'm worried about the circumstances. The message stayed too vague. I think the Chief is really concerned about something, so he wants me to come back immediately, but he doesn't want to mention it in the message."

Zuko sounded very serious and worried and Toph's face also got an concerned expression.

"I think not mention the clear reasons, why to make haste is a bad sign?"

"To my experience…. Yes it, is a bad sign. If she would have been the reasons for his concerns, he had mentioned it, so it must be something else. I have to find it out. First of all I'm the Fire Lord now. Maybe Azula has to wait."

Zukos steps got lager.

"No problem. Like you said, I'm also a great help for butt-kicking"

Zuko now laughed out loud at Toph's playful quote.

"Yeah, you definitely great in that!"


	3. Hints

**Hello, I'm back. Also Thanks to Suzanne and Lucy for the support.**

 **Due to current reason, I have to inform everyone, that I will only accept reviews, that where written without „crypted abbreviations". As I told in my profil, English isn't my native language. So I'm sometimes not familiar with some terms, that might be used. I'm happy to get reviews, but I would only let them stay, if I can understand them, like the last three. It means no offense to anyone and I hope to get more feedback for my story.**

 **This chapter was a really hard struggle for me, mostly the middle part. It took me a long time until I decided to leave it in this version. For me it is important to let the readers own imagination creating the horror, that will be hidden in this chapter. The characters will share the similar experience. As far as my plans are, this will be the heaviest stuff, that readers will have to deal with, during my story. If someone thinks, that I should have to rate up the story because of this chapter, please drop me a line in the reviews.  
Nevertheless I hope everyone of you will enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Hints**

Azula's feelings were caught between excitement, disgust and hate. The group had returned to their hideaway in the forest. Zirin had taken care of the girl, they had found a few hours ago. She was still unconscious and so the girl had decided to stay with her to ensure, that the poor girl won't be alone, when she would wake up. Azula had no doubt, that Zirin could handle this task. This grim girl got talent in dealing with such situations. So Azula had time to study the papers and notes, the group had found in the wagon and in the money chest.

Their researches about general Zao had definitely paid off and their ambush had hit the jackpot. The chest had bared a list of equipment, this traitor had sold to sand-nomads about two weeks ago and the money, he had received for this stuff.

\- Now we got this traitor right where we want him! -

But the papers from the little man were even more interesting…. And disgusting.

For once they showed a perfidious and elaborated system to manage 'special services' for a group of clients. There was an actual payment list, which contained rendered services for general Zao and obviously some of his high rank officers. But to Azula's surprise, she had found other lists of clients, disguised behind nicknames. If she was right, then the names must be related to some high members of the society, the army or the civil government. Other people couldn't pay such high prices.

\- How could this system been so rotten deep inside. My brother may be not the strongest or smartest one, but this… -

The list showed different agreements between clients and the 'service provider'. The letter for 'The Wise Dragon' put the strings together, why they had found the papers, the girl and the sick bastard within the wagon, with Zao's money.

Azlua felt the hate rushing through her blood. Instinctively, she grabbed the table with her hands, where the papers laid on. Her fingers pushed at the plate so hard, that her skin above her knuckle bones turned white.

The Wise Dragon seemed to have the planned to expand this system over the borders of the Fire Nation, according to the letter. He had contacted Zao in order to use his contacts for acquiring new clients or people, who could help him with the expansion. The lists and the girl seemed to be 'presentation material'.

\- And the bastard in the wagon was obviously the one, who had managed all presentations. Damn, maybe I should have let Zirin her will. -

Suddenly Azula recognized the touch of her thumbs at her fingertips. She realized, that she had molten her fingers through the metal plate of the table, as she looked down her hands. She quickly removed her fingers from the plate and looked a little confused at the glowing marks.

\- Why does all this touches me so hard? Yeah, this is hard and disgusting, but come on, Azula! Pull yourself together! You have to control yourself! Don't be such a weakling like your brother! I have to keep a clear mind, if I want to get these traitors and bastards punished, especially if I want to blame this weakling, I must stay focused. He should see, what he allows to happen in his Nation. How big his mistake had been to send me to this miserable place after the Agni Kai. -

It took some time for her, to come down and she looked at the papers again. All this left some questions. One the one hand, there was a single list, which contained the clear names of Zao and some of his staff. On the other hand, there were lists, where the clients were disguised by nicknames.

\- Where did I miss the clue? It doesn't make sense , beside… -

Azula took a closer look at the lists. The nickname-lists were well written, with a clear handwriting. The other list had also a clear structure. But the handwriting showed some difference. It seemed to be written by the same hand, but the clear-name-list was obviously written with more haste. And the second one got comments. A satisfied glow came to Azula's eyes.

\- Maybe this bastard, is a clever bastard, too. It's always a good idea to have a insurance, when you're doing a dirty job. And lists, which could probably decipher client-lists, could be a good joker, if needed. -

"Azula?"

One of the girls had come to their room. Azula looked at her with anger.

"Haven't I thought you manners? Never come in my room again, without knocking at the door."

Her eyes seemed to melt holes through the girls head.

"I'm sorry..." The voice of the girl was trembling. "I forgot it, but only because I wanted to make haste, as you wished. The girl is awake."

Azula lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine, I will forgive you this time. But let's hope for you, that you won't forget it next time. Let's see, who our new guest is."

Azula followed the girl out of the room.

* * *

Zirin made a cloth wet again and placed it on the forehead of the girl, they had found in the wagon. She's got a little fever, but to her experience, this wasn't unusual, if you got drugged.

She had freed her from the straitjacket, before she had carried her back to the hideaway. Zirin was sure, that the wakeup would be far better, if the girl didn't felt tight up like a packet. She hadn't changed her clothes. This might have woken her up, and she needed no fantasy, that this could have been ended awkward. She might have misunderstood such an action, easily, after all she had been through, probably.

Zirin took softly one of the girls hands. She fought back some tears, as she recognized the fighting marks. She could barely see the true color of her skin. They were covered with bruises, which showed various colors from blue to purple, a strange yellow to brown and olive green. Her knuckles were covered with old bloody crusts. All of the nails were in a bad shape and some seemed to be broken off during a fight or a struggle for freedom. She must have been fighting with an irrepressible will. Her face looked better, but also had some old cutting-marks and nearly vanished bruises.

Zirin felt a red and hot mist of pure hate falling before her eyes. Right now, she regretted, that she had obeyed Azula. She was checking the temperature of the wet cloth with one hand, while still holding gently the girls hand with her other, when her patient just opened her eyes. Immediately they widened in shock and fear and the girl tried to rob away from her in the bed. Zirin stood up, carefully and took three steps back from the bed, showing the girl her inner sides of her hands to signal, that she would do no harm to her. The girl reached the upper corner of her bed, with a painful whimper and remained there, looking fearful and confused at Zirin and at the unknown surroundings.

Zirin slowly made two further steeps back from her and took seat right on the floor, still looking at the poor girl, but she didn't said or did anything. She recognized that the girl, beside her fear, seemed to wonder about her behavior. Minutes passed, without anything further happened. The time seemed to be stretched to hours. Zirin knew, that the girl had to take the first steps. Everything else, might bee seen from her as an attempt to dominate her again. Finally, she recognized a little change in her terrified eyes.

"Where is he?"

Zirin felt a red flare again.

"Not here, and he won't come here. For none of us."

"That's only a trick! Another lie! Where is **he**?"

The girls voice was a mixture of panic and anger. Zirin took a breath to keep control of herself.

"I don't know, where he is right now. But he is not here."

Obviously, the girl wasn't convinced about that, but Zirin could see a little flash of hope in her eyes. So she decided to risk a bit.

"But I could tell you, when I saw him the last time and where I left him."

The panic returned to the face of the girl. She crawled over the upper end of the bed, whimpering in pain. Then she stayed at her new chosen hide behind the bed. Zirin cursed herself silently, for being too fast, but she remained at the floor. More Minutes passed by. Finally, Zirin sighed. She got up from the floor and turned slowly away to leave the room.

"Tell me!"

She stopped immediately and turned back to the bed. She couldn't see her, because she was still hiding behind it. So she sat back on the floor again.

"The last time I saw him, he was tight up, naked to his bare skin by the wagon, which had transported you. I had taken a slice of his face, so he won't forget this night. As far as I knew him, this was always 'his thing'."

Zirin cursed herself again for loosing her temper. She reminded herself at the fine cutting-marks in the girls face and had clearly heard the shocking gasp.

"That was about five or six hours ago."

Again, there was silence in the room.

"Prove it!"

Now Zirin was shocked. This was no reaction, she had expected.

"What?"

"Prove it!"

The girls voice was still shaking, but also got a hard and sharp tone.

"If you really know him, as you said, if you really know him, like I do, you can prove it. You know, what I mean."

Zirin's eyes filled with tears. She touched her cheek, reminding herself of some vanished marks in her face. Hate and disgust came over her. It took her some deep breaths to come down a bit. As she realized the bed in the room again, she could see, that the girl had crawled forward to watch her observantly. Zirin grabbed in a little bag, which hung at her belt, with shaking hands. She pulled out the blood-covered slice of the mans face. Both looked at it with a shared and obviously well known terror.

"Throw it to me!"

Zirin looked at the girl with a total lack of understanding, but did, as she wished. The girl grabbed it hasty.

"What are you doing?!"

Zirin lost all of her last control, for a second. She looked at her, completely shocked. The girl had started to smell at the piece of skin. And then her face changed. She broke down on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. Her body was shaken as she cried. Zirin followed her instinct. She rushed to her and took her in her arms. The girl grabbed her tight, still crying heavily.

"You had suffered the same from him, right? That's why you knew, you had to keep a 'souvenir', like he does. Otherwise it wouldn't have been a similar payback, right?"

Zirin finally cried with her.

"No, it wouldn't have been, otherwise."

"I know it was disgusting, but I had to see it with my own eyes and I had to smell it. I know it's insane, but I know how he smells."

The terror rushed over her face again.

"I had to be sure, no matter if you think, I'm insane."

The last words got almost drown in her tears.

"I don't think you're insane. I totally understand, that you needed to be sure."

She hold her tight, still crying along with the girl.

"Let's get you back in the bed. You need to rest and you'll need further medical service. We'll help you, to get well again, as good as we can."

She gave the girl a warm smile.

"We?"

Fear came back to her eyes, but she didn't tried to get away from Zirin.

"Other girls, who helped to get you here. And they've to help me, to get you back on your own feet, again. Most of us had some similar experience."

"So you'll take care of me?"

Zirin saw the hope in her eyes.

"Of cause, I will. Now let me help you to get in bed."

She tried to help her to stand up, but the girl immediately moaned in pain. Her flight behind the bed must have cost her all of her last will and strength. So Zirin took her up, gently and laid her back in the bed.

"I would feel better, if I may check your injuries. This might becoming unpleasant sometimes, but as sooner I can take care about them, as better and faster they could heal."

She looked worried at the girl. Zirin could still see doubts and a little mistrust in the look on her face.

"You don't have to make a choice about that right now. Take some sleep, if you want first, but I beg you to allow me to take care of your wounds as soon, as possible."

The girl nodded and took a long breath.

"Will there be other people in the room, when you take care of my injuries?"

Zirin was surprised. It seemed she was about to consider to take the medical help right now. The next steps had to be taken carefully.

"It might be necessary, that some of them have to fetch me something or give me a helping hand, but I can promise, that no one must stay here longer as needed."

The girl had listened to the explanation with her eyes closed, her fingers grabbed in the bedsheets. Then she opened her eyes again.

"Alright, it's okay for me."

Zirin smiled at her.

"I'll get the stuff and the help, I need. I'll be back soon."

The girl gave her a weak, but warm smile, which brought the tears back in Zirin's eyes. It seemed, that this was the first smile from her for a really long time.

"What's your name?"

The girls question made Zirin realize, that none of them had introduced one to another.

"I'm Zirin. What is your name?"

"ShiLy."

Zirin's eyes widened a bit. She instantly knew, who this girl was. She remembered some rumors of the staff in the clinic, about a daughter of an Admiral, that had been sent to the sanatorium. And she remembered the name... ShiLy!

"It's a beautiful name. Don't worry, I'll come back soon."

* * *

Azula had almost reached the door of the room, where they had brought the girl, when Zirin came out of it. She looked empty and exhausted, but as she recognized Azula, she faced her with a warning and resolute look.

"Not now Azula!"

"I was told, that our guest is awake. I just want to ask her some easy questions about herself and her trip. I bet we could get a clearer picture of what is happening in this rotten swamp."

Zirin placed herself in Azula's way.

"Who told you, that she was awake?"

Every word was filled with cold anger. Azula smiled amused and nodded at the girl behind her, who had interrupted her at her investigations.

"It was my task to tell her, when she is awake, not yours!"

She rushed forward and stroke the girl almost down, with a hard blow of her backhand in the girls face.

"And you! Don't even think about it, to take a step inside this room, until I give you the permission!"

Zirin had took fighting position.

"Come on Zirin, why so serious? Just a few questions."

Azula took one step to the door, but immediately recognized, that this had been a great mistake. Zirin grabbed her hard on her shoulder, but Azula reacted instantly. She tried to take a good grip at Zirin's arm and turned quickly around. While doing so, she attempted to kick her legs away under her body, so Zirin might have been fallen. But she was aware of this. She countered the grip and jumped over Azula, landing between her and the door and kicked her hard in the back. Azula felt forward, but got up almost instantly with a jump. She turned to Zirin with pure rage in her eyes.

"You will regret that." Blue flames appeared in her hands. "Who do you think you are?"

"Right in this moment, I'm the one, who stands between you and her."

Zirin's voice had a deadly cold sound.

"And if you want to get to her, without my permission, you have to get through me. But beware. If you really want to try this, you better kill me right now, or it will be your last mistake, I swear!"

Azula's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"You must be out of your mind! But fine! I've warned you! This could only end in two ways! And in both ends, you die!"

Azula rushed to Zirin, throwing fireballs, but her opponent dodged the attacks and gave her some hard strikes. Azula was stunned for a moment. Zirin had placed some really hard and good punches. She recognized, that blood ran down from her upper lip. The girl in front of her was obviously not joking.

\- It is serious to her. She would rather get killed by me, than let me go to the girl and interrogate her. -

"Maybe you're right, but in both ways, you wont get your answers. Neither she would trust you, nor will you be able to speak for a long time. I might can't beat you, but I definitely can make you pay very hard for your free way!"

Azula saw the wild determination in her eyes.

\- Damn, this little witch is right. -

"Maybe I should to take some of my own lessons."

Azula sounded distracted and Zirin lifted one of her eyebrows.

"What did I told you a few hours ago? 'Patience is sometimes the better choice.' I will take my guard down now, and I trust you, that you won't attack me."

Azula left her fighting position, slowly and let the flames die. Zirin remained alerted, still ready to strike against her, but she decided not to start the next action.

"So Zirin, what's our next step? What was you supposed to do, when you left the room?"

Zirin scrutinized Azula's reaction, still ready to attack her again.

"She had suffered a lot and is injured. I was about to tell you that and to get some help, medicine and dressings, so I can take care of her wounds."

Azula nodded.

"Alright, get everything you need and ask one of the girls for help. When do you think, we or you could ask her some questions, about what has happened to her?"

Zirin finally relaxed a bit, but stayed focused on Azula.

"The time she needs, not less. I can't predict that. I think her physical injuries may be fine in a week or two. But I know more, when I have finally watched her closely. I can't predict, how long it'll take to help her dealing with the wounds and scars on her soul."

"Okay, you are her doctor. What is important for us, to deal with her?"

Azula tried to relax the situation with this little joke, but Zirin's face told her, that she seriously didn't found anything funny about this.

"First of all, no one, except me, will be allowed to go to her. Other people can only come in with my permission and only after I have prepared her. Don't speak to her, unless she wants to talk directly with someone. It must be her decision, otherwise she won't heal. And no questions about her former life and the time in the clinic. If she gives me hints by her free will, then I'll try to get some informations, carefully, but we all must keep in mind, that her memories could hide some volcanoes, which can burst out, if we touches them."

"Fine, get everything you need, I'll return to the papers."

Azula was about to go, when Zirin stopped her.

"No, you'll help me with her. And you PROMISE me, that you'll stay strictly to my orders! No questions and you'll leave the room as soon as she or I want you to do so!"

Zirin's voice left no doubt, that she was about to start the fight again, if Azula would had rejected this decision of her.

"Don't drive it too far. Why should I help you? I wasn't finished with the documents."

Azula started to get angry again.

"Because you shall see with your own eyes, why I want to see this bastard dead. You denied me that wish and I obeyed, so you owe me something! Anyway you wanted to see her, this is your chance. But you have to promise me to stay to my orders."

Zirin's decision was irrevocable, and Azula knew that.

"Fine, I promise. What do you want me to do?"

Zirin nodded at her and pointed at the other girl, who was still rubbing her cheek.

"Get me the medical stuff, fresh water and soap, some towels and something to dress her up again. Give everything to Azula."

The girl rushed away.

"Auzla, you'll come in and bring me the stuff, when I call you. She is in really bad shape, so I'll definitely need a hand or both to clean her up and to take care of her wounds. Let's hope, she'll allow you to stay the whole time, because this will make it easier for me, but if she wants you to go, do as she wishes."

Azula rolled her eyes, but nodded. Zirin took a hand at the door, but suddenly turned back to the former Princess.

"Her name is ShiLy. She is the daughter from Admiral Hamato. Maybe this information might help you, when you get back to your researches"

Azula's eyes widened.

"Former Admiral, he had been acknowledged services during my fathers last year of reign. Are you sure, that this girl is his daughter?"

Zirin nodded grimly.

"No doubt. As you know, I had used my eyes and ears during my time in the clinic. But the time of his retreat out off all duties is interesting. It may fall together with her appearance there. But this has to wait. And don't forget your promise."

Zirin took a breath and entered the room again.


	4. Meetings

**Hello, I'm back again. The last chapter was hard stuff, but I needed the hard strike, to shake Azulas guard. And I decided, that I liked to share the reader a similar experience, like Azula.**

 **Thanks to Guest for the review. I'm happy, that you like my story so far. I won't spoil too much, but I can promise, that both, Zirin and ShiLy will return in this story. Thanks for the support.**

 **In this chapter, The Wise Dragon will show up and Azula will search a way, how to deal with her feelings. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. To be honest, it was a lot of fun to write it down.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Meetings**

Three days later

Dr. Hong closed the door of his house. He was exhausted and concerned about the last days. Both, the police and the army had asked a lot of questions. First of all, why the chief of the most prominent mental sanatorium had been on a trip to the former colonies of the Fire Nation.

And why he had made this trip in an official military wagon.

And what he knew about the mercenaries, that had guarded the wagon.

And a lot more.

His head was buzzing and the pulsing pain of his cheek didn't helped him, to get rid of this dizzy feeling. He walked to his private office, grabbing a bottle of booze, which stood on a little table at the side of the entrance and took a big mouthful of it.

"What a luck, I actually have taken a drink for myself, right a few seconds ago. Otherwise I had to refuse your offer."

Hong winced, as he heard the voice. He looked at his desk. He could see a man sitting in a chair in the shadows behind his table and he bowed clumsy.

"What gives me the honor of the presence of the Wise Dragon."

"Do not make a fool out of yourself. If you can pick out the right one of all my titles, then I have no doubt you know, why I am here!"

The man sounded like a teacher, who had to answer the same stupid questions over and over again. Hong took another drink out of the bottle.

"As I told the police and the army. I was…"

The man interrupted him, by hitting the desk with his fist.

"I know, what you have told the police!"

The doctor gasped shocked. After a second the man talked again, but now his voice was distracted.

"And I am fine with it. If Zao will stick to the plan, then this would not be a problem. But I am here for what you did not told the police! What have they stolen from us. What have we lost, and I do not mean the money!"

Hong stared at the bottle and touched his stitched cheek, carefully.

"The girl is gone. And the other presentation material."

His voice was trembling.

The man stayed silence for a while.

"And the letters?"

Hong shook his head. He could her the man taking a deep breath.

"So let me sum this mess up. You had allowed Azula and her freak show to free admiral Hamato's daughter and to steal some of our client lists and the plans for our expansion."

The voice of the man let Hong take a step back from him.

"What should I have done? I'm no bender! I had no chance against her!"

He sounded desperate. All color had faint from his face.

"You could have eliminated evidences! Burning the papers, killing the girl. I do not care about Zao's money, or the trouble this may have caused for him, but now they could become dangerous for us."

The doctor looked at him, completely shocked.

"Okay, the papers are my fault, but killing the girl? This would had also caused a lot of trouble for me!"

"And losing her gives you less trouble?" It sounded sarcastic. "Now she could talk to someone, about what has happened to her. Sooner or later her family will ask some questions. And right now I am here and asking questions. So tell me, what solution causes more trouble? The girl alive or the girl dead?"

"But how should I have explained her death, beside the fact, how should I have explained her presence at all?"

Hong looked around, obviously helpless.

"A new treatment method, for example. And for her death you could have blamed Azula and her gang of freaks."

The man seemed to get tired, explaining Hong his missed options. The doctor looked like a wild animal, which had been trapped by hunters.

"But it isn't as bad, as it seems. With our connections, we might find ShiLy before anyone get a clue, that she was also inside the wagon. And if we find her, we will find Azula and Zirin and still can eliminate the evidences."

Hong noticed, that the name Zirin had caught the attention of the man.

"Zirin didn't die in the fire, she is part of Azula's group. So maybe this is a chance to get rid of some other problems, too. And about the lists, they are useless for them, unless they find a way to decode the client names. And after all they have done, Azula, Zirin and the others are only known as a group of liars and kidnappers. Nobody would believe them a word or any evidence, they would present."

Hongs voice nearly turned over. But a flash of hope came to him, as he saw, that the man had tended his head to one side.

"I can handle this. I will put the things right, I promise!"

The Wise Dragon stood up.

"I believe you. I am sure, you will put everything in place."

Hong laughed at him, almost hysterical, as the man passed the room and left through the door. But he stopped a last time right in the doorway.

"And you are sure, that Zirin is part of her group?"

Hong just nodded strongly. He could see a smile at the mans face.

"You are right, this may offers us the opportunity to solve some other problems."

The man finally left the room. Hong waited until he heard the house door closing. Then he took another big drink from the bottle. He knew, that he had to prepare a lot. But not today. Today, he was happy, that he was still alive and that he still had a chance to add a good reason for his terrible headache.

* * *

Azula rushed smoothly over the roofs of the Palace. She wore a black fighting suit, which also covered her face, so she could easily moved like a shadow through the night. Three days had passed, since they had attacked the wagon. During this time, Azula had tried to work along with the documents, after she had helped Zirin, but every time, she had started to watch at the papers, her stomach had cramped and her world had started spinning around.

Azula had told the other girls, that she had to go to the Palace for some further investigations, but the reality was, that she needed to get out of their hide for some time. She had seen wounded people during her time at Ba Sing Se, but helping Zirin to nurse ShiLy's wounds had chanced something in her. She had seen the terror in her eyes, and she was forced to think about the nightmares, these wounds had told her. And now, all this mess didn't let her go anymore. She had recognized, that her walls, which had protected her during all these years, had received some very serious cracks, and this fact was frightening her. She had fought hard to get back the control of her emotions after her defeat at the Agni Kai, after her father had refused her help to win the final battle.

\- To keep my emotions under control was the key, to find my destination. It always was. And now Zirin had crushed a hole in my guard. Was this her plan? Maybe she wants me to lose control, so she could take over the group? It's not the first time, when she questioned my decisions. -

Azula had stopped at a edge of the roof of the building, where the Royal Family had their rooms. Zuko had left the Capital some days before, so probably no one would expected her, to visit her old home so soon after the incident with the disappeared children. She was surprised by herself, that she just ended up here. While she had dealt with her troubled feelings, she didn't had payed attention, where her footsteps had led her.

\- Everything was much easier during my time in the Palace. It was fun to scare the servants, to tease little Zuzu and to explore the secrets of this place and their inhabitants. -

Azula felt a tear coming to her eye. She quickly wiped it away and climbed silently down from the building. She searched at the wall, until she found the hidden mechanism to open a secret entrance and rushed into the secret passage. She lighted a blue flame in her hand to get some light, as soon as Azula was sure, that no one had recognized her. She followed the corridor for a while until she reached a certain door at her left.

\- The private rooms of the Fire Lord. -

A mischievous smile came to her face. She entered the room, carefully and realized, that the room didn't look much different, than the last time, she was in here. It still might have been Ozai's room, beside the fact, that Zuko had removed the Phoenix emblems. And he had added two crossed swords at the wall.

\- Little Zuzu and his swords. But it seems his taste has become better. This ridiculous mask is missing. -

Azula took one of the swords and entered the dressing room. In one of the wardrobes she found, what she was looking for. She took out all of Zuko's belts. Azula carefully cut a notch in the broad backsides of every belt with the sword. Then she returned the belts and the sword with a satisfied smile. With a bit of luck, the belts might survived the dressing up, but would snatch during a training or a meeting, and Zuko would lost his trousers.

\- It's a pity, that I didn't get a chance to see this. This is a joke, Mai and Ty Lee had liked. But they betrayed me. Does Zirin plans the same for me? -

The smile faded from her face, when she returned to the corridor. Lost in her thoughts, she walked along the dark way. Suddenly she heard voices in one of the rooms in front of her. She started to run, so she could catch up the words, which were spoken.

"…. so late at night. You should be in your room. Your mother will get worried."

The voice belonged to a young woman.

\- Maybe one of the servants. -

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard, that you were busy, so I got up to see, what you are doing."

This was the voice of a young kid and Azula knew, who was talking. This had to be Kiyi, her half-sister, she had kidnapped some time ago.

"And you managed to dress up completely so fast?"

The fist voiced was amused.

"Yeah, neither I'm my mother nor Zuzu…. I mean Fire Lord Zuko! I can dress up quickly."

Azula had to oppressed a loud laughter. The girl sounded sulky.

"Okay, this might be true, but you have to go back to bed. It's late and you have to sleep."

The first voice gave this order in a warm sound. A few seconds passed, before Kiyi answered.

"Okay, if you're telling me, what you're doing here so late at night, then I'll return to my room."

The girl sounded decisive and Azula waited excited. To her satisfaction, she heard a resigned sigh.

"Alright, the Fire Lord will return tomorrow and he will bring a guest with him and had ordered to prepare a quarter for her, near by the Royal Family. So I have started to get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Who will be the special guest, and why iss she allowed to stay here in the building with the family?"

Kiyi sounded most innocent, but Azula recognized the decisive moment, between the information, the kid had received and the further question.

"You have agreed to return to your room, when I would tell you, what I'm doing here. And I can see, you have received quite more information. With all respect, young Princess, but if you want to find out, who will be our guest, then you'll have to wait until tomorrow." It was obvious, that the servant wouldn't give Kiyi any further information.

"Fine, a deal is a deal. See you tomorrow, Uzusa."

Azula heard the footsteps of the kid rushing out of the room. She remained some minutes in the hidden corridor behind the room. Her head was dizzy.

\- This almost could have been me. Sneaking around in the palace and searching for news and information. -

Azula was astonished, how much this little kid reminded her off herself. Obviously Kiyi wasn't be feared as she was, even when she was in her age, but she definitely took advantage out of this fact. Azula was impressed how clever this kid got a lot of information from this servant.

\- So, Zuzu had invited a female guest. It must be some very close friend, otherwise she wouldn't have got a quarter here by the Family. So it must be someone out of the group around the Avatar. Someone he has a good connection with. Someone like… this filthy water witch! -

Azula felt the rage rising in her. She barely recognized, that she had start running through the tunnel. She rushed around the next corner and hit a wall. Pain flushed her head and for a second she saw bright stars and flares before her eyes. It took her some minutes to recover. Then she looked at the wall with a mixture of anger and surprise.

\- I could swear, the way has to go on here. There has to be a room, there…. -

"Oh come on Azula, how could you have forgotten this at all! What's wrong with yourself?"

She screamed at herself angrily and warmed up a certain rock at the wall. The secret door sunk into the ground and opened a dark room behind it. With a short raise of her hands, she lighted up the fire pits in the room. Azula went in and took a look around. A warm smile came to her face again. She stood in the middle of a training room. It was filled with a lot of targets, training puppets and training marks on the floor, the walls and even at the ceiling. She had used this room for her private training for several years. She remembered the hours, she had spend here, beside her regular training, to practice for herself. When years gone by, she had brought here all this equipment in order to make her training harder and more efficient. She knelt down to some old markings on the floor. They were rubbed off by shoes many times, but were also often renewed.

\- The first markings, I have made in this room, when I was a kid. It's only a basic kata for a master in firebending, but for a kid, who had just started with training, this was a far more than basics. But I had solved these forms here for myself, long before they got part of my regular training –

She relined one mark with her fingers. Then she stood up and took the starting position. It was quite an easy task to her. These ten figures were now part her basic warm up, before her real training was about to start, but doing this short choreography gave Azula a warm and happy feeling. It was like she was a kid again. During the last two steps, she recognized a movement behind her in the doorway. She realized, that, she hadn't closed the door after she had entered, and now someone had found her here! Anger and panic rushed through her veins. No one must knew, that she was here in the Palace.

Her back was turned to the doorway, as she reached the last position. But instead of ending her movement in the last position, she immediately did a back-kick, firing blue flames with her foot at the direction, where she assumed the intruder. Nearly instantly she rolled forward, turning herself to the doorway, firing two fireballs in the same direction with her fists.

The cracking sound of a bowl, which has been dropped to the ground caught her attention. Her eyes widened in shock. She saw her last fireball flying directly towards the intruder. Azula saw a kid in the light of her flames, who had dropped a bowl of cherries. Kiyi had fearfully opened her eyes. The blue light mirrored in them. Azula felt instantly a great panic raising in her.

"NOOOO!"

She knew, that she couldn't do anything, while she was screaming out her panic.

"Duck!"


	5. Sisters

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. I will go on with Azula's visit in the Palace, after the cliffhanger from the last one.**

 **Thanks again to prinsesseazula for your support. This means a lot for me!**

 **Little Fun-Fact about chapter three. I have "hidden" a little salute to the Duke in it (Hail to the king, baby!), maybe someone had recognized.  
I hope, everyone will have fun with the new chapter  
**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Sisters**

Azula found herself lying on the floor. A hot ray of fire flew over her, nearly burning her hair. She looked up in disbelieve to Kiyi. The kid had countered her fireball with an attack step forward. She had pushed her hands forward to Azula's fireball to create a ray of fire. Kiyi had made the fireball bursting with this technique, before it could burn her. Slowly, Azula realized, that the command to duck was given by Kiyi, to provide her from getting hit by her counter. Panic and worry also came back to her. She rushed forward to the kid, checking if she wasn't hurt.

"Kiyi, are you alright?, Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I won't scare or hurt you, I promise. I thought someone else had found me here. I didn't expect you to be here. Why wasn't you in your room, as you promised?"

Azula was still shaking. Her voice trembled, while she looked at her sister, really worried.

"Outch, I'm fine. But I think I'll get hurt, if you don't stop tugging at me."

The kid tried to push Azula away from her. The former Princess made a relieved sigh and hugged the kid.

"It's okay, don't worry about that."

Kiyi had spoken these words in a warm voice and also hugged her.

\- WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? -

Suddenly, Auzla got aware, where she was and what she was actually doing. She pushed the kid back and looked at her with shock and confusion again, but Kiyi gave her an innocent smile.

"Do you live here in the Palace?"

Her question came for Azula out of nowhere.

"What? Why do you think so?"

"Because you know my name."

Kiyi sounded surprised, like her suggestion wasn't obvious. This behavior caught Azula's attention.

\- This kid got almost killed by me and she doesn't mind that. No, she instantly starts to collect information. -

"Do you think it's an good idea to talk to someone, who you don't know and who's masking his face. I could change my mind, about hurting and scaring you?"

Kiyi tended her head to one side.

"No, I don't think so. You promised me, that you won't hurt or scare me. And I'm sure you're a person, who keep her promises."

Azula was just stunned.

"And the black fabric over your face doesn't scare me. I only think, this might be helpful for sneaking around in the Palace. I'll keep that in mind for myself. But you can lift you masquerade, if you want to. I'd like to see your face."

Azula took a step back.

"No, I don't think, this is an good idea."

She was confused, that her little half-sister gave her such strange feelings. She seemed to feel completely comfortable with her and Azula felt instantly the same.

\- I was worried about her! Why was I worried about her? She had disturbed me in my trainings room. Why is she here? -

Kiyi shrugged shoulders.

"So, do you live here in the Palace?"

Azula shook her head and the kid didn't miss the sad touch in her voice.

"No, not anymore. But I lived here for many years."

To her surprise, the kid took her hand and looked her direct in the eyes. She could see the sad face of her little sister.

"It must be hard, to leave such a beautiful and exciting place like this. What has happened?"

Azula had to fight some tears.

"I don't think, I could tell you, what has happened."

"But you can try. At least as far, as you like to tell me." The kid watched her hopefully. "Come on, sit down and make it comfortable for you, I'll fetch some of the cherries. We can eat cherries and can get to know each other better. Would you?"

Azula felt herself melting. The bright eyes of her sister seemed to touch a long hidden part in her soul. She nodded at her and instantly got a hug from Kiyi. The girl run back to the doorway grabbing an old helmet and started picking up the cherries. Some moments later both sisters sat beside a training puppet, the helmet with the cherries between them.

"So, what happeend? Why did you left the palace?"

Azula took a deep breath.

"I haven't simply left this place. If you left a place, you can come back to it. To my case it wasn't leaving the Palace. The truce is, that I couldn't live here anymore. And I'm sure, that I cannot come back."

Kiyi still looked at her, with her olive-green eyes. It seemed, that the kid thought about every word, carefully.

"What was the reason for this?"

Azula gave the helmet a little blow, so it started spinning around, slowly. "It has to do with your brother, the new Fire Lord. We had some differences. That's why I had to leave the Palace."

Azula took one cherry out of the helmet and was about to eat it, as her sister interrupts her.

"Beware, the cherries got pits."

Azula stopped in motion watching the cherry.

"Why that? I doesn't like my cherries, when the pits are still in it."

Kiyi widened her eyes in surprise.

"I need the pits in it. It is a good target practice, see."

Kiyi took one cherry and put it in her mouth. After eating the cherry she spitted the pit out in the air. She blew a fireball at it, while it was flying in the air and burned it before the pit felt down to the floor. Azula was baffled and her sister gave her a victorious smile.

"Do you like to try it?"

Now she had woken up her ambitions. Azula stood up and pulled the fabric down before her nose and mouth. She ate the cherry and also spitted the pit in the air. Then she threw a fireball after it, burning the pit before it touched anything in the room. Satisfied, she looked back to Kiyi, but the kid gave her just an impish smile.

"Beginner's luck!"

She instantly took two cherries and spitted out both pits at the same time, hitting each of them with a fireball and gave Azula a bright smile.

"But I think you can do better."

Kiyi's playful voice brought a smile on Azula's face.

"Of cause I can. Take a steep aside."

She took another cherry and started to eat. While she was eating, she took a wider stand and began to separate her Chi, by doing wide circles to the left and the right with her arms. Kiyi's jaw dropped, as she saw the lightnings at Azula's hands dancing. Then Azula spitted the pit out. It flew in a wide arc away from her. Azula released the lightning at the pit, when it was at its highest point and pulverized the little target in midair. The thunder rolled back from the walls.

"That! Was! Awesome!"

Azula smiled satisfied at her sister, who was beaming at her.

"Thanks! But maybe we should search for another hide, quickly. The noise might caught someones attention. Come with me, I know a good place."

Kiyi nodded instantly. They picked up the cherries and threw the cracked pieces of the bowl inside the room and closed the door. Than they run through the corridors until they reached a door, that opened a way outside in the wide garden.

"How good can you climb?"

Kiyi gave Azula a grin.

"Far better than my parents or Zuzu wish I could."

And up they got the wall until they reached the roof of the building. Kiyi got some lack of experience in finding the right stones to climb up, but she was still fast. Both took seat on the rooftop. The child still smiled at Azula.

"Can you teach me this technique?"

Azula smiled back at her. It seemed, that her sister hoped to start practicing right now.

"I like your confidence and you seems to have talent, but this is one of the most difficult and dangerous techniques in firebending. I'd like to, but I think we should start with something less dangerous for you and the rest of this Palace."

Kiyi thought about it for a moment.

"Then what about the fire-kicks. The one from you was awesome, too."

"This should be okay, but what do I get from you, when I teach you firebending?"

Azula smiled mischievous at Kiyi, but the kid was still grinning back at her.

"Hmmm…, let me see. As far as I know you still owe me a thing or two."

Azula raised one of her eyebrows.

"Did I?"

"First of all, you nearly burned me inside of my secret training room and I didn't have called anyone, nor will I tell anyone, that I have found you sneaking around in the Palace."

Her smile had grown.

"Hey, who do you think, who has installed all this stuff in this room? It was my room first. And by the way, what was you doing there so late at night? Shouldn't you have been in your room?"

Azula was upset. Why did this kid still smiled at her so victorious.

"Correct, it was your room, but now it's mine, but if you will train me there, then I think it could be our room. I like this idea."

Azula nodded at her with a smile.

\- Me too! -

"And about the question, why I wasn't in my room. As you had heard, while sneaking around in the Palace, I promised to get back to my room, not to stay there."

The grin of the kid nearly reached her ears. Now Azula couldn't oppress a laughter. She touched the kids hair.

"You're pretty clever and mindful, I like that. I'll teach you some techniques, but not this night. I'll manage to leave a message for you, every time, we'll meet for training. But here is a hint for the kicks. Focus your Chi in your stomach by controlling your breath. Then let it flow, like for an usual fireball, but instead using the way through your arm to your hands, give the energy a path through your leg to your feet. The rest..."

She took another cherry from the helmet, spitted the pit out but only kicked it into the night.

"… is timing and targeting practice."

Kiyi nodded.

"It's late, I have to go now."

A shadow came to Azula's face. Kiyi didn't missed that.

"Do you promise me, to come back here in the Palace?"

Azula gave her a smile, touching her cheek.

"If this is your wish?"

The girl nodded heavily.

"Then I will come back, I promise."

Kiyi gave her another hug. Azula recognized, that her knees were getting soft.

\- This is so crazy. -

She pushed the kid back, softly. Kiyi now looked embarrassed to the ground.

"Take the cherries with you. I can get more, if I want some, but I don't know, if you could get some, easily. An by the way, I think I owe you the rest of them."

Azula looked surprised at her.

"Why do you think, you owe me the cherries?"

It was the first time, that the kid seemed to worry about what might come next.

"Because I had used them to trick you. The pit-spitting. You had to pull down the fabric to do so."

She looked down, a bit ashamed. Panic came to Azula's face, as she touched her blank cheek. Now she recognized, that her face was still uncovered. She looked at Kiyi with shock.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my plan, first. I haven't thought about it. And then you had shown me your face, before I could warn you. And then I didn't wanted to let you cover it again. It is so beautiful, especially when you are smiling. I really like your smiles."

Azula still looked at her with panic in her eyes.

\- She had seen me, she knows, who I am. But why doesn't she run away from me. She knew what I have done. -

"Did… Did you know me? Did you know my face? Have you seen it once before?"

Azula's voice was trembling. Kiyi watched her with her big eyes.

"Of cause I have. Many times before."

Azula was about to flee at these words.

"Well, not exactly this face."

Azula stopped in motion.

"I have a book, with stories about a Fire Princess, who had lived here long ago. She was clever and strong, but also kind and happy. The story told, that she was the most beautiful woman in the Nation. Your face reminds me at the pictures of her in this book and I read it many times, so yes, I have seen your face many times before."

Kiyi took a step forward and touched Azula's hand carefully.

"So you don't know my name?"

Azula's voice was still shaking.

"I think you'll tell me you name, when you're ready for it. And until then, I'll call you, the beautiful Princess, or just Princess, it's easier. I hope, this will be okay for you."

Tears came to Azula's eyes and she hugged her sister.

"More than okay. This would be wonderful."

They just stood there for a few moments until Kiyi ended the hug.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Princess. I had really fun tonight."

Azula smiled at her.

"Me too. I hadn't have so much fun for a long time. Goodbye Kiyi."

She was about to go, when her sister stopped her.

"Princess?"

Kiyi stretched this word in the certain way, kids does, if they wanted to get something from someone.

"What else?"

Her sister smiled at her embarrassed.

"Could you bring me to down, please? Climbing upwards is never a problem for me, but downwards is often too difficult?"

Azula gave her an amused smile.

"So, the great and fearless Kiyi can't climb down a simple wall. Just like a little kitty, which got trapped on a tree."

"Hey! That's mean!"

Kiyi crossed her arms and looked sulky at her. Azula enjoyed the situation and decided to teas her sister a little more.

"And you praised your climbing skills. Even little Zuzu could climb down this wall."

She recognized a sparkle in the eyes of her sister, as she had spoken out Zuko's nickname. It seemed, that Kiyi was about to say something about it, but then decided not to do so. The child crossed her arms again.

"Would you bring me down from this roof, or not?"

Azula knelt down to her and smiled.

"No."

Kiyi's eyes glowed in anger.

"But I'll guide you, so you can climb down for yourself. And next time you can do it on your own."

Kiyi nodded at her with a bright smile. The kid climbed down the wall with Azula's guidance. Down in the garden, they gave each other a hug to say goodbye.

"Goodnight Kiyi."

"Goodbye beautiful Princess."

Kiyi left the garden, leaving Azula on her own. She looked around.

\- Everything is still so familiar here. But what was happening to me? Why do I care about Kiyi? I don't know this kid! But she teared down my guards, instantly. And it was fine for me. Why was it fine for me? I liked it to talk to her without caring about how I appear to her. But I must be more careful. She had tricked me and made me showing her my face. Why was I so careless? Does she really not know, who I am? But if she knows, why didn't she tried to run away? -

Azula's head was buzzing. She shook it, a bit annoyed. Instead of getting rid of some questions and messed up feelings, which had come to her during the last days, she had found even more questions.

\- But I'm sure about one thing. It is all Zirin's fault! She had pierced my guard first. All this would have never happened, if she hadn't made me, helping her with ShiLy. She had made me to show weakness. But this will never happen again. -

Azula felt the anger rising in her. And sadness. And fear. It seemed to her, that someone was choking her. She felt down on her knees looking at the helmet with cherries.

\- Why did I promised to train her, to come back here? _"Because you like her. You wish to be here again. You want to be the Princess again. You hope to be part of your family again. Because she showed you, that you are still beloved here."_ -

Azula looked up and panic rose up in her.

"No."

Her whisper brought the tears back in her eyes. She jumped up and started running out of the Palace.

"No! No! No!"

Fear and panic had took control of her steps. She wasn't sure, but she could swear, that she had heard a certain voice, speaking out her last thoughts. Ursa's voice were ringing in her ears.

\- _"Come back, please. We all miss you"_ -

"No! Not again, please…."


	6. Interlude

**Alright, this chapter wasn't planed by me first. But during my writing, I thought, it might be necessary, to make a switch back to the plot from the prologue. It will give a new hint to Azula and the readers for her surprise and in my opinion, this is the right time, to place this chapter right here. It's just a short one, compared to the other chapters I have published so far, but I hope, everyone will enjoy this little one.**

 **Thanks for all the interest in my story so far.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Interlude**

 _Azula left her bath, dried herself up with a towel and slipped in her bathrobe. She had enjoyed the warming water. It had completed her really great morning and now she felt ready to dress up and face the surprise, Zuko had announced her._ _S_ _he made a turban for her wet hair_ _with another towel_ _and headed back in her room, to made her final decision for her outfit for this day. She caught herself humming a little melody, when she entered her room again. And her good mood left her, instantly._

 _\- Why is she here? -_

" _Good morning, mother. What gives me the honor of your presence?"_

 _Azula had pronounced the word 'mother' with a lot of scorn. To her satisfaction, she could see, that Ursa quoted her greetings with a quick flash of sadness in her face. But she tried instantly to put on a weak smile._

" _Good morning, my dear. I only want to see my lovely daughter this morning. It's been a while, since you returned, but it's still like a dream_ _for_ _me."_

 _Ursa's warm voice didn't exactly fit with the worries,_ _which_ _where hidden in her eyes. Azula gave her mother a cold smile._

 _"Still not finished with you new discovered game to play the loyal caring mother, I see?"_

 _Ursa's smile faded._

 _"This is no game for me. I always had and I always will have sorrows for you. You are my daughter and I love you, my dear!"_

 _She was nervously rubbing her hands. Azula just switched in teacher mode._

 _"Look MOTHER, you're right, I am you daughter, but I'm not your dear. You have proven me this fact more than once."_

 _Ursa's face started to show signs of grief._

 _\- Hit one -_

" _And I'm sure, that if you_ _would have_ _wanted to see your lovely daughter, you would have come her earlier, because Kiyi ha_ _s_ _left my room about an hour ago."_

 _Ursa had taken seat on Azula's bed, grabbing the bedsheets tight._

 _\- Hit two -_

" _And I'm sure, that this new situation must be like a dream for you, but if I look at you, it seems to me more like a haunted nightmare, than a lovely dream. The return of the feared monster, that you hoped to get rid of long time ago."_

 _Azula ended her explanation with a bitter smile. Silent tears were rolling down Ursa's face._

 _\- Hit three an knock out -_

 _Azula turned away from Ursa and started to walk over to her wardrobes. Blaming her mother didn't brought her the satisfaction, she had expected. Both had a lot of similar meetings during the last months, but Ursa still tried to get a connection to her again, beside all the cold hate and pain, she gained from her daughter._

 _\- Why does she keep trying? -_

" _Zuko told me, that this might be a bad idea."_

 _The weak voice of Ursa made the Princess stop, but she didn't turn around._

" _Maybe you should have listen to DEAR Zuzu."_

 _Her voice sounded sarcastic. She opened a wardrobe, where her servants should ha_ _ve_ _prepared her outfits, for her final decision._

 _\- Wait, none of these outfits are prepared like I ha_ _ve_ _ordered yesterday! And all of them are for official occasions! What's going on here? Maybe I have to change my servants again. -_

" _But I'll never give up, to get you back."_

 _Ursa_ _was on her feet,_ _again. Her face showed determination. She walked over to her daughter and turned her around, watching her deep in her eyes. Azula oppressed her first instinct to fight against the grip._

" _You may not believe me, but I love you, Azula. You are my dear, and you will always be. And if my way back to you will lead me through all these pain,_ _then_ _I will accept it. But I won't make the mistake to loose the opportunity to search for a way back in your heart. Never!"_

 _Both faced each other. Azula tried to stare her mother down, but Ursa withstood her soul-piercing look. Finally, Azula shrugged shoulders and turned around again._

" _Fine, mother. Do so, If you think you must. And now, be so kind and leave me alone. I have to fire my servants for preparing the wrong outfits."_

 _Ursa sighed._

 _"You can't fire them, they ha_ _ve_ _only followed my orders."_

" _WHAT?"_

 _Azula was really mad. Her eyes were widened in rage, as she turned to her mother again. Ursa took a step back from her._

 _\- She still fears me -_

" _Yes, I have put some official outfits for you together. You'll need one this day. We couldn't tell you, because it is a surprise, remember. So I have prepared some for you to decide. I just wanted to help you to save time. And to be honest, it ma_ _kes_ _me happy to combine a outfit for my beautiful daughter."_

 _Ursa gave_ _her daughter_ _warm smile. Azula considered to blame her mother again, but decided, that_ _she_ _had suffered enough from her, for now._

 _\- Anyway it wasn't that much fun, than I had expected. -_

" _Fine, I'll see, if some of them will fit my standards. You're in luck, that I won't waste more time, than I already have. Good morning, mother."_

 _Against her first intention, she couldn't let the chance go, to give her mother a last punch. But Ursa just nodded at her._

" _I'm sorry, if I have dragged you away from your morning routine. I only feared, that I'll get less opportunities in the future, to see my daughter and talk to her, so I had to take this chance, bad idea or not. I'll see you later, my dear."_

 _Ursa seemed to think about_ _to give_ _her daughter a kiss on the forehead, but then she just smiled at her and left the room._

 _\- What was that? This was more weird than usual. Why should we have less time for conversations, like this? Not that I like conversations with her. -_

 _Azula turned to her wardrobe again and looked at the outfits._ _S_ _he recognized_ _with anger_ _, that all of them fitted her standards, perfectly. If_ _Azula_ _didn't_ _have_ _kn_ _o_ _w_ _n_ _, that her mother had picked them out for her, she would have liked every single one of them. She sighed and took one of them with closed eyes._

 _\- A surprise, where I have to wear an official outfit. -_

 _Azula started to worry about the surprise. She got nervous about what this day still m_ _ight_ _hold up for her. Her mother and the new information had clouded this great and sunny morning._


	7. Arrival

**Okay, I'm back again, but I fear, that real life will drag me away from this story for some time. But I promise to write and update it at least once a month, as I said at the first chapter. Until now it's way to much fun to write it, and all this positive feedback and all the views (OMG so much) in this short time encourages me to keep on writing. Thank you to everyone!  
**

 **At this point, thanks to Mogor for the review. Yes, maybe Azula could be nicer to her mother, but at this time, I had placed my story, I think this could be a too fast character development. As I had announced, the events of the story should explain, why she returned to the Palace. But this means for me a ride on the edge to give her plausible reasons for her comeback without loosing her edgy and special character (I hope, I have done a good job, so far). To accept living with her mother under the same rooftop again, seems to be a great step for her, in my opinion. Repairing (or killing?) the relationship between mother and daughter may be part of another story.**

 **In this chapter Zuko and Toph finally arrived at the Palace. I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Arrival**

The airship arrived at the Capital at the late morning. A wagon and an escort were waiting for the Fire Lord and his guest. Iroh was standing beside the wagon, waiting for Zuko. He recognized with a warm smile, that the announced guest was Toph. He hadn't seen the young earthbender for a while and was happy, that she would be around in the Palace for some days. He had missed the teatimes in Ba Sing Se with the impish, but gentle and smart young woman. Sometimes Toph reminded him at his niece, but without the cruelty or the pure favor to terrorize people for no reasons.

Iroh started to walk towards them, ss Zuko and Toph reached the last steps of the stairs. The old man bowed short in front of Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Welcome back to the Capital. Everything was prepared, as ordered. Chief Sung and the military investigator are already in the Palace. We can start with the meeting, whenever you wish."

"Thank you, uncle. I'm glad, that everything is prepared. But first I like to give Toph a warm welcome with the family. I like to introduce her with mother, Noren and Kiyi first. Then you could give us both a short summary, what has happened and about the strange circumstances. And finally we have to wait for another expert in this particular case. I wish his expertise to this incident. He must arrive at the Palace early afternoon."

Iroh looked surprised at Zuko and also Toph was stunned. It was obvious, that both didn't had a clue, that Zuko had invited another person for this meeting. Iroh nodded at the Fire Lord and turned to Toph. The warm smile came back to his face.

"Of cause, my Lord. Actually I'm glad to hear, that you didn't forget to give our lovely guest a warm welcome. By doing so, you give an old man the most pleasant opportunity to share more time with such an beautiful and charming young lady."

He took Toph's hand, bowed before her and gave her a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Old gallant!"

Toph sounded mischievous, but Zuko recognized, that she had blushed a bit.

"Toph BeiFong, it is an honor and a pleasure to see you again. And you are more beautiful than the last time, we have met."

"Okay Iroh, how can you dare to."

Toph took her hand back with a harsh move. Iroh and Zuko looked at her with a lack of understanding, but suddenly she started to grin.

"I now this is an official welcome, but how can you dare, to stay strict to this stupid protocol, when we haven't seen us for such a long time."

She took a fast step forward and hugged the old man. He returned the embrace with a beaming smile.

"I'm happy to see you again, Iroh."

"Same to me, Toph. I hope we can have a tea or two in the garden of the Palace during your visit?"

Both still hugged each other.

"Of cause ,I will." Toph finally released Iroh out of her hug and gave Zuko a mischievous smile. "In fact, that's the main reason, why I have decided to come with him."

Zuko seemed to start a loud protest, but instead he shook his head and started to walk to the wagon. Iroh gave Toph a warm smile.

"Well, for his sanity, may we come back to the protocol, at least until we are in the wagon."

Toph started laughing.

"If you think, this might help him."

Toph made an exaggerated deep bow before Iroh.

"Lord Iroh, thank you for your flattering compliments. It's a most honorable pleasure to been welcomed with such fine and lovely words."

Iroh was nearly about to laugh out loud.

"Lady BeiFong, may I guide you to the wagon, please."

He offered her his arm.

"Oh, that would be very kind of you."

Tophs voice and acting was far over the top. She hocked in by Iroh.

"Toph! Uncle! Would you please come in the wagon!"

Zuko looked out of the opened door. His face had turned into a light red colored mask of stress and anger. Iroh and Toph started laughing, immediately. Then both walked over to the wagon.

"I told ya, this wouldn't help."

Toph was still giggling.

"At least we have tried. Come on, let's get inside the wagon as long as there is still a rest of grace and glory left for the Fire Lord and his Nation."

Toph nodded and started to walk a little faster, but Iroh had noticed, that her smile had suddenly faded away, when he mentioned the grace and the glory. He watched her pensively, while he walked to the wagon, wondering what problems were clouding the mind of the young girl.

* * *

Zuko informed Iroh about the events, that had happened at the Southern Water Tribe, during the trip to the Palace. Iroh looked concerned.

"There were always differences between the Northern and the Southern Water Tribe. The rivals between the both tribes are much older, than the conflict, they had with our Nation. The war had covered these facts, because the had to focus on a common enemy. With the end of the war, these rivals seems to have broken out again."

"I couldn't believe, that this war might have hold up something positive for this world. And that the end would have cause such a trouble."

Zuko shook his head, but Iroh insisted strictly.

"I don't believe, that this is right, Lord Zuko. Nothing good could come from war. And what a friendship or partnership could grow out from the fear and hate of an other person or nation? What do you think about it, Toph?"

The young earthbender had stayed silence during the trip.

"I think all these dimwits need a good kick in the butt, to get them down on earth again. Instead of being happy, that war is over, they got nothing better to do, than trying to find reasons to start a new one. Sometimes I don't understand why no one could see the great opportunity, this new peace holds on for everyone in this world."

Zuko looked astonished at Toph and Iroh took the hand of the young woman.

"Wise words Lady BeiFong."

The wagon stopped at the inner of the Royal City, before the building, where the Royal Family had their quarters. A servant opened the door of the wagon and Zuko, Iroh and Toph left the vehicle and walked up the stairs to the entrance. Noren, Ursa and Kiyi were waiting in front of the great door to welcome the three. Kiyi teared herself out of the grip of her mother and ran toward Zuko, as they reached the last part of the stairs.

"Zuzu….!"

She grabbed her brother at his leg. He bowed down, to give Kiyi a hug.

"Hello Kiyi. It's good to see you again."

Kiyi took a step back and put her hand on her hips, looking serious at her brother and Iroh.

"Does none of you have any manners? How could any of you let a blind girl walking the stairs without any guidance?"

The kid sounded upset.

"Kiyi, I think I have to explain you..."

Zuko had started to explain his sister, why Toph could walk alone, but she just waved her hands. She instantly grabbed one of Toph's hands and got in close contact to her, so she could guide her for the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry for both of them. What is your name? I'm Kiyi. Don't be afraid, with me at your side, you will always have a helping hand."

Toph smiled at her and knelt down.

"Hello Kiyi, I'm Toph BeiFong. And the reason, why they haven't helped me at the stairs is, that I doesn't need their help. I'm not blind, I only just can't see."

Kiyi jaw dropped. She looked at Toph with a lack of understanding.

"But isn't this just the same?"

"Kiyi, it is not nice to bother our guest with such questions. Especially even before finishing the welcome."

Zuko was about to pull her away form Toph, but the earthbender raised a hand to make him stop. She smiled at the girl.

"What do you think?"

Kiyi tended her head aside. She looked at the earthbender from head to toe. Then she closed her eyes and waited a few seconds.

"Well, you can't see, but you can hear, who is around you. You can smell the flowers from the garden. You can fell the heat of the sun, reflected from the ground and you can feel the ground with your bare feet."

She saw Toph nodding at her, as she opened her eyes again.

"Clever kid. But being the most powerful earthbender in the world also helps a bit. I could see my surrounding with my feet. Combined with the aspects you've mentioned, I got a pretty good picture, of what or who is around me."

Kiyi jaw dropped again, but her face changed quickly to an excited and happy smile.

"So you mean, you can see through walls?"

Toph had to laugh about the obvious excitement of Zuko's sister.

"If I like to, yes I could see through walls."

"That! Is! Awesome! Will you train with me today and show me some of your techniques? I've just found out, that I'm a firebender and I would like to train with a bender, that can control another element. Maybe we could also battle a bit during my training, will ya?"

The kid had started bouncing up and down for excitement.

"Kiyi! I don't think you're ready for a trainings fight! You might get hurt!"

Ursa had rushed down the stairs. Her voice was worried.

"Mom!"

Kiyi sounded most disappointed. Zuko sighed and turned to Toph.

"Let me introduce you to my mother Ursa and her husband Noren"

Kiyi's father came also down the stairs. Toph got back on her feet and bowed before both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Toph BeiFong. And none of you have to worry about her. I won't have an official lesson with her, if you wouldn't allow it."

Kiyi wanted to start a protest, but she saw the hidden sign given by Toph, so she stayed quite.

"But I would love to train with you daughter. I have some experience in teaching. I have opened a successful metalbending school and my first student in earthbending was the Avatar himself. I can promise, I won't do anything, that would bring her in danger."

Zuko suddenly laughed ironically.

"I have seen, how you trained Aang for the final attack. We were all happy, that we survived the 'Melon Lord'!"

Iroh started to giggle a bit at the nickname.

"Hey, first of all, she is not a weak dragon baby!"

Now Kiyi started also to laugh.

"And beside this, don't you think I can make a difference between a group of well trained fighters and benders and a little girl, who is just at the beginning of her training?"

Zuko and Ursa looked at each other. The sound of Iroh, cleaning his throat, caught everyone's attention.

"Zuko, do you remember, as I taught you to counter an lightning attack?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and nodded.

"What did I told you about the four elements?"

Zuko understood, what his uncle was up to.

"You said, that the separation of the element could been seen as an illusion. And that it is important, to keep an open mind and that I must also try to learn from the other three elements. That I have to try to let the gained knowledge influence my style of bending, otherwise my skills will become limited and predictable."

Everyone looked at Zuko with astonishment, except Iroh, who gave him a satisfied smile. His uncle turned to Ursa.

"I'm not in the position, to decide for you Ursa, if you should let your daughter train with Toph, but you should remind yourself about the great chance, she had offered to Kiyi. I don't know any earthbender or maybe any other bender in the world, that is so deeply bound and familiar in his or her element, like Toph, and so open minded for new ideas to evolve her own style. If anyone can give your daughter a good example for earthbending and a good inspiration to evolve her own style, than Lady BeiFong."

"Thank you, Iroh."

Toph hugged the old man again to hide the tears, that have come to her eyes. Ursa looked at her husband, unsure what she should decide.

"What do you think, Noren?"

The man gave Ursa a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I think a training with Lady BeiFong wouldn't be more dangerous, than her usual firebending training. And as Iroh said, it is an great opportunity. And if I look at Kiyi, I think it would be a great fun for her."

Ursa sighed.

"Fine, I will allow it."

Kiyi released a joyful scream and hugged her parents. Ursa turned to Toph again.

"But before we miss our last chance for a real welcome: It's a pleasure to welcome you here in the Palace, Lady BeiFong. My husband and I have heard so many stories about you. Please fell like home. If we can do anything to make your stay more comfortable, please let us know it."

Toph bowed before Ursa an Nooren.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Lady Ursa. All of you, I'm happy to be here. But yes, there is a thing, all of you can do, to make my time here more comfortable. Would everyone of you PLEASE call me just Toph. I would appreciate that."

Ursa gave the earthbender a warm laughter.

"Only, if you'll call us just Noren and Ursa."

"And me just Kiyi!"

Zuko's sister was still bouncing form one leg to another. Toph laughed along with everyone.

"Then I have to thank you again Ursa, for this really warm welcome."

"Fire Lord Zuko."

A servant interrupted the group and bowed before the Royal Family and their guest.

"The lunch is prepared. We have set up the tables in the garden, like Lady Ursa had wished."

Zuko nodded at the servant.

"Thank you. We'll be there in a few minutes."

The servant bowed again and walked back inside the building.

"Well then, let's move on with this conversation in the garden."

Everyone agreed with Zuko and all of them started to walk up the stairs, except Toph.

"Hey, and where is my promised guidance?"

Kiyi and the others looked surprised at her.

"But Toph, you said, that you don't need a guide to find your way?"

The kid sounded confused, as she walked back to blind bender. She grinned mischievous at Zuko's sister.

"The fact, that I don't need a helping hand, doesn't mean that I don't want your guidance. It seems to me, that you do know the differences between what someone need and what someone want, very well. As well as you seem to know the fact, that it is always good to think about, what information you offer another person or not."

Everyone looked puzzled at Toph, but Kiyi nodded slowly.

"So you wish my guidance? I can also show you your room after lunch."

Toph smiled at her. "I think I couldn't find a better one for this job. I bet you can show me more interesting places her, than your brother."

Kiyi pulled her softly at her arm, to show Toph the way in. She had gained back her cheerful voice.

"Of cause I can."


	8. Lessons

**Hello everyone. To my luck, I could managed somehow, to finish another chapter during this week. But still no end for my warning about other updates for the next weeks. With this one, things will starts to get tricky for me and Azula. I hope I will manage a plausible character development with her.**

 **Thanks to BoogieBoy for the review. My choise for Toph was explained by Zuko in chapter 2 ;-)  
During the writing I felt, that I might need a character for some action outside the palace, but Zuko is the Fire Lord. He has his duties, so in my opinion he couldn't take a big part in active investigations, cause he has to stay in the Palace most of the time. So I decided to take another character as support and so Toph fits in this role for me. And as far as I have planned my story, I'm definitely happy with my choice. **

**This chapter will hold up some Toph and Kiyi moments. And you will learn more about ShiLy and her background. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Lessons**

"No!No!No! I can't be!"

\- _"Azula, we love you. Why do you keep running away?"_ -

Azula had left the Palace hours ago. The sun was up again, but during her flight back to the hide, she hadn't recognized much more than Ursa's voice. She was back in the forest again, aimlessly wandering through the old ruins, were the Kemurikagean had their new hideaway. She looked terrible. She had been fallen many times during her flight out of the Palace, but the voice of Ursa wouldn't leave her alone. She hadn't seen her, but she knew, that she was there again. Azula was completely exhausted. Her muscles were burning and she felt weak and dizzy. She had tried hard, but she couldn't run away from this frightening voice in her head.

\- It's happening again. But I doesn't want to let it happen again. I want to be myself. I don't want to lose control again. _"But you can be yourself. With us, your sister, your brother, with me."_ -

"No! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She screamed out her rage into the empty forest. With her last strength, Azula threw some fireballs in different directions. Then she started to run again, until she reached an old overgrown ruin of a temple. She rushed inside and walked along through the ruin, searching for a place to hide.

\- _"Please Azula, we miss you."_ -

She winced, searching the source of the voice and speed up to leave the ruin through a hole in a wall. She reached a wide place. The floor must have been magnificent, but now it was covered with plants and many stones were broken. She ran along to the middle of the place. A giant pedestal stood in the center of the area. It was placed in the middle of a geometric carving on the floor, that might have been a triangle, before the weather and the forest had gnawed away most of the magnificent carvings. On the pedestal was the rest of a giant onyx disc. The fragment of the disk was completely blank in an very disturbing and unnatural way. Some lines and carvings seemed to be placed under the blanc surface.

But Azula didn't recognized this. She collapsed at the pedestal, crying heavily.

"Please, go away. Don't do this to me again…"

She whispered the last words.

\- _"Azula? What's happened to you? Azula, are you –_ okay? Azula, don't worry, I help you."

She recognized a woman, who came to her, while her sight got black.

"Please mother, leave me alone."

Then she passed out. She didn't recognized Zirin, picking her up from the cold ground.

* * *

Kiyi showed Toph her room after the lunch. The kid was still excited, that her parents had allowed her to train with the earthbender. The teenager took a seat on a couch.

"So Kiyi. What do you think about all this?"

The child turned to Toph with an innocent look.

"What do you mean? I don't know, what you are talking about."

Toph ordered Kiyi to take a seat beside her on the couch with a little motion of her hand. Toph faced her with her blind green eyes, as soon as the child had taken seat.

"As I told you, I can't see, but I'm not blind. I can sense, if someone has said the truth to me or not and right from our first meeting you haven't been completely honest to me."

"I didn't lie to you at your welcome!"

Kiyi sounded angry. She jumped up from the couch, but Toph pushed her back on the seat, softly.

"That's correct, but I sensed you wasn't completely honest to me. And your parents said, they had heard a lot of stories about me, so you must have heard at least a few of them. And so you must have known something about me and my abilities, as you saw me at the stairs. And you can't deny the fact, that you actually lied to me, as I asked you about your opinion to all this. You do know something about it."

Kiyi looked embarrassed to the ground. Her face got serious.

"You won't tell anybody?"

"If it would be my intention to do so, we would have this conversation in presence of your brother."

Toph still faced the kid. Kiyi thought about these words and finally took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the welcome. As I saw you, I knew, that you must be Toph, the blind earthbender. I had heard some stories about you, so I knew, that you doesn't need any guidance."

Toph nodded at her, but doesn't show any change of emotion.

"Then why this little game?"

Kiyi slipped around her seat.

"It may sound silly, but first of all to tease my big brother and uncle Iroh. And…." The kid scanned Toph, but the young woman still looked at her seriously. "...And to my experience this is a good scheme to make people unwary about what they tell me. But in your case I just wanted you to explain me, how you could see without your eyes. I couldn't imagine it. It is still fabulous for me."

Toph touched her shoulder an gave her a little smile.

"Okay, that was the truth, I'm sure. And I accept your apologize. I can understand your curiosity. It's the same for me about people talking about colors. I was born blind, so I don't have any clue, how it is to see with my eyes. But what about the events of the last days. What could you tell me about that?"

Kiyi was still nervous. She wasn't used to been seen through so easily.

"I think you an Zuko are back, because of an ambush on a wagon. I heard uncle Iroh and a man talking about that. They were worried about some mercenaries and a traveler, who was inside the wagon."

"Clever kid."

The earthbender nodded at her. Kiyi felt, that Toph could see in her soul, beside the fact, that this was definitely impossible.

"And I heard, that Azula might be part of this ambush. Something really serious is going to happen. And I want to know more about it, because I want help. I want to be as strong and brave as my brother. That is the truth, I swear!"

"I believe you, Kiyi."

But Toph was still focusing the kid.

"Did anything else interesting happened during the last two day, that caught you attention?"

Kiyi's eyes widened in panic. The kid was glad, that Toph couldn't see it. She waited a few seconds, before she answered the question.

"Yes, but I have promised, not to tell anyone a single word about it. And I will keep my promise, even if you call Zuzu or my parents!"

She wanted to sound strong, but her voice was trembling.

"May it be linked with the trouble, you heard about?"

Toph was relentless.

"I couldn't exclude it, but this won't change my mind. No doubt I'll get in trouble for this, but I'm also sure, that it means no danger for me, if this is your worry."

The child breathed hard, but withstood the blind green eyes. Suddenly, Toph nodded at her and stood up.

"Okay, then it's fine for me. I trust your decision and I will respect it."

Kiyi looked surprised at her.

"Why that?"

"Because you're a clever young lady and so far you have shown me a good discernment. And now you owe me a favor or two."

Toph talked to her, like someone talked about the weather. Kiyi was still confused.

"What do you exactly want from me?"

The earthbender grinned back at her.

"I can see through walls, remember? But there are so many hidden ways and rooms in this area, it will be helpful to have someone around, who knows at least a few of them. I'm sure you had used some of them, to get all these informations. And correct me, if I'm wrong, that you hoped to have a trip with me through these secret passages, as you heard, that I can see through walls."

Now the smile came back to Kiyis face.

"Can I go now? I will get ready for my training this afternoon. And I think you'll get ready for the meeting with Zuko and Iroh?"

Toph smiled at the kid.

"Yes, the interrogation is over, for now. I'll see you at our second trainings lesson this afternoon."

"Second lesson? But we doesn't had one lesson, yet."

The child was confused again, but the eartbender insisted.

"Oh, yes we had. You got a lesson about tactics and timing and about the source of the power of an earthbender. So before you go, can you tell me, what you might have learned about these aspects?"

Kiyi was astonished, but started to think about the interrogation.

"Hmm… First of all, you are adamant. You don't stop asking me questions, until you got the information you wanted. If this could stand for all earthbenders, this might mean, the source of their powers are being solid as a rock."

Toph nodded with a smile.

"Correct. Earth is always an immovable object. It only moves or shifts, if it is forced to. So it is important for an earthbender to be irresistible. My will has to be stronger than the rock, otherwise it won't move."

Kiyi was still thinking about the conversation.

"So as I started to resist your questions, I acted like an earthbender, right? Was this the reason, why you stopped asking?"

Now Toph was astonished, but happy.

"It affected my decision, yes. Katara taught me once, that a positive feedback could be helpful. It motivates students."

Kiyi nodded, but she didn't seemed to be satisfied.

"But I don't get the clue about the timing and the tactic. I think it has to do with the fact, that you interrogated me here alone, without my brother or my parents, but I don't find the link."

Toph gave the kid a little thump on her shoulder.

"I may repeat me, Kiyi, but clever kid. You are on the right track. I have no doubt, that you'll find it out for yourself with this hint. You can reach a goal with a direct offense or you can attack sneaky-like. But you have to decide, which way fits better for a situation and you have to keep in mind, that both ways may cause different side-effects."

The little Princess nodded at her.

"Okay. Thank you Toph. I'll go now."

"See you later, Kiyi."

Toph waved her hand to say goodbye and Kiyi left the room. The young earthbender was lost in her thoughts, when she walked with a servant to the meeting room.

* * *

Azula woke up in a bed. She's got a head-splitting headache. It took her some time to get aware of her surrounding. She was back in the hide of the Kemurikagean, but she wasn't in her room.

And she wasn't alone.

She nearly jumped up in the bed, but instantly regretted her attempt. It felt to her, like someone had clubbed her with a stone, but from the inside of her head. She moaned and closed her eyes for a moment until her world stopped spinning. Then she opened it slowly again. ShiLy laid in the other bed on the left and looked worried at her.

"Why do you stare at me?"

The girl winced and grabbed her bedsheets.

"I'm sorry."

Her whisper sounded fearful. Azula just snorted annoyed and tried to stand up, but her muscles refused to obey the commands from her brain. All she could get was a burning pain and Azula felt clumsy on the ground with a cursing moan. The spinning pain returned instantly. Moments passed until she gave herself another try, to get up again, but she failed poorly.

\- This is all Zirin's fault! -

The soft touch of a hand at her arm took the former Princess out of her thoughts. To her surprise, ShiLy had left her bed. The girl could barely stand, but had somehow managed the way from her bed to Azula and had now taken her arm, to help Azula getting up. The firebender looked at her, confused and angry

"I don't need you pity."

She could see, that she had hurt her with these harsh words and ShiLy let her arm go, but her face changed after a few seconds and showed determination. She took Azulas arm again.

"I see, but you need a helping hand right now, like it or not. Just like I needed your's and Zirin's helping hands, beside the fact, that my instincts told me to run as fast as I could."

Azula was getting mad. She knew, that ShiLy was right, but this fact made it even worse.

"I don't need your weak compassion. I'm strong enough to stand my ground without such weak emotions. Leave me alone."

Azula recognized with satisfaction, that every word had hit the girl like a punch in the face, but it also let her headache grew more and more. She felt the sickness rising in her, but ShiLy didn't move. She still got Azula's arm in a grip, but she had made a fist in anger with her other hand.

"There is no weakness in compassion at all. Only the bravest and strongest persons could show mercy and compassion when thing getting to the worst! And now, don't be so stubborn and LET ME HELP YOU!"

Azula was too surprised to offend her again. She just looked angry at her. ShiLy nodded grimly.

"Fine."

She knelt down to her, laing Azula's arm around her neck and shoulders.

"This would be hard and unpleasant for both of us. None of us could pick up the other one alone, so we only have a chance to get both of us up and back on you bed at the same time. We must do this together."

Azula was still mad, but the pain and the sickness had won the struggle with her pride. She grunted angry to agree with the plan. ShiLy started to getting focused.

"Nod at me, when you're ready, then I'll give the signal to stand up. We must only get high enough, to let us fall back on your bed."

Azula took some short breaths, looked at the girl and nodded.

"Alright then. One! Two! Up!"

The pain hit Azula like a comodo-rhino. The room faded before her eyes but she recognized the painful moan from ShiLy beside her. She was obviously way beyond the limits of her maltreated body, but Azula could see her ultimate will to manage this task. She could ignore the burning pain in her legs and the sickening headache, for a moment. Her pure will forced her legs to lift up more and more.

"Back!"

ShiLy and Azula were high enough, so they could let themselves fall back on the bed. Both girls felt in the bedsheets with a lot of gasping, moaning and whimpering. A long silence followed. Then ShiLy lifted herself up again and got slowly back on her feet. She started to shamble back to her bed.

"I don't get it. Why do you help me? You don't know me."

Azula's question made her stop.

"Does it matter for you?"

Azula heard the bitterness in her voice. She tried to focus on the question. Little flashbacks form the meeting with Kiyi came to her mind.

\- I don't want to be weak again. -

"Probably not."

The girl nodded in frustration.

"Then you don't need to know. Maybe it's part of your gift to be born lucky."

Azula's rage came to her again, pushing the pain aside.

"What do you know about my family and my luck! Nothing! I have a small minded weakling as a brother, a heartless mother, who always prefers him more than me, and thinks, that I'm a monster and so my father was the only person, who ever cared about me. But I disappointed him all the time, so he won't let me help, as he needed my help the most."

Tears of grief and rage ran down her face.

"Everyone I know had betrayed me for their very own reasons. I did everything to be a glorious member of my family, but all I got was rejection. So don't tell me, I'm born lucky. You don't know, what I've been through!"

But ShiLy didn't show any change of emotion. Frustration and anger were still in her face.

"Neither do you about me!"

Azula gasped and ShiLy continued her explanation.

"My parents loved me. I was a happy child. Everything was perfect, until my father left the Navy. I lost my friends, cause I had to leave the private school and I blamed him for this. And my mother, for supporting his decision. And then one day..."

The girl had to focus. Azula noticed, that she was struggling, to speak about her memories.

"...One day I was in this dark cell. I can't remember how I got there. All I was told, that I should have attacked my own parents."

The girl started to cry wagging fore and back.

"I was angry with them, but I would never have attacked one of them! Never! I love my parents! Still do! This couldn't be me! I can't remember anything from this day, only the wakeup in the cell."

Her body was shaken, while she was crying. Azula was completely stunned. She didn't know how to react at her. The headache had returned and all her anger seemed to get flushed away by ShiLy's tears, leaving an awkward hole in her chest. The poor girl was totally desperate muttering to herself, while she cried along.

"I haven't done this. I haven't done this. I love you, I would never have done this to you! But I must have done. Why else should they have send me into this nightmare. I betrayed them! But it couldn't be..."

Azula heard a tablet falling on the ground

"Azula! What have you done?!"

Zirin stood in the doorway, totally shocked. She was about to yell at Azula, but as the former Princess turned to her, all the anger chanced in grief and worries. Azula was pale, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.


	9. Conference

**Hello, I'm really happy to be back so soon.  
Still no end for my update warning.**

 **Thanks to JacobGuardian. One word, but great effect. I'm really happy, that you liked my work so far.  
Also thanks again to everyone, who has put my story to his/hers fav.- or follow list and all the other readers. I'm so happy to know, that people out there following me and Azula on her trip back home.**

 **As I had announced, the trip will be tricky for me. Zuko and Toph will get more informations about the ambush and Azula will have to deal with Zirin.**

 **I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azulas thought's**

* * *

 **Conference**

Iroh and Zuko were already sitting at the table, when the earthbender arrived the conference room. Iroh stood up, as Toph entered.

"Ah Toph, just in time. Now we can start with the briefing, before we'll have the discussion with the Chiefs and the expert."

Toph noticed, the change of Iroh's voice. It seemed, that Zuko still didn't had told his uncle, who he had also invited to this meeting. Iroh guided the earthbender to the left seat next to the Fire Lord, then he got back on Zuko's right side. Zuko opened the conversation.

"Fine uncle, what is so unusual about the circumstances. The message I got at the South Pole was vague."

Iroh touched his beard.

"Beside the fact, that we don't know, why Azula had lead an attack on a military wagon, there were two strange things about this ambush. First the escort and second the traveler inside the wagon."

Zuko looked at Iroh. He was astonished, that Toph stayed cool about this new informations, but then he continued with his questions.

"Let's start with the escort. What was wrong with an escort for a military wagon?"

Iroh continued his explanations.

"Not the escort was strange, the escort members worried the Chiefs and myself. None of them are soldiers, they're all mercenaries."

Toph interrupted Iroh.

"But the Fire Nation had often used mercenaries during the war. So why is this so concerning?"

Zuko looked down at the table. His voice got darker.

"Because most time, the Fire Nation used them for non official or cruel operations. Every time someone wants to avoid his fingerprints on a certain action, mercenaries were used to do some more or less dirty jobs. Of cause they were also used to support an escort, but then only together with soldiers. An escort, which only contains mercenaries, is suspicious."

Iroh nodded sadly.

"Yes Zuko. My brother not only tolerated those actions, in fact he supported such cruel operations to break the moral and the resistance of the enemy. Not in public but here in council or in private discussions with his Generals or Admirals."

Toph thought about this information.

"And now Azula has attacked this very special guarded wagon. It reinforces this suspicion. Maybe she had found something smelly. She wants a strong Fire Nation, so why don't acting against some illegal actions in the army?"

Iroh nodded.

"It would make sense, if we can trust her statement, that she wants to 'help' Zuko to become a strong Fire Lord. But it could also be seen as an attempt to weaken his position once more."

Zuko looked at Iroh and Toph.

"I must keep both options in mind. What about the traveler?"

Iroh's face got clouded.

"It was doctor Hong, leader of the Main Mental Sanatorium of the Fire Nation, here in the Capital."

"What?"

Toph and Zuko asked this at the same time. While Zuko stared at the wall Toph was the first, who got her breath back.

"But why was the leader of a nuthouse in a military wagon?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Yet we don't know. All he said at the interrogation was, that he had done some researches for a new study, he is working on. But he said he wasn't allowed to tell any further. As a doctor he had sworn an oath."

"He was Azula's doctor, after Professor Kokaso left the sanatorium to teach psychology at the University. Maybe Azula knew, that he was inside this wagon. He could also have been her target."

Zuko's voice was trembling, as mentioned this new aspect. Toph nodded.

"I can barely blame her for searching an opportunity to give the man a good trashing, who had forced her into a straitjacket."

Zuko closed his eyes. Some seconds passed, before he starts to speak again.

"We have to discuss all these options with the experts. And I think now I have found another good reason, why my other guest fits perfect for this situation. I have asked Professor Kokaso to help at this situation."

"Lord Zuko, you can't be serious?"

Toph was stunned. She had never heard Iroh so upset, but Zuko kept controlled.

"Kokaso is the lead psychiatrist in the Nation, and he was the attending doctor of Azula for a long time. He could give us a sound expertise about Azula and her mental constitution and could help us to find out, what her next steps might be."

"And he was one of the closest friends of Ozai during his childhood. Zuko, how can you even think about, to take advices from a person, who was so close to your father, after all what has happened."

Iroh was obviously shocked.

"I know uncle, but as he left the Capital to study psychology, this contact broke off. And after his return he started as a doctor in the sanatorium here in the city. But Ozai and Kokaso never renewed the old friendship. And he gave us no doubt, that he was loyal to me as his new Fire Lord and he took care of Azula in the clinic."

Iroh looked serious at Zuko.

"And you remember my insistence to let him take care of Azula. I still think, that this might have been a mistake."

Zuko nodded.

"I know, but like today, the facts were on my side. He's got the knowledge and the experience to help us, so he will be in the team."

Iroh looked at his nephew with a deep sadness, but nodded. Toph tried to open the discussion again.

"Do you really think, it's a good idea to invite an old friend of Ozai as a consultant?"

But Zuko cut her off "I've decided so and he'll be here, as long as I wish. The decision is made."

That sounded irrevocable. Toph sighed and turned to Iroh again.

"I think we should opening the discussion round with the experts. After this big surprise I like to have my own impression form Ozais old buddy."

Zuko gave the guard at the door a hint to call for the other guests. Toph was about to stand up, but Zuko stopped her.

"You haven't to stand up. You're at the right place, already."

Toph turned to Zuko.

"Are you sure to let the guest take the seat of the Left Hand of the Fire Lord, Zuko? I had expected to sit next to Iroh. The fact, that I often give a heck about protocols, doesn't mean, that I'm not familiar with it."

But Zuko's voice made clear, that this was not a mistake.

"In this particular case you will be my Left Hand. You know all important aspects about this case, so you're chosen to take this position. You'll collect all informations and put the strings together with Lord Iroh an me. And you have the permission to take any actions, that seems to be adequate for your, to solve the problems, you'll have to face during this task."

Toph was totally stunned. She turned to Iroh.

"He cannot be serious! As you know, I'm rarely diplomatic."

"He surprised me as well, but he is the Fire Lord. And to be honest. In this case I think he has made a good choice!"

Iroh's voice helped Toph to come down again.

Zuko turned to Toph.

"I think your very special way of diplomacy might be helpful, if you consider all important aspects. And I'm very confident, that you are the best choice to show strength, if needed."

Toph understood, what Zuko was up to, but Iroh also didn't miss the hint in this message, beside the fact he didn't know, what secrets his nephew and the earthbender were sharing. The young woman stood up and bowed before the Fire Lord.

"I will accept this honor, Fire Lord Zuko." Then she got back on her seat again. "But don't think I'll forget this. There'll be a payback, I promise!"

Zuko gave her a quick smile.

"I know, but I think this price is acceptable."

* * *

Azula was in her room again. Zirin had helped her to get there. She hadn't spoke a word after her shocking quarrel with ShiLy. The tea, which Zirin had made her drink, had helped her to get rid of her pains. She had also forced her to eat a bit and now she felt her strength coming back to her. After she had took care about Azula, Zirin had quickly left her to get back to ShiLy.

\- I broke my promises! But this is all Zirins fault! -

Azula decided to get some fresh air. She didn't know, how long she was back in her room, or in the hide anyway. She left her room, still with soft knees and walked up the stairs out of the cellar, of the old ruin, where they got their hide. It was late afternoon, and the sun shined through the leafs. She took place on a rock and watched the warm light falling on the ground. She was still exhausted, but the light and the air helped her to recover.

"I wondered, when you would come to talk about this mess."

Azula hadn't turned around, but she knew, that Zirin was behind her. The girl came over to Azula and took seat right in front of her. The former Princess recognized, that she looked awful. She had deep dark rings around her eyes.

"When did you have taken some sleep last time? You will ruin your beautiful skin."

No reaction. Zirin just watched her siting on the rock.

"It is hard to play the doctor and leading a group, isn't it?"

Still Zirin showed no change of emotion.

"Are you happy now, that you got the opportunity to take over the Kemurikagean?"

Azula was confused. Zirin didn't move or showed any emotion. She just watched her with her tired eyes. That made her so angry.

"Don't look at me, like I'm a member of a freak show. Tell me, what you have to say or just leave me alone!"

Zirin finally rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

Azula as angry. Being emotionless was always her part.

"What, if don't want to talk with the new leader of our group?"

Zirin sighed and stood up. She was about to return ito the hide, but Azula stopped her. "Hey, you can't just go away, I'm talking to you! Could you explain me this strange show?"

Zirin tuned to Azula, still with a tired and emotionless face.

"First good question from you. I'm trying to put the strings together, but I couldn't get a clear vision of what happened, until you will overcome your pride at least for a moment and tell me, what has happened to you."

Azula crossed her arms before her chest.

"Maybe if you can give me hint, then I can get a clue what you are talking about."

Zirin shrugged shoulders.

"Where should I start? The lack of control at the wagon, before we left these dimwits? The fact, that you didn't have looked at the papers, since you had helped me with ShiLy? Your poor excuse for your trip to the Palace? Your flight back to the ruins? The fact, that you called me mother, as I finally found you or your lack of control with ShiLy? Just pick a favor."

Now Azula got an empty look.

\- I don't have an answer for any of that points. At least none I like to hear. -

She looked down at her feet.

"I don't know, what's happening. But can control it, I'm sure."

She felt Zirin's hands on her left and right side of her head, lifting it up again. She looked at her with resignation.

"You don't trust me anymore? You're afraid, that I will betray you, like your old friends, right?"

Azula nodded and then she felt Zirin slapping her face hard with the hand. Her cheek instantly burned like fire. Azula was shocked. Zirin stood there with quivering lips. Disappointment shined in her eyes.

"Do you know, what I had to do here during the last days? I had to take care about a poor victim of this sick bastard. Every day I was reminded, what he has done to her and to me over and over again. But that is not the point. I can handle this. But do you have any clue how I have defended you against the others? How hard it was, to explain them, how important it is, to get all of them? Yeah, first I just wanted to kill him right in the wagon, but you had stopped me. And now I know, that this was the right decision. After you didn't worked with the papers, I had started to check them, too and I realized, that all of them must be stopped. I defended you and your position all the time, and you dare to mistrust me!"

Zirin screamed her rage against Azula. The former Princess took seat on the rock again.

"But I thought it was obvious, that we have to wait. Why didn't the others realized that?"

"Because they aren't so cold an focused like you seemed to be. There was a surprising opportunity to get some revenge, and you denied it, not only me, but all of us. But now I think, you managed to trick us all, even yourself."

Zirin shook her head in disappointment. Azula looked at her with a lack of understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I think this opportunity has mixed up your feelings like with any other of our group. You can't tell me that deep inside of you, you don't want revenge for being forced to almost live in a straitjacket. And being confronted with the nightmares, he had done to ShiLy, had made these feelings even worse. And I think, that you have returned to the Palace to find some old memories, were your world was alright. But you have also found some hints, what might have went wrong. And now you are caught right between all these memories full of hopes, fears and nightmares, and that's why you freaked out down in the hide with ShiLy."

Both girls watched each other. Zirin took a deep breath. She looked, like she could fall asleep directly.

"But I wouldn't have lost control, if I haven't had to help you. It was your fault." Azula wanted to sound angry, but she was too shocked and tired. None of her tries to tear down Zirin's guard had worked, as she had expected.

"Maybe. But it was necessary. At least now you got a small hint, what we all had to suffer, until you freed us."

Azula gave Zirin a warning look.

"This is no competition. We all have taken our scars in the asylum."

Zirin nodded.

"Yeah, but if it would be a competition, we would have taken the lead. Some scars might been taken at the same places or at the same time, but they were given by different weapons. And some cuts are deeper than others."

Azula didn't know, what she should answer. Her head was empty.

"You are afraid to lose control again."

The weak voice of ShiLy caught their attention. Zirin rushed to her, to aid her stand.

"What are you doing here, you should stay in bed."

But the girl just smiled at her.

"I want to feel the fresh air and I wanted to see the heaven. It has been a long time, since I had such experiences."

Azula looked at her with a little panic. ShiLy came to her.

"It is the same to me. I'm also afraid, that I can lose control, again. If so, I might completely lose myself."

The terror returned to her face for a moment.

"If I really have done such things, they have told me, to my parents, then this must mean I have lost myself once before, and thinking about, this might happen again, scares me to death."

Her voice was trembling, while she looked at Azula. Zirin jaw had dropped. She also looked at Azula.

"Is that the problem? That you fear to lose control and that you will lose your mind?"

Azula had started to shake. She was unable to move or to response.

\- I don't want to lose my mind. -

"Zirin, could you leave me alone with her, just for a few minutes?"

ShiLy took seat beside Azula. Zirin was confused, but nodded and walked a few meters away. ShiLy took a breath, before she picked up a small flower out of the grass. She looked at it, while she started to speak.

"The lesson about mercy and compassion. My father gave me this lesson, when I was a kid. I hope I could thank him one day for this."

Azula turned her head to the girl beside her and ShiLy spoke again.

"I heard most of your conversation. I'm sure that we both share the same fear: to lose ourself and our minds."

"But how could you live with this fear?"

Azula's question was only a trembling whisper. ShiLy still watched at the flower.

"I think about the people I love. My family, my former friends, everyone, who has accepted me like I am. Everyone who has allowed me to be weak and vulnerable without taking advantage out of this fact or blaming me for it. I never had to worry about how I may appear to them. They give me the strength to believe, that I'll never lose my mind. That I never have lost my mind at all. I'm absolute sure, that I didn't have hurt my parents, not by free will."

She started to cry again.

"But I just can't prove it."

Azula felt this awkward feeling coming back to her. She struggled with herself some time but then she took the girl's hand carefully. ShiLy looked at her, thankfully.

"I'm sure you know at least one person, who fits to this description."

Azula's eyes widened, but then confidence came to her face and a little smile showed up upon her lips.

"Yes, I know such a person." She felt her pulse rising. "Zirin, let's get her back in bed. I think this was enough fresh air for her. And then you'll take some sleep too. If it is okay for you, ShiLy, then I will find someone else to stay with you in your room for the night"

ShiLy watched her with a look, which neither Azula or Zirin had seen before. It showed curiosity.

\- It seems like someone had light up a fire in her eyes. -

"Would you take care for me this night, Azula?"

Her voice left no doubt, that this was a serious question. She really seemed to hope, that Azula would accept her request. The former Princess shared looks with Zirin and ShiLy. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will come with you, ShiLy. But only because I'm too tired for any further discussions."

Zirin was stunned. Neither she had expected, that ShiLy would have asked Azula for this, after her last experiences with the firebender, nor that Azula would agree to do so.

"And tomorrow Zirin, we'll both take a look at the papers again and we'll talk about the further steps. Zuzu must be back in the Palace and I think we should try to get more information about his investigations. Maybe we get a chance to leave a hint or two, to assure, that he'll find the right way."

Zirin smiled at Azula and helped her to bring ShiLy back to her room. After that, she felt in her bed. Within seconds she was in a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. Experts

**Hello everybody. Until now I'm happy, that I had somehow managed to stay in my rhythm to publish new chapters. I hope this fact won't change.  
I'm happy to see, that my story got more fans, so I'm really glad to give a new update sooner as I had expected.**

 **This chapter, the Fire Lord his consultants and the experts will have their meeting. I hope everyone will enjoy this new one.**

 **Between +...+ Zuko's thoughts**

* * *

 **Experts**

The Fire Lord stood at the front of the table in the conference room. At his right side was Iroh and Toph was standing left from him. Zuko recognized the confusion, her appearance had caused by the three men, that have entered the room. Of cause she couldn't see any of them, but he knew she must had heard them whispering about her. He still wasn't sure, if she liked his decision or not.

\+ She can handle this, I'm sure. +

"Gentlemen, Before we'll start with the conference, let me introduce you my new Left Hand in this case, Lady Toph BeiFong."

Zuko's voice caught everyones attention. He heard the surprised gasps of two of the men, only the third one, a skinny tall man, seemed to stay cool. He didn't show any sign of emotion, but he had recognized, that Toph had a satisfied smile on her lips, as Zuko had introduced her and her position.

\+ Well that's the kind of reaction, she likes. +

He continued with the introduction. "She is equipped with all powers of a Left Hand, so I expect a full cooperation with her in this case. All of you will share any information, any hint and any advice with her as you would share it with me."

"Yes my Lord!"

All men answered at the same time and bowed before Zuko and his Right and Left Hand. The Fire Lord turned to Toph.

"Lady BeiFong, let me introduce you to Chief Sung, lead investigator of the police of the Capital."

"Lady BeiFong."

The man bowed again and Toph nodded at him. He was about 45 to 50 with grey hair and a mustache. He looked still confused at Toph and the Fire Lord.

"Then Major Shimasu, the military investigator in this case."

The man took a step forward. He was about 30 years of age and according to his eyebrows he had be a ginger, but he had a perfectly shaved bald head. In his uniform he had a impressive physical presence.

"Lady BeiFong."

The young man also bowed before Toph and she nodded back. He seemed to have arranged with the new situation.

"And finally Professor Kokaso, leader of the Royal Psychological Academy."

Zuko wasn't sure, but Toph seemed to be more focused on him, than on the other experts. Kokaso was a tall man but also a little skinny. He must be about 40 years of age with brown short hair. He wore round glasses and everything on this man seemed to be placed and chosen with a careful perfection.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady BeiFong. And it is also an honor to welcome a member of such a noble family from the Earthkingdom."

Toph nodded the man. Zuko noticed, that Kokaso had drawn her attention most. Her almost hidden smile confused him.

\+ No surprise, she was most excited about him, but why this smile? +

The Fire Lord gave a sign and everyone took his seat at the table and Zuko started the meeting.

"Then let's start discussing the situation. Chief Sung, why did your message stayed so vague? Why didn't you mentioned that illegal actions were suspected?"

The Chief cleaned his throat.

"At your absence Lord Iroh had given me free hand to decide how to handle this case. We were both worried about the circumstances, so I informed major Shimasu directly, because I knew him and trust him completely. The Major and I decided to inform you, but to keep most information about the ambush out of the message, because we didn't knew, who else might have been reading it."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

\+ That's a lot of precaution. +

Toph interrupted the man.

"So you both think, that there might be an information leak and someone could be warned, if all details were send with the message?"

The chief and the major looked at each other. Then the Shimasu nodded.

"Yes Lady BeiFong, that's what we feared."

Now Toph seemed to be confused. Zuko didn't miss her surprised look.

"But why was this important? As far as I know, all equipment, especially wagons, airships, tanks or other great vehicles got symbols, which can identify the commander or company, who is responsible for the equipment. Didn't you have started to interrogate the responsible officer, who had ordered this transport?"

The men stayed silence, but Iroh turned to Toph.

"We would have done so, when we would have known, who had ordered this transport or at least, when we would know, which company the wagon belongs to."

Zuko and Toph were stunned.

"All symbols on the wagon were removed or carved out, so we couldn't identify a company, the wagon belongs to."

It was the Chief, who was speaking again.

"We think, that some high officer used this transport for illegal actions, so we couldn't exclude, that he might have been warned, if we send too much informations in this message."

The Major turned to Zuko, who was still in his thoughts.

"Of cause he will be warned sooner or later, but we hoped to get more time for our investigations, so we might find some hints, before our suspect could get a chance to wipe out more evidence."

\+ Well maybe the traveler knew more. +

"What about doctor Hong? If the transport was linked with some illegal actions, do you think, he was involved in a way or another, or was it just an accident, that he was in this wagon?"

Zuko faced the Chief and the Major.

"And did the doctor said something, where he has been and how he got in this wagon?"

Toph had also turned to them, but Zuko could see, that she had closed her eyes, as she did, when she wanted to be most focused. Sung turned to her.

"All he said was, that he had visited some units of the Army at the borders of the Earthkingdom. He wants to start some studies about the changes for the soldiers at the borders after the war. He wants to find out, how they deal with the new situation. He said to us, that after he was finished he had asked a low rank officer about a transport back to the capital, he could join and he was offered to go with the wagon, which was attacked by Azula."

Toph was still not satisfied.

"But you couldn't exclude a link to our suggestion, that the transport was used for illegal actions and that doctor Hong was part of it?"

The Major was about to response, when Kokaso interrupted him, by clearing his throat.

"Major. Lady BeiFong. Forgive me my interruption, but I know doctor Hong for a long time. He is a talented and passionate psychiatrist. But he is often too focused on his work and not on the side effects, his researches might cause. His explanation for his trip to the borders sounds plausible for me. We had discussed such researches about half a year ago and I encouraged him, to start with them. His weakness in such action are often his planing. I bet, that he was so focused on his work, that he did not had thought about how to get there and how he could get back. Taking the first opportunity for a travel, he get offered, sounds like him. The mistake, not to pay attention about the suspicious circumstances, is typical for him."

Toph turned to Kokaso. She had put her thumb and index finger on her chin.

"Just like a distracted Professor. A master in his subject but unstructured and with a lack in planning?"

Kokaso gave her a smile.

"As I see Lady BeiFong, you have got the point of my explanations."

Toph gave him a satisfied smile.

"Thank you Professor, I will keep that in mind."

Zuko saw the satisfaction in her face. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to him that Kokaso had jerked a bit.

\+ Yeah, she definitely doesn't like him. +

She turned back to the Chief.

"Chief Sung, I'd like to take a closer look at the wagon. Maybe I can find some hints at it, that may be hidden to normal eyes. You will show me it right after this meeting."

The man nodded.

"As you wish, Lady BeiFong."

Then she turned to Zuko. She gave him a devilish smile, and he was sure that she did everything, that Kokaso could also see it.

"And Fire Lord Zuko. I also wish to visit the place of the ambush, tomorrow. I think Azula's track is cold already, but maybe I'll also find some hidden hints. And finally I want to interrogate doctor Hong. Maybe the hints, that I may find, could dig out some more informations, that might be buried in his mind."

Zuko nodded at her with great approval. He didn't missed, that she enjoyed this little game, she had started with Kokaso.

"That is a good idea, Lady BeiFong. I will join you for this interrogation."

\+ She can detect lies. This would be most helpful. I will send for Hong after this meeting immediately. +

He turned back to the Major.

"But let's return to the transport. Who are the mercenaries? I don't think they have told you, who payed them for the escort, but at least I want to know, who was involved in this action."

"The mercenaries are the Black Hawks. A group, who have taken many jobs for a great among of officers in the army for many years."

The major took out some lists.

"The BlackHawks are related to a long and dark list of illegal actions during the war, but none of them could have been proven."

Zuko nodded grimly and Shimasu continued his explanation.

"We had to let them go after the interrogation. Due to their leader they were hired to escort the wagon to the gates of the Capital. It was not their task to ask questions about what or who were inside the wagon."

Zuko heard the explanation with closed eyes, pressing his fingertips together in front of his chin.

"And of cause it's not a crime to escort a wagon and being payed for it, by someone you don't know."

Toph started to giggle a bit.

"Or being beaten to a pulp, by a group of young women."

Zuko gave her a serious look, just only to realize again, that she couldn't see it.

"But you shouldn't forget, that one of the young women is my sister. And by knowing this fact, these men could be happy, that none of them had taken serious injuries. So before I'll end this meeting I'd like to have your expertise Professor Kokaso. Why had my sister attacked this wagon? What might be her intention?"

\+ I hope his answer will hold up a hint for me, how I can handle her to bring her back. +

Kokaso waited a second before he answered. He seemed to like the attention.

"Thank you Fire Lord, for your trust in my abilities. But before I will give my expertise, may I dare to ask you about the conclusions, that might be possible for yourself. I have no doubt, that you and your consultants had spoken about some possible intentions from Azula."

Zuko nodded.

"Until now, I have found three possibilities:  
First, Azula wants to weaken my position again, by attacking transports of high members of the army. She might hope, that the trouble, she could cause with such actions, would weaken our army and also weaken my position as Fire Lord.  
Second, Azula was aware of illegal actions in the army and she had chosen her very own special way, to give me a hint. In this case, she doesn't want to weaken me, but she want to strengthen myself and the Nation.  
And third, Azula got a hint, that doctor Hong was in the wagon. As far as I know she wasn't very lucky about being send to the sanatorium. And a good intention had never hold her back of being resentful. So maybe it was only a sort of revenge."

Kokaso smiled, during Zukos explanations.

"It is an honor to see, that the Fire Lord has read my rapports carefully. The more I dislike my next words, but I fear, that I could not give a precise expertise yet. I could not exclude one of your given aspects. To her mental standing, all of these are possible."

+Damn it. +

Zuko looked at his uncle with resignation.

"I might predict her next steps better, when she will have made her next move. But it is my duty to give a warning about what might happen next."

Kokaso took another dramatic break. Zuko could see, that Toph was trying to roll her eyes.

"As I have heard from doctor Hong, he was injured after he was captured. This is concerning to me. Even when revenge was her first intention, it has now become a part of her plans. And doing physical harm to an already beaten enemy may shown a deep desire to give the pain back, she had taken. I hope, that my prediction will be wrong, but this desire could escalate. And if this will happen, she might do even worse things to everyone she blames for her suffering."

\+ This would be worst of all. +

An awful silence hung in the room. Toph turned to Kokaso first.

"So you think, the Fire Lord, his friends and his family might be in danger?"

Kokaso nodded.

"The Fire Lord, his family, his friends, especially the young waterbender, who had helped Lord Zuko at the Agni Kai, but also doctor Hong and myself. Everyone that might be responsible for her situation, in her opinion."

Zuko waited a moment, until he stood up. Everyone did the same.

"Then we'll have to wait for her next step. Lady BeiFong, start with your investigations at the wagon. Next morning, you'll have a look at the place, where the wagon was attacked. Maybe we can also have the interrogation with doctor Hong. I hope we'll know more, tomorrow. Chief Sung, please place some guards at doctor Hong's house. I don't think, that my sister would let escalate the situation further, but we have to be careful. Professor Kokaso, for your own safety you'll get a quarter here in the Palace. The meeting is closed."

The three men bowed and left the room. Toph turned to Zuko, but he cut her off again.

"Later Lady BeiFong, after you have checked the wagon."

He left the room through another exit.

\+ This is so frustrating. I still don't know, what her next steps might be. And I don't know, how I could convince her to come back. And now Kokaso warned me, that she might searching for an opportunity to get revenge. She might do harm to the ones I love. But I don't want to believe that. Not after our last meeting. But I couldn't deny the facts. Damn, my father did an awful job to her. +

He suddenly stopped in the corridor and punched the wall at his right side with his fist in frustration. Two servants stopped and looked worried at the Fire Lord. As Zuko noticed their looks he turned his head to the wall.

\+ Well, a perfect hit. +

Zuko bit his bottom lip. He could see, that he had not only punched a blanc wall. He had hit a big painting of his father.

Right between the legs.

* * *

Iroh an Toph remained in the room.

"So what do you think about Ozais old friend, Lady B… Toph?"

Toph had given the old man a little punch in the stomach, as he started to stay at her title.

"I'm not sure. But I think he likes to hold all strings in his hands. He reminds me of my manner teacher, when I was six. And I hated this old big-headed lady with passion. And worst of all, I can't blame him for his conclusions in this situation."

Toph made a fist in anger, but then she gave Iroh a mischievous smile.

"And by the way, if Zuko or you will ever call me Lady BeiFong again, when it's not necessary, then none of you'll ever have to fear Azula again."

Iroh started laughing.

"I'll warn Zuko about this. See you later Toph, I think Chief Sung is waiting for you."

Toph hugged the old man and left the room. On her way to the wagon with the Chief, she planed for herself how to go on with the investigation. Maybe being the Left Hand of the Fire Lord wasn't a bad job at all.


	11. Training

**Okay, it wasn't planned by me to make this update so soon, but today was a great day for me and I had decided to work on this chapter as a reward for myself. And to be honest it is one of my favourite chapters so far. I had so much fun writing it, so I also hope that everyone of you will have a lot of fun while reading it.**

 **I hope nobody mind the little salute to Star Wars in it, but I felt, that the quote I have used fits in the situation.**

 **This chapter is about the promised trainings lesson for Kiyi. I wish everyone a lot of furn with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Training**

"Hold up your guard, Firefly!"

Toph's commanding voice echoed over the trainings place. Kiyi's face had taken a red color. The sweat ran down her cheeks and she breathed hard. She dodged one attack after another from the erarthbender, who was constantly throwing stones at the kid. The little rocks got at least the size of a fist. The child was obviously in trouble.

"Common Firefly, if you won't start to counter my attacks, then I'll only enforce my attempts to bring you down."

With these words Toph rose up a pillar right in Kiyi's way. The child almost crashed into it but right at the moment, as she wanted to run to a new direction a stone hit her hard on her shoulder and Kiyi felt down on her knees.

"OUTSCH, that was mean!"

Kiyi was upset but Toph just laughed at her.

"Why that? You've shown me, that you're able to blast stones of that size into pieces."

"Yeah, but as I did so, you have only just thrown them in the air and not at me!"

Tears came to Kiyi's eyes. Her shoulder wasn't injured, but it was aching. Toph knelt to her and gave the kid a mischievous smile.

"So where's the difference. You've shown me, that you've got a good aiming and a good blast. So don't be a weak dragon baby, like your brother, Firefly and STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Kiyi spitted out and gave Toph an angry grin. She got back on her feet and took fighting position. Toph smiled and then the stones flew again. Kiyi dodged the first two of them, but at the third one, she threw a fireball at it, making the target bursting in front of her. She was about to scream her pride out, when another rock almost hit her face. She ducked away blasting the next two stones.

"Good job, Firefly. Now you've got it. Alright, then. Faster. And keep an eye out for surprises."

Toph sounded satisfied. She was amazed, how talented this young firebender was. Of cause she was easy on her, but this training was far more, than she had expected. Now Kiyi and Toph got a good rhythm.

"Alright, now try to hit me, while you counter my attacks."

Kiyi didn't make the mistake to take down her guard this time, but she was worried.

"But I'll burn you, if I would hit you."

She blasted another rock, while she was bouncing to be a difficult target. Toph build up an armor of stones around her with a cracking sound.

"Don't worry, Firefly. I can handle this!"

Kiyi smiled and started to look out, for an good opportunity to throw her fire on the earthbender. She managed some good blows, but Toph just blocked the attacks, by raising plates out of the ground. Within time Kiyi could only focus on Toph's attacks, because young bender had set up the pace again.

"It's been a while, since you tried to hit me, Firefly."

Toph continued teasing her student.

"I can't! I need my hands to counter your stones!"

Kiyi was sulky and Thop laughed at her, again.

"Then be faster or find another way to hit me."

These words woke up a grim resistance in Kiyi. She reminded herself at the lesson, she had received by her Beautiful Princess last night. She focused on her energy, while she was still countering Toph's stones. Then she ducked away under another rock and jumped forward, kicking in Toph's direction. A hot and big fireball flew right in the direction of the earthbender. Even Toph wasn't aware of this action. She almost managed to block the hard blow, but she had to slow down her own attacks. Now Kiyi didn't hesitate. With three firepunches she forced Toph to focus more on her guard. Then Kiyi started to try a spinning kick, but the kid was overconfident, this time. She lost her balance, missing Toph and hitting a tree with the fireball at the edge of the garden, which was beside the trainings place. It was instantly lighted up, burning like a big torch.

"Shit, mommy will kill me!"

Kiyi looked fearful at the tree.

"Then put it out."

Toph sounded, like she had told her to blow out a candle. She had teared off her stone armor.

"But I can't! This fire is too big, we need help!"

Panic came to Kiyi's voice, but Toph laid her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Take a step aside."

Toph spitted in her hands, then grabbing with them deep in the ground. She sensed the roots of the tree in the earth. After that, she pulled the tree with the earth around his roots out of the garden and placed it in the middle of the trainings place to prevent the fire burning down the rest of the garden. Kiyi's jaw just dropped.

"Now you can put it out without risking to burn down the whole Palace. You're on, Firefly."

Toph presented her work with her open hands.

"But how should I do this?"

The kid still sounded desperate, but the earthbender stayed cool.

"Focus on the rhythm of the fire, match your own breath with it and take control of the fire and then let the flames die."

Kiyi was astonished, but nodded. "Alright, I will try!"

"No!" Toph interrupted her instantly. "Do it or leave it, Firefly! There is no try!"

Kiyi took a deep breath. She felt the heat of the fire, the dancing flames. After some time, she felt the rhythm of it, but it was hard for her to make her breath matching with it. But suddenly she recognized the connection. Slowly she began to cool down the fire until all flames were gone. She hugged the earthbender with a joyful scream.

"Thank you, Toph. I couldn't have done this, without your help!"

Toph just laughed.

"Thank you, Firefly. But I'm sure you owe your brother also a hug. I think he helped a bit."

She nodded at the person behind Kiyi. As the kid turned around, she saw her brother, watching at both with a red mad face.

"Toph, what in all Agni Kais have you done with Kiyi? And Kiyi, why did you nearly burned half of the garden?"

Zuko was right. Kiyi looked terrible. She was over and over covered with dust and dirt. She had scratches on her hands and in the face and all the dirt was mixed up with her sweat to a disgusting and filthy mess, which covered the child from head to toe.

"We just had two hours of fun out here. And the tree was an accident. But I made the best out of it. As your new Left Hand, I have decided, that a half burned tree would make this trainings place classy!"

Toph's voice was joyful and she was about to pull Kiyi at her side to give Zuko a wide grin, when she recognized, that the kid had walked over to the tree. The child had picked up an old helmet, which had laid behind the tree. It was filled with cherries. She looked at it with a mixture of worry and grief. Zuko walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

But the kid didn't react. She was still focused on the helmet.

"Kiyi...?"

Zuko touched his little sister at her arm. Kiyi winced and looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Zuko sounded worried but his sister shook her head.

"Are you still afraid about your mother. I think Ursa will be mad with me and not with you, Firefly."

Toph had also come to the siblings. Kiyi shook her head again and turned to her brother, burring her face in his robe, and started crying. Both knelt beside the kid.

"Then what's the matter?"

Zuko had hugged her, while he had asked. It took a moment, before Kiyi answered.

"Do you miss her, Zuzu?"

Both were facing the kid with a lack of understanding.

"Do I miss who?"

Zuko was confused, but his sister faced him with her big eyes.

"Our sister. Do you miss Azula?"

Zuko was stunned for a moment. He started to shake and his eyes widened. His voice was trembling.

"Why… How… How did you came to this question?"

Kiyi stayed focused on her brother.

"Since my return in the Palace, you often have been in her old room. And you have cried there, sometimes. And I know, that you always have a picture of her with you."

She showed him a picture of him and Azula, that the kid had taken out of his robe, while she had cried. Now Zuko stayed silence. He just watched at the picture of his sister, so Toph broke the silence

"Yes, he misses her very much, Kiyi."

"Toph! She doesn't need to worry about this!"

Zuko looked mad at the earthbender and Kiyi took a shocking gasp.

"Oh come on Zuko! With all these facts it's far too obvious, even if you wouldn't talk to Kiyi right now! And if your hopes will come true, it is something, that will affect her and her life! So don't tell her, she shouldn't care about that!"

Toph was even madder. Suddenly, Zuko reminded her at her parents, who also had tried to overprotect her, when she was a child. Kiyi noticed her anger, because the ground under the feet of the earthbender was filled with a cracking noise.

"So you hope to get her back in the Palace some day?"

Kiyis voice stunned the fire- and the earthbender. It sounded very hopeful!

"I think, this would be wonderful. I'm so happy to have my big brother, think about how much better it'll be to have a strong big brother and a strong big sister!"

Now Zuko was totally confused.

"But why? Didn't you know, what she had done. And don't try to play the innocent. You just proved, that you have heard much more, than we have told you?"

Kiyi nodded instantly, facing Zukos look.

"But she never did any harm to me! Yeah, I was scared at first, as I was kidnapped, but then I realized, that non of the kids were hurt. I don't believe, that she wanted to do any harm to them or me. I don't understand why she did that, but I'm sure that she wouldn't wanted to hurt me. On a strange way, I'm thankful for what has happened. She helped me to find out, that I'm a talented firebender. So I have forgiven her the kidnapping. And if her return would make you happy, I want to help you, as good as I can!"

The eyes of the kid got wet again. Also Zuko couldn't fight back some tears. Then both siblings gave each other a long hug.

"Alright, could everyone of you just stop with this crying stuff. This starts getting ridiculous."

Toph pulled Zuko up and away from his sister, but he didn't miss a little tear in the eye of the earthbender.

"Okay Toph. But you have to put the tree ba..."

~ SNAP! ~

Zuko was about to walk to the tree, when his belt snatched and his trousers dropped. Instantly, Kiyi felt down on the ground coughing and gasping, because she had to laugh so hard. Toph also had recognized, that Zuko must have lost his pants and laughed out loud. But Zuko was mad now.

"Toph, how did you done that? Is that the thing, what came to your mind, as you promised me a payback? A silly joke?"

But Toph was now also gasping for air. Zuko pulled his trousers up again and started trying to fix the snatched belt.

"Silly joke? I think it's a classic one! It's the first time in my life, that I'm really disappointed, that I cannot see! So think twice Zuko. I would prefer a payback, where I won't miss half of the fun!"

Toph was still giggling.

"Come on, let me help the Panty Lord with his belt."

She reshaped the metal belt buckle to a long needle, Zuko stitched them in both ends of his snatched belt und Toph curved the ends up, so the belt ends won't slip away. Zuko looked at Kiyi and Toph with anger but then all of them started to laugh.

"Oh spirits, KIYI!"

Ursas worried scream caught their attention. She was still on the other side of the garden, but she had seen the filthy mess, what seemed to was her little child about two hours ago. Kiyi sighed and bowed before Toph.

"Thank you Sifu Toph. Don't worry about my mother, I'll handle this. And Zuzu? Tell her, I'm sure, she'll be on your side. See you."

Toph smiled at Kiyi.

"Clever move, Firefly. I see you have learned fast."

Kiyi smiled back.

"I had a good teacher. Bye Toph, Bye Zuzu."

The kid rushed away followed by Ursa who was obviously more shocked, as she could see more results of the hard training at her daughter.

"She's a tough one and a clever kid. She reminds me of you, Zuko."

Toph was standing beside the Fire Lord. Zuko turned to the earthbender with surprise.

"Why do she reminds you of me? You called me a dragon-whelp, remember?"

Toph smiled at Zuko.

"I was just kidding. I think you are tough, too. You opposed your father. I know best of all, how hard this could be. You faced your sister, you helped to end an long war, you're doing a good job with the former colonies, you brought your mother back in the Palace. Oh, and beside all this, you're ruling a great nation. I could go on with this list, but I think even you got the point."

She gave Zuko a good thump on his shoulder.

"But if you tell this to anyone, then I'll kill you, Panty Lord."

Zuko touched her thankfully at her shoulder, but then he chanced subject.

"When did you learned so much about firebending?"

"As you taught Aang the firebending I had also listened carefully. And later I have discussed this knowledge a lot with Iroh in Ba Sing Se. The way firebenders are controlling and directing their Chi had caught my attention."

She breathed in and stamped on the ground, while she exhaled, causing a deep rumble in the earth. The whole place was shaking a bit. Zuko watched her with a little shock. He could also swear, that the ground under his feet had heated up a bit.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Toph had a victorious smile on her lips.

"Indeed."

He was still watching the earthbender with astonishment, as he reminded himself at the reason, why he had come to the trainings place.

"Did you found any hint at the wagon?"

Toph took of her metal bangle and reshaped a symbol for Zuko. It showed a three-headed dragon.

"It was hard to uncover. They were carved off very well. But to my luck the metal remembered the old symbols deep inside. Do you know, who wear these symbol."

Zuko nodded.

"I do."

"I have ordered to arrest General Zao for further investigations. Major Shimasu told me, that there are problems with his equipment lists."

Toph sounded serious and Zuko's face got darker.

"So you think, he sold army equipment."

Toph nodded.

"Yes, and with the wagon, we have enough evidences to start further investigations."

"Good job, Toph. But it still puzzles me, that he had removed all signs on the wagon. If he had left them on it, we would have been on his track instantly, but he could have used different excuses. It had meant some trouble for him, but nothing, he couldn't handle. At least as long as I have to stay to the law."

Zuko sounded deeply worried and Toph caught up his idea.

"So you think, that an even bigger fish is stinking in the town?"

Zuko took Toph's shoulder to signal her, to went back in the Palace.

"I think we must talk to doctor Hong as soon, as possible. I have ordered him to come here to the Palace, but he had send me a message, that he couldn't come yet. Due to his message, he suffers from an infection, he got from the wound, he had taken and he had to rest some days, before we can interrogate him."

Toph nodded, but she was also rubbing her chin.

"A strange coincidence. But okay, anyway I want to check the place first, where the police has found the wagon. But let's have dinner. I'm really hungry now."

Zuko started to laugh again.

"Now you remind me of Sokka!"

"Hey, that was mean! I like that" Toph laughed with Zuko. "Maybe I should forget my compliment, that you remind me at Kiyi."

But Zuko laughed impish at her.

"I'm fine with this. She reminds me more about Azula, anyway."

"Oh poor Zuzu,..." Tophs voice was full of a joyfull pity. "...then you must really have had a hard childhood. I bet she had kicked your butt every single day!"

To his surprise, he had to laugh about this joke.

After Toph and the Fire Lord had left the trainings place a cloaked man left the shadow of a pillar, opened a secret door and was gone.


	12. Facing Problems

**Hello everyone. It was a rough week for me and some things hadn't worked as I had planned, but here I am again with a new chapter.**

 **Thanks again to Mogor. I'm glad, that you liked it. As I said, it is one of my favourite chapters so far. The idea was to catch up the teacher-student-dynamic from the cartoon a bit and for my first try I was really happy with the result.**

 **This chapter Zuko will present his idea of brining Azula back to his family and Azula and Zirin will working together with the list they had found in the wagon. I'm excited, cause Azula will make a further step in my planned character development so I hope I have done a good job.  
I wish everyone a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between +...+ Zuko's thoughts  
Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Facing Problems**

Zuko rubbed his hands, nervously. The corridor seemed to stretch with every step he walked on to the living room of the Royal Family. It was evening and he had decided to present the rest of the family his plan to bring back Azula.

\+ Kiyi may be right, my mother won't be the problem. But I don't know, how my uncle will react. This will be tough. +

Toph recognized, that Zuko was getting more and more nervous, with every step. She reminded herself at the day, she had told her parents, that she wanted to leave her home with Twinkletoes.

"Do you still think, it's a good idea trying to bring Azula back here in the Palace?"

Toph sounded serious. Zuko had expected a joke to cheer him up, before he had to face his family. But he instantly knew the answer.

"It is. It is the right decision, I'm sure. I owe her that. I owe her to offer her this chance as her brother and as her Fire Lord."

Zuko had stopped a few steps before the entrance. They could her Ursa, Noren, Iroh and Kiyi. Toph nodded.

"I haven't told this anyone before. Confronting my parents with my wish to leave home was the hardest thing I've ever done. Reshaping all continents into one big landscape seems to me an easier task."

Her voice was shaking slightly and Zuko's confidence faded a little more.

"If you wanted to cheer me up before I meet my family, then you have failed poorly."

He sounded a bit angry but Toph punched him at his shoulder.

"Shut up and listen. All this didn't stop me. It was the right decision, to go with Aang. It was the right decision to trust in my own strength. It was the right decision to face my family for this. And you are not alone." She gave him a smile. "I'm here to help you facing your family. And don't forget Kiyi. She's on your side."

Zuko touched the earthbender at her shoulder.

"Thank you, Toph."

The girl grinned. "No problem. And now be a big dragon, get in there and show some teeth, if needed."

\+ And there she is again. +

"And check you belt before you get in. It won't support your position, if you'll lost your trousers again."

Toph's grin had almost reached her ears. Zuko muttered angry but took a careful look at his belt. To his anger and surprise he found a notch at its backside near the buckle.

"Toph, how did you managed to do this?"

"To do what?"

\+ Strange. She seems to be really surprised. +

"My belt, there is a fresh notch at its backside. If you haven't warn me, I might have lost my trousers again."

He looked at Toph, puzzled and upset.

"What, let me see."

She took a step forward and grabbed the belt, before Zuko had a chance to stop her. With her fingers she searched at the belt sliding along its backside until she found the notch.

"Hmm, that was a careful work. I can sense some very small tiny rests of another metal at your belt buckle."

She took her hands back, while Zuko still faced the girl stunned and surprised.

"Sorry Zuko, as I said before, this wasn't my work. But I'm already a fan of the one, who had managed this."

She smiled at him.

\+ Maybe Kiyi. But Toph is right, I it's a good work. Very precise and well placed. I suspect even Kiyi isn't so elaborated in planning and doing this joke so carefully. +

Zuko took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go in."

* * *

As they had heard, the whole family was in the living room. Ursa and Noren where sitting on a couch. Iroh, Kiyi and two servants where preparing tea and some snacks. The servants bowed before both, as Zuko and Toph entered the room. Kiyi gave them a bright smile and rushed to them hugging Zuko and bowing before Toph.

"Zuzu! Sifu Toph. You are just in time. Tea is almost ready."

Zuko smiled at her.

"Thanks Kiyi."

Then he turned to the servants.

"Will you leave us alone, please. I have something important to discuss with the family."

They nodded, bowed before Toph and the Royal Family and left the room. Everyone else in the room started to focus on Zuko. None of them missed, that he was nervous. Toph noticed, that he was still struggling with himself, how to start this discussion, so she decided to give him more time.

"Ursa, I hope, I haven't shocked you too much with the results of the training. Earthbending is always combined with getting dirty and taking some little scratches. All I can say is, that Kiyi did a great job today. She's a tough one and it's impressive, how talented she is."

"What did I told you, mum? Everything was under control. And the scratches aren't as bad as the little burns, I sometimes get during my training."

Kiyi had answered, before Ursa got a chance to reply. The kid helped Iroh placing the teacups at the table and took seat between her parents. But her mother insisted, deeply worried.

"Under control? And what about you shoulder? It's blue and purple almost down to your chest. And the tree you've burned down? Someone might have been hurt! You could have been hurt, seriously!"

Noren's hand on the shoulder of his wife cooled her off a bit. Kiyi stared at her mother with anger, so Toph spoke to her again.

"I know, this might sound strange for you, but she was never in danger. I wouldn't have started this trainings level, if I haven't been absolute sure, that Kiyi could handle this. It was no real fight, just target practice, speed and the combination of simple attack and defense techniques. And for a bender, who just has stared with training, she is way beyond a beginner level."

Toph smiled at Kiyi.

"It seems to me, you're a little prodigy, Firefly."

"NO!"

Ursa had jumped up from the couch with a anguish scream. Fear was in her face. Everyone looked at her, shocked and confused about her reaction. Zuko went to her and hugged his mother.

"Mom, it's okay. Take a seat, please."

Ursa sat down again, with a look in her face, that seemed to be distracted from the room.

"I have to insist all of you."

Kiyi was about to protest, but Zuko cut her off, instantly.

"Kiyi, it's not true, that everything was under control. The tree is the best proof for this. It's the visible result of a lack of control."

His sister put her head down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Zuzu. Sorry mommy."

The excuse brought Ursa back to the room.

"It's okay, come here."

They all hugged each other. Then Zuko turned to Toph.

"And you may be right, that she could handle this training, but you could have also stopped on a little lower level. It would also have been a lot of fun for both of you and you hadn't risk Kiyi health..." Toph nodded. "...Or the rest of the Palace."

Zuko sounded mischievous and Toph smiled impish at him.

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord."

The little giggling in the group relaxed the situation. Even Ursa got a little smile on her face, but Zuko returned to a serious voice.

"But I also must insist you, mother."

All eyes were on Zuko now.

"You can't ignore the fact, that Kiyi is a prodigy in firebending, like Azula."

Everyone heard the shocking gasp from Ursa, but Zuko continued his explanation.

"Toph may have driven the training to the almost edge, but also not too far for her abilities. You can't blame Kiyi for being good in firebending. She loves to be a bender and she is talented. I know, that our father had used Azula's training to drag her away from us, but this can't be an excuse to refuse Kiyi an adequate training. I fear you would only push her away from you, when you try to keep her away from her training. Kiyi is not Azula."

Everyone looked at Zuko with astonishment. Ursa had tears in her eyes. She touched her sons face, gently.

"My dear Zuzu. Sometimes I forget, how much you have grown up."

Zuko gave her a smile.

"Mom, it'll cost me all of my strength to fix the mess, Ozai has done to Azula, I won't let his past actions punch another hole in this family."

Ursa's eyes widened. Noren and Iroh jumped up from their seats. Both looked shocked at Zuko. Kiyi had carefully taken seat next to Toph.

"You mean, you will bring her back to the Palace?"

Ursa's whisper was a mixture of hope and fear. Zuko nodded.

"Yes mom. I will offer her to come back, if she wants to. Not as a prisoner, but as a my sister. I will give her a chance, which Ozai had denied her, by playing his games on her."

"This would mean a lot of trouble and quarrels, Zuko. Have you forgot all the thing, she had done to all of us. This could be dangerous, for all of us."

Iroh's voice was almost controlled, but still trembling a bit. But Zuko gave him a look of pure determination.

"I know. That's why I'll need all my strength to fix this. I blame my father for all what has happened. He did this to her. I have to try fixing this. This won't end like my Agni Kai against Ozai. This time I will fight. I won't let him win this time."

Iroh walked over to Zuko and hugged him. To Kiyi's astonishment was the old man crying.

"I was never more proud of you, Zuko!"

Zuko was stunned. He hadn't expected, that his uncle would be on his side so quick.

"But what about Kiyi? What if Azula..."

Ursa was shaking. With a painful look she faced her little daughter. The fear, that Azula might do harm to her little child, was written in her face.

"Don't worry, mummy. I don't think, that she would do any harm to me. I have forgiven her and I know, that you and Zuzu would be happy, if there will be a chance to get her back here."

The child gave her mother a determined nod. Ursa started to cry. Hope, fear, excitement, pride, confusion…. All this was too much for her. Noren had hugged his wife close. His eyes also watered.

"You really think, that there is a chance? A chance to get my Azula back here?"

It was a trembling whisper from Ursa to Zuko, but Kiyi answered first.

"I'm absolutely sure of this!"

Drawing everyone's attention made her realize, that she might have divulged too much information, this time.

"Of cause, why not?"

Toph's playful voice saved her from some obvious questions.

"She knows, that she has a strong brother. He had managed to present this idea his friends and his family and to get support for his plan. If he could manage this, why not Azula, too?"

All looked stunned at the earthbender.

"So this was the secret, you and Zuko have shared, since your return."

Iroh smiled at Zuko and Toph. The young bender grinned back.

"Yes, that's why I'm the Left Hand. I can handle secrets."

She gave Kiyi a hidden shove.

"Kiyi, I think Zuko, Iroh and your parents still have a lot to discuss. They know your opinion in this case, now. Maybe you can show me your room this time. I think you'll get all the important news tomorrow."

Kiyi nodded and gave every member of her family a little hug, before anyone might come back to the idea, asking questions.

Toph bowed before them and gave Zuko a little punch on his shoulder.

"Good job, Zuko. I'm sure, you can handle the rest."

Zuko gave Toph a warm hug. The earthbender let him do so.

"Thanks Toph."

"No problem. And don't forget… TEETH! … If needed. Goodnight everyone."

Toph showed Zuko her widest grin, pointing on her teeth, while she left the room with Kiyi.

* * *

The earthbender focused on her surrounding, while she was walking through the corridor with the kid. As she was absolute sure, that she was alone with Kiyi, she turned to her little student.

"That was close. Zuko is right, you must work on your self-control."

"I know."

Kiyi didn't try again to play the innocent.

"When we're in your room, you will tell me everything about your meeting with Azula."

Toph recognized the jerk from her.

"Since when did you knew, that I have seen her?"

The young earthbender smiled. Kiyi didn't make the same mistakes twice, and she had learned, that it was a bad idea, trying to fool her.

"Since your little show, a few minutes ago. But I suspected it during our first lesson and after the events at the trainings place. As I said, I have faith in your cleverness and in your decisions, but I need to know everything from this meeting, to help Zuko brining her back."

Kiyi smiled at her and took Tophs hand. The earthbender let her do so.

"Thank you, Toph."

"No problem, Firefly."

* * *

 _The next morning_

Zirin and Azula were taking a careful look at the papers together. Both were siting at the damaged table, where Azula had left the lists a few days ago. Candles and a fire pit lightened the cellar room of the old ruin. Of cause it wasn't as comfortable as the rooms, Azula was used to live in the Palace, but compared to the asylum or their old hide at the graveyard it was an improvement. The group had prepared this new one long before they had to left the old one. It had enough space for every member of the group, for storage and best of all the ruins wasn't the only one around the volcano. It had offered them the chance to stay close to the Capital and to stay hidden. As long as no one had a clue, where to start with a search, there were simply too much places which could be a potential hideaway.

\- This is so frustrating! -

They had checked the lists over and over again, but they couldn't find a match between the clear-name-list and the list with the nicknames. Azula sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Having a headache again?"

Zirin looked at her seriously.

"No, only tired and frustrated. I had really hoped, that we might have the luck to decipher one of the lists. At least a little part of them."

Azula gave her a frustrated look. Zirin smiled at her, to cheer her up.

"Come on Azula, you probably haven't expected, that this would be so easy, did you?"

She shook her head.

"No, but this makes all more complicated. Especially after all the things, which had happened yesterday."

Her face darkened a bit but Zirin just took her hand.

"Yesterday is gone, today we'll face the problems. So tell me, what do you have in mind? What will be our next steps."

Azula also squeezed Zirin's hand thankfully. She looked over the table.

"We must tackle this problem from all sides. First, we must observe the house of this bastard for an good opportunity to break in and search for more documents. I'm sure he had collected enough information to have an insurance, if he needs one. We must only find them. Zuzu is back, and I bet, that he'll order him to the Palace as soon as possible. We must assure, that we don't miss such an opportunity."

Zirin instantly nodded at Azula.

"I do agree!"

"But the second thing, won't be so easy."

Azula's voice showed, that she was a little nervous.

"I must go on with the researches about ShiLy's father and about some hints about The Wise Dragon. Both could hold up new information for us, what has happened to her and who was involved in this crime."

She bumped with her fist at her forehead.

"I'm absolutely sure, that I have heard this nickname before. It was definitely in the Palace, but I must have been very young. Beat me, but I simply can't remember, when or where. So I must go back to the Palace. And this time, for investigations."

Zirin put her hand on Azula's neck, pulling her head close to hers. She push her forehead on Azula's.

"You can do that, I trust you. Your absolutely right. In the Palace you might find more hints, what has happened to her and maybe you can dig out the hidden hint in your mind."

Azula was happy to fell the trust from Zirin. She smiled at her.

\- Sometimes I'm astonished, how good she knows me. -

To her surprise Zirin seemed to read her mind.

"You're still curious, how I figured out your problems yesterday, right?"

Azulas jaw dropped a bit.

"First of all, I know you long enough, but crossing out the issues was easy, because you talked a lot during your sleep."

Azula didn't miss a sad sound in Zirin's voice. Her confidence seemed to fade away a bit.

"Would you please tell me now, what has happened to you in the Palace?"

It took a moment, until Azula nodded at her.

"You were right. I needed to clear my mind, that was the reason for my trip to the Palace. It's true, sometimes I miss my old life, and like a silly kid, I thought it might be a great idea to visit my old home. I really should have known better."

Zirin was still holding Azulas hand.

"And what about your sister? It seemed you have met her?"

Azula nodded again, but this time it took her several attempts, until she could answer Zirin in a weak voice.

"Yes… And she had seen my face."

She recognized a little jerk from Zirin's hand. The girl watched her observantly.

"She must know, who I am. This kid is far too clever, to ignore the facts. But she stayed with me. She seemed to like me, honestly. She was happy, to spend time with me and I instantly wanted to take care for her. She felt so comfortable with me and… and..."

"And you felt the same way, too."

Zirin completed the sentence for Azula. The former Princess nodded. She felt her throat tightening a bit.

"Yes. She reminded me so much of myself, so clever, so fearless, so curious. I liked this moment so much, it felt like… like..."

"Like being home."

Again Zirin completed the sentence.

"But then all your doubts stroke you down. You took a trip to the Palace, to find a slight echo of a long lost comfort and suddenly you found yourself in the middle of a warming light of hope for a new chance with your family."

Now Azula just lifted an eyebrow. An impish smile flashed over her face.

"Wow, I didn't expected an hidden poet in you. And then such a cheesy one."

Zirin laughed at the joke.

"You never cared about my other hidden talents. But I'm glad, that my attempt to make you smile had worked."

But her voice turned back to a more serious sound.

"But you don't see a chance to return to the Palace?"

Azula shook her head with a sad look.

"Not a chance. How should this work. After all what has happed between me and my family."

A long silence followed. Azula recognized a great grief in Zirin's face. She cursed herself silently, for being week again. But then she reminded ShiLy's words.

~ Knock, knock ~

\- She doesn't seem to blame me for being weak. But why? -

"So ShiLy had also heard me talking, right?"

Zirin just nodded.

"And both of you have made a final picture out of these informations, together?"

Zirin's voice starts to shaken.

"Yes. We talked about your family and your stay in the clinic. I thought this would have been a good opportunity to get more information from her."

~ Knock, Knock ~

Azula was about to scream her rage out against Zirin. How could she dared to misuse her weakness. But again ShiLy's lesson came back to her mind.

\- Maybe they don't even want to use my weakness against me. She only wanted to understand me, completely. Maybe this is the reason, why ShiLy helped me, beside the fact, that I was so rude to her. Compassion could be a sign of strength, she said…. -

~KNOCK, KNOCK ~

This thought hit Azula like a fist.

"She has mirrored herself in me. That's the reason, why she helped me. She has understood my pain, with your help."

She was completely astonished. Also Zirins jaw had dropped.

"She helped me, because she doesn't want anyone to fight the same desperation alone."

"That's right! As long as I can breath, I will fight against this pain in me. But also I'm willing to help anyone, who must fight these demons, too. A dragon dies with its teeth pressed together. And no injury, no nightmare can stop me fighting."

ShiLy smiled at Azula and Zirin. Both hadn't recognized, that she had knocked at the door and had entered, after she had heard no reaction. Azula got her breath back first.

"ShiLy, why are you here? You should still rest."

But the girl looked astonished to her.

"Haven't you heard me. Nothing can stop me fighting. I want to help to hunt them down!"

She walked slowly to the table and Zirin stood up from her seat, so she could sit down. It took her all of her will to force herself to take a look at the documents. Her face told both girls far more, than they wished to know. But then she pointed at one of the lists."

I know, who's behind this name. And this one too."

Still there was the horror on her face, but in her eyes glowed a grim and hot fire. The well known victorious smile came to Azula's face.

"Zirin, will you take care of the observation. I will help ShiLy with the documents. I also think, this could help me, with my task in the Palace. Tonight, I will return there."

Zirin nodded serious and took the hand of the former Princess again.

"Alright. But before I go let me give you this advise as a friend. I don't think, that it has been silly to search for old memories. But I beg you not to forget the freedom you gained here for yourself."

Azula looked confused at her.

"Do you fear, that I might leave everyone here for a childish wish? Haven't you heard me, a return is impossible."

Zirin smiled sad at her. Both recognized, that ShiLy was watching them observantly. She squeezed Azula's hand again for a goodbye.

"Really good friend take care for each other. And the most important thing I have learned about you is, that impossible is just another kind of possible for you. Bye Azula, Bye ShiLy."

Zirin left the room, leaving Azula and ShiLy with the documents behind.


	13. Possibilities

**Hello everybody and sorry for keeping you waiting, but as I had announced the last weeks were very busy for me and I had to struggle very hard to get some free time for writing on this story. Still there will be more tough weeks for me, but I hope I can retun to my former update mode. Otherwise I will do my best to keep my promise with one update at least once a month. Thanks for all this interest in my story, it keeps me motivated.**

 **Thanks again to Mogor. I'm happy you liked it. There are still some really great steps for Azula to take and for Zuko. I have some ideas in my mind, but you're right. This door is unlocked for now.**

 **In this chapter Zuko will get a little idea, what quarrels he might have to manage in the future and he will speak with Kokaso about his plan to bring Azula back.  
I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between +...+ Zuko's thoughts**

* * *

 **Possibilities**

Zuko was wandering through the gardens of the Palace. He had been busy with meetings throughout the morning about taxation but he barely remembered details. His thought were circling around Azula and this fact was drawing most of his attention. As he reached the trainings place he found Kiyi, who was practicing. To his surprise he also found his mother at Kiyi's side. Ursa was wearing a trainings suit.

\+ Why is she training with Kiyi? And what? +

"Good job, Kiyi. Remember, if you try to spin yourself around on one foot you must stretch yourself and you must get tension in every muscle, especially in back and stomach, otherwise you will loose balance."

To show her daughter the correct movement, Ursa did a fast turn around on her left foot, starting the turn with swinging her arms and turning her shoulders, while pulling her arms to her chest. The impulse of this controlled movement almost did the rest and Ursa made a perfect turn, stopping it right where she had started with spreading her arms again and placing the right foot back on the ground.

"The impulse comes from your arms to your shoulders and your waist. And don't forget to focus your look on one spot before you start your try. And keep watching this spot as long as you could. Your head must turn last but must reach starting position first, otherwise you will get dizzy soon."

She smiled at Kiyi, who had listened with great concentration to the explanation. The kid nodded and took another try for herself. She started almost perfect, but she ended the impulse too late, so she overturned a bit. The kid was angrily muttering to herself as she recognized her brother coming closer. Her face lighted up and she smiled at him, while she was waving her hands.

"Zuzu, come over here! Mommy is showing me how I could control the spinning kicks!"

Her happy voice echoed over the trainings place. Ursa also watched him with a smile. As he had reached them, he gave his sister and his mother a hug.

"Acting and dancing doesn't seem to be her favorite as it was to me, when I was in her age."

She laughed warm at her son.

"But according to your advise I thought the lessons I have learned about balance during my training for the stage might also be helpful for her."

\+ That's a great step for my mother. +

She touched Kiyi's head gently and Zuko nodded with a smile.

"I think it's a wonderful idea not only to accept her interests, but also to support and help her to get better."

Seeing his mother and his sister smiling at him, gave him a warm feeling inside his belly.

"Will you join us for a while. You look like you could use some distraction."

Kiyi gave her brother a hopeful smile. Zuko was about to agree with his sister as he recognized Kokaso wandering through the garden. He knelt down to his sister, holding her at her shoulders.

"Maybe another time. I need to speak to Professor Kokaso right now."

Kiyi gave her brother a disappointed look.

"Fine, but I don't think he could help you with Azula."

In her eyes were a angry glow.

\+ Great, does my little sister do anything else during the last days, than sneaking around and searching for information she shouldn't hear. +

Ursa had taken a short gasp, but to Zuko's surprise Ursa seemed to show approval for the quote of her daughter. Zuko watched Kiyi with a serious look.

"Why do you think so?"

The kid crossed her arms before her chest.

"He doesn't seem to be a person, Azula would like to have in her company. I think she is searching for someone who really likes her and understands her and to be honest, to me this 'Professor' doesn't seem to be the right one, who could help you to become the person, Azula is searching for."

Kiyi started to shiver a bit.

"He's spooky."

Ursa's face showed a weak smile, as she placed a soft kiss on her daughters head.

"You may be right my dear, but Professor Kokaso was one of the men, who tried to help Azula about a year before. So Zuko has to include him in this case, if he wants to be successful with his plan, bringing Azula back to us."

Kiyi snorted annoyed and faced Zuko and her mother with a red face. Tiny flames were leaking through the fingers of her fists.

"Really? Has it worked, whatever this 'Professor' had done in the past? Has he helped her with her problems? I don't think so! By the way, what was her problem, anyway? No one had ever told me! But all I can see is, that his plan..." she was pointing at Kokaso in the distance, "...has obviously failed, otherwise we wouldn't stand here!"

\+ Damn, she had no idea! +

"Kiyi…!"

Zukos voice got a sharp warning sound.

"That's enough!"

He had raised his voice and he faced his sister, but the kid withstood the look of her brother. Her fists were trembling and Zuko was sure that her look would have molten some holes in his head, if Kiyi should have had these ability.

"As I have told Toph and my uncle, he will be in the team as long as I wish and that's it!"

Kiyi noticed, that this was a irrevocable decision. The sharp and commanding sound of his voice left no doubt. Even Ursa looked a bit shocked at her children. So the kid nodded grim at her brother.

"You're right, _brother_. It's enough."

The way she had pronounced the word brother, the way she had responded to his decision was like a slam in Zuko's face.

\+ Azula… +

For a moment it wasn't Kiyi anymore for Zuko, who was facing him with a stone-cold look. It was a vision of Azula, as she was in her age. The kid turned to her mother and the sweet innocent child returned for a moment. She hugged Ursa with all of her warming love she had.

"Thank you mommy for this great lesson. I hope you'll practice more often with me. This was so wonderful. I will return to my room now, I still have some writing lessons to do."

Her warm voice was full of love as she spoke to her mother. But all this love was replaced by a chilled frozen sound of her voice as the child turned to Zuko. Her cold face made even Ursa shiver. The fire in her eyes was brighter than ever, but it was not a warming light for Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

Her sharp and hard voice cut deep in Zuko's soul. She bowed short before her brother and turned around like Ursa had shown her in perfection. Normally Zuko had expected a joyful scream from his sister and a hug to celebrate this achievement, but Kiyi was walking straight away from the trainings place, leaving Zuko and her mother behind.

The Fire Lord watched his little sister walking off with an pale face.

\+ This was really bad. Why did I snapped so harsh at her? +

"Kiyi..."

His voice was filled with shock about this drastic reaction of his little sister. He winced as his mother took him in her arms.

"Don't worry. She will cool off sooner or later."

She gave him a smile to ease his worries, but her try failed. Zuko still sounded sad and shocked.

"Did you hear her? For a moment she was almost Azula to me."

Ursa watched his son deep in his eyes. Her look was most serious.

"But she isn't! She isn't also you, Zuko! Kiyi is Kiyi not more, not less! Don't dare to redo my mistake, you have shown me yesterday. She had to accept the decisions you made as her brother and as her Fire Lord. Yet she is not in the age or position to question you in this offensive way."

Zuko felt a chocking in his chest again.

\+ I know why Kiyi is so angry with me, but I also know why I was so harsh. Great, the quarrels are about to begin even before I had a chance to speak with Azula. +

He shook his head as he watched his mother.

"You're right about the fact, that Kiyi is not Azula, but I must insist you again. Yes, the way how she offended me was wrong. And you're right that I am the person, who has to made the final decision, but if I really want to do things better as my father did, I must also learn to show more patience."

He took a resigned breath.

"It may be the point of view from a child, but she had mentioned a vital aspect, a grown up maybe wouldn't have questioned. On a logical point of view I have no other choice than including Professor Kokaso in this investigations, but if I take a look at the emotional side, like Kiyi does, my choice isn't as clear as it former seemed to be."

Ursa was watching her son with a proud look, while he continued his explanation.

"Instead of snapping at her I should have tried to explain these different positions. Like Toph said, she's clever. It may not have changed her mind, but now it'll be harder for me to speak with her again about this. She is not Azula, but she act very similar in situations like this. And this could mean, that it'll take a long time, until she would listen to me again."

He gave his mother a weak smile but now Ursa shook her head.

"You don't know that, until you'll give it a try."

She smiled mischievous at her son.

"But I would recommend to wait some hours, before you would do so."

Finally, Zuko couldn't suppress a little laughter.

"Thank you, mom."

He hugged her until she pushed him softly back.

"I'll change clothes and then I'll take a look after Kiyi."

Her voice was serious again.

"She was also right about another aspect. We had never told her more than some vague hints about Azula's problems. She has to know more about her sister."

She raised her hands to clam Zuko as she saw his alarmed look.

"Not all the details, of cause, but enough to get a clearer vision why this situation is so complicated. And by the way, _this_ is a decision I have to make on my own. Even the Fire Lord hasn't the right to insist me at this point, especially if the Fire Lord reminds himself at the fact, that he, Azula and Kiyi are siblings and I am their mother."

\+ I couldn't disagree, weather I like it or not. +

Now Zuko recognized, that Ursa wouldn't accept any resistance against this decision so he simply gave her another hug to say goodbye.

\+ I need to know her opinion about Kokaso +

Ursa was on her way to the building as Zuko's voice made her stop a last time.

"Do you agree with Kiyi about Kokaso?"

His voice showed a pensive curiosity. Ursa turned around and watched back to the trainings place, where Zuko was still standing. She could also see Kokaso in the distance, who had taken seat at a turtle-duck pond.

"Yes Zuko, I do."

She saw her son nodding slowly between her break.

"But I also understand the logical point of view, beside the fact that I couldn't accept it for my own. If one of my children is involved I couldn't act otherwise than being on the emotional side."

Her eyes watered while she was speaking with him. Zuko nodded again. His eyes were also filled with tears.

"I know. As Azula's brother it all the same to me. But as the Fire Lord I couldn't exclude logical reasons. It's all about finding balance. Please try to explain this to Kiyi."

Ursa nodded at her son.

"I will. Bye Zuko."

* * *

Zuko left the trainings place and headed slowly to the turtle-duck pond. Kokaso was sitting on a bank and was watching the turtle-ducks.

\+ I must tell him about my plan to bring her back. +

"Would the Fire Lord give me the honor to take a seat beside me for a while?"

Kokaso kept focused on the pond as he was speaking. Zuko took place beside him.

"Your father never had recognized the beauty of the nature. Even as a child he was always searching for opportunities to gain more power over every living creature."

"My father and my grandfather always told me, that the Fire Nation was forged in the hot fire of war and that I have to learn to control and use this fire to maintain the glory of the Nation."

Zuko's voice was filled with sarcasm. Kokaso noticed that and turned his face to the Fire Lord. He gave him a little smile.

"May I give you an advise, my Lord?"

Zuko nodded at him and so Kokaso continued his explanation.

"Both may be right with the suggestion, that the Nation was forged in war, but both of them had missed the difference between binge forged in the fire of war and starting the fire of war. They had never learned to use the forged Nation, when this fire had died, so they assured, that it kept burning until it had almost consumed the whole world. They were unbalanced. They have never seen the great opportunities a long peace may have held up for the glory of the Nation. You, my Lord, are the first Fire Lord for over a hundred years, who has dared to use what the fire of war has forged in a peaceful way. That is a great achievement."

Zuko nodded slowly at Kokaso.

\+ A vital fact. +

"I have the slight feeling, that my father would disagree with this interpretation."

He watched the turtle-ducks swimming towards the two men in the hope of getting some bread. Kokaso laughed a bit.

"I am sure about that, my Lord. That was the main reason, why our friendship had ended during my time at university."

He was putting out some bread and started to feed the turtle-ducks.

\+ I wonder how their friendship was, when they were young. +

Zuko turned to him with a new curiosity.

"May I ask you something about your friendship with my father?"

Kokaso nodded with approval.

"Of cause, my Lord."

"How has it been to be a friend of my father?"

Another laughter escaped Kokaso's mouth.

"A fair question. To make a long story short, privileged."

He smiled again as he saw the little frustration on Zuko's face.

"Forgive me my Lord. It was not my intention to hide away some important informations from you."

He took a short breath until he continued.

"If I am right, I was about eight or nine, as I was introduced to your father. My parents were members of the army and the civil government at this time, so they got the opportunity to take me with them to the Palace one day. And because Ozai liked me, I was invited regularly from this day on. Because of his wish, I shared the private lessons at the best teachers of the nation with him and all I can say, that I was almost treated as a prince, only because I was a friend of Ozai."

Zuko still wasn't satisfied.

"But how was my father as a friend. Did he was different from now?"

Kokaso made a strange face, while he was shaking his head.

"If I am allowed to stay honest, yes and no. If I remember back to those days, I have to admit, that even with his young age he has not shown any respect before other people or living creatures. And Fire Lord Azulon did not enough against this behavior. But he was not so cruel and cold-blooded as he is now. He seemed to be loyal to his friends as long as he expected an advantage out of the friendship. He was always a clever kid and as more as he grew up as better he got to disguise his loathing for other life. He even tricked me. I thought he had learned more respect as he had grown up, but I found out that he only got more experience to hide this cruel and heartless side. As I got the opportunity to study outside of the Capital I used it to break up the contact."

Both were watching the turtle-ducks eating the bread. For a while the quacking was the only sound, that filled the area around the pond. But then Kokaso continued in a sad voice.

"I have no doubts, that my formidable career was also linked with my former privileged friendship with your father. I could have even climbed up faster, if I had renewed this friendship. But sometimes you have to choose, which road you would like to walk on. And if I am looking at my situation right now, I think I have chosen wisely."

He bowed a little before the Fire Lord and Zuko nodded back in approval. Kokaso gave him a thankful smile. He turned back to the turtle-ducks and started another feeding round.

\+ But it's still interesting, that he could have made this career under my father. +

"May I also dare to ask the Fire Lord a..." He hesitated carefully. "...probably private question?"

Zuko waited a moment until he gave his approval.

"You may, Professor."

Kokaso watched him observantly. He stopped feeding the turtle-ducks and ignored the loud protest of the animals.

"Why have you invited me as a consultant to this investigations? I am glad, that the Fire Lord respects my opinion so much, but to be honest I do not see the necessity of my presence in this particular case."

\+ Somehow I still don't want to tell him my hope to bring her back. +

Zuko was rubbing his head. He had expected this question, but after his expertise about Azula yesterday and the quarrel with Kiyi he wasn't sure anymore, if he would like to hear his opinion about his idea to bring Azula back home.

\+ But that's the reason, why I had invited him. I couldn't exclude logical reasons. Especially as being the Fire Lord. +

Zuko put his index finger in front of his mouth before he answered the question.

"After the search for my mother, Azula seemed to have ... changed."

Kokaso raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Could you describe me these changes any further, please."

Zuko bowed a little forward. He had folded his hands together and his chin was resting on his thumbs. To support the weight of his head his elbows were laing on his upper legs.

"She seemed to be… happier. Healthier. More focused. She seemed to have accepted the fact, that I'm the Fire Lord. She seemed to have found a new destiny for herself."

Now Kokaso was deep in his thoughts. He threw away the rest of the bread to make the turtle-ducks stopping their protest and rubbed his chin.

"Did the Fire Lord have any clue, what this new destiny could be?"

Zuko nodded at him.

"She had told me. She wants to assure, that I'll become a strong Fire Lord. A Fire Lord, strong in her point of view, but that didn't change the fact, that she had accepted my position and that she doesn't want to kill or destroy me anymore."

He took a deep and long breath.

"So I have invited you as a consultant for a very complicated question. Do these aspects offers me a chance to reconnect my sister with me and my family? Could these changes be seen as first steps of a finally started healing progress and will there be a chance to bring her back here to the family?"

Zuko's heart seemed to be beating out of his chest. He was still pressing his hands together, to cover up, that they were trembling, but he was pressing so hard, that the skin was turning white. Kokaso had listened to the questions with closed eyes. He waited some moments until he opened them again His voice was serious.

"I couldn't deny, that you have described a great improvement in her character, my Lord."

Zuko's face lighted up.

"But I fear you must separate her destiny from her destination. Her destiny seems to be a supporter role for you, Lord Zuko. But what about her destination? Does her vision of a strong Fire Lord has changed?"

Kokaso was observing the reaction of the Fire Lord most carefully. Zuko's face had darkened again and he shook his head slowly.

"No, Professor. With her last actions she had forced me to reign with fear and ruthless power, like my father."

He sounded depressed. Kokaso gave him a sad smile.

"That is what I feared. She may have started to cut the connection between her and her father, but she seems to have made his way of dominating the Nation as a part of her own inner self. Fear and ruthless power over the Nation and the world seems to be her destination. And my Lord, if I may remind you at the kidnapping, these are exactly the elements, she would choose to support you or to force you to do the things, she would like to seen done. She will still putting her needs and her ideas before yours and she will not accept other visions how to rule this Nation beside of her own."

Zuko's face was a dark mask of sadness. Kokaso stood up and bowed before the Fire Lord.

"I am sorry for this devastating expertise, but as long as her destination and her own idea of strength will not change, there will be no safe way, for you, your friends, your family and the Nation, to bring her back to the Palace."

\+ But he doesn't denied, that a change might be possible. +

Kokaso was about to go, when Zuko's curious voice made him stop.

"So if someone could manage to prove her, that strength could be shown in different ways and could convince her what opportunities a different style of reign might have, then there would be a chance to bring her back?"

Kokaso turned around. Zuko had him caught off guard, finally. He started to rub his hand.

"Theoretically yes, but even after these great steps, your sister had made, I am strongly in doubt, that..."

He was cut off by Zuko instantly. He stood up from the bank and walked over to Kokaso, placing his hand on the shoulder of the man.

"I'm completely aware of these problems, Professor. As her brother and as her Fire Lord. That's the reason why I have invited you as my consultant. I need the best to handle this task. I expect you to elaborate options, how to handle these problems, based on the knowledge you have about my sister. As soon as you have done so, we'll discuss, how we could transfer these options into practical actions. I have faith in you, Professor."

Zuko nodded at him as he released the man out of his grip. Kokaso was stunned for a moment. He hadn't expected a reaction like this. But he quickly got back to his normal behavior. He smiled at Zuko and bowed deep before him.

"It is the greatest honor to see you have so much faith in my abilities, Fire Lord Zuko. I will start working on this task, immediately."

He hesitated a bit, before he continued speaking to Zuko.

"I also recommend to visit doctor Hong as soon as he has recovered from his infection. He has had close contact to Azula during her time in the sanatorium, so his expertise and knowledge in this case will also be helpful."

Zuko nodded in approval and Kokaso bowed a last time, before he started to walk back to his quarter. He recognized that a soldier was heading to the Fire Lord. He gave the Zuko a message and due to Zuko's reaction it didn't seemed to be good news.


	14. At the Road

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. It's still amaizing for me to see so much clicks, favs and followers and also reviews my very first story is creating. It makes me really happy, so thank you so much to everyone!**

 **At this point thank you Bobi and Guest for encouraging me to keep on writing. Yes it's my plan to finish the story but predicting my free time for it will be tricky within the next months (I think this is a problem all writers might have, at least the ones, who are working on their stories as a hobby), so I better give the promise to update it less often as I actually did during the last months. In fact it makes me really happy to publish chapters more often, than I have promissed, but due to the reactions I got, I think most of you seem to agree with me at this point.**

 **This chapter Toph and Iroh starting their investigations at the road. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

* * *

 **At the road**

It was still early in the morning, as the wagons had nearly reached the place, where Azula and her group had attacked the wagon about five days ago. Like Toph had ordered, the wagons and the escort had stopped in some distance before the exact place, so the group wouldn't wipe out more tracks. The earthbender left with Iroh the first wagon, Chief Sung and Major Shimasu left the other. Toph focused on the surrounding. She neared the attack place slowly, checking the marks and prints on the road. Iroh and the others followed her with some distance. At the road, all tracks were vanished. She couldn't locate a helpful hint, even with her abilities. She could barely locate the exact place, where the wagon has been found. Irohs voice brought her back from her investigations.

"You don't seemed to be satisfied, Lady BeiFong. You look like, you haven't found, what you are looking for, even with your remarkable abilities."

Toph gave him a angry grin.

"You're right and your flattering won't make it better. Too much time has passed, between the ambush and my visit here. The road tells me a lot of stories, but only from the past two or three days. If there are hints left from the ambush, then they were masked behind all these newer tracks."

Iroh nodded with a sad face.

"I have feared, that we won't find a new hint here, but anyway it was the right decision, to try so."

But Toph shook her head.

"I only said, that the road won't give me a new hint. I haven't check the area beside the road, yet. I had hoped, that I would find at least a starting point, or a vague hint for a possible direction. This would have helped to save some time."

She let herself fall on her back, so she got more contact with the earth, grabbing with her hands in the ground. She focused herself less on details but more on the wide surrounding. She felt the road cutting through the forest. She could sense the roots of the trees, a small river in the distance and ruins. Many ruins. On both sides of the road, she could feel the remains of old settlements, some small ones, some really big and magnificent ones. Most of them seemed to be destroyed by old eruptions of the big volcano. Magma and ashes had covered them a long time ago, but a lot of them were still uncovered. Some of them seemed to have been rebuild several times, before their former inhabitants had left the place, finally.

"Is everything alright, Lady BeiFong."

Chief Sung was obviously confused about the behavior of the Left Hand. But Toph just ignored his confusion.

"This forest is full of old ruins. I have found about twelve places, where old cities or settlements must have existed. And that's only in the area, I could sense from here. Correct me, if I'm wrong Lord Iroh, but I think, there must be even more around the Capital and the volcano."

Iroh had to smile. Toph had only heard the gasps from Sung and Shimasu, but seeing there baffled faces was priceless.

"That's right, Lady Beifong."

Toph nodded, still laying on the ground.

"This makes sense. The earth around a volcano is rich. The fire in the earth can bring terror and death, but it brings also wealth for the once, who dares to live with it."

She stood up, finally, bending the dust off from her in a big cloud.

"I think, ruins would be a perfect hide for Azula and her group, but when there are so much around the Capital, then it would take too much time, to search for her in every single one. And we can't manage a big search in all of them at the same time."

The three men agreed. Iroh's voice was serious.

"Even, if we had enough men, both plans would warn Azula long before we could get a chance to find her."

"Correct."

Toph blew a strain of her hair out of her face.

"Chief? Major? Let the men guard the wagons. Then you two will search at the left side from the road in the forest for any hint, which might be linked with Azula and her group. Take these direction."

She bended a mark in the ground, to give them a direction.

"Please double the range of a normal search. An report me directly about any hint, you may find. No word to the guards. I won't risk, that informations may spread out."

"But if you let the men help, we could check a wider area in the same time. I know, we are concerned about an information leak, but wouldn't it be wiser, to use more men?"

The Major sounded a little confused, but Toph just faced him, with her blind eyes.

"That's right. And you two are the only one, I trust in this case. And trust is most needed. So you will go alone, without any other support. Lord Iroh and I will start our research on the other side of the road."

"As you command, Lady BeiFong."

She had heard the pride in the answers of the two men. Both bowed before Toph and Iroh and started acting as she had ordered. The young earthbender started to leave the road and walked in the forest, followed by Iroh.

* * *

About two hours later, both were still searching for hints. They had returned several times to the road, to start a new turn in a new direction. Iroh was getting a little tired, but Toph was relentless in her search. The old man gave her pensive look.

"So you don't trust Kokaso?"

"So you think I have excluded him from my trust?"

Toph didn't turned to Iroh, she was focused on her surrounding again.

"It came to my mind, as you spoke to the Chief and the Major."

He stayed focused on the young woman, but she continued her search without any change of emotion.

"Let me say it this way. I share your opinion, that Zuko has got a bad taste in choosing his advisors."

She turned to Iroh finally, smiling mischievous at him.

"Oh, be careful. You know that this may includes yourself, too."

He laughed at her, but was also a bit upset, cause he knew, that this quote included him as well. Toph just shrugged shoulders.

"I know. As I sad. Bad taste. But this is good for me. Thanks to him, I can command people, sneaking around to collect informations and if I'm looking out for the interrogation with Hong, I'll get the chance to scare someone to his bones. To be honest, I think I could get used to play the detective!"

She gave him a bight smile and Iroh grabbed her at her shoulder pulling the earthbender at his side, laughing with her. But Toph returned to a serious voice.

"Did the first Fire Lord founded the Capital and build the Palace?"

Iroh was surprised. This question came to him out of nowhere.

"Yes and no. To the legend he had founded a large city at the foot of the volcano. After he had defeated all the Warlords this city became the Capital of the new Nation. But this wasn't the actual Capital."

"So a later Fire Lord founded a new one?"

Toph had stopped walking.

"No, he had also started building the actual Capital and the Palace. The legend told, that his old city was attacked one day by an army of dark spirits and men. After endless battles, the city was ruined, but the Fire Lord could crush the enemies. Facing the defeat, the enemy commander decided to blow up the whole volcano, to destroy everything, he couldn't reach. But the Fire Lord himself faced him in the volcano, striking him down and setting the volcano to peace until today. The Royal City in the crater should remind everyone at this glorious day for the nation."

Iroh's face was shining, while he told Toph the story. Even without seeing him, she recognized, that he must love this legend. He got aware of her look.

"I'm sorry, for this little emotional outburst. This was one of the first stories, my father had told me, when I was a little kid. It may sounds strange, but Azulon, beside all his faults, was a incredible storyteller. If you don't believe me, ask Zuko. He had told him and Azula this story more than once."

Toph tended her head aside. She wasn't focused on Iroh anymore. She starts to walk directly in a new direction. It was obvious, that the earthbender had found something. After a little walk, they found a straitjacket behind some rocks.

"This definitely doesn't belong to the forest."

Toph sounded satisfied. Iroh looked at it with great worries.

"A straitjacket. This one was used. There is some old blood on the inner side. And it hasn't laid here for long."

Now Toph was also worried.

"Could the blood be from Hong's cut?"

"No, then most of them has to be on the outside. But it's on the inside and not enough."

Iroh looked at Toph, deeply worried. The earthbender had made a fist in anger.

"Then we must suggest, that a second person was transported within the wagon, and obviously not by free will."

Toph rubbed her forehead. Iroh noticed, that she was struggling with herself. He took a step to Toph and touched her at her shoulder.

"We need to arrest Hong and interrogate him."

But Toph raised her hand, to show him, that she needed a second. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Iroh.

"Okay, before you'll tell me, that this is ridiculous, let me explain my theory right to the end. Zuko thinks, that there is a bigger fish stinking in this town, and now I think, this is more than obvious. Hong is linked with this unknown person, I'm sure. I don't know, how Zao is involved, but it must be something so bad, that he tried everything to cover up any hints, which could link him with this mess. Azula and her gang have heard rumors about something is rotting in this swamp and have attacked the wagon, to give Zuko a hint. And she has taken the person with her. She wants to uncover this crime. I think that's her plan."

Iroh listened to the explanation with astonishment and approval, while Toph continued.

"But I also think she is not finished with her own investigations, otherwise she wouldn't have hesitate presenting us her victory. So in my opinion, her next moves might be, getting more information, about Zao, about Hong and about the person, she had found. And also about our investigations."

Iroh agreed.

"This sounds plausible. But I can see, you have more in mind."

Toph nodded.

"I think it might be better to wait with arresting Hong."

Iroh was about to protest, but Toph interrupted the old man.

"It's risky, I know, but I think it's better to let no one know this new twist, except you, Zuko, Sung and Shimasu. We can double the 'protection', but he should still think, we wouldn't know anything about the missing person. If I'm right, then we can get more information from him, if he fells secure and we might get a chance to find Azula. I bet she like to visit her old doctor for a special appointment."

The old man looked worried at her.

"So you also suspect Kokaso of being involved in this? I didn't like him either, but this seems to me a little too much."

Toph nodded at him. Iroh's suspicion was right, that the earthbender had exclude Kokaso for this reason.

"Being involved, thinking he must help an old friend by telling him the plan, call it, what you want. But he has proven to me, that he is suspicious."

"But when. Being like your manner teacher is no crime at all."

Iroh insisted heavily.

"If you would know her, you would know better. But that's not the point. All I can say for now is, that I have other reasons, so I must stay to my bidding, not to inform Kokaso."

Toph was shaking a bit and Iroh looked stunned at her.

"But then we also couldn't tell Zuko or the others. I don't think, they would be on your side."

Toph nodded.

"I know, but I hoped, you would prove me wrong."

She sighed.

"Let me guess, the old Capital laid in this direction, right?"

Toph pointed into the forest, choosing the direction, where they had found the straitjacket. Iroh nodded, surprised by the change of subject. Toph took a deep breath.

"Fine, I guess, this will be a long night for me. So do we have a deal, about not arresting Hong? I want to see, if I'm right or wrong."

Iroh touched his beard. After a while he answered. His voice was most serious.

"Twenty-four hours of intensive investigations, not more. That's all I'm willing to give you Toph, before I'll arrest him. And only in exchange of all the reasons, why Kokaso is so suspicious for you and how you like to go on with your investigations. And you have to explain me your interests in the history of our Capital."

He offered Toph his hand. The earthbender waited a second, and took it with a smile.

"Deal. I'll tell you, while we return to the Palace. And hide the straitjacket. None of them should see it."

Iroh looked puzzled.

"How should I do so?"

"Put it under your robe. Your belly is big enough, that none would recognize it."

The impish smile had come back to the earthbender's face as she was pointing at Iroh's belly. The old man also had to laugh, and put the straitjacket under his robe. But then he returned to a serious voice.

"This plan could almost be one from Azula."

Toph showed no visible reaction.

"I know. I'm also a bit concerned about myself. But I think, planning a bit like she might do, could be helpful, if we also want to get a chance to bring her back. And beside this fact and the risks, I think it's a good idea, to get more and serious informations."

"I must agree with you. But I beg you just to be careful, Toph. If you're right with all of your suggestions, then this case will become far more dangerous. And not only for you."

Toph smiled at the old man. Both were on the way back to the road.

"Thanks Iroh. I have faith in you, that you'll watch over every step, carefully. In my plans, you are my insurance, if needed."

Both walked on, when Toph turned to Iroh again.

"About my interest in history, Kiyi came up with some stories of the first Capital, Zuko had told her. He had also mentioned to her, that his grandfather had told him many stories about the Fire Nation history. I only got curious about it."

She smiled innocent at the old man. Iroh nodded with a mischievous smile. He suspected, that the earthbender had also some other reasons, but for now he decided not to ask any further.

"So, Kiyi gave you a lesson in history. The little Princess is full of surprises. She has proved me once more, that she could make an evening _very_ interesting."

Toph ignored the little innuendo very, carefully.

"I couldn't deny that."

Then she started to walk a little faster.

* * *

It took both about ten minutes, until they reached the road again.

"I'll return to the wagon, Lady Beifong. My old bones are starting to ache a bit, so I hope you don't mind, if I'll take a little rest."

Toph nodded at him with a smile.

"Of cause, Lord Iroh."

She waited about half an hour, until the Chief and the Major returned. Both only had found some places, where the girls must have waited for the wagon, but no other hints. Toph nodded thankful to them.

"Thank you, gentlemen. It was the same on our side."

She didn't mentioned the straitjacket.

"Let's return to the palace. I'll discuss everything with Lord Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko. Maybe I reconsider your advice, to use more men for a second try."

Both were about to bow before Toph, as a messenger approached. The Major took the message and his face got darker.

"General Zao has escaped. Together with some of his high officers."

Toph nodded grimly.

"All of my rotten luck."

* * *

 **P.S.: If someone of you would like to know a bit more about the little story, Iroh had sum up for Toph briefly, you could check my One-Shot "Lord Honomusubuh".**


	15. ShiLy

**Hello everybody. I'm still with a little fever, cause I was ill during the last week. I only could managed to post the last chapter and this new one, cause I had worked ahead with this story some weeks ago, so I had something ready to post as a backup, if needed. But nevertheless here I am again and to be honest with a bit of nervous excitement, cause this will definetly be a vital chapter for the story. But I hope I have done a good work with it.**

 **Thanks again to Mogor. Yes Toph has anticipated Azulas plans and she had told Iroh some of her plans and suggestions during the last chapter. Even if this fic is about Azula and her way back home I also started to enjoy playing with her character as well.**

 **But this chapter will return to Azula and ShiLy. And it would be vital for Azulas character development, cause in this chapter she will have to face a different point of view on her relationship with her father and ShiLy will also get some shocking answers for herself.**

 **To be some obvious questions ahead, no there was no family link planned between General Zao (OC) and Admiral Zhao (CC). To be honest I really recognized the parallel between the two names first, as I wrote this chapter, but I decided not to change the name of the OC, cause his name was already published in other chapters as I stepped over this funny fact. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **ShiLy**

Azula and ShiLy have worked with the documents for an hour. Azula noticed, that the girl had changed during the last days. Her brown hair wasn't in a mess like it has been, as they had rescued her. ShiLy had made a short ponytail, which was loosely falling over her left shoulder. The bruises in her face were gone and she wasn't as pale as she had been, since they had first met. Only her hands looked still bad. They were bandaged to assure that the ointment had a chance to help her getting rid of the bruises. But most obvious was this new fire in her gray-green eyes. Even the hard work on the lists hadn't put it out. It was obvious, that Hamato's daughter had to struggle with her memories, but she had identified six different clients on the lists. Now she was exhausted and trembling but, she forced herself to grab another sheet of paper. Azula was still impressed how much strength and courage was hidden inside this little woman.

\- I must admit I'm a bit curious, what she would be capable of, if she would be on her best. -

Seeing her losing grip and retaking the paper elicited Azula a sigh.

"You need a break. I've no doubt, that you can manage to look through all of his files, if we would have them, but it's wiser to take a break from time to time."

Azula took the new list out of her hand. ShiLy sighed also and leand back in the chair.

"Thanks."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For helping me fighting my demons. For understanding me, why I had to help you."

She smiled at Azula and the former Princess got nervous. Somewhere deep inside she felt a mismatch for herself between ShiLy's words and her own former actions.

\- Do I deserve a 'Thank you'? -

"You seem to be the first one, who thanks me for spitting your problems right into your face."

It should have been sounded like a joke, but it sounded more worried, than Azula had planned.

"It wasn't the smartest or nicest decision to do so, but you woke up my resistance, again. So it finally worked. And I think even on you."

She watched Azula observantly.

"But I broke my promise. I had promised Zirin, not to do so. I have lost control."

Azula shook her head but to her surprise, the girl took her hand.

"Everything close to the heart is dangerous. And nothing is closer than the own family. I should have known this, as I offended you this way. We both could've acted smarter in this situation. But I think, we are both persons, who won't give up their ground so easily."

She looked Azula in her golden eyes.

"Or like to admit, that they could have done better."

Azula saw her nodding at her response.

\- Did I really said that? -

"Yes, but it has helped us both. I think, we understand each other better now."

Azula nodded at her with a smile, but then it faded a bit.

"May I ask you something about your father?"

She wasn't sure, if ShiLy would like to talk about him, but she decided to give it a try. The girl closed her eyes. The corners of her mouth jerked a bit.

"What do you want to know?"

Azula took a deep breath.

"Your father Hamato was the Admiral of the Northern Fleet, but he acknowledged service. You said, you blamed him for this decision. Did he ever told you, why he gave up his title and left the Navy?"

ShiLy waited some moments, before she opened her eyes.

"He just told me the short version, that he was in disagree with the decisions, your father had made about some further steps to conquer the North Pole. And that it would be the better choice to leave the Navy, than to offend him at council. But I knew more about his problems. I have read some of his letters to my mother in secret and have listen to some of their talks, late at night, when they thought, I was sleeping."

Her eyes became wet again.

"He had found out about cruel tactics of the Navy at the South Pole. He was even more shocked, as he found out, that one of his Commanders had offered your father a plan to invade the North and to kill the Moon Spirit. This was too much for him. As he realized, that your father supported this plan, he left the Navy."

Tears rolled down her face.

"He was always loyal to the Nation, but this plan, these acts were completely against everything, he believes in. This retreat out of all duties must have been the only way for him to stay loyal to his Nation and not to be forced to support such actions."

Azula seemed to be emotionless, but her hands were trembling fists. ShiLy noticed that.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't wanted to blame your father." She took a short break, until she continued. "But this had been his reason and his opinion to this case."

\- So her father blamed him for everything what has happened? He thought his actions were wrong. That he had chosen the wrong way. But if so, what does it mean about his decisions, how he treated me? It can't be true. -

"Your father seems to be another person, who doesn't like my father. And probably me too."

Azula had snapped harsh at ShiLy, but she regretted it instantly, as she recognized her hurt face and heard the shocking gasp. But again the young woman didn't leave her ground.

"Maybe, I've heard a lot more about your father, which I haven't told you. I cannot decide, which of all these rumors are right or wrong, but I may remember you, that you have asked me about his reasons. And this is the only answer I can give you. I'm not responsible, whether you like what you heard or not! So if you don't want an honest answer, don't ask for it!"

\- There it is. This bright fire in her eyes. -

"Sorry, you're right."

\- What? -

Azula's face was a mask of surprise. The girl was stunned, too. Both watched each other for a few seconds, then ShiLy started to laugh. It was a warm and happy sound, which seemed to lighten up the room. No rest of grief, anger, fear or pain was in it, just pure fun and happiness. Azula couldn't fight to laugh along with her.

"Oh spirits, this must have been really hard for you. You should have seen your face!"

She imitated Azula's shocking look for a second, before she laughed again. Azula gave her a mischievous smile.

"You have no idea, how you have looked like in this moment."

Then she imitated her face. And both laughed again until they ran out of breath. Both smiled at each other, gasping for air.

"Thanks again."

ShiLy took Azula's hand again and squeezed it thankfully.

"I can't even remember, when I had to laugh so hard the last time. All I know is, that it has been too long ago."

Azula nodded at her.

"I think I have a slight suggestion."

But ShiLy shook her head.

"No, it was not the day, before I woke up in… in..."

She couldn't finished the sentence. Now Azula took her other hand and looked her deep in her gray-green eyes.

"You haven't to talk about this."

She feared, she might broke down again, like the last time, she had talked about her wake up in the cell, but ShiLy shook her head.

"No, I have to do this. You know, what Zirin has told me, as I woke up here in your hide? 'As sooner as I can take care of your wounds as faster they could heal'. I'm sure, this fits also for my soul."

She took a deep breath. Azula recognized, that she was struggling with herself.

"But I fear I couldn't take all steps on my own."

She looked Azula deep in her eyes.

"Will you help me with my wounds on my soul, like Zirin helps me with the wounds on my body?"

\- She can't be serious! -

Azula recognized, that some moments must have passed. She still watched the girl with widened eyes. But ShiLy was completely focused on her. It was a strange feeling for Azula.

\- I'm REALLY not sure, if I can do this right. -

"Why me?"

Her voice was a mixture of surprise and doubts.

"Because I'm sure, that you are the right person for this. You've got talent finding those points at someones soul."

\- Yeah, but not for nursing them, of cause. -

Her voice left no place for any doubts. But this fact surprised Azula even more.

"But what about Zirin? I think she did a pretty good job so far."

Azula still looked at her with astonishment and ShiLy nodded.

"Yes she did. And I'm sure, she could and will help me in this case. But I'm also sure, that you'll do a better job. I don't want to offend her, but in this case, she's only my second choice."

Azula recognized her soul-piercing look.

\- She's daring to present me her weakest points by free will. Why? How did this happened? But she trusts me, there is no doubt. -

"I don't think, I'm the right person, who can handle this on. This may affect some scars at my soul, which better stays untouched. May I you remember about our quarrel yesterday?"

She seemed to drown in ShiLy's eyes and she realized, that this conversation was about to come to a critical point. Azula noticed, that both were still holding the hands of the other, because the young woman squeezed hers harder.

"You can! I have no doubt! You're strong enough and clever enough to handle this problem. I even think you actually know a solution for this problem."

Both could grip the atmosphere in the room almost with bare hands.

\- I should actually have the answer? What is she up to? Whatever it is, my next answer will be essential for her decision. Wait, could she mean… -

Azula's eyes widened. She watched ShiLy with a mixture of shock and… hope. The girl smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes, and I'm sure you are also brave enough to dare this step. And the first step is to speak it out loud!"

Azula's voice was trembling

"But this would be unpleasant for both of us."

ShiLy's eyes seemed to be consumed by an inner fire.

"But none of us could come out of this mess on her own."

"We can only do this together."

Both girls said those last words at the same time. And then ShiLy hugged Azula. It took a long time until she ended the hug and the former Princess let her do so. Azula gave ShiLy a mischievous smile.

\- This may be not nice, but I think she must also pass a test, before we can start. If she can't handle my rough sides this would be futile. -

"Alright, then don't be so jittery and tell me, when have you laughed the last time."

ShiLy took a short gasp, but then a quick impish smile flashed over her face.

"My fault, I should have decided to take Zirin's help, as I had the chance. No I must live with my decision"

\- Test passed. -

Both smiled, but returned quickly to a more focused and serious mood. ShiLy took a breath.

"My last laughter was about three weeks, before… before this mess got worse. It was lunch break and I was joking with my friends. Right in this happy moment the director broke in and told me, that I had to leave the school immediately, because my father had left the Navy and I wouldn't belong to this exclusive society anymore."

A long break followed.

"This has been over three years ago. What about you?"

Azula nodded.

"My last laughter. This is hard. I had a lot of laughters, after I left the clinic. And some spooky ones inside the clinic."

ShiLy watched her observantly.

"Okay, then I'll be more precise. When was your last laughter out of pure fun. No thinking, no planing, no masking, just a laughter all about to be happy?"

\- Wow. I didn't thought the first question would be so hard. -

Azula closed her eyes. And with every second she felt more and more uncomfortable.

\- A laughter out of pure fun -

She didn't remembered a single one. So she started to dig deeper in her mind and then she remembered.

\- Embers Island! -

"Embers Island. This must have been over two and a half year ago. I was on vacation with Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko. We had crashed a party of some dimwits. That was real fun!"

She laughed, as she remembered the day, but then her smile faded.

\- This was so long ago. And I can barely remember some other occasions. And the ones I remember are all with my friends or my family. Family… -

Azula jumped up from her chair.

"Wait, this isn't true. The night, when I was in the Palace. I was on the rooftop of a building with Kiyi."

She gave ShiLy a smile. The girl smiled back at her.

"If you think of this moment, you might understand, how good it was for me, to laugh with you. Just simply because I was happy. To push away all the grief and the nightmares."

Her look left the room for a moment, as Azula nodded at her.

"I think, I understand. It's a source of hope and strength for you, right?"

"Yes, it is. And my greatest weakness."

A shadow rushed over her face. Azula looked puzzled at her.

"Why that?"

ShiLy looked at her like she was tortured again. She was fighting with her memories. Azula put her hand on her knee.

"You can do it!"

ShiLy closed her eyes and gave Azula a shacking nod.

"It's like a shield. If it's build strong enough, it protects you from any harm, but if the blow is too hard, it'll break and you are left unguarded. Then even its pieces can do harm to you. And like any other equipment it must be checked, repaired and polished every day. Otherwise it can break easily."

She was trembling, but she had opened her eyes again. Azula felt a chocking in her chest.

"So your forced drop out of school was the first hard blow. Your shield got a crack and was weakened and you couldn't repair it."

ShiLy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Azula. And with every day on another piece was broken out of this shield. The hits were hard and disturbingly precise, cause every piece hasn't been simply blown out of my shield, no they were also used to hurt me. This torture continued during my time in the clinic. This 'doctor' and some of this stuff have found a lot of ways to do me harm."

She started to cry again but Azula took her in her arms. Normally this wasn't like her, but she also remembered Hong and his order to force herself in a straitjacket for almost twenty-four hours. And the drugs to sedate her. ShiLy started to speak again, after some moments.

"It almost seemed to me, that someone must have known all these facts about me and had turned my own guard against me. Like someone had managed to drag me away from my source of strength and finally forced me to destroy it by my own hand."

She was about to start wagging again, like yesterday.

\- Oh spirits! Maybe she is right! Admiral Zhao! He could have been be capable of such a plan. -

Azula's face went pale. She remembered the final plan of Ozai to use the cometh. And Zuko's punishment, as he had offended his father in council. And many other things.

\- And maybe my father also. -

"I think you may be right."

Azula's voice was weak, but ShiLy got instantly focused on her. Now Azula watched her with a soul-piercing look.

"I need to know now, as good as you can remember, everything about the last day, before you were sent to the asylum. Did anything unusual happened?"

The eyes of the girl widened but it was hope in them.

"The new Admiral of the Northern Fleet visited us at the evening, before…"

Azula nodded to cut her off.

"Don't waste your strength on that event for now. Why did Zhao came home to you?"

"He offered my father a place in his staff. As his Vice-Admiral. If he would have accepted, then he would have been the second in command."

This answer twisted Azula's guts.

\- Perfect timing. First a silver lining for her. Please let me hope, that I'm on the wrong track. -

"But your father didn't changed his decision, right?"

ShiLy nodded, but she kept focused on Azula. She knew, that the former Princess was checking a possibility.

"Did Zhao brought presents for the family with him?"

Azula had closed her eyes. She was trembling in cold anger and her words were pressed through her teeth. ShiLy finally understood, why Azula had asked this and she jumped up from her seat.

"Yes, he had. He was about to leave and had almost forgotten to give them to us."

She took a shocking gasp.

"For me it was my favorite chocolate. I knew I was so angry and upset about the fact, that daddy had refused this offer, that I almost ate all of it before I went to bed."

"Oh this dirty son of a…nargh!"

Azula punched another glowing hole in the damaged metal plate of her table. She kicked her chair through the room.

"The very burning hell isn't good enough for this bastard. But maybe Zhao should be thankful. If he would be still in this world, he would have to face a nightmare darker than everything he can imagine!"

A flaming blue aura was around her, cause the fire in the fire pits had rose almost to the ceiling of the room.

"So I was right?"

The trembling whisper of ShiLy brought her back on earth. The girl still stood beside her chair, shaking.

"I haven't hurt my parents by free will? I was poisoned?"

Azula walked to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that!"

And then ShiLy cried uncontrollably. Tears of relief ran over her face. Minutes passed before she was able to speak again. Azula had placed her back on the chair and had gently rubbed her back until her tears ran dry.

"It was a diabolic plan. And to make it worse you haven't been the target, you have been the weapon. It was all about to break your father, I'm sure!"

Azula's rage came back to her again and ShiLy seemed to know the reason for this.

"But this must mean, it was a punishment. This must mean, that your..."

She couldn't finished the sentence. Azula just nodded. This conversation had made her face a devastating truth.

"My father must have ordered this punishment."

\- And now she MUST hate me. -

But to her surprise she got hugged by ShiLy again.

"I'm sorry, Azula. I know, you thought, that your father is just a hard and harsh man, but I'm sure you also hoped, that he is at least fair in his his judgment or his punishment."

"He just simply destroyed another innocent life only to punish another person. He didn't had the right to choose THIS way. This was so wrong!"

Azula's mind went blank.

\- But he did. How could he have done such a thing? Has he done such things before? And if so, maybe he would have been wrong with other aspects? -

She started to shaken. Another parallel came to her mind.

\- And I have done similar things too, cause I thought, this was right. Because he taught me it was right. _"We love you."_ -

Azula winced, as she heard the voice of Ursa again. ShiLy watched her closely.

"What's the matter?"

Azula stayed quiet. But the voice in her head also.

"Azula?"

ShiLy touched her at her shoulder.

\- Should I really tell her? -

"What did Zirin told you about the reasons, why I was send to asylum?"

The girl watched her for some moments.

"About the hallucinations?"

Azula made fists, but nodded.

"No details. Only that you had thought you would see and hear your mother. You have also talked a lot about her during your sleep, yesterday."

She recognized, that Azula felt most uncomfortable.

\- Fine, I will give it a try. -

"I think I hear her again."

\- And now say, that I'm insane. Use this against me. -

But ShiLy just nodded. Azula could see, that she was thinking about the conversation and this new information.

"This could make sense and if I'm right, then this is not unusual for a smart person, like you are."

She looked at her and nodded in approval.

"Why does it make sense? The only thing, that would make sense is, that I'm getting crazy. And I'm NOT!"

She was upset, but ShiLy stayed cool.

"I can you explain my suggestion, but only if you want to hear the answer. Cause I'm sure you won't like them."

Azula crossed her arms before her chest.

"Go ahead."

"And only, if you keep in mind, that this suggestion is based on things I know and you have told me. I can be wrong, but to all I know so far, this might be a possible explanation for your voices."

Azula faced her.

"As I said. Go ahead."

"Good, then the obvious facts first. You're a very clever and mindful person. You can't be tricked so easily. And you have a good discernment. Obviously for finding other peoples weakness, but that doesn't change the fact."

Azula felt a little flattered.

"Fact is also, that you, well, don't like your mother."

Azula laughed sarcastic.

"Okay, maybe a stronger word would be adequate, but let's move on. I'm not sure, if you really hate your brother. Otherwise you won't do all this here, cause you had never lost a word about using all this to destroy him. As Zirin told me, this sometimes seems to be a strange way of mocking and teasing him."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise.

\- I can't deny that. -

So ShiLy moved on.

"But now comes the tricky point, your father."

Azula took a short gaps.

"You said, he was the only one of your family, who ever cared about you. So I think his rejection for you, before he was defeated, has made your mind asking questions to yourself, you didn't wanted to hear and still don't want to. But because you are an intelligent person, these questions broke their way free, disguised by this hallucinations."

"This can't be true."

It was a trembling whisper.

"I think it can. I think you have seen through your fathers mask long before his rejection, but you didn't wanted to loose the last person, who seemed to take care about you, so you got blind for all of his obvious faults. You have known that something about him was completely wrong, but you have caged these facts away in your soul."

"No."

"And to kept up the last band in your family, which seems to give you at least something nearly similar like love, you did everything to please him."

Something broke in Azula. A chain, which had locked up a part in her soul, was now open to explore.

"But it was never enough. I had to earn his attention every single day. And he made me fear any slight mistake, cause then I might have lost his attention."

Azula was pale again. This cost her all of her strength.

"You see what I mean. Even as a child you had recognized this, but he has managed to drag you away from the rest of your family, he has cut you off from their love for you, so you became addicted to his person and attention. That's what my father told my mother about you."

She gave Azula a shy smile. The former Princess watched her with open mouth.

"These voices returned, after you have met Kiyi, right? If I should be right with my suggestion, then it was a part of a plan to let you _think_ that none of your family loves you and that none of them cares for you. But remember the laughter. Kiyi seems to like you and you seems to like her. She has opened a door a bit, that was locked before."

Azula nodded at her. She breathed hard, but it was also a kind of relief.

\- She was right, it isn't a explanation I wanted to hear, but it's a logical starting point. And this is at least something I can start dealing with, but this still leaves other questions and it will bring up some new ones. -

"But why did I saw my mother? And why is it her voice? Why not Zuko or Iroh?"

ShiLy shrugged shoulders.

"These questions has to been answered by yourself. But I'll help you, if you want to have my aid. But not now, I'm getting really tired. Your brake was more exhausting than working with the papers."

She took a deep breath and stood up from her chair.

"Strange, isn't it? I thought my father didn't cared about me and my needs, but he does and you thought your father took care about you and your needs, but he doesn't. Different ways but all leads to the same demons."

She gave the former Princess a last smile and started to walk out of Azula's room.

"ShiLy?"

The girl stopped as Azula talked to her. The firebender gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you."

The girl smiled back.

"You can thank me, when we're finished, Azula. Right now this was only the first step on a long way. And I fear the next steps won't be easier, for both of us."

Both looked each other. Yes they understood each other better. Definitely.

"Then take your rest ShiLy. I see you later."

"Thanks Azula."


	16. Interlude II

**Hello everybody, I'm back again with a new chapter. The last one was the longest chapter I have written so far, but I didn't dare to split it in two chapters, so thanks to all, who have read this long one. This new chapter will be a short one again. I hope I have done a good work with describing Azulas outfit in this one, because it was the first try for me to do so. It was a bit leaving my new gained comfort zone with the foreign language and I hope I have done well enough for this turn.**

 **In this chapter I will switch back to the plot of the prologue. Azula is making herself ready for the big surprise, when Iroh interrupts her with a personal present for his niece.**

 **I wish all of you a lot of fun with this chapter**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Interlude II**

 _Azula was sitting in front of her mirror. She was about to start_ _with_ _her make-up for today. She was already dressed and she had to admit, that her mother had really proven a good taste. She was wearing a long, deep red gown with golden and royal blue embroideries and mid-long sleeves, which reached down to her elbows. Ursa had also chosen a magnificent breast plate with a V-neck out of red colored leather and shoulder plates, everything outlined carefully with rich gold. Azula had_ _placed_ _the shoulder plates on her bed, together with a dark red cape and the gloves, fitting to the outfit, cause she had to do her make-up first, before putting on the rest of her outfit. She watched her reflection._

 _\- Did it was the right decision, to come back? -_

 _She couldn't deny, that she loved it, to be back home. Especially Kiyi had helped her so much. She would never admitted these fact to Zuko or any other, but she felt so close to her, like to no other in the family. But she also got a connection to her brother again. Still a little fragile, but it constantly got better during the last months,_ _b_ _ut sometimes he was acting like a big nanny._

 _She sighed and took an ivory colored powder and a fine sponge to start her make-up._

 _\- He could be so melodramatic and so overprotective. -_

 _But on the other hand, there was her mother. She blamed her for being not strong enough to fight for Zuko_ **and** _for her._

 _\- She's definitely a smart person, too, so why_ _hadn't she_ _seen through Ozai's plan? And why had she chosen Zuko and not me? -_

 _Azula was sure, that if she_ _would_ _ever ask her mother about this, she_ _might_ _have given her answers for this. But deep inside_ _of_ _her, she wasn't sure, if she_ _would like_ _the answers. She shook her head a bit._

 _She checked her work and blended the transitions, carefully._

 _\- Probably only weak excuses. That's all she always had. No need to talk about that with her. -_

 _But there also was her uncle. And this relationship was complicated on another level, compared to any other of her family. One the one hand, he could be so pathetic. Alway willing to share his wisdom, no matter if he was asked or not. But on the other hand, he didn't force her to get in closer contact with him, like her mother did, nor did he seemed to be so overprotective, like Zuko. He gave her the free space, she needed._

 _She watched herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the first step. She placed the sponge and the powder back on the make-up table, taking a brush and a bronzed powder to correct her complexion._

 _\- The way he could see me through is so much similar like Ozai. It scares me sometimes. But at least he doesn't throw me my own mistakes in my face. He has accepted, that I know my own faults very well. -_

 _S_ _he was finished with the correction,_ _as_ _someone knocked at her door._

" _I'm not finished yet. Tell the Fire Lord I won't make haste, even if he would send my sister back to tease me."_

" _No need to make haste, I only hoped you_ _would_ _have a minute or two for your uncle."_

 _Iroh's voice was warm and happy._

 _"May I come in?"_

 _\- Great, I'm not in_ _the_ _mood for his wisdom today -_

" _Bad timing, uncle. I'm doing my make-up. Could we discuss this later, after…well, whatever Zuko ha_ _s_ _planned for me?"_

 _She took a porcelain colored cream to lighten up the skin under her eyes and hoped, that her words would send Iroh away._

" _It won't take long, I only have a little present for you."_

 _Iroh's voice was even warmer this time._

 _"And no discussions planned, I promise."_

 _He added this note after a little break. Azula sighed, stopped with her make-up and turned around on her chair._

 _"Fine, come in."_

 _Iroh opened the door and walked to Azula. He carried a long wooden box, black lacquered and polished. On the cover_ _were_ _in flaming red the symbols of the Fire Nation. He gave his niece a warm smile. Azula noticed, that he was a little nervous._

 _\- He seems to be so sentimental today. What's going on here? -_

" _I've got this present for you. I hope you'll like it."_

 _He handed over the box and Azula took it with a little astonishment. It was heavier than she had expected._

" _But I thought, the surprise_ _comes_ _later after I w_ _ould_ _be finished here?"_

 _She checked the box, carefully. Iroh nodded._

 _"That's right Azula. But this is my very personal surprise for you. None of the others know anything about this. This is a personal gift from me for my niece. I'm sure you'll hold it in honor."_

 _His voice started to tremble a bit, while he was talking._

 _\- This present seems to trouble his feelings very hard. -_

 _Azula watched her uncle struggling with his self-control,_ _b_ _ut then she focused on the box and opened it slowly. And then she released a surprised gasp._

 _\- What? But this is…? He can't do this? Why? Why me? Why now? -_

" _Iroh..?"_

 _She was totally shocked. She had never ever expected to find this very special katana inside the box. The old man eyes watered._

 _"This was Lu Ten's sword. It would make me proud to know, that you would wear it for him."_

" _But Iroh, I can't accept this. This is so…."_

 _Azula was stunned_ _and_ _Iroh shook his head with a smile._

" _Please. Take it. You would make an old man very happy. I've lost so much during this war, but I also got the luck to get back a beloved person I thought I_ _would have_ _lost forever. You have shown so much strength, please accept this little gift from me."_

 _Azula's mask of self control was also fading._

 _"Why me? And why now?"_

" _Because you have struggled so hard for all you had gained. And look where you are today. You're back home! I'm so proud of you, like I'm proud of Zuko. It'_ _l_ _l be still a hard way for you, but this gift should remind you, that I love you." He wiped away some tears. "I hope you'll also accept it as an apologize."_

" _An apologize? For what?"_

 _Azula was even more confused. Iroh couldn't fight his feelings anymore. To Azula's shocking surprise she got hugged from him._

" _For not being there, as you needed me most. First I was at the front,_ _t_ _hen lost in my grief_ _a_ _nd as I finally found out, what my brother had done to you, I should have tried more, to free you from his influence. Maybe I could have saved you from a lot of suffer."_

 _Azula was stunned. She didn't try to break the hug. This was so weird for her._

 _\- I had never thought, that this had touched him so much. -_

 _Slowly, she placed her hand on the back of the old man and waited patiently until Iroh released her from his hug. He smiled warm at her._

" _I know, you doesn't like all this sentimental stuff, that's why I ha_ _ve_ _choose this_ _moment_ _and not the official event. But I'm sure even you need to get some love shown from other family members beside Zuko or Kiyi. There_ _has been_ _not enough occasions in the past, in my opinion."_

 _Azula nodded back_ _at_ _him with a shy smile._

" _Thank you, Iroh."_

 _He bowed short before her._

 _"I will leave you alone now with your make-up. See you later,_ _Azula_ _."_

 _He turned around and was about to go, when Azula's words made him stop._

 _"I'm sorry for your los_ _s_ _."_

 _Iroh had stopped in motion._

 _"And I have to admit,_ _that_ _it wasn't the nicest decision to share such less understanding for your grief,_ _if I look back at this time_ _. I miss him too."_

 _He turned around, again with some tears in his eyes._

 _"Thank you, Azula. It means a lot for me, to hear this from you."_

 _She just nodded at him and looked back on the katana. Iroh had almost left the room, when he took a final stop._

 _"Don't forget. None of us expecting from you to forget, what he or she might have done wrong. Especially your mother. But she, as all others, is hoping, that you might understand what had happened and that you could forgive these mistakes."_

 _Azula rolled her eyes._

 _"You said, no discussion."_

 _Iroh nodded._

 _"Yes, no discussion, only a little hint. Goodbye Azula."_

 _\- He couldn't let the chance go, to share his wisdom. -_

 _Azula looked at the katana again. She felt proud, that Iroh had given her the sword. She took it out of the box and held it beside her waist. It suited her._

 _\- This means now extra training. I will ask Ty Lee. Beside fans, the katana is one of the weapons, the Kyoshi Warriors are fighting with. Maybe Zuko could also arrange me some starting lessons with this Water Tribe peasant. He could be a pain in my butt, but better to train with him, than with Zuzu. I won't give him the triumph to have something he can teach me. -_

 _She turned back to the mirror and snorted annoyed. During the conversation with Iroh she must have cried some silent tears, which had ruined the make-up, she had done so far._

 _\- Great, and I had just started to like the old man a little more. Why couldn't he ha_ _ve_ _a better timing? -_

 _She took a fresh sponge and some alcohol to remove the make-up and_ _started_ _again, from the beginning._


	17. Understanding

**Hello everybody. Wow this is so amazing for me. With this chapter my story will slowly reach the mark of 50.000 words (only the story). Like I have mentioned, this is the very first time I've done something like this and I'm still in progress as all of you can see. It has become a favourite hobby for me during the last weeks and this one is something I'm really proud of so far. It still makes me happy to see this strory growing and it encourages me so much to get the feedback and recognizing that this hard work still draws more interest. Thanks to all of you for that.**

 **Morgor: Thanks, this was my intention. I wanted to show, that his point of view had also changed. He understood his niece better now and I wanted to show this. The sword should express this idea twice. First it was connected to the dagger and puppet scene from the cartoon. I wanted to show, that he has accepted Azula as a fighter. And the fact, that he has chosen to give his sons sword to Azula and not to Zuko, who has mastered the swords, should have made this gift even more valuble for Azula.**

 **In this chapter Kiyi will get more details about the troubled relationship Azula has with her other family members. As ever, I hope I have done a good job. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Understanding**

After finishing a long bath and dressing up, Ursa was heading for Kiyi's room. It was early afternoon and she knew, that it was about time to tell her daughter more about Azula and her past, but she still wasn't sure how she could do so without scaring the kid. An she didn't want to scare her. The last thing, she wanted to achieve was to make Kiyi fearing Azula. In her point of view this would make a return of her beloved daughter impossible. She saw Toph entering Kiyi's room, as she passed the last corner in the hall. The earthbender had returned from her investigation and was visiting her little student. Ursa decides to stay hidden behind the doorway, so she wouldn't disturb her daughter and Toph. Also this seemed to be a good chance to check Kiyi's mood.

* * *

"Kiyi…? Are you alright?"

It was the second time, Toph had knocked on Kiyi's door, but no response came out of her room. Kiyi was in it, no doubt, but the kid refused to react at the knocking.

"Okay Firefly, like it or not, I'm coming in."

Toph opened the door and stepped in Kiyi's room. She walked directly towards Kiyi's bed, got on her knees and lifted the bedspread. The kid was laing under her bed and her head was buried in a pile of pillows.

"This might be a good hide, if you wouldn't want to be found by a servant, but I can sense you, remember?"

Toph's voice was playful but her face changed as she heard Kiyi's muffled sobs. So Toph also crawled under Kiyi's bed and laid her hand on the back of the kid.

"Hey, what's the matter? Tell me what's happened, Firefly."

The kid lifted her head and watched at Toph for some moments. Her eyes were red and a little swollen. Then she started to cry again, pulling herself close to the earthbender.

"Uncle... Iroh… Was… Right…." She pressed the words between her sobs. "I… Had... A... Quarrel... With... Zuzu…"

And then she cried even heavier. Toph gently stroke the hair of the little kid and waited patiently until the child was finished with crying.

"Better now?"

Tophs voice was warm and comforting and the kid nodded at her.

"Yes, a little better."

She was still sniffling.

"So you could tell me what's happened without starting to cry again?"

The earthbender had a warm smile on her face and was still soothing the kid. Kiyi handed Toph another pillow, so that the earthbender could lay down more comfortable and she laid herself beside the young bender.

"I had a quarrel with Zuzu about this Professor. I told him, that I don't think he could help him to become the person, Azula is searching for, because in my opinion he has failed to help her. I think she is searching for a family. But Zuko only got angry and _commanded_ me to stop. I was so mad about his behavior, that I got really mean to him. I think I have hurt him really bad."

Tears were coming back to her eyes.

"I regretted my reaction right at the moment, when I had slammed my door behind me, as I was in my room. I don't even celebrated my new trainings achievement with him. I was so cold to him."

She started to cry again but Toph took her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Your brother is complicated about being questioned, because he's constantly questioning himself. That's why he snaps sometimes so easily. Don't take this quarrel too serious. Next time, when you'll see him, say you're sorry, give him a hug and spend some free time with him and I bet everything will be alright again."

But Kiyi shook her head, heavily.

"No that's the problem. It won't be everything alright again, because nothing would have changed about the reason why we had this quarrel."

The kid sounded desperate. Toph got a slight vision, which direction this conversation was about to take. She wasn't sure, if she was allowed to answer all the questions of the kid, when her suspicion would be right, but refusing answers would only double the problem in her opinion.

"So what was the reason for this quarrel, Firefly?"

Kiyi took a deep breath. She focused on the bunch of questions she had about Azula, the Professor, her brother, her mother, about everything what seemed to touch the obviously complicated relationship of her siblings. She knew, that she had to ask the right questions carefully. But there was one major question, which was linked with all the others in her opinion.

"Why didn't anyone told me exactly, what 'problems' Azula have had in her past? Mother and Zuko seems to be worried every time, when Azula is subject. There seemed to be a lot of trouble in the past between Azula and them but I can't get a clear picture of what has happened, because nobody ever tried to tell me any single word about it. How should I understand my brother's decisions, without knowing obviously vital details?"

She watched at Toph, observantly. The earthbenders eyes were covered by her black hair, but nevertheless her face showed deep signs of concentration.

"Because nobody wanted to scare you. Azula and Zuko haven't got such a lovely and happy childhood like you have. Their father wasn't a kind and care-taking father like Noren. In his eyes they were only born to please him and the only way to get his attention was to act like he had ordered and only a positive result of their actions had been sufficient in his opinion. He had used them like tools, he had forced them fight for his attention and had so slowly changed a normal relationship between two siblings into a dangerous rivalry."

Kiyi listened to Tophs explanation with open mouth. She had a tight grip one of her pillows, as she answered Toph with sadness and grief in her voice.

"That's so sad. But why are they still concerned about Azula. Their father isn't in the Palace anymore. Why couldn't she simply come back, after Aang had defeated the old Fire Lord?"

Toph gave her a sad smile. Kiyi had noticed that the earthbender had chosen her words very carefully.

"It's not so easy to leave old habits behind. Ozai had always preferred Azula before Zuko. He had used them against each other and in this way both against your mother."

Kiyi took a shocking gasp. For a moment she was sure, that she had also heard a second one. Toph continued her explanation.

"Until your mother had to leave the Palace, your siblings were split between Ozai and Ursa. Zuko was closer to your mother, Azula was closer to Ozai. For some time even Zuko tried everything to please his father and during this time he had also done some bad things to other people. But later he has changed sides. He has seen trough his plans. My friends and I dared the step to trust him and the reward was a great friendship. Azula on the other side was even more under Ozai's influence. She had also done bad things. Finally, thanks to their father, your brother was forced to stop her to become the Fire Lord of Ozai's grace."

Kiyi was totally shocked. She was still watching Toph at with an open mouth but now tears were running down her cheeks again.

"This is horrible! Both were fighting each other? Really fighting? But this must mean they have hurt each other. Azula and Zuko have hurt other people and each other!"

Panic was about to come to Kiyi, but Toph grabbed her cheeks with both hands and faced the kid with her blind eyes.

"No! Ozai has forced them to do so! He is responsible! He had put both of them in a place, where none of them had a chance to act different!"

And then she hugged the kid.

"But Ozai is in prison and Azula has had also her time to move on, like your brother had earlier. And she seemed to have changed so there is hope. I have faith in your brother and in you Kiyi."

She pushed the kid softly back from her. Kiyi was facing the earthbender with a thankful smile. Toph hesitated a bit until she continued speaking to Kiyi

"Have faith in your discernment, Firefly. Azula is a person, who keeps her promises. And I'm absolutely sure that you will never have any reasons to fear her. People can change, if you dare to give them a chance."

Kiyi nodded slowly. She was rolling around an idea in her mind.

"So you think I'm right with my suggestion which kind of person or place Azula is searching for? That I have judged her right this night? That I was right with my feelings about her?"

To her surprise Toph was holding her breath. She seemed to be waiting for some shocking reaction, but there was nothing but silence. She finally released a gasp and nodded at Kiyi.

"I think no one, and I really mean NONE OF US, could have done better this night, Firefly. Keep on trusting your instinct in this case, but be also a little more careful next time. I hope you understand the concerns of your family and my own, of cause, a bit better. We must also learn to get rid of old habits."

Kiyi gave Toph a long hug.

"Thank you so much, Toph. I will, I promise."

She was squeezing the earthbender even harder.

"I feel so sorry, for all of them. I want to help them, so we could all have a good time together. As a family."

"And you're doing great, Kiyi."

Ursa had finally lifted the bedstead. She had tears in her eyes, as she watched her daughter and Toph hugging each other.

"Mommy!"

The kid crawled out of her hide and jumped into the arms of her mother. Toph followed slowly. Her voice was a bit concerned and embarrassed.

"I hope I haven't overstepped a border by telling her some more details about Azula, but I thought you would have had cut me off, if I would have done so."

Ursa was shacking her head while she was still holding Kiyi. Of cause, Toph had recognized her entering the room, a short time after the earthbender.

"No Toph you haven't. To be honest I was about to have the same conversation with her, when I saw you entering her room. And as I heard your conversation and the way you have explained her the situation, I didn't found a need to interrupt you. I think I wouldn't have found better words to explain it."

She gave Toph a warm smile beside the fact, Toph couldn't see it and recognized, that the earthbender was blushing a bit.

"I'm thankful how much you care about her wellbeing. To know that, eases some of the worries I have, beside my wish to get Azula back as soon as possible."

Toph suppressed the impulse to give Ursa a punch on her shoulder so she bowed before her to hide the fact, that she was now blushing even more.

"Thanks Ursa. Somehow it's so easy to like this little kid. She had earned more hugs from me, than some of my closest friends. I'm not the cuddling and nursing type of human but somehow I can't act otherwise with her."

She gave Kiyi a mischievous smile while she took a step closer to Ursa and Kiyi and pinched the cheek of the kid a bit. The child grinned back and started to laugh.

"Yes, I think she must have made the same impression on Azula, as she had met Kiyi here in the Palace!"

She faced Kiyi with a serious look and Toph was frozen on spot.

"Sorry Mommy. I have told Toph the whole story yesterday evening and she had ordered me to tell you all about it as soon as possible, but I have forgotten it."

She gave her mother a most innocent and embarrassed look. Ursa shared some serious looks with both until she turned to her daughter again. She placed her on her bed.

"Fine. I will accept this explanation. But you will tell me everything about this night. You may have convinced Toph, that you doesn't need to fear Azula, but not me, yet."

Her voice was softer now, but still with a little warning touch. Kiyi nodded at her and turned to Toph again.

"But if I am right about Azula, why does Zuko has this Professor as a consultant? I still don't understand it."

Toph thought about this question for a moment. Then she nodded for herself and took a seat beside Kiyi and Ursa.

"Remember how shocked you were, as I had told you, that your brother had to stop Azula?"

"Yes, I do."

The kid nodded with a sad face.

"The damage, Ozai has done to your sister was even worse than simply burning her face, like he has done to Zuko. He has burned her soul. Not only once, in fact every single day and has isolated her. At this point, she got no one left, she had trusted enough to let her help out of her misery. This Professor is a specialized doctor for problems like this. His job is to help people to find a way out of their problems. That's why he was involved and because of this, Zuko had invited him this time too."

Toph did her best, but her voice couldn't hide, that she also seemed to be disappointed about Zuko's decision. And Kiyi didn't missed that. She continued questioning.

"This is horrible! I think I understand, why he was involved at the first time, but why now? I'm still convinced, that he hasn't helped her. She needs her family, I'm sure. She needs him as her brother."

Kiyi's rage about this fact was about to come back to her again. But this time Ursa answered the question.

"Because he is not only her brother. Zuko is also the Fire Lord. And in this position he couldn't ignore an external view. In fact he must give an external view even more attention."

She had placed her hand on Kiyi's shoulders and watched the child deep in her eyes. The kid looked at her mother astonished and still with a lack of understanding.

"He wants to be a good brother but he must also be a good Fire Lord at the same time, so he is permanently struggling for balance between these two roles. As your brother he understands your opinion and he wants to push the past aside but as the Fire Lord, he couldn't simply do so. Even if she was forced to do so, she had done bad things in her past. Things he cannot simply ignore, only because he is her brother. As Fire Lord, he isn't allowed to do so, if he wants to do things better, than Ozai."

Ursa still observed her daughter closely. Kiyi was looking at her bed. Her face had shown more and more signs of grief during her explanation.

"And I have made his task even harder, by being so cold to him. I'm so sorry. But I simply can't stand this man. I still think it's wrong to have him here."

Ursa put her hand on the chin of her daughter and lifted her head. She gave her a smile to cheer her up.

"He knows that. He has asked me to explain you his situation. To tell you the reason, why he had invited Professor Kokaso again. But If this helps you, I also thinks, that he couldn't help Azula."

"Me too. He is a kind of spooky. But maybe that's only because of his job."

The kid turned back to Toph, as she added her opinion to Ursa's quote. The earthbender had laid her hand on Kiyi's back. Toph gave her a smile too.

"You don't have to share the same opinion with Zuko, but you have to understand, why he has to act this way."

Ursa's voice was was warm and hopeful. Kiyi gave Toph and her mother a hug.

"Thank you, both of you. I think I understand him better right now. I'll say sorry to him as soon as possible."

She was about to jump up from her bed, when her mother stopped her.

"Hey, you still owe me the story about you and Azula. And by the way, Zuko is in another meeting. You cannot disturb him yet."

Kiyi placed herself back on her bad with a sigh. Secretly, she had hoped to avoid telling her mother about the meeting with Azula for now. Toph took this opportunity to say goodbye.

"I'll leave you two alone for this. Chief Sung is waiting for me at the archive. We will do some further researches. And I hate archives for some obvious reasons, but it's necessary. I will come back, later. Maybe we could think about a nice way how you could say sorry to your brother."

She gave Kiyi a mischievous smile and the child hugged her to say goodbye. Toph bowed short before Ursa but to her surprise she got also a little hug from her.

"Thank you Toph. For everything you're doing for us."

The earthbender looked embarrassed to the ground and waved her hand.

"No big deal."

But Ursa insisted instantly at her muttering.

"It is. At least for me."

She took Toph's hands and squeezed them. The earthbender smiled warm at both and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you, I'm doing my best. Bye Ursa, bye Kiyi."

Toph left the room and was heading to the archives. She had to admit, that she liked Kiyi more, than she had expected. And even this fact for its own had made this trip worthy now.


	18. Searching

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Mogor: Azula will have a bigger part durning the next following chapters and I think I won't spoil too much, if I can promise you, that the pace of the storyline will set up a bit now with this chapter.  
**

 **In this chapter Azula is searching in the Palace for new informations and Zuko will get some shocking news from his uncle. As ever, I hope I have done a good job with this chapter and I wish all of you a lot of fun with it.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Searching**

Azula left the archive silently. She had risked to enter the Palace on afternoon, to get more time to search for new hints. She had sneaked trough the hidden passages and wide corridors of the government complex and her risk had payed off a bit. The rumors had already spread throughout the military stuff in the Palace. Zuko's Left Hand had ordered to arrest General Zao for selling Army equipment.

\- So Zuzu had found it out, even without the lists and the money. That's a great improvement for him. I'll leave him the list as a reward, before I go back to Zirin. He had earned it. -

She smiled a little while touching her chest to feel the list, she carried under her fighting suit.

But she had found out even more. To her surprise, Toph was the announced guest in the Palace and not Katara, as she had expected. The servants and the soldiers had talked a lot about her and she seemed to have made a great impression on them. But this was a double edged sword for Azula. On the one hand, this fact helped her to stay focused on her investigations. She hated the young waterbender with passion for defeating her. This fact might had drawn away too much of her attention, if the waterbender would have been here in the Palace. But on the other hand was she aware of Toph's great abilities in detecting intruders. Every minute she stayed, every step she took in the Palace was even more risky now.

\- And he had chosen her as his Left Hand. A surprising and aggressive move from him. This means he had blown some fire in the dark holes to see, where the buzzard wasps will come out to find the nest. Spirits, this starts getting ridiculous. I'm starting to pay respect for his moves. -

Azula couldn't oppress a little laughter about her stupid fantasy. She was walking to a secret passage, which connected the government complex with the part of the Palace, where the Royal Family had their rooms. To her disappointment she hadn't found some good informations in the archive about ShiLy's father. Only more questions.  
As ShiLy had told Azula, her father had made an excellent career in the Navy. Started in the rank of a Lieutenant he had climbed up the ladder fast, always with remarkable assessments. He seemed to be respected and loved by his supervisors and his soldiers. Nevertheless the file wasn't complete. As higher his rank was as more parts of his file were missing and it ended without a warning. Only three words: 'Out of service', thats all. But Azula knew, he had acknowledged service. She had heard her father talking about that, so this had to be found in the file.

\- Parts of the file must be taken out. Maybe to the private archive of my father. I have heard him talking about this archive long ago. A secret room for his most important files and works. To my personal disappointment I have never found it. -

She was rubbing her head, while she walked through the corridor. Only a little flame gave her a little light. It started to puzzle her, why he had heard him even talk about such an important secret room. It must have been to a most trusted person for him. The little flame became just a bight blue fire before she died in Azula's hand. She was frozen in motion.

\- The Wise Dragon! -

Azula felt her knees getting soft. She remembered when she had heard the nickname before.

\- I must have been four or five. I had sneaked around in the Palace like Kiyi. It was really late at night and I just had discovered a passage from my room to the garden, where I have found my father and a man. Both had talked about something I cannot remember anymore. But my father had invited him for another meeting in his secret working room. And he had called him 'The Wise Dragon'. But he had also called him by his real name. It was… it was…. Oh come on, Azula! -

She bumped her head against the wall, but the only effect was a little headache. The name didn't come to her mind.

\- Fine, but I need to find his room. Seems to be like the old days. Searching for some new secrets within this place. -

She lighted her flame again and started to enter the family complex.

* * *

Azula's frustration grew with every minute, she was spending in the Palace with the search for Ozai's private archive. She had started behind some old portraits of his most loved predecessors, followed by his most hated ones. She had checked the private training place of her father twice, also the known private office of the Fire Lord. Zuko almost caught her there and only with a little luck she had managed to hide on a roof beam over his desk. Now she was stuck there for a while and she observed her brother working on some papers.

\- Dear Zuzu seemed to have had an awful day -

Her brother looked tired and also as frustrated as she was. Azula started to wonder, what problems might have caused such trouble for him. Suddenly Zuko cleared the table from all papers with a harsh move of his arms and hands, burning them with an angry scream. He had jumped up from his seat behind the table, while doing so. Azula took a little shocking gasp. She knew, that there was no chance, that her brother could have heard her, but Zuko's face changed into a searching look. He turned around, scanning the room for some time. Azula barely dared to take a breath.

"I'm starting to have hallucinations."

He had taken seat again and Azula could see the sadness in his eyes. He took out a picture of his robe.

"Azu, where are you? I miss you."

He gently touched the picture with his fingers. Then he laid it on the table before him and buried his head in his arms on the table. He was crying.

\- Zuzu…? -

Azula had to focus on her grip, to prevent herself from falling down from the roof beam.

\- Come on Zuzu, don't act like a baby. -

She felt a little chocking In her chest. Zuko's weeping got more intense.

\- Oh come on. Seriously! Stop crying. -

The awkward feeling grew more and more in her with every sob, with every tear her brother was crying.

\- Come on Zuko, don't dare to do this to me! -

She could feel that she was about to loose a struggle with herself. A fight she always hated to fight with her feelings. Her bottom lip started trembling. Zuko sounded more and more desperate.

\- Zuzu, please. Stop crying. That's not fair. -

She felt the tears in her eyes coming to her. And she hated her brother for this. And also loved him.

\- He misses me. He really does! -

Warm tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm here, Zuzu."

It was an almost inaudible whisper from her, but speaking it out in the room, gave Azula a warm feeling. It took away some of the weight on her chest. And speaking it out made her tears falling easier.

"Zuko…?"

Iroh's voice caught both siblings out of their unknown shared feelings. The old man had entered the private office. Zuko dried his tears with a quick move of his hands, but he couldn't hide his red eyes.

"Sorry uncle, I only..."

But Iroh shook his head with a smile.

"I know how much you miss your sister. No need to be ashamed of that."

Zuko nodded but then his look got focused on some papers, Iroh was holding.

"What have you got, there? More information about the ambush?"

He pointed at the papers. Iroh got serious.

"Maybe, but I have hoped to find Toph here with you. She'll be also interested in this here"

He waved with the sheets of papers.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast. Should I sent for her?"

Zuko was about to stand up, but Iroh shook his head again. He remembered himself at their investigation this morning and that Toph had mentioned a busy night for her, so he had a slight feeling, that the young bender wouldn't be found as soon as needed. He sighed.

"No, but we must inform her as soon as possible. For now, I have to share this new information just with you."

Azula was excited and astonished. Iroh seemed to be worried in a strange way. He was obviously searching for the right words.

"Zuko, we had send you a summary about the investigations around the place, where the wagon has been attacked. And you also know, that General Zao has escaped, before we could have arrested him."

Iroh had chosen his words very carefully. Zuko hadn't missed that. He stayed most focused on his uncle.

"Toph and I have…" He hesitated a little. "...discussed the possibility that Hong might have been involved in some illegal actions, too. She has mentioned, that you are also convinced, that some bigger illegal actions might be linked with the transport, Azula had attacked."

"So you both are thinking, that his presence in the wagon was no strange coincidence, right? Well I'm suggesting the same."

He nodded in approval to his uncle. Iroh was astonished but also relieved, that Zuko was on the same track, but his face got darker.

"After we have discussed this possibility, I had decided to use some of my contacts to get some material about his work in the asylum."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I knew the White Lotus has some good connections, but this was really fast work."

He pointed at the papers again, but Iroh's face got even darker.

"I didn't know what I was looking for, until I have found some strange hints. First a mismatch between used and ordered drugs and herbs. The asylum has ordered a lot more, than it should have used for their patients, at least to their lists. Second some strange incidents with patients, most female."

His voice was shaking.

"Incidents?"

Zuko's eyes were dangerously glowing.

"Yes, for example how could a young woman in completely padded room get bruises, cuts and broken bones? According to the files she wasn't be brought in another room, but from one day to another she needed a doctor for her broken rips, hands and arms. No incident was recorded, that could give an plausible explanation for her injuries. It seems, that some dark things might have happened in the asylum, and these incidents seemed to be covered up."

Zuko went pale. Cold sweat was on his forehead, but pure rage was burning in his eyes.

"Three things have to be done now. First, I'll call for the Chief and the Major. Then we will check the asylum together. I will lead this investigation in personal. We have to find out, if this suspicion is correct, how long these actions are going on in this institute and how many people are involved. Second, Hong will be set under house arrest, until we've finished the investigations in the sanatorium. Third, if we'll find more evidences for such disgusting actions, we'll arrest him immediately and we will close this institute."

He stood up from his seat and walked to the door, followed by Iroh, who started to talk to Zuko.

"I'll stay here in the Palace to inform Toph, as soon as possible."

Zuko turned back to him.

"Uncle? If we can prove such mistreatments. Do you think Azula was also…"

He couldn't finished the sentence. Iroh gave him a sad look.

"I don't know. Not after this shocking information. But we should hope not."

Zuko nodded weak at his uncle.

"We need to get her file from the hospital, too. After these shocking news I'm starting to mistrust the reports I got from the sanatorium. I was blocked away too often, by the staff, when I wanted to visit her. Looking back I have to say, that even my rare visits were almost forced ones. If I only..."

He punched with his fist in his other open hand.

"One step after another, Zuko. First you have to investigate these actions to get a clear vision of what has happened in the asylum. Only when we know, what damage has been done, we can think about what we could do to fix it."

Even Iroh didn't managed to banish all his worries out of his voice, but he tried hard, to show his nephew confidence. Both were still standing near the doorway of Zuko's office. But suddenly Iroh's face changed. Curiosity laid upon it.

"So, you said you started to mistrust the reports from the clinic. Which reports in particular?"

He laid his hand on Zuko's back and started to walk out of the room. Azula heard the answer of her brother, while he was closing the door.

"To be honest, all of them."

* * *

Azula waited some time on the roof beam.

\- He misses me… -

Two days earlier she might only had some scorn left for him and his outburst of feelings. But the meeting with Kiyi and the talk, she have had with ShiLy had changed her situation.

\- He's worried about me. He wants to fix things. -

She started to wonder, why he hadn't shown this side before. Why he hadn't shown her, that he had loved her and that he was worried for her, if she was alright or not.

\- Maybe he had. Yes he really had, but I didn't accepted it. Because I doesn't wanted to be linked with these feelings. Father would have blamed me. He will still do so. -

She had climbed down and took place at Zuko's table. Her picture was still on it. She picked it up from the wooden plate and watched it with a smile. It was a picture from her and Zuko, who was made at Embers Island.

\- Hey, this was my picture! I had forced him for this, cause he had made such a grim face all the day. -

The picture showed Azula and Zuko in profile, wearing beach outfits. Both had hugged each other close. Their heads were turned to the viewer of the picture, their cheeks pressed together. Zuko with a warm smile, eyes open and Azula with a bright and happy laughter with closed eyes.

\- My intension was to have a picture where I was smiling and he at my side with a grumpy face. But he had ruined it, cause as the street artist was finished, he had also a happy face on the picture. -

Azula had to laugh a bit. She had teased him this day in a way, so that she had lighted up his moods, instead of conserving his grumpiness.

\- It was missing after he had left the Palace at the solar eclipse. Zuzu… -

She placed the picture quickly on the table and started to search in the unlocked drawers. As she had expected, she found a writing brush and some red ink. Her heart was beating faster as she put the brush in the ink. She pulled it out of the ink, holding the inky brush in front of her face. With her other hand she pulled down the fabric before her mouth. Azula took a long deep breath and then she painted her lips red. After that she grabbed the picture, quickly and placed a kiss carefully on the front over her brothers chests, before she had a chance to change her mind. Then she wrote with the brush two words on the right bottom corner of the picture.

" **For Zuzu"**

The former Princess checked her work carefully and cleaned her mouth with the fabric of her suit. With a warm smile, she placed the picture back on the table, laid the the equipment list under the picture and walked to a big painting on the wall of the Royal City. She warmed up the central place in the painting and a hidden door opened silently. It was obviously time to leave the room, cause she heard Zuko's footsteps from outside. With a smile she pulled the fabric over her mouth again and closed the door. Then she started to walk through the hidden passage. She had decided not to wait for his reaction.

\- This would have been too risky. He may have found me. -

But she also knew, that she wasn't able to handle another emotional outbreak of her brother yet. It might had forced her to do something childish, beside all circumstances. And she wasn't ready to show such a weakness in front of him. Not now. She headed for the private rooms of the Fire Lord.


	19. Dangers

**Hello everybody. Christmas could be seen at horizon but this also means for me, that my work level is rising towards the end of the year. So I fear, I won't be able to write or publish a chapter during the next weeks. But because of this, I decided to use almost everything of my freetime this week, to publish two chapters and with this one a long chapter again.**

 **Mogor: Definitly he's missing her. And Azula had realized that she is also missing him, that's right. Yes, this particular asylum was a mistake, but I won't spoil more for now. Thanks for all the compliments, so far it's really fun to work out my little idea in detail and I'm really doing my best to give all of you a good story to read, so I'm glad to hear, that my work seems to pay off.**

 **serendipitymadness: You're welcome, I'm glad to give you one to read. In my opinion, she deserves a redemption story. It's so sad in my opinion, what Ozai had done to her and until now, there is no canon story of that kind on horizon, so I decided to write one for her. I hope, I've done a good job so far.**

 **This chapter Azula will find a vital hint for her investigations, but this one will increase the danger for all of them. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Dangers**

"Your sister has done an amazing job. This room is perfectly equipped."

Toph walked through the secret trainings room and touched one of the trainings puppets. Kiyi was at her side and smiled at her. She was happy to show her this room, too. It must have been dawn of night now and she had shown Toph the secret doors and ways in the Palace, she had found. And Toph had helped her to find a lot more of them. As the earthbender had wished, she was now showing her the secret training room.

"How was your talk with your mother?"

Even Toph's voice was a little stressed. She was sure, that Ursa wouldn't have react as easy as she had. Kiyi's face got serious but she wasn't as nervous as Toph had suggested.

"Better than I thought. I could convince her, that Azula really seems to like me. I feared she would started to scream and I would got grounded until I'm sixteen, but she didn't. Somehow I had managed to tell her whole story in the right way and she really had believed me, that it was my fault, that Azula had thrown a fireball at me. It was somehow. She hadn't expected me and I had scared her."

Toph had taken a surprised gasp. She really hadn't expected, that Kiyi has dared to tell her mother even this fact.

"Wow, this was risky, but it has payed off, it seems."

Kiyi nodded at her.

"Yes, I feared, if I would have hidden this incident and she would have found it out later on her own, she would only feel excluded from Azula and me. Due to your explanation is trust the vital aspect, which could fix this. And we're trying to build up a basement, right? So I thought, better building it up with more trust, than with less?"

Toph was shaking her head in disbelief but she was smiling in pride of her little student.

"I only changed the room, this one still should be a secret."

Toph started to laugh and Kiyi grinned back at her. The kid closed the secret door of the training room.

"And Azula has promised to come back and train you here?"

Toph sounded still curious. Both started to walk through the corridor.

"Yes, she has. But after I have found the helmet, I'm a little worried, if she'll keep her promise."

Kiyi looked sad to the ground but the earthbender gave her a little thump on her shoulder.

"She will keep her promise, believe me. I have some experience in dealing with her and her promises. Unfortunately some bad ones, but that won't change the fact, that she is a person, who keeps her promises."

She smiled at the kid and Kiyi nodded at her.

"By the way, clever move with the pit-spitting, Firefly. I can understand why she likes you."

Kiyi smiled happy at Toph.

"Thanks, Sifu Toph. I hoped to caught her off guard with that. Zuko and the servants have told me stories about her, being picky with cherries and that she hated pits in them."

She had taken the hand of the young bender again, and Toph let her do so.

"As I have seen her blue fire, I instantly knew who she was, but I needed a prove. I knew I might get her with the cherries and to my luck I was right."

"Oh dear."

Tophs happy laughter filled the passage.

"What? It has worked, hasn't it?"

Kiyi was confused but the earthbender shook her head.

"Yeah, it has worked. But that's not why I'm laughing. Zuko has told me, that you and Azula might share the same cleverness, as she was in your age. Your brother is clever too, but I'm sure your sister had taken the lead, when both were little kids. If this is the truth, she must have had a lot of fun on his costs."

Both were laughing now, while they passed another corner. Toph stopped suddenly pulling Kiyi at her side. The kid let her flame die instantly.

"Toph, what's…."

She was cut off by the earthbender, who had put a her hand on her mouth. Moments passed and Kiyi didn't even dared to breath. With a sudden move Toph turned around. Kiyi took a shocking gasp. She had thought Toph had been fast on the trainings ground, but the kid realized instantly, that this was something completely different. The earthbender had stamped on the ground and three rocks seemed to jump up in the air in front of her. With incredible quick punches she let them fly back down the way, where she and Kiyi had came from. Two stones seemed to have missed the target. They crushed on a wall with a cracking sound but the last one must have hit the target, cause Kiyi heard a painful gasp. But Toph hasn't waited for the results of her first attack. She rushed through the corridor, grabbing randomly stones out of the walls and throwing them in the darkness. She had nearly reached the place, where she must have hit the unknown person when she got almost burned by a wall of fire, which rose up from the ground, lightening up the corridor at a crossroad. She raised up a wall of stones to protect herself from the heat and the flames. As Toph teared down her wall again, she couldn't find the person anymore. Kiyi lighted up her flame with shaking hands.

"Toph, are you hurt?"

She rushed to the earthbender, but Toph shook her head and smiled at Kiyi.

"No, I'm fine. Only my pride had taken some scars. I should have recognized this person earlier."

She touched the ground and rubbed some black dust and dirt off the ground and smelled at her fingers, while she was rubbing them.

"Pitch and oil. And some pieces of a small jar."

"The person must have thrown a jar with this on the ground and had set it on fire."

Kiyi voice showed curiosity and she was about to kneel down beside Toph, when the young woman pulled her back by grabbing her arm at the wrist. She nodded at Kiyi's flame to warn her, that she might light up the rest of the oil-pitch-mixture. The kid took some steps back from the place.

"Shall we tell Zuko or the guards about this?"

Kiyi was worried.

"Yes, but I'll do this later. I won't cause us more trouble. If Zuko or your parents will find out, that you were with me, when I attacked an intruder, we'll both get lock away instantly." She smiled impish at her. "And the person is long gone, so there is no need to make haste."

"Do you think, this has been Azula?"

It was a fearful whisper from the kid.

"No. I know her steps. And by the way, neither she would have retreated so fast, nor would your sister had let me find her so easily."

Toph stood up and walked back to Kiyi.

"And beside this, I don't think Azula would have attacked us anyway. She has promised you not to scare or hurt you, remember?"

She smiled at the kid and Kiyi seemed to cheer up a little.

"If she would have found me on my own here in a corridor, it might have been another story, but I'm sure she won't risk to hurt you only for kicking my butt."

Her grin had widened and became an impish laughter, as Toph recognized, that Kiyi had taken a shocking gasp again, at her explanation.

"What room is behind this secret door on the right?"

Toph pointed at a place on the wall some steps in front of them.

Kiyi frowned a bit.

"If I haven't lost my orientation, this must be the room of my brother. But I didn't knew, that there is a hidden door to enter his room."

Kiyi noticed, that Toph took more time than usual, until she gave her a response.

"Not only one door. Inside the room is another door on the ground. And behind it there is a spiral staircase, which is going deep down in the inner of the volcano."

Kiyis jaw dropped. She was still a little shaky, but her curiosity had won the struggle.

"Alright, what will we do next."

"Well we won't go into your brothers room, for now."

Toph sighed and touched the shoulder of the kid.

"My first plan has been, to let you show me the way to Professor Kokaso's room, but after this unpleasant incident I think it'll be wiser to bring you back to your room and make this visit on my own."

"Ohh..."

The disappointment of the kid was obvious but she nodded at Toph and took her hand again. She was about to walk with Toph back to her room, when she stopped the earthbender by raising her hand.

"Wait, did you hear that?"

Kiyi was alarmed and also Toph waited a few seconds to check the area again.

"No, everything is fine."

Kiyi raised an eyebrow. In the flickering light of her flame she could see the face of the earthbender. It seemed to be emotionless but Kiyi could swear, she had seen a little smile on it, only for a slight moment.

"But I had heard someone running away, I'm sure."

"Maybe, but I'm sure that everything is fine now."

The little smile for the kid, only doubled the riddle for Kiyi.

Both started to walk back to Kiyi's room.

* * *

Iroh entered Zuko's private office again. The Fire Lord was staring at his picture of him and Azula again. He was smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Lord Zuko?"

Iroh's voice took the firebender out of his thoughts. He quickly put the picture back in his robe and turned around to his uncle, showing him the list, he had also found on his table.

"Someone has brought us more evidences to arrest Zao. A list of equipment he has sold to a tribe of sand nomads. It was placed under Azula's picture."

Iroh took the list with surprise.

"But it was only a few minutes between our leave and your return to the room. If anyone would have entered or left the office, we must have recognized him or her, beside..."

His eyes widened a bit and Zuko nodded at him.

"Beside, the person had been in the room before I have entered. Which means it must be someone, who knows the secret doors and passages in the Palace very well."

"Azula..." Iroh was stunned for a moment. "So she might have heard our conversation."

Zuko smiled at his uncle.

"I think so. And I think I might be on the right track to bring her back."

Iroh recognized, that his nephew looked happier and stronger than a few minutes before. The Fire Lord turned back to the door and started to walk out of his office.

"I'll start preparing the investigation and will launch it, as soon as the Chief and the Major will be here. I don't know, when I'll return, but I'm sure I won't be back for breakfast, tomorrow."

Iroh smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll stay in Palace. I will send Toph to you as soon as possible. Good Luck Lord Zuko."

"Thank you, uncle."

Zuko left his office. Iroh started to check the walls. At the painting of the Royal City he felt a warmer place in the middle of it. He also warmed up the wall and the door opened. He took a step in and locked to his left and his right down the dark corridor. Then he returned into the office with a smile. He looked at the list.

"Yes Zuko, I think you are."

* * *

Azula was still on her way through the dark and winding corridors. She had almost reached the private rooms of the Fire Lord.

\- I have checked this room all day, as my father had left the city to destroy the Earth Kingdom, but I have found nothing. But to be honest I haven't been in my best condition. So maybe… -

She stopped hard, cause she heard footsteps around the next corner and voices. Someone was coming down to her from the other side. She barely dared to take a breath and focused as much as she could on her heartbeat, cause she had identified the voices.

"...not why I'm laughing. Zuko has told me, that you and Azula might share the same cleverness, as she was in your age. Your brother is clever too, but I'm sure your sister had taken the lead, when both were little kids. If this is the truth, she must have had a lot of fun on his costs."

\- Shit, the dirtbender -

A little panic rose up in Azula, cause Toph was able to find her easily, if she wanted to. She could also see a flickering light. And she had heard the laughter. And the person, who was laughing was Kiyi.

\- Damn, that's worst of all. I cannot fight the earthbender, as long as Kiyi is at her side. -

She got nervous and this feeling grew more, as Kiyi's flame suddenly died and the footsteps stopped near at the corner, where Azula was hiding.

"Toph, what's…."

Kiyi's voice was fearful. The silence could be grabbed with bare hands.

\- She had found me. -

Azula prepared herself for something unusual. She prepared for running.

\- I cannot risk to hurt Kiyi, so let me hope I'll be faster than the dirty woman. -

The stamping sound and Kiyi's gasp ripped Azula out of her thoughts. Toph was attacking, but not Azula. Someone else was here within the passage, too.

\- Kiyi! -

Azula rushed around the corner, ready to protect her sister. She didn't waste one thought about the possibility, that she might be caught by Toph or anyone else. All what counted for her was the safety of her sister. She recognized, that Toph must have hit her opponent, but she couldn't see a thing in this dark corridor. The earthbender was keeping up her attacks.

\- If I had only a little light… -

Her wish was granted instantly, but not with the hoped effect. The fire wall almost blinded Azula. But she could see Toph raising up a wall to protect herself and Kiyi, who was one step in front of her. She could have touched her, if she had wished.

But darkness cloaked the passage again. She heard Toph brining down her wall. Azula hid herself quickly behind the corner again, as her sister lighted up her flame.

"Toph, are you hurt?"

She sounded worried and shocked. Azula's heart was racing. She focused herself again, to gain control of it.

\- Maybe I can sneak away, while both are checking the attack place. -

But on the other hand she was also curious, if both would found something interesting.

"No, I'm fine. Only my pride had taken some scars. I should have recognized this person earlier." The voice of the earthbender was filled with a little anger.

\- Bad luck, you missed two persons. -

Azula smirked for herself.

"Pitch and oil. And some pieces of a small jar."

Obviously the earthbender had found something interesting.

\- A good distraction for a retreat. I must keep that in mind for myself. -

"The person must have thrown a jar with this on the ground and had set it on fire."

She heard the footsteps of her sister but they suddenly stopped.

\- Clever young lady. -

Azula couldn't oppress a little smile.

"Shall we tell Zuko or the guards about this?"

Kiyi's question was obvious, but Azula was curious, how Toph would react.

"Yes, but I'll do this later. I won't cause us more trouble. If Zuko or your parents will find out, that you were with me, when I attacked an intruder, we'll both get lock away instantly."

Azula was sure, that Toph was trying to ease the worries of her sister.

"And the person is long gone, so there is no need to make haste."

\- Point taken -

"Do you think, this has been Azula?"

The fearful whisper from the kid wretched Azula's guts.

\- Why did she had asked this? Does she also starts to fear me now? Of cause she'll blame me for this attack. Both will do so. -

"No. I know her steps. And by the way, neither she would have retreated so fast, nor would your sister had let me find her so easily."

Azula held her breath, cause Toph continued her explanation.

"And beside this, I don't think Azula would have attacked us anyway. She has promised you not to scare or hurt you, remember?"

The firebender took a shocking gasp, instantly putting her hands before her mouth to reduce the noise.

\- She knows, that I have met her! And it seems to be fine for her! What in all Agni Kais is going on here? -

But she was also relieved that both didn't seemed to suspect her for real, to be the unknown opponent.

"If she would have found me on my own here in a corridor, it might have been another story, but I'm sure she won't risk to hurt you only for kicking my butt."

Toph's laughter after her quote and the little gasp of her sister elicited Azula almost laughter for herself.

\- She may be a dirtbender, but she definitely knows me about this. -

"What room is behind this secret door on the right?"

Toph's curious voice made Azula more focused.

"If I haven't lost my orientation, this must be the room of my brother. But I didn't knew, that there is a hidden door to enter his room."

\- Oh come on Kiyi. I bet even Zuzu knows this door. -

Azula noticed the break, Toph had taken before she answered her little sister.

"Not only one door. Inside the room is another door on the ground. And behind it there is a spiral staircase, which is going deep down in the inner of the volcano."

\- JACKPOT! This is also new for me. But I have no clue how to open it. -

"Alright, what will we do next."

Her bigger sister shared Kiyi's excitement.

"Well we won't go into your brothers room, for now."

Toph's answer increased Azula's excitement.

\- Perfect! My turn first! -

"My first plan has been, to let you show me the way to Professor Kokaso's room, but after this unpleasant incident I think it'll be wiser to bring you back to your room and make this visit on my own."

Azula's heart skipped a beat. And then it began to race again.

\- Kokaso…. The Wise Dragon! Father called him by his name in the garden. Kokaso! But as both said Goodbye he called him The Wise Dragon! But why haven't I remember that earlier? I have seen him in the clinic. Why… -

She suddenly understood why. After her defeat she was focused on other things. Her desperation, her anger, her hallucinations. And as time went on, she was often sedated. She had fought other fights, so she barely recognized any names or faces, who had been around her. Hong was the man, who got the most contact with her, even as Kokaso was in the asylum. All this had clouded her mind, but like a storm cleared the sky, this event had uncovered these hidden hint.

And a panic rose in her, greater than she had ever felt.

\- This bastard is here in the Palace. He could cover everything up. He could manipulate Zuko he could do harm to… Kiyi…! I must warn her immediately! -

"Ohh…"

Kiyi was about to say something, but Azula didn't noticed that anymore. She didn't care anymore, if Toph might recognized her. Azula started to run as fast as she could. Panic was in her eyes and Kiyi's room was her destination.

\- I have to leave her a message! I must warn her to stay away from Kokaso! -

She didn't heard, that Kiyi must have been recognized her footsteps. And probably Toph.

* * *

Her lungs were burning as she reached Kiyi's room. She had left the dark corridors and had took the way on the rooftop to enter her sisters room through a window. With great haste, driven by her panic, she searched for a way to leave her little sister a message.

\- I must assure, that only she will find it. If Kokaso will get a clue of it… -

She had to force herself to push these worries aside. She knew, that she needed to stay focused, otherwise she would put her sister in danger. A book rack caught her attention.

\- "The story of Princess Shalian" This must be the book, Kiyi has read so often. -

Azula also knew her story. Ursa had read the book for her, when she was a little kid. She took it out and watched some pages.

\- Well, she hasn't lied. The paintings in it has some similarities with me. -

She rushed to a table in the room, where she found some stuff, Kiyi needed for her writing lessons. With most haste she wrote a message for her sister, blew on the paper to dry the ink faster and placed it carefully between two pages in the book. Then she left the book on Kiyi's pillow. For a person, who didn't knew better, it looked like the kid had left it there to continue reading. She heard the footsteps of the kid and the earthbender as she left the room through the window.

\- Okay, that's done. Now I must inform Zirin and the others. We need to get inside Hong's house tonight, no matter what it costs. I want answers from him and I will get them. I must hunt down The Wise Dragon as soon, as possible. I can't risk that he could do harm to my family. -

Family.

Azula started to run faster. She had finally accepted, that some of her family seemed to care for her and these fact affected her. She knew that it would be a weakness, but she also had to admit, that it made her happy.

And stronger.

\- Now I know, what kind of strength ShiLy uses to fight her demons. But I have to disagree about her interpretation. It's not a shield. It's a double edged sword. A powerful weapon, but dangerous for both sides, the enemy and the fighter. -

* * *

Kiyi and Toph entered the room of the young princess. With first sight, the kid knew, that something was wrong.

"I haven't left the book on my pillow."

Both walked to her bed and Kiyi took the book.

"This is my favorite book. It was definitely in the rack."

She watched Toph with confusion.

"Maybe someone has left a message."

Her voice encouraged the kid to scroll through the pages. A sheet of paper felt on the ground.

"You're right, Toph."

Kiyi picked it up and started to read the message, silently. Then she took a shocking gasp.

"Could you please read it loud. I'm not blind, but really can't see, remember?"

Toph sounded a bit annoyed but also curious.

"Sorry Toph, listen: _Kiyi, stay away from Kokaso! He is dangerous! That's an order! Be careful, when he is around! Yours Azu_ "

Her heart started to beat faster.

"She had told me her name."

She was about to smile, but it faded instantly, cause Toph's face showed signs of deep worries.

"Yes, but more important is her warning."

She knelt down to her, facing the kid like at her first interrogation.

"Kiyi, you will stay strictly to this order! Absolute no exception, no sneaking, no trying to get any information from him! You will stay away from him as far as you could, and if you cannot avoid a conversation you will end it as soon as possible! Do you got that?"

Kiyi swallowed hard. Toph's eyes were blind, but she could see her fear and worries for her. Something she had never expected to see on the face of the earthbender, even if she knew, that she had these feelings for her.

"Yes, Sifu."

Toph hugged the kid. "Thank you, Firefly."

She stood up and headed to the door.

"I have heard Azula running in the corridor."

It was no question from Kiyi.

"Why do you think so?"

Toph hasn't turned around.

"And you have recognized her, too. She must have been there, while we have talked, maybe she was also there, as you have attacked this stranger. And as I found the book, you knew, she must have been running from the corridor to my room to warn me."

Kiyi was relentless, she simply ignored Toph's question. She saw Toph's hands jerking a bit.

"Let us say you're right with this suspicion. What does her warning told you beside the obvious message?"

She was still not looking at the kid. Kiyi thought about Toph question and then her mind went blank.

"It could mean, that Kokaso is linked with something very bad! Otherwise she wouldn't have reacted with such a panic! We must tell this Zuzu! We must arrest him."

Toph turned around, finally. She smiled at Kiyi.

"Clever kid. Yes, I will tell him, but we cannot arrest Kkaso. Until now it's only a suspicion. We don't even know, _why he_ is dangerous. But I hope you understand now, why I and Azula have ordered you to stay away from him."

Kiyi nodded.

"Yes I do."

But suddenly a sign of fear came to her face. Another suspicion had come to her mind, but she stayed quite. Her head was buzzing so she decided to follow another path in her mind.

"So it was a test for Azula, as you let her hearing our conversation?"

Toph nodded with a smile. Kiyi's cleverness didn't shock her anymore.

"It was. And she had passed it. But now I have to continue my investigation. Bye Firefly, and stay away from Kokaso!

"Bye Toph. I will, I promise."

She rushed to the earthbender and gave her a hug. Toph touched her head with a smile and left the room, as the Kid had finally released her. Kiyi looked at Azula's note again and she rubbed her forehead. Azula had risked a lot to leave her this message. Maybe it was also time to risk a little more for her sister. She watched the note again, closed her eyes and a little tear rolled down her cheek. She lighted up a flame and burned the paper. She couldn't risk, that Kokaso would have found it, beside the fact, that this was the first time Azula had told her her name. She had a plan for her next steps and she wouldn't risk to make things even more dangerous than they already were.


	20. Desperation

**Hello everybody. As far as I have planned, this will be the last update for this year, so I decided to wait with this chapter until today, to have something for all of you, which I can put under the Christmas-tree at Christmas Eve. I really hope I have found a nice present for all of you. As a warning, it will be a darker and heavier chapter, than the others, I have written so far.**

 **BellatrixLestrangey: Thank you so much for this compliment. I have worked so hard at this first chapter (and the other ones, of cause) and I still remember how nervous I was, when I posted it here. As you know, I'm such a huge fan of your writing style as well, so I'm so happy, that my work has payed of and that you like my style as well.**

 **Within this chapter things will go worse for Zuko and Azula, really worse. I wish all of you a lot of (hopfully shocking) fun with this chapter.  
**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts  
Between +...+ Zuko's Thoughts  
**

 **Thank you to all of you for so much views, follows, favourites, comments, PMs, reviews and all the feedback, which has motivated me so much to go on with this story. I wish all of you Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I would give all of you a big hug, if I could. Stay well and until next year!**

* * *

 **Desperation**

Zirin was on the rooftop of a house with another girl. Both were observing Hong's house. The building was guarded by the police and Hong was obviously at home, but a group of four men caught her attention. The group approached one of the officers, who had lighted up a flame in his hands to check the newcomers. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she recognized two things. In the light of the flame she could see, that the four men must be military staff and the second thing was, that the policemen weren't happy about their approaching. They were obviously in disagree about something and a few moments later Zirin knew, why there seemed to be some quarrels. The policemen left their guarding positions and the solders took their place. Zirin frowned at this new twist.

"This doesn't seem to be announced, due to the reactions down there."

The other girl nodded at her but suddenly she took a shocking gasp and pointed down to the house to make Zirin focus on something, that was happening at Hong's front door. Zirin's eyes widened in shock. The policemen had left, but the solders didn't took guarding positions. Instead three men took fighting positions on the left and the right side of the door, so they couldn't be seen from inside. The fourth one took a stand before the door and started to knock at it.

Zirin's heart skipped a beat. She knew, that she had to react, immediately.

"Return to the hide and report to the others. Let them prepare everything for leave. If I won't return until dawn, all of you will abandon the hide and now make haste!"

The girl hesitated a bit but finally nodded at her and rushed away. Zirin took a deep breath to make herself ready for fighting. She left the rooftop, quickly and headed towards the entrance of Hong's house. As much as she wished to see this bastard dead, she knew, that if he would got killed, before he could answer some questions, then all of their work would become worthless. She saw the four men breaking in Hong's house, overwhelming the doctor, as the man had opened his door. She rushed inside the house as well with a silent curse on her lips, attacking one of the four intruders right behind the entrance. The bloody dance was about to start and Zirin was hoping, that Azula would return from the Palace, soon.

* * *

Zuko was walking to the wagons with the Chief and the Major. A large group of soldiers were gathered before the main building of the Palace and everything was ready for leaving the Palace towards the sanatorium. After Zuko had briefed both men, they had quickly organized everything to start a police raid at the clinic. The Fire Lord was about to step inside a wagon with the Major and the Chief as a policeman came running to the wagon. He was screaming Chief Sung's name as some guards brought the man down.

"Chief Sung! Chief Sung! Please, Chief Sung! This is most important!"

"Release this man. He's one of the guards I have personally placed at doctor Hong's house."

\+ This cannot be a good sign. +

The guards took a short look at the Fire Lord and released the man, as Zuko nodded at them. The policeman rushed forward to the three and got on his knees before them.

"Forgive me my lack of respect, my Lord, but the Chief had ordered me to report anything unusual, immediately." He was still trying to catch his breath again. "We were replaced by new guards from the Army. An official order, sealed by the Major, but we weren't informed, that this was planned."

Shimasu looked puzzled and worried.

"I haven't ordered such an action. Some of these men here were supposed to set Hong under house arrest."

\+ Oh no… +

All men looked worried at the Fire Lord. Zuko's face showed signs of stress and worries. After a few moments he turned to the policeman, who was still on his knees.

"Stand up, please."

The man did, as he was told.

Zuko turned to the Chief and the Major.

"Chief Sung, Major Shimasu. Both of you will continue with the police raid at the sanatorium. No other staff except me, Lord Iroh and Lady BeiFong will be allowed to join this team here." He raised his voice so that all other men could hear him. "All of you are allowed to ignore any other order, no matter who would give them. Exceptions would only be made, if I, Lord Iroh, Lady BeiFong, the Chief or the Major would give a different order in personal!"

He lowered his voice again.

"I will take some of my own guards and we will check Hong's house. I want some answers and I will get them. From him and from the soldiers. I'll join the investigations at the sanatorium as soon as possible."

All of them bowed before the Fire Lord. After that, the investigation group left the Palace. Zuko rushed toward another palace guard.

"I need a new wagon and my private guard. NOW!"

The man winced and rushed away, quickly. Zuko turned back to the policeman.

"What is your name, Sergeant?"

"Harkano, my Lord."

The man wasn't sure, if it was a good sign, that the Fire Lord got a greater interest in his person. He seemed to be furious about something and he had obviously disturbed a big action.

\+ I need to check this possibility. +

"Sergeant Harkando, do you remember anything unusual, beside the fact, that the men should replaced your troop? Are you sure, that they were soldiers?"

The question hit him like a fist. He reminded himself about some strange behaviors, the men had shown.

"Now as you are mentioning it, my Lord, the hierarchy within the group didn't seemed to be as strict as it is usual for soldiers."

\+ That's what I feared. +

Zuko's face got even more dark and grim.

"Did you have noticed some tattoos or unusual symbols?"

His voice really scared the man. He was sweating, while he tried to remember the four men. It was dark, but he remembered a tattoo on the neck of one of the solders, so he nodded at the Fire Lord.

"Yes, my Lord. One of them had a tattoo of a great black bird on his neck. It was dark, so I couldn't figure it out, which bird it was, I'm sorry."

Zuko made fists in anger. He pressed the next words through his teeth.

\+ Damn it, why must I be right! +

"But I know. It was a black hawk, I'm sure."

He recognized, that Harkando had taken a step back, so he relaxed a bit and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sergeant. You've done a great job, tonight. These facts are very helpful."

He waved with his hands and another guard came to him.

"Sergeant, this guard will bring you to Lord Iroh. You will tell him exactly what has happened, like you did to me. After that you will have a rest."

Harkando bowed deep before the Fire Lord.

"Thank you, my Lord. I'll do as ordered."

Then he left the place with the guard. Zuko looked up in the sky. This was all getting worse.

* * *

Azula's worries grew with every step she got closer to Hong's house. She told herself, that she didn't need to worry, but her hope was fading, as she reached it. The guards, she had seen at her short visit before she had moved on to the Palace, were gone.

\- Damn it, something strange is happening. Where in all Agni Kais is Zirin? -

This thought made Azula even more nervous. The grim girl was gone. Azula got carefully closer to Hong's house. No light was to been seen and the silence was heavier than it should be. It was crawling down Azula's spine, making her shiver. The front door was open, so Azula slipped inside the house, silently. It was dark but she didn't dare to light up a flame. She got alarmed by a metallic smell, which was mixed with the odor of burned wood and urine. She almost toppled over a body on the floor. Azula took a short gasp, as she recognized a warm liquid under her feet. Finally she dared to make a little flame. The body was a man in uniform. He laid with his face down on the floor and as Azula had suspected he was obviously dead.

\- Zirin!…. -

She let the flame die again and moved on. Her heart was racing, cause with every step she took, there where more signs of a dramatic fight within the house. With the little light, that felt trough some windows, she recognized burning marks on the walls and on the floor. The living room was a mess. The table was broken into pieces, the couch and an armchair didn't look better. The furnishings were to be found all over the floor and also another body, similar dressed like the one, Azula had found near the entrance. She checked the dead man, closer, beside her worries for Zirin and her wish to find her soon. The uniform seemed to belong to the Army but she remembered the face of the man.

\- Spirits, this was one of the mercenaries! -

The shock and the fear grew even more in Azula.

\- This could mean, that Kokaso is about to wipe out any evidence, which could link him with this crime! Damn, Zirin! Please let she be okay! -

It took all of Azula's will not to follow her instinct to call for her friend. The bodies were still warm, so she couldn't exclude, that there might be still more enemies within the house.

The fighting signs were even more intense, within Hong's private office. No body was found by Azula, but there were blood on the floor and on the walls and it seemed that every piece of furnishings was ripped away from its former place and crushed and thrown around all over the room. It was obvious, that a brutal fight had taken place here within the walls.

A coughing caught Azula's attention. She passed by Hong's desk, which was laing upside down. Behind it, she found a broken trap door and stairs were leading downwards. The firebender followed the stairs carefully down into a dark room. She heard the coughing, again, this time louder than before and she knew, who was coughing.

"Spirits, ZIRIN! No!"

She rushed forward toward the source of the cough, lightening up a flame.

"No, Zirin! Open your eyes! Zirin!"

Azula was loosing control, as she knelt beside her friend in the blue light of her flame. Zirin was leaning at the wall with blood on her hands. Her left eye was swollen and she had fine cuts and scratches in her face. The way her right leg was twisted underneath her knee told Azula, that it must be broken. Seeing the beaten body of her friend was driving her mad and she was about to panic, as she recognized the big wet, dark spot on Zirin's side on her black fighting suit. The girl was pressing a piece of fabric on it.

"It's about time..."

She had open her eyes, which were shockingly tired. She gave Azula a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I've tried to stop them, but they were too many…." She was coughing again. "I fear Hong cannot answer questions anymore. To no one."

She pointed with her hand at the other side of the room. Azula took only a short look at the three bodies. The way Hong and the other two mercenaries were laing on the floor made it obvious, that they wouldn't need any help anymore. But Zirin did.

"Don't speak too much. Save your breath. I'll get you out of here."

Azula tried to put more pressure on the wound with shaking hands, but Zirin was instantly moaning in pain, so she took her hand off the fabric. The bleeding girl shook her head.

"Hong has only bought me more time."

Zirin's voice was weak, but Azula could her the disbelief in it.

"We were both injured as we retreated down here. He helped me to get here and caught these bastards off guard, as they finally made it through the trap door. He killed them with his last breath."

Speaking to the former Princess was obviously painful for her. Azula was about to search for something to fix the fabric, Zirin was pressing on her side, when the girl gave her a key.

"Hong wanted me to hand this to you. He hasn't told me, what you could unlock with it, but he said, you would know, where you have to go, when you would see it."

She coughed again and it seemed, that breathing started to get harder for her.

"He said: 'I will burn in hell, I know, but I must assure, that I won't burn alone.'"

Azula placed the key within a bag of her fighting suit and gave Zirin a angry look.

"Don't dare to leave me here. I command you to stay with me!"

She was crying and her voice was shaking. Zirin started to laugh a bit but it turned over into another coughing.

"I think this is a option you couldn't command anymore."

She nodded down to her injured waist.

"Even if you would try to bring me to a healer, it wouldn't work unless you could stop the bleeding."

Azula's eyes were filled with tears. She could see, that Zirin was terribly pale, even in the dim blue light. She scanned the room helpless with her eyes, but suddenly she found a ray of hope. She wiped away her tears and gave Zirin a warning look.

"Step one. Don't pass out within the next minute, understand?"

Zirin nodded weak. She was obviously getting dizzy.

Azula jumped up, rushed over to the bodies and took a dagger out of Hong's hand. She made the blade glowing with a bright blue flame, while she returned to Zirin.

She knelt beside her friend, holding the glowing dagger up.

"Step two, take the fabric off your wound and bite on it. I will stop the bleeding. I'll tell you, when you should do so."

Zirin's eyes were focused on the glowing dagger and they were filled with fear. She took a short look at her waist and finally nodded weak.

"And the most important step three." Azula took a short break and waited until Zirin faced her. "Don't die..."

Zirin touched her cheek gently. Her hand was colder than it should be. Azula sobbed hard as she touched the cold hand with her own, pressing it at her cheek.

"I'll give it a try."

Azula shook her head slowly. Only the glowing blade gave them a little light now. She faced Zirin's look again.

"No! Promise me, don't die."

Zirin smiled at her.

"Fine, I promise."

Azula smiled back with tears in her eyes. She placed herself on Zirin's upper legs, ignoring the painful moans of her friend and pressed the girl's shoulders on the wall with her free arm. Then she nodded at her friend as a signal for taking the fabric into her mouth.

* * *

It was a hard work for Azula to get out of the cellar room with Zirin. The girl had passed out, while she had stopped the bleeding with the glowing dagger. This fact was helpful, as she had put her broken leg in a splint, but now it made everything complicated. Zirin was taller than Azula and so it was a hard work for her to carry her limp body out of the cellar. To made things even more difficult, the adrenalin, that had rushed through her veins was fading and so her arms and knees got wobbly, but she knew, that she had to move on, quickly. Zirin needed a healer. She was in the middle of the destroyed office again, as she heard voices from the entrance.

"My Lord, here is a body. Stay back in your wagon, please. We'll secure the house!"

Azula's eyes widened in panic.

\- Why is Zuko here? I thought he had left the Palace for investigations in the sanatorium. -

Her mind was racing. She couldn't escape unseen with Zirin, but she also couldn't leave her here alone.

"No, I will join you. I can take care of myself very well. "

Zuko's voice didn't help her to come down. She heard the footsteps of the men spreading out through the house. She was still standing in the room with her friend in her arms. She closed her eyes and started to shake her head for herself.

\- He will think, that this was my work. He will think, that I'm insane again. He will... -

"Intruder!"

Azula opened her eyes again and watched at a guard, who was taking fighting position at the door, which led to the hall of the house.

"Freeze!"

Two other soldiers were entering the room from the side door, out of the living room.

\- It will look like I have killed the guards and Hong. -

Her face was bare of any emotion. She had made a decision and it would be okay for her. It had to be.

"Azula…? Spirits what has happened?"

Zuko's voice was full of shock and terror. She turned her head back to the doorway, where the first solder had spotted her. Zuko had passed him and watched at her with shock. She was trembling and the color had faded from her face. She placed Zirin carefully down at the floor and kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me."

It was a tearful whisper. Then she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. This image had to be a great torture for him, due to his face. She closed her eyes, cause she couldn't watch him looking at her like this. Her voice was still a trembling whisper.

"Help her."

The next actions happened within seconds. Azula jumped up, blasting a circling ray of fire with her left foot over the heads of the soldiers and the Fire Lord. She landed with her back turned to her brother, and crushed the window with a quick blast.

"Azula, wait!"

Zuko's scream twisteded her guts but she didn't hesitate. She started to run towards the broken window, while she was dodging and blocking attacks from the soldiers. One soldier blocked her way, but she forced him to retreat towards the windows with controlled blows of her blue fire. She jumped forward, as he was close enough at the window, escaping the other men and her brother, who were directly behind her. She pushed the soldier through the shattered window and landed almost soft on him, while the man forcefully released the air of his lungs at the impact.

"Azula, please stop!"

The desperate sound of Zuko's voice made her almost stop, but nearly at the same time four other soldiers appeared at both corners of Hong's house, so she started to climb up the wall of another house and ran over the rooftops of the city. She could hear the footsteps and the alarmed yelling of the soldiers but she could also hear the tortured voice of her brother, screaming her name. And this brought hot tears in her eyes.

\- Now everything is ruined. He will never believe me! I have always played tricks on him! And I have left Zirin. Hong is dead. They will put all blame it on me. Zuko, the rest of my family, the other girls… -

She started to run faster, leaving the noise behind. She didn't knew how to move on. She knew, that she still had to stop this madness, but for the first time, she had no clue how. But she still knew a person, who could help her figuring out the next steps.

She didn't noticed that another person was following her in a safe distance.


	21. Hospital

**Hello everybody and a happy new year for all of you. I'm back with a new chapter at the beginning of this new year. Within this chapter Zuko tries to prove his sister, that she can count on him and so he tries to help Zirin.**

 **As ever, I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between +...+ Zuko's thoughts**

* * *

 **Hospital**

Zuko watched his sisters escaping over the roof of one house. He felt, like he could cry, instantly. He had never seen her so desperate, so torn and so helpless before. It made him so desperate too, cause he didn't knew, what was going on with her. And he was angry. Angry, that he couldn't stop her and made her listen. Angry, that he couldn't stop her and let her explain.

\+ She didn't trust me. How can I make her trusting me? +

He suddenly turned around and rushed to the girl on the floor. She was badly injured and unconscious. Her breath was weak and she was colder than she should be, but she was alive. But only the spirits knew how long.

\+ Help her. +

He picked her up, quickly and started to sprint to his wagon. On his way he called for a soldier.

"Take a mount and return to the Palace with most haste. The healer, the Northern Water Tribe had send to renew the relationship between our Nations should make herself ready. I'll follow with a serious injured person."

The soldier nodded at him, as Zuko was placing the girl gently in his wagon. The man was about to leave, as the Fire Lord gave him a warning order.

"No word to anyone, beside my uncle. This must stay as a secret for now. I'll decide for myself, when or to whom I will give an information about her. And now make haste."

The man sprinted away, mounting a ostrich-horse and left quickly. Zuko also got inside the wagon, as another soldier came to him.

"My Lord. We have found five dead man, four of them dressed like soldiers."

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment. His voice was dark.

"And doctor Hong?"

The solder shook his head.

"Dead, my Lord. He has obviously fought against some of the other men as he died."

Zuko nodded grimly.

"And the others were mercenaries, dressed like soldiers, right? Black Hawks, I presume."

The soldier nodded again. Zuko took a sharp breath.

"Secure the house. I will send assistance, as soon as possible, who should watch over the investigations. It would be Toph or my uncle. No other person would be allowed to join you. Coachman! To the Palace and make haste."

The solder bowed while the wagon started to head back to the Palace.

\+ You can count on me, Azula. I will help her. I think she can prove, what I'm suggesting. +

He watched the girl with great worries and hammered with his fist on the front of the cabin.

"Hurry up, her time is running low!"

* * *

Zuko's wagon hadn't even stopped completely, as the Fire Lord jumped out of it with the girl in his arms. He rushed towards the entrance of the Palace hospital. The healer was already waiting for him, as he had ordered. The guard was also standing at the entrance and his uncle. All of them made the way clear as he sprinted through the entrance.

"This way, my Lord. The second door on the left."

Rakana was dressed in the colors of the Northern Water Tribe. The woman was nodding with her head down the hall. Her dark hair was braided to a long plait. She was running beside him and had bent some water around her hands and started to check the girl in Zuko's arms. The water started to glow in a bright cold, blue while she was moving her hands over Zirin's beaten body. Her look got more and more worried with every further second. The group entered the room, hasty and Zuko placed the girl on a treatment table. Two assistants joined the woman.

"She has lost a lot of blood."

Rakana's voice was deeply worried and stressed. On of her assistants started to cut Zirin out of her fighting suit.

"All of you, except the medicals staff will leave this room, now!"

Her stressed but commanding voice made all men gasping in surprise, even in this situation. She had also recognized her insult, but the woman didn't stop with her work.

"You may punish me later for my insult, my Lord, but right now I'm more worried about her, than about my reputation, so..."

"Of cause..." Iroh's voice was full of understanding and he push his nephew and the soldier out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Soldier, you will guard this door with your life, understood?"

The man bowed before Zuko and his uncle and took post beside the entrance of the room. Zuko grabbed Iroh at his shoulder and walked with him a few steps down the hall, so he could speak to him more private.

"Where is Toph, for Agni's sake?"

Zuko's voice was filled with anger and Iroh looked worried at the Fire Lord.

"I haven't seen her, yet, but I think she has left the Palace for investigations. She has given me some minor hints, that she might planning something like this, as we were checking the place of the ambush."

"She did what?!"

The flames of the candles down the corridor rose higher, as Zuko's anger grew even more.

"Why hasn't she informed me about this? Why haven't you informed me about this? I am the Fire Lord!"

Iroh gave him a sad look. Zuko noticed, that he was worried and still searching for a fitting explanation. And suddenly he knew, why.

\+ Like Azula. Both are thinking, I wouldn't listen their point of view. I can't even blame them, if I look back at the meeting, yesterday. +

The candles burned lower again and Zuko looked down at the floor.

"Because both of you were thinking, I wouldn't listen. Both of you haven't trust me, that I would also consider your opinions."

Iroh's face showed signs of grief and he was about to pull Zuko in a hug, but he only shook his head.

"No, I have to apologize. Both of you are doing the best you can, and I just snapped at you, as your opinion opposed my own. Just like I did at Kiyi's."

He took a deep breath and faced his uncle.

"But now I will listen and so I ask you, to tell me everything. I promise I will consider your aspects very carefully."

Iroh looked with pride at his nephew. Both placed themselves on a bank at the corridor.

"Toph had found a used straitjacket in the forest. We must consider that Hong wasn't alone in the wagon and that this unknown second person wasn't transported by free will."

Zuko swallowed hard. He thought about the conversation, which had led to the investigations in the asylum.

\+ But why didn't they arrested Hong immediately? Why didn't they reported me this fact? +

Zuko didn't followed his instinct to ask this questions. He frowned only and tried to remember everything what happened during the last two days. The conversations, the quarrels and all the hints, they had uncovered, including this new shocking fact. And he came to a conclusion.

"So Toph thinks, that Kokaso is linked too close with Hong and she feared I would have told him, that we have found out, that Hong wasn't only a innocent victim."

Iroh's jaw just dropped. He was simply speechless. Zuko couldn't suppress a little smile, cause this was a very rare reaction from his uncle. The disbelieve in his face was priceless.

"Okay uncle. Now that I have heard this new fact I will give you my suggestions in this case, to show you, that both of you should have trusted me earlier. Like Toph has told you, I suspected an even bigger crime could be linked with this wagon, otherwise Zao wouldn't have removed his marks on it so carefully. So Hong was suspicious to me right from the start. I also haven't missed the fact, that Kokaso did his best to defend him at the meeting. I think you and Toph have decided to hide this fact from Hong, to have an advantage in the upcoming interrogation, as you found the straitjacket, but both of you have feared, that I would tell this twist Kokaso and he might have warned Hong."

Iroh nodded at Zuko, still astonished. Zuko gave him a bitter smile.

"If you would have explained me this plan, I would have supported your decision. This case is too important for me and planning like Azula might do isn't always a bad choice."

Iroh now looked a bit embarrassed, but his face got back to a puzzled look.

"But why haven't you told us your conclusions, earlier? It would have made everything easier."

Zuko's smile faded instantly.

"Because it's about Azula. This troubles me even more, than I thought it could be. It hurts me every day, to know what my father has done to us, so I have lost focus and now things got worse."

His dark and worried face made Iroh nervous. He looked down the corridor to the door of the room, where the young girl was in.

"What happened to her, Zuko? Who is that girl and why is she injured? The sergeant only told me, that the guards at Hong's house were replaced, unannounced."

Zuko stared to the ground.

"Hong is dead. He was attacked by the Black Hawks and killed. I was about to start with the police raid at the asylum, as I got a report, that the guards were replaced according to a false order, so I checked his house for myself with some of my men. We have found four members of the Black Hawks and Hong, all dead. And we found Azula, carrying her."

He breathed hard to keep control of himself, but his eyes seemed to get wet again. Iroh looked shocked at him and closed his eyes with a sad face. Zuko continued with his report, after a few moments.

"She was so desperate, so helpless. I have never seen her so lost before. She has begged me to help this girl and has escaped even before I got a chance to let her explain what has happened. She also hasn't trusted me. She thinks, that I'll put all the blame on her."

"But you won't?"

Iroh watched him carefully and Zuko shook his head and watched his uncle in his eyes.

"No, I won't. The attack must have taken place not long before I reached the house. And the mercenaries have attacked Hong, that's for sure. I think this girl got injured, while she was defending him at Azula's order."

He looked also toward the room, where Zirin was in.

"Maybe she has observed his house for her own investigations. Someone tries to wipe out evidences and Hong was a major threat to anyone, who is also involved in this case. But this incident has crushed this plan. Even if she survives now, she will be in great danger. I have to protect her. She might have more informations about all this mess and Azula also. This might be a way to prove her, that I trust her, at least in this case and maybe she'll start to trust me again."

Iroh watched his nephew for a moment and then he hugged him.

"I do agree with you, Zuko. She has to be protected. As long as this case is unsolved, her life and Azula's life will be in great danger."

Zuko smiled thankfully at his uncle. Suddenly the door opened and Rakana looked at the Fire Lord and waved her hand to offer him to come back to the room. Both jumped up from the bank and rushed back to the wounded girl. She was now dressed with white clothes and placed in a bed. Her face looked better but her eye was still swollen and she was still pale, but her breath was easier and better, like it was before. The assistants were cleaning up the treatment table. Rakana looked exhausted and still worried, but also a little satisfied and proud.

"I could stabilize her. She's a fighter, that's for sure. Someone has cauterized the biggest wound at her waist. I think that has saved her life, but she is still in a critical condition. I will stay with her and watch after her. She will be in the best hands."

She gave the Fire Lord a determined look. Zuko faced the healer seriously.

"I will also stay with her. It must be a secret, that she's here and alive, otherwise her life will be in great danger."

The woman took a short look back at Zirin's bed and nodded at the Fire Lord.

"Not a word, from none of us, I promise my Lord. And no intruder will lay hands on her, as long as I'll be here."

She bent some water out of a big jar with fluid movements and turned it into dozens of sharp icicles, which stayed frozen in the air around her. She smiled at Iroh and Zuko, as she saw their surprised faces.

"Things have changed, since the Fire Nation has attacked the North Pole. Thanks to the Avatar and Katara, women are now also trained as fighters. If someone would try to do any harm to one of my patients, then only over my cold dead body."

She relaxed herself again, turned the ice back into water and let it float back into the jar. Zuko nodded at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll change clothes and then I'll return to help guarding her."

The healer bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Thank you my Lord. And sorry for my insult against you. It won't happen again."

Zuko smiled a bit. The woman reminded him of Katara a bit.

"I think it will happen again, but if it'll be limited at situations like this, it will be excused."

Rakana bowed again and took place on a chair beside Zirin's bed. Zuko and Iroh left the room. They were heading to the Family complex, cause Zuko wanted to change clothes. His robe was covered with Zirin's blood and he didn't wanted the rumors spreading out far too easy. Both men started to walk faster. It seemed to become a long night for both.


	22. Lies

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. It has taken a bit more time, than I have expected first, but the last week was surprisingly busy for me and I haven't found the time to work on this one as often as I have wished I could. But here I am again and hopefully with a good chapter again.**

 **Mogor: Thanks for the review again. Zuko is showing strength. He is caught between his duty and his feelings, but he starts to make some final decisions for himself. He has to, in order to be a good brother and a good Fire Lord, in my opinion. I'm glad to hear, that you like my story so far. As I have said, this is my very first try to create a fanfic, so I'm happy, that I have done a good job so far, in your opinion. I'll do my best to hold up the level until the end.**

 **In this chapter, Zuko will tell Iroh a bit more about the origins of his suspicions and he has to handle a conversation with Kokaso.**

* * *

 **Lies**

Zuko and Iroh were walking from the Palace hospital towards the Family Complex. The Fire Lord had closed his cape as good as possible to hide his blood covered clothes from suspicious looks. He turned to his uncle to tell him the further steps.

"You will go to Hong's house and watch over the investigations there. I'll stay here at the Palace. As soon as Toph will return, she will report me everything and I will give her also an update. Then we could decide, which one of us will stay with the girl at the Palace and who will join the team at the asylum."

Iroh nodded at Zuko and he was about to respond at his order, as Kokaso came up the way. He bowed before the two men.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lord Iroh, I am so glad, that I have found you. With all respect, but may I ask you, what has happened? I have seen a lot of soldiers about an hour ago, gathering at the main place here in the Palace and as I asked for some informations about this, I got the news, that you were off for some investigations, but now I see, that you are still here."

Zuko nodded with a sad face at the man. His voice was full of compassion.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but things have gone worse and quick actions were needed, so I couldn't inform you, like I wanted."

Iroh observed this conversation, carefully. Zuko placed his hand on Kokaso's back to invite him to come along with both.

"We have heard rumors, that something strange was going to happened at doctor Hong's house, so we decided to act, quickly. As we reached it, we found all the guards dead."

The Fire Lord took a little break. Iroh could see, that he was making a sad and worried face.

"And also doctor Hong."

He placed a hand on Kokaso's shoulder. The man was frozen in his movement and looked shocked at the Fire Lord. Zuko nodded with a sad face.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Kokaso's was trembling a bit.

"But… How? Why?"

Zuko's face got darker.

"We have also found Azula in Hong's house and a dead member of her group, but my sister has managed to escape. I returned back to the Palace to inform my uncle and give him the lead in the investigations, cause Lady BeiFong, Chief Sung and Major Shimazu are out on external investigations about General Zao. I have to rethink about my plan to bring Azula back. Your fears seemed to be proven right and this has cost five life. Right now I need some time for my own."

Zuko looked to the ground with obviously shown grief and embarrassment. Iroh has also set up a sad face. Kokaso was looking with an empty face in the night. He nodded slowly and bowed short before the two men.

"Thank you for telling me this shocking news in personal, Fire Lord Zuko. Please, do not be to harsh with yourself about this turn. It was a noble gesture planning to bring her back. I hope she has not hurt you during her flight?"

He pointed hat Zuko's hands. There were still some dried blood under his fingernails. Zuko smiled thankfully at Kokaso

"Thanks for your worries, Professor. Only a little bit. For myself, I wouldn't care much about it, but healer Rakana has ordered me to stay at the Palace Hospital, at least for the night and she accepted no excuses. I barely could get her agreement to change clothes, before I should return."

Kokaso gave him also a thankful smile.

"Than I do not want to be responsible for any further delay. I will return to my room and will also try to deal with this shocking news for my own. Thank you again for your compassion. Fire Lord Zuko. Lord Iroh"

The man bowed and headed back to the Guest Complex. Iroh rose an eyebrow, as he was out of sight, looking at his nephew with a mixture of astonishment and respect.

"I think Azula couldn't have done a better job. This was a careful mixture of truth and pointed chosen left outs, spiced up with a vital lie and you have combined it with believable shown emotions."

Zuko just nodded with at his uncle. Both were reaching the entrance of the Family complex.

"After all what happened and all this new informations, I know one thing for sure. Azula isn't responsible for what has happened to Hong. She is fighting against things, which weakens the Nation and my position. Of cause to prove me wrong about my own methods and to show me, that she knows better ways for me to rule the Nation, but I'm sure she really wants to help me. I believe her reaction in Hong's house was real. She thinks, she would have screwed up, everything. Her desperation was real. She wants a connection to her family again and this fact gives me the strength to go on, to risk something for her. How else could I show her, that I'm capable to fix our relationship?"

He turned to Iroh and faced his observant look.

"And by the way, this actions don't exclude logical reasons. I could cross out Azula being responsible for Hong's death but I couldn't cross out Kokaso."

Iroh took a sharp breath, but Zuko ignored it.

"Kokaso and Hong were close during their time at the asylum and even when the Professor had left the Capital, they maintained contact. What if the suggested mistreatments are reaching back to a time, when Kokaso was the head of the asylum? What if these mistreatments and even worse disgusting practices were systematically established during the last years of my fathers reign?"

Iroh was shocked. He pulled Zuko in a dark and quite corner of the main hall behind a pillar. He simply couldn't believe what his nephew was suggesting about this situation.

"You can't be serious! Zuko! Have you heard yourself talking? How could you believe that Ozai…? And Kokaso…?"

He hesitated, as he saw the dark and determinate face of the Fire Lord.

"I have worked through a lot of papers during the last days, but your visit has dug out a memory. Do you remember, when I have left you at the Earthkingdom to travel on my own?"

Iroh nodded at him, still with widened eyes.

"During this time, I heard a story about some special services. Due to the rumor, some high officers of the Fire Nation should have received those services for exceptional achievements. A special reward system for people, who were willing to do worst against the enemies of the Fire Nation. According to the story, my father himself should have chosen the poor victims for this services along with his closest advisers. Enemies, people, who had act against him, or family members of opponents were chosen."

Zuko's voice was trembling and his face was full of loathing. Iroh just stared at him. He was simply speechless.

"Back in those days I thought this was only propaganda against the Fire Nation, but the events of this evening have forced me to reconsider my former opinion. What if these rumors are right? The war is over, but the service system maybe still intact or has evolved. And this would definitely be a reason, why Zao would try to avoid any link with the illegal transport. The unknown person is a key for this riddle. He or she must know more about this, maybe the person is one of these poor victims. Hong was linked with this person and if I'm right with my suggestion, he was also linked with one of the darkest crimes, the Fire Nation has to deal with. If there is only the slightest chance, that Kokaso is also involved in this, then I cannot risk to give him the smallest hint about this fact. It's better to say sorry afterwards to him, if I should be wrong, than to risk all investigations about such a disgusting and disgraceful crime."

The Fire Lord faced his uncle with a look, that sent Iroh a shiver down his spine.

"But this must mean, that you also suspect, that Kokaso and my brother have maintained contact, beside the fact that we haven't found any proof for this suggestion."

Zuko nodded.

"We haven't also found any hints about mistreatments in the asylum until you have intensified your search. My father is a master of disguising his plans. Why not having an unknown advisor? Especially, in such a disgraceful case?"

He grabbed Iroh at his shoulders, got with his own face close to his uncles one and faced his look.

"Or can you look me right at my face and tell me, that my father is a man, who wasn't capable to create or support such a plan?"

Zuko's voice wasn't shaking anymore. He knew Iroh's answer. The story of his brothers character was written by Ozai himself, visible for everyone in the face of the new Fire Lord. He has wrote it years ago in public with his own hands, so that no one would ever have a chance to forget it. Iroh closed his eyes and tears were running down his cheeks. He nodded in silence at his nephew. Zuko gave the old man a long hug.

"Now you know, why I'm so stressed out. I have found lot of hints, but all of them doesn't seem to fit correctly. Only this shocking suggestion makes this miserable story suddenly running smooth for me. It fills the blanks shockingly perfect, where my father has left them."

He released Iroh out of his hug and the old man bowed before Zuko and wiped away the last tears.

"I will take care of the investigations at Hong's house. We will uncover this crime. Now change clothes and return to the girl. Keep her safe. With a little luck, she also might be willing to give us more informations. Good luck Zuko."

Zuko nodded thankful at his uncle.

"Thanks Iroh. And good luck."

Iroh gave him a little smile and rushed out of the hall. Zuko took a deep breath and hurried to his private rooms.

* * *

Kiyi remained in the hall of the Family Complex for a while after Zuko has left. Her breath was far to fast and her pulse was dangerously high. She felt sick and dizzy and she has covered her mouth in shock with her hands, while she was pressing herself at another pillar. Against the strict orders and against her better judgment, she had sneaked after Kokaso and had listened to all the conversations and now she was sure, that this had been a really bad idea. She was far beyond being afraid right now. She was in panic. Scared to death.

"I was so stupid. I was so stupid. Why haven't I obeyed."

She tried her best but she couldn't make her tears stop from falling. Zuko only suspected Kokaso being involved, Kiyi was sure. Azula had warned her. She believed her. Zuko believed her. She could simply ran after him and tell him about the warning. But what if she would cross path with Kokaso. He wasn't allowed to be here, but who knows. She wouldn't be able to hide her fear, she knew that. Toph wasn't in her room, she had checked that before she had started to disobey her order. Iroh was leaving the Palace and she wouldn't risk to put her mother or her father in even more danger. She needed a place to hide, a place to come down and think about her options. A place, where she felt safe and where she hoped, that the right persons could find her. She opened a secret door in the wall, still with shaking hands and wobbly knees and left the hall unseen. She was on the way to her secret trainings room, half of the way fearful sneaking, half running in panic.

"Azula. Toph. Zuko. Anyone of you. Find me, please."


	23. Attack

**Hello everybody. Because I haven't managed to post a chapter last week, I have doubled my work with the story this week in order to post a new chapter much sooner than usual. I hope nobody mind this ;-)**

 **Mogor: Thanks for the review again. Yes it was a hard hit for Kiyi. She had put her nose in things the whole story long and now she has burned herself. She has dared to risk more for her sister. Toph and Azula had warned her but not unlike Azula in her age she was sure, that she could handle things wtihout backup. I think I won't spoil to much if I can say, that she doesn't have a clue what kind of crimes Zuko has mentioned, but she had heard enough to realize, that things are far more dangerous, than she had expected. Her intention would be a theme in the next chapter, so a little more patience is needed.**

 **In this chapter Azula returns to the hide, only to see, that she seems to be too late again. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Attack**

The sun was still behind the horizon, but dawn was coming. The sky started to get flooded with a flaming red but Azula wasn't noticing this magnificent sight. She was running faster again, cause she had seen another disturbing sign, which had made her heart almost stop.

Smoke.

And the smoke came from their hideaway.

\- No! Please, no! It can't be! -

She used the trees and the old ruins, carefully as a cover, while she got closer to the entrance of the hide.

\- No! Mercenaries! How did they found our hide? -

She had reached the open place, where she had talked with Zirin and ShiLy, yesterday. The place was now guarded by six mercenaries. They kept an eye on two big wagons of the Black Hawks and their comodo-rhinos, which had pulled them. Also two mongoose-dragons were bound at a tree. Some places were still smoking and Azula could hear fighting sounds. The raid at their hide seemed to be in full action.

\- ShiLy! The others! Please don't let me be too late again! I cannot fail on this again! -

Her fear turned into rage and anger about her bad timing. She prepared herself and started to separate her Chi. She jumped out of her cover, behind a tree, blasting a lightning at two mercenaries, who were standing near by the entrance of the hide. She wasn't targeting the men itself, but the spears, the guards were holding. The lightning hit one of it and jumped over to the second one, like she had expected. Both men were send to the ground, immediately, taken out by the powerful shock.

She had no time to celebrate this perfect hit, cause the four remaining men attacked her with fireballs from different directions. Azula did her best to deflect the attacks, but her enemies were closing in, using their firebending and close combat weapons as well to overwhelm the former princess. She dodged a hard punch from the left and kicked at the legs of the man, blasting blue fire from her foot onto the feet of the enemy. He could avoid the flames, but he lost balance and with two hard punches he was also send to the ground.

A burning pain at her right arm made her turning around, fast and she released an painful gasp as a dagger cut through her fighting suit leaving a bloody mark at her upper arm. She ignored the pain and blocked the hand and arm of the man by grabbing him at his wrist, sending a burning heatwave through her hands. The man let go the grip at his dagger with a painful scream and the weapon fell on the ground. But Azula had to let go her grip as well to deflect more fireballs from the two other men. Her former victim were still screaming in pain while he stumbled back, pressing his wounded wrist with his other hand at his chest. This fight wasn't as easy as the first one, back at the night at the wagon. The Black Hawks were prepared, this time and they showed Azula, that they were dangerous enemies.

\- I'm wasting time. This takes too long! I need to... -

The cracking rumble of the breaking entrance caught everyones attention. The damaged entrance collapsed in a big cloud of dust and dirt and made the only way in and out of the hide impassable. Azula and her three remaining enemies were stuck in motion, for a short moment, looking at the ruins of the entrance in disbelief.

"NOO!"

Azula's eyes were widened in shock, but there were also a pure rage glooming in it. She jumped forward and she created a big fireball with a forceful punch, which hit the injured mercenary at his chest. The hard blow pushed him painfully backwards and he felt on the ground, hitting a big stone hard with his head. He remained there, unconscious. The other men also started to attack Azula again, forcing her to put up her defense with quick and hard fire-punches and kicks. She recognized, quickly, that she needed to push her blind rage and fears aside, otherwise she wouldn't have a chance to end this fight, soon. Only blind, but powerful attacks wouldn't break through their defense. Both men worked almost together as one and the former Princess cursed them for their well coordinated mixture of attacks and defense. Every time, Azula deflected or dodged an attack of one man and tried to use his action for her advantage the other one covered the blind spot perfectly and also deflected her blasts or strikes. To make the task even harder for her, both men seemed to switch roles randomly, so Azula had to be most careful, not to be caught of guard. Within time both sides seemed to neutralized each other. None of them could break through the defense to place a vital hit.

\- Common Azula. You have studied all groups of mercenaries. You know the style of them and the way, the Black Hawks are training together. Get focused and watch them closer. You only need to anticipate the right timing of a switch between their roles again. -

She started to study the rhythm of both fighters and used a great variation of her own abilities to put on more pressure on them. It still took some time, but a lot of jumps, flips, punches and kicks later she smirked. She deflected two strikes of fire from the first man right back on him, so his partner had to block the blows. She recognized the variation in the standing of both men with a satisfied grin and this time she was prepared for the transition between the roles of both enemies. Right at the moment, when they were shifting between their positions, Azula did a fast and wide circle with her right foot on the ground, creating a hard strike of blue flames towards their opponents. Caught in the transition, both needed a slight moment too long, for a coordinated defense and so both men were send down on the ground. , Azula was right above them, right before they had a chance to come up again and the last two ones were taken out with precise hits st their heads. She rested a second between them to catch her breath again.

\- This fight has cost too much time. Spirits, the entrance! -

Azula got up and ran to the entrance. Her mind went blanc, as she reached it. It was totally collapsed and it almost seemed, that the stones and the earth were sucked into the stairway, which had led down into their hide. She could still hear and feel some rumbling inside the earth.

\- They're all doomed. Buried alive and left with this bastards. -

"NARGH!"

She felt on her knees with a tortures scream, full or rage and resignation, releasing also a hot ray of blue fire out of her mouth. Then she cried uncontrollably, hitting the biggest rock, which blocked her way over and over again with her fist.

* * *

"Azula!"

The voice from behind made her stop in motion. She didn't know, how long she had knelt at the destroyed entrance, but due to her bloody knuckles it must had been a while. Her eyes were widened in disbelief. She knew that voice, but it was impossible. She stood up, slowly and turned around, like in slow motion.

And then her jaw dropped.

ShiLy was standing some steps away from her and also the rest of the Kemurikagean. They were covered with dust and dirt and some of the girls were injured, but as far as Azula could see, none of them gravely. No one was missing. Azula started to cry again, but now it were tears of relief. She ran over to ShiLy, hugging her with a bright smile on her face.

"You're alright!"

She looked at the faces of the other girls and there were also happy and relieved, that all of them were okay. Azula's voice was still trembling and filled with a lack of understanding.

"I thought I was too late again and I thought I had lost all of you, as the entrance collapsed."

ShiLy shook her head. She was also crying and hugged Azula again.

"Jin came back from the observation, a few hours ago with bad news. Zirin had ordered to leave this hide, if she wouldn't return until dawn and we were in preparation, as the mercenaries approached. "

Jin shambled forward with a worried face.

"I'm sorry, they must have followed me to our hide. ShiLy had anticipated such an action and has given us the hint to set up extra guarding posts. She has saved us all. Thanks to her, we were able to build up a defense."

Azula shared some baffled looks between the girl and ShiLy. Hamato's daughter were blushing a bit and gave Jin a little hug.

"Everything went out fine, no need to worry anymore."

She gave her a uplifting smile and Jin smiled back, but her face got worried again, as she felt Azula's pensive look on her.

"Better be careful with judging others abilities to recognize persecutors. I'm sure you won't like my opinion to that case."

Toph was sitting on the big rock, which Azula had punched moments ago. She had a mischievous smile on her lips and was 'checking' her finger nails of her right hand. The fact, that she was blind, only doubled the provocation.

Azula jumped around and got in fighting position, instantly. Also Toph was on her feet again and ready to fight, but ShiLy rushed forward and placed herself between both, spreading out her arms wide to her sides and faced Azula.

"Wait! She saved us! Without her, the mercenaries would have overwhelmed us!"

\- Of cause, this makes sense. -

Azula slowly left her attack position and also Toph relaxed herself and walked over to the group.

"It was teamwork of cause. As an earthbender, I can make my own ways down there. So while you have taken care of these dimwits here, I got into the hide and have handled things down there. Thanks to this smart lady, it was an easy task."

She gave ShiLy a soft thump on her shoulder.

"I've taken care, that none of them would escape or could cause you more trouble. I'll collect them later."

She nodded at the collapsed entrance. Azula still watched at Toph with mistrust but she also nodded. But then her face changed to a sad look. The grief and stress broke through again and her knees were getting soft. Toph and ShiLy got a grip at her, before she could fall and placed her carefully on the ground. The former princess started to cry again.

"Jin, let the others take care of the rest of the mercenaries. It must be assured, that they're bound up, when they wake up again. Make one of the wagons ready to leave."

Jin nodded and the other girls started to get busy. ShiLy turned to Azula and rubbed her back gently.

"Hey, it's okay. We're all safe. Everything will be fine."

She tried to soothe Azula, but she looked desperate at her shaking her head heavily.

"I failed again. I wanted to get them all. I wanted to show Zuko, that I can help him to become a great Fire Lord. I wanted to show my family, the Nation, everyone, that I'm a worthy member of the Royal Family, but I failed. Hong is dead, maybe Zirin also and Zuko thinks, that I'm responsible for this. I couldn't stop the Wise Dragon! I couldn't..."

"Zirin! No, what happened?"

ShiLy's face went pale and tears came to her eyes. Azula's voice also was weak and desperate as she continued with her story.

"She had tried to defend Hong against the Black Hawks and she was gravely injured during this fight. But she failed, no I failed. Hong is dead and I don't know, if Zirin will survive. I came too late to help her. And Zuko will put all the blame on me..."

Her crying got more intense and she buried her head at ShiLy's shoulder.

"Wow, I never thought, that I would say something like that, but now I'm really convinced, that you and Zuko are siblings. And you called him Dum-Dum."

Toph was shaking her head, annoyed. ShiLy gave her a serious look and Azula stopped crying, facing the earthbender with a dangerous fire in her eyes.

"Be careful, dirtbender. Really wrong day to mess with me."

Her cheeks and her eyes were still red and swollen, but her rage was written in her face and she had lighted up two flames in her hands again. Toph also looked angry at Azula and she got ready to fight her again. But ShiLy's sharp voice made both stop.

"Wrong time and place to fight this out, or would one of you like to disagree about this fact?"

Toph sighed and rubbed the back of her head with on hand.

"Sorry, it seemed to be a long night for both of us."

She took place in front of Azula and faced her with her blind eyes. The former Princess snorted annoyed and let her flames die again.

"Accepted, but could you please come to the point. "

Toph gave her a serious look.

"Zuko believes in you, Azula. And he is not so dumb to ignore the facts. If you aren't responsible for what has happened at Hong's house, then he will find out. He is sure, that you're trying to help him and he appreciate this so much. It gives him the hope, that things could be fixed between you and your family. Of cause he doesn't accept your methods or some of your goals, but the intension you have shown. And he is stronger than you could imagine. Or how else could you explain, that he has managed to convince his friends and his family, that it'll be a good idea to try to establish a relationship with you again? Or how would you explain, that he still cares for you and misses you, even after you have tried to kill him, after all this tricks you have played on him and all the rejection you have shown him?"

Azula stayed quiet, but her eyes got wet during Toph's explanation. ShiLy was also struggling with her feelings. Toph looked down to the ground, so her black hair was covering her eyes. She lowered her voice and the way, it was shaking now proved, that she was also struggling with her emotions.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't have the strength to fight on for you, if I would be in Zuko's position."

Azula's pressed her eyelids together and nodded silently. Toph gave her a moment, to let her words put down roots in Azula's mind. Then she lifted her head with a sudden move and faced the firebender again.

"So you owe him a little more trust in that case! And not only him! Kiyi is trusting you! You have no idea how hard this little girl is fighting for her sister. She is doing everything she can, to help Zuko, even if this means to offend him. She wants to assure, that he won't do a mistake in this case. She was really angry about his decision to involve Kokaso. Both had a ser..."

Toph couldn't finish the sentence, because Azula had jumped up on her feet and panic was on her face again. She shared hasty looks with ShiLy and Toph, finally grabbing ShiLys shoulders.

"The Wise Dragon! I have found out, who the head of this disgusting system is! Kokaso is the Wise Dragon!"

ShiLy's eyes widened in shock. Toph could feel, that her heart started to race. Hamato's daughter also grabbed Azula at her shoulders.

"System?"

Toph's voice made clear, that she was puzzled and curious. ShiLy turned to her.

"A system for disgusting and disgraceful kinds of services. Girls like me and some boys were forced against their will to do… things…."

She couldn't finish the sentence an closed her eyes in disgust. Some shock flickered over Toph's face but her look changed to a bitter and grim mask while she was nodding.

"I see, the bigger fish..."

ShiLy opened her eyes again, facing Azula's look. Both had still grabbed each other at their shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

Azula nodded heavily.

"No doubts, my father has called him so, years ago. Zirin has told me, as I have freed her, that Hong always had made special visits at new young female patients. I would bet my firebending, that Kokaso has known this fact. He was the head of the asylum. I think Hong was his 'tester' for the new girls."

Azula's face showed a deep disgust and she was shivering in loathing. ShiLy was also busy with her own terror but she noticed the cracking in the earth around Toph's feet. The earthbender had made fists in anger. Azula was facing ShiLy again

"We must stop him!"

ShiLy was about to cry again, but Toph interrupted both. Her voice was dark.

"I believe you, Azula. So don't get me wrong, but can you _prove_ it?"

All emotions left the faces of both girls and slowly panic was coming to them. But suddenly Azula grabbed in her bag of her fighting suit and took out the key, Zirin had given her. She smiled victorious.

"Due to Hong's last words, yes I can."

All of them checked the key closer. It was a metal key with two opposing bits and complex key wards. The shaft wasn't extraordinary but the bow was a three-dimensional sculpture of a burning fire. The number 4682 was carved in one of the flames. Azula's and ShiLy's face nearly lighted up at the same time. Both were nodding at each other.

"The great Family Archive of the Capital. All important persons of families, who have enough money, have private safes in there. This is a key for a safe within this archive."

ShiLy's voice sounded excited and Azula nodded at her.

"Like I thought, a clever bastard, it seems. Now we only need the papers, we have found in the wagon and then we can toast Kokaso's butt."

Hamato's daughter looked satisfied at Azula and pointed with her hand at some of the girls, who were busy with a chest. Azula smirked at her and gave her a hug.

"It was the first thing, I have secured, as we started to pack."

Her voice was muffled, cause Azula had hugged her tight. But her voice got worried again.

"Toph, what's the matter? We got him."

Toph nodded weak. She was pale and she was trembling.

"You're right. I must return to the Palace; immediately!"

ShiLy looked at Toph with a lack of understanding, but as she turned to Azula, she saw, that the former Princess was also pale.

"Kiyi…! She's the weakest point!"

Toph nodded at her with a shocked face.

"He will take her with him, if he had to flee, to assure, that we don't follow him. I feared that, like you did. I must return now. Take care of the evidences and your girls."

The earthbender was about to go, as Azula stopped her.

"No, you take care of the girls and the evidences, I will take care of Kokaso. I could ride on of the mongoose-dragons, so I will be faster than you. I will assure, that he won't lay hands on her or any other member of my family."

Toph faced her look with her blind eyes. She hesitated a bit, but finally she took a deep breath and nodded at Azula.

"Alright. I will handle things here. At least we both have ordered her to stay away from him."

ShiLy took a shocking gasp and looked at both, mad and worried at the same time.

"Your joking, aren't you? Tell me you haven't done anything like this! This is a beginners mistake! Guess yourself Azula, what would you have done, if you would have got such an advise, as you were in her age?"

Azula and Toph swallowed hard. Both of them knew the answer very well. ShiLy was shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Make haste and good luck."

She hugged her and walked over to the wagon, after she had squeezed Azula twice. The firebender watched her walking away, as Toph suddenly blocked her sight. Her presence alarmed Azula.

"Don't make me regret my trust in you. If you screw this up, you will get no second chance from me. If Firefly got hurt, then I'll bury you alive, I promise."

Azula withstood her look and in her eyes was burning fire. She watched Toph from head to toe and then she smirked and offered the earbender her hand.

"Deal!"

Toph was surprised for a moment, but then she found her victorious smile. She took Azula's hand and shook it.

"Deal!"

Then she gave her a thump on her shoulder.

"Now hurry up and kick his butt!"


	24. Rescue

**Hello everybody. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so happy to see, that my story is still drawing attention and I think I won't spoil too much, when I say, that the final is getting closer. But yet there're still some chapter to come.**

 **Mogor: As I promissed, this chapter will show Kiyis reasons, why she has disobeyed Toph's and Azula's order.**

 **In this chapter, Azula is searching for Kiyi in order to protect her sister. But she will also have to face a vital question from Kiyi. As ever I wish all of you a lot of fun with this chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Rescue**

It was a quick trip back to the Royal City within the crater with the mongoose-dragon. The Black Hawks had some of the finest animals and this one was fast and agile. She had drawn some attention, while the animal was dashing with her through the streets of the Capital, but the creature was too fast, so no one had stopped her from climbing up the walls of the volcano. Now she was inside of the crater and so she left the mongoose-dragon behind, to reach the walls of the Palace, unseen. It was still dark within the crater, cause the sun wasn't high enough, yet. Azula's heart was beating fast. She knew, that Kiyi was the one, who Kokaso would target first, as soon as he would get news from the failed attack on their hide. She was the perfect victim to put pressure on Zuko and on the family. And now also on herself.

\- Damn feelings! Instead of making me stronger, I only have cried like a baby! And know they force me to do stupid things, because I care! -

She shook her head and focused on her surrounding, while she reached the wall at a secret entrance. She slipped through the entrance, as she was sure, that no guards were at sight.

\- But Kiyi is counting on me. She trusts me. If this bastard has laid hands on her, I will use his face as a punching ball. -

Her anger and her fear were glooming in her, as she dashed over the open place between the wall and the Government Complex. She was climbing on the rooftop with skilled movements and rushed over it, to reach the inner parts of the Royal City.

Only minutes later, she was at Kiyi's window. She had chosen a risky way, and twice she was nearly spotted by guards, but she had managed to reach her sister's room, unseen. She took a careful look in Kiyi's room and she released a gasp of relief, as she saw the bump in her bed. The kid seemed to sleep well in her bed.

\- Spirits, thank you, she had obeyed. She's fine. But she cannot stay here, as long as Kokaso isn't arrested. Better I take her with me until Zuko and Toph got this bastard. -

She slipped inside the room and got closer to Kiyi's bed. A peaceful and warm smile was on her lips. Soon her sister would be safe.

\- What was the nickname, this earthwoman has given her? Firefly? Well I like that one. -

She took careful seat on Kiyi's bed.

"Good morning, Firefly. Time to wake up. The sun is rising and a true firebender is always rising with the sun."

She leaned over to the bump and touched it gently but she jolted up in shock, as soon as her fingertips got in contact with it. She ripped the quilt away and stared in panic at some pillows, which had caused the bump.

\- No, where is she? Am I too late? Where could she be? -

Azula's mind was racing. She was walking circles in panic and bumped her fists at her forehead, while she was trying to get her thoughts in line, again. But she got an idea. She rushed to one certain wall and opened the secret door, which was leading into one of the secret passages. She ran down the corridors until she reached the wall, which disguised the secret trainings room. She laid her hand on the opening stone, but she hesitated to heat it up.

"Please, let she be inside."

Azula had never been so scared and hopeful at the same time before. She took some deep breaths and finally heated up the stone. The wall sunk into the ground and nearly instantly two bright fireballs came out of the dark room. Azula was almost caught off guard and barely managed to block the good strikes. She got in fighting position and lighted a bright blue flame up on her open hand. She was about to throw some fireballs at the source of this attack, when a weak and teary voice made her stop.

"Azu…?"

Azula's heart skipped a beat.

"Kiyi…?"

She left fighting position and she lighted the fire pits of the room with a motion of her hands. In the blue light she could see her sister hiding behind a trainings-puppet. Kiyi watched her with widened eyes but she started to cry, as she recognized, that Azula had also seen her.

"Azu…!"

She ran out of her cover with open arms towards her sister and crushed into her, holding her tight at her hips. She buried her face in Azula's suit and cried heavily.

"I knew, you would come for me. I knew, you would find me here and help me. I knew you care for me..."

The rest got drown in her tears. Azula was holding her sister tight in her arms.

\- She's fine. Spirits, she's alright. Finally I'm not too late. -

She has never felt so relieved. Kiyi seemed to be shocked but she was alright.

"Of cause I'd come for you. I came here as soon and as fast as I could."

She got down on her knees and pressed Kiyi's head softly at her cheek, soothing the crying kid. After a while her tears ran finally dry and Azula pushed her back, carefully, facing the kid.

"Tell me, what happened to you? Why do you hide yourself, here?"

Kiyi nodded at Azula and took place at the trainings-puppet. Azula closed the secret door and took seat beside her sister.

"I did something stupid."

Kiyi's voice was still full of fear. Azula gave her an uplifting smile and watched her deep in her eyes, while she was shaking her own head a bit.

"No, you did something really stupid. You have disobeyed my order. You should only disobey stupid orders and my orders are never stupid. But it's okay now. Just tell me, what has scared you so much? What have you found out about Kokaso?"

Kiyi's eyes widened for a second, but she released a sigh, as she saw Azula's warm smile. She nodded weak at her and took a long breath to start with her report.

"Zuzu thinks, he could be linked with some terrible crimes, which seems to have their roots during the great war, he has ended. I don't know, what kind of crimes he was referring to, but it must be something terrible and I think he is right, because you have warned me about Kokaso. But until now he can't prove it and due to his reactions it seems to be something, that must be really dangerous and scary. Iroh and Zuzu were so angry and… shocked. I have never seen one of them so upset and worried before."

Azula could see the fear in the eyes of her sister. The kid was nervously pulling and rubbing at her fingers. But her heart was also racing.

\- He's on the right track! Zuzu is after him! I really can't believe it! -

"I have searched for Kokaso and sneaked after him to find out more about him, before I heard a conversation between him and Zuko about the events of this night."

She started to cry again and Azula could see the panic rising up in her again. She laid her arms around her and soothed her again.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, so this is the safest place in whole world right now."

Kiyi nodded at her, but it took some moments for her, to come down again. But then the words came out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"As I heard, that some people were killed, I got in panic. At this point, I knew it was a bad idea to follow him and so I stayed near Zuko and Iroh. But I didn't dare to come out of my cover. Zuzu hates it, when I sneak through the Palace and I was so mean to him today, I only feared he would be mad with me again. I'm so sorry, Azu. I really want to help all of you. Zuko thinks, that there might be a chance to bring you back home and I desperately want to help him. He misses you so much and it hurts me so much to see him so sad about this fact, I only want to help."

Her eyes watered again and also Azula felt her chest tightening. She tried to pull her sister in another hug, but this time Kiyi pushed her hands away and jumped up, facing Azula's golden eyes.

"Toph has told me, that both of you haven't got a happy childhood, so I decided for myself to do everything I can to help my siblings to become a family. All what has happened wasn't fair, in my opinion. None of you have deserved this. Both of you deserves to have a happy family. You deserve this and Zuko knows it. He's trying to show you, that he loves you and misses you. And not only Zuko, all of us misses you. And I love my family. All of them! I will fight for all of them! This includes you too, Azu! You came back, beside all the problems to protect me. You care for me! Like all of my family cares for me! And I love my family for this! I love you for this, Azu! I love my sister and I will fight for you!"

Tears were about to roll down Azula's cheeks. She just watched Kiyi with open mouth. The kid was trembling and shaking but the fire in her eyes burned brighter than everything Azula has seen before.

"But you don't know me, Kiyi. Why could you say, you love me?"

Her voice was trembling and Azula was getting more nervous, as her sister kept her in her observant look.

"I know the sister, who cares for me, beside all the trouble this causes for her and this is enough. It's nothing more I need, nothing more I expect, nothing more I want. This is the Azula I love."

\- Oh Kiyi... -

Azula chewed her lips, nervously as she looked at the ground.

"Sometimes things aren't so simply, Kiyi. I believe you, but I don't know, if this love will be strong enough to fix all things."

The hug from her sister made her feel dizzy. She could hear the tearful voice of Kiyi near at her ear.

"I know, I'm learning this the hard way, I think. But maybe things also aren't as complicated as everyone thinks. So the question is, do you love me Azula? Do you love your family?"

Kiyi has taken a step back again and Azula recognized, that she was way beyond nervous now.

"Kiyi I don't want to discuss..."

"No! Do you love me? Do you really care for me? Do you care for your family?"

Azula's closed her eyes. She focused on her feelings. Even the ones, which she had chained away for such a long time. She checked all of them, all the experiences she had made. She breathed hard but she fought through all this for an answer. And finally she opened her eyes again. Kiyi watched her observantly.

"I do care for my family, for all of them."

Kiyi was about to scream in joy, but Azula raised her hand to stop her, because she wasn't finished with her explanation.

"I always have cared for them, but some of them have hurt me really bad over all of these years. So no, I can't say, I love all of them."

She took a deep breath and kept an eye on Kiyi. The smile of her sister has faded.

"I must admit, that I hate some of them, for what they have done to me."

She hesitated and closed her eyes to focus on the next words.

"But I also think that I don't hate one of them so much, that this couldn't be handled somehow. Cause I love you Kiyi and I love Zuko. And if you think, that this love could be strong enough to manage these troubles, then I think, we can try to find a way to handle this, when we're through this mess here."

Kiyi breathed hard. Both were still facing each other. Also Azula was nervous. She had dared to be weak in front of her sister and she wasn't sure, how she would react at this answer.

"So you will come back and we'll all try to fix things?"

Azula saw the hope in her eyes. But she knew, what her answer would be. And she feared, that this would cut the rope between them.

\- I won't hurt her, but if I lie to her now, I would only hurt her more. -

"I don't know it Kiyi, really. But I will start trying to normalize relation between us. I want to be the big sister you need and I want to be there for Zuzu. I really don't know how this will look like in the end. The best answer and the honest I can give is a: Maybe."

Azula hold her breath as she waited for Kiyi's reaction. The kid had finally closed her eyes and was nodding silently. Then her sister took a fast step towards her and gave Azula the warmest and most comforting hug she has ever received in her whole life. Kiyi was crying again, but this time it were tears of joy and relief.

"Thanks Azu! This is fine for me. I think this is the best balance from both sides, the complicated and the easy one."

These words made Azula melt, finally. She squeezed her sister and now the tears were also in her eyes. To fell all this love and trust from her sister gave her such a warm feeling inside her belly. It was tickling and crawling up and down her whole body in a strange but most comfortable way.

\- That's my sister! And no one will take her away from me. She cares for me. She accepts me. She loves me. -

She could feel, that her fire burned brighter with every second, Kiyi was holding her tight.


	25. Evidences

**Hello everybody. I had some time left this week, so I decided to give my story another extra update. As ever I hope, I have done an acceptable job so far with this new chapter and with the story in general. Dealing with all these beloved characters is always a tricky job, in my opinion, so I hope all my work has payed off. Thanks again for all the views, which shows me, that this story still seems to draw the interest of some of you.**

 **In this chapter, Azula and Kiyi are finally searching for Ozai's secret room and for evidences to prove the crimes, Kokaso has done. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Evidences**

After a long time, both released each other out of the hug and both sisters were laughing at each other. But Azula returned to a serious look first.

"Kiyi, had Zuko talked about a friend of mine? She was hurt during that night and I have asked him to help her."

Kiyis face got darker and the fear returned in her look. But she nodded at Azula.

"He had mentioned to Kokaso, that someone of your group has died during this night."

\- NO, ZIRIN! NO! -

Azula went pale and the shock in her face made Kiyi take a step towards her to aid her stand, cause she was about to loose balance.

"But he has lied at Kokaso about this, I think. Iroh has mentioned a vital lie and he was full of respect about how Zuko has dealt with Kokaso. And right now, Zuko is in the Palace Hospital to protect a girl. He has disguised this fact perfectly before Kokaso. He has even convinced me, that he seems to believe, that you're responsible for the results of this night and that he won't trust you anymore. But as soon, as Kokaso had left them behind, he has proven to me, that the opposite is true"

Azulas head was spinning, but she was smiling.

\- He believes me! He is after Kokaso! He has helped Zirin! Oh Zuzu, thank you! -

She took a deep breath and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Kiyi, for everything you have done for me and for the family. This was so much more than just helpful."

Kiyi nodded at her for this compliment. She was still a little teary and wobbly but also proud of the compliment.

"But now, let's move. I want to bring you to a save place, before I'll take a look at the secret office of my father."

\- Idiot! -

Azula bit her upper lip, instantly. She had noticed her mistake right in the moment, her words had left her mouth. Kiyi had taken a step back from her and had put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't go anywhere as long as this man is walking free here within the walls, where my family is."

She looked upset at Azula.

"I bet you're hoping to find evidences against him, down in this room. If Zuzu is right, then the former Fire Lord must also be linked with this crimes and I bet we can prove it, if we check this room carefully. And don't forget, without me and Toph, you wouldn't even know, where this room is. You have heard us talking about the secret door some hours ago."

\- Oh I love her for this. And I curse her, too. This is not the right time to discuss this. -

Azula tended her head aside.

"Why do you think, I haven't known this room before?"

Kiyi smiled weak at her sister. I supposed to be look mischievous, but the kid was still not completely recovered from the former shock

"If you had known it before, you would have checked it long ago and you wouldn't need to check it now."

\- Oh Kiyi… -

Azulas shook her head with a little smile about Kiyis cleverness and this made her sister finally smiling, like Azula had seen it at their last night out. But this didn't change the facts for Azula. She took a deep breath and looked at her sister serious and worried.

"Kiyi, I can't risk you life for this. I can work much better, when I know, you're safe."

Her sister crossed her arms before her chest.

"And I won't stay back, when my family is in danger."

Azula started to become upset. Kiyi still seemed to be worried about her own courage but she didn't show the slightest sign of resignation.

"You have seen for yourself, why you should have listen to me. This is too dangerous. And as you've heard, I'm normally not the nice and kind sister. I can also tie you up like a package and carry you out of the Palace to ensure, that you'll be at a safe place."

\- Okay this must normally be enough to… Why the heck is she still standing there so offensive? -

Kiyi was shaking her head and she had still crossed her arms.

"Of cause you can, but this will only cost you even more time, than we're already wasting with this conversation. Extra time we do not have and you do not want to spend on me, I think. You can't also leave me here, this would be too dangerous. So taking me with you is the best solution. And don't forget, you have told me, that the safest place in this world would be at your side."

Azula cursed herself silently but finally nodded in resignation to Kiyi. The kid rushed forward to give her a squeezing hug.

"Thanks Azu." She gave her a thankful smile. "And as long as you don't want to be the nice and kind sister, I'll take this part. I've some experience with it."

Beside all the troubles Azula couldn't longer suppress a laughter.

\- This little monster. I knew she would be my weakness, but I've never expected, that this weakness would use herself against me. -

* * *

Some time later Azula and Kiyi were standing within the private rooms of the Fire Lord. Both were checking the floor very carefully.

"I think I have found something at this floor mosaic, Azu!"

Kiyi was on her hands and knees and was scratching with her fingers within a tiny gap at the end of the magnificent work. It was the picture of a five-flamed fire out of thousands of little red garnets. It was big enough to stand on it. The mosaic was embedded within a circle of yellow granite. Azula got closer and took also a careful look at the gap between the granite and the garnets. But she simply couldn't find a difference between this one and the others.

"I don't think so, Kiyi. It looks like all the others for me."

But Kiyi just shook her head and grabbed her sister at her wrist. She pulled Azula back down to her and lighted a tiny flame above of her index and middle finger. She held her flame over the gap. Azula rolled her eyes.

"More light doesn't change the fact, Kiyi."

But now Kiyi rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at the gap, watch my flame! Can't you see how the flickering is changing?"

She moved her flame to another gap, waited a second and moved her hand back over the special gap, she was checking before. Azula gasped in surprise and Kiyi smiled victorious.

\- Kiyi is right. The flame is nervously flickering over this gap. -

"There is a stream of air coming through this gap. It's so weak, I have almost missed it, but my flame makes it visible."

Her voice was full of pride about her discovery. Azula gently messed up the hair of the kid. She stood up and took a look around. The gap went around the yellow circle of granite.

"I think, you have found the entrance, but now we must find a way to open it."

Azula put her index finger on her chin and watched the mosaic. Then she snapped her fingers.

"The hottest part of a fire is in the middle of it. Maybe when I heat up this place of the fire here..."

Azula got on her knees again and heated up the center of the mosaic. Both sisters recognized a clicking sound, but nothing happened. After a while the clicking repeated, but still nothing happened.

"Why didn't it opened, Azu? I have heard a mechanism."

Azula frowned and watched the mosaic.

"I don't know, Kiyi. It seems, that this opening mechanism must be more complex, than I thought it would be."

"So you mean, that there has to be more parts of the mosaic heated up, to open it?"

"Maybe..."

Azula lifted her head in frustration and watched at the ceiling. But then she tended her head aside. A big lamp was hanging from above the mosaic and it was fixed with a massive metal rod on the ceiling. But what caught her most interest was a fine carving of a fire on it. The form was the same like the fire of the mosaic. A smile came to Azulas lips.

"But maybe I have also to heat up other parts in this room."

She watched at both sides of the walls. Two fire pits were in opposition on each wall and right on a line with the mosaic and the lamp.

\- Of cause. Only a really capable bender would have the power to open this secret door. -

"Kiyi, take a step aside, I think, I know how to open this door."

Kiyi walked to Zukos bed and took seat to observe the next steps of her sister. Azula took a stand in the middle of the mosaic. She pointed with her fists at each fire pit on the walls and finally faced the lamp above her. She took a deep breath in and then she released a ray of fire out of each fist and out of her mouth at the same time. While she did so, she also heated up the mosaic with her feet. She felt a little shiver, as the granite plates started to move. With a satisfied smile she watched at Kiyi, who was beaming at her from the bed.

"Awesome, Azu!"

Azulas smile grew at Kiyis compliment.

"I know."

Kiyi laughed with her and got back to her sister. Both took a look down the stairway.

\- It's so good to see her smiole. -

"It seems, this stairway goes deep down."

Kiyi voice was full of curiosity. Azula was happy, that this exploration seemed to have driven away the worries of her sister.

"You're right, I think. Deep down in the volcano are caves and bunkers for the Royal Family and the government. The parts of the family are separated from the rest, only a few ways are leading to this part."

\- Even I haven't seen all parts of it. Ozai had assured, that I was never alone, when he had led me down there. And never through this entrance. -

"So you think, this way leads to some special rooms for the Fire Lord?"

Kiyis voice was full of excitement. She was clapping her hands together. Azula laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so, Kiyi."

Azula has lighted up a flame and Kiyi did the same. Both started to walk downstairs after Azula had pulled a handle, they had found a few steps downstairs, which she assumed to be blocking mechanism. But Kiyi suddenly frowned a bit.

"But this must mean, that Azulon has also used this room. Did he had shared this room with Ozai?"

\- She's right! Clever kid. -

Azula stopped for a moment. She was sure, that the room or the rooms, that probably could be found at the end of the stairs were reserved for the Fire Lord, only.

"Father had always taken care, that I never was alone down here. Until he became Fire Lord I only knew, that these parts are existing within the volcano, but I was never down there until some days before the solar eclipse. Maybe he had used another room before. But my father wouldn't have hesitated to upgrade his private office as soon as it was possible. These rooms are for the Fire Lord only and I'm sure his ego wouldn't have allowed him, to stick to his old one, when he could have the most exclusive one."

\- This also explains, why I have never found his secret office. If it was down in the volcano, I first hadn't the chance to search for it and later it was switched to this more secured place. -

Kiyi nodded silently. Both started to walk on. The stair was winding deep down in the heart of the volcano. Azula and Kiyi had quickly lost any feeling for time and depth. It seemed to be a far too long time, but finally they reached a simple iron door. Azula placed her hand at the door handle and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door.

The room behind the door was dark but Kiyi was the first, who lighted the fire pits, which were in the room. She rushed into the room and Azula followed her slowly. The room was dusty and it was obvious, that no person had took a step in it for a really long time. At one side, there was a big desk and a chair. But all around the walls were racks and bookshelves. On the desk laid a lot of notes, files, scrolls and books. The shelves got inscriptions and also the files, scroll-cases and books were marked. Kiyi started instantly to browse through the shelves. On the opposing side of the room was a second door. It had a locking mechanism on it and it seemed, that this door could only be opened from the inside.

"What exactly are we looking for, Azu?"

She was checking the writings on the shelves. Azula walked slowly to the desk and started to check the last files, her father seemed to have left there.

"I'm not sure. Look out for everything about Kokaso or about an asylum."

Her sister nodded and started to scan the books and files again.

\- I must protect her, from what she could find here in these files. -

"But Kiyi!"

Azula got a warning voice and Kiyi stopped instantly and turned to her.

"Don't open anything. You will not read anything from here. You will hand me everything, what caught your interest and I will check it about vital information. And Kiyi. This is an order!"

A shadow rushed over Kiyis face but she nodded at Azula. Then she returned to her search. Azula took a closer look at the files on the desk. It were a lot of plans and reports from the Earthkingdom. She opened randomly some files. Suddenly a report caught her attention. It was former sealed with her personal signs. She opened it and had to smile a bit. It was her report from her victory over Ba Sing Se.

\- This is so long ago. But it was never enough. The great Earthkingdom, conquered by me and it wasn't enough. The whole world wouldn't be enough for him. -

She threw the report in a corner and browsed through the remaining files. Suddenly her eyes widened. She had found a report about some ambushes of the Black Hawks in the Earthkingdom.

\- It could be a fluke, but maybe I find a starting point. -

She opened the report and her face got darker. It was from the early days of her fathers reign and the reports dealt with ambushes on refugees. Due to the reports the Black Hawks had been hired by General Zao to spread out panic and desperation under the refugees. Her father seemed to be pleased with their achievements due to his comments, he had written at the sides of the papers.

\- 'Strategical and psychological brilliant'. Father was never a man of mercy. Zao had combined the idea of spreading terror with the idea to force the enemy to use troops to protect the refugees. The Earthkingdom had to decide if they would risk to weaken the front because parts of their troops would nave been bound to protect the people or to risk riots within their people, if they wouldn't had done so. Oh, he was so pleased, that he has granted some new sort of special reward for the Black Hawks and the General. Special reward…. No…. This sick bastard….! -

Her face went pale in anger. Yet she had no prove for her suspicion, but Kiyi had told her, that due to Zuko these crimes could have their roots in the war. And she knew, that Ozai would be capable to take such steps. She watched the file again and she found a note about another one at this side. She jumped up and rushed to a shelf near the entrance, where they had entered the room. She browsed the scrolls and finally got the file, she was searching for. It was a thick one and she took it out of the shelve and opened it.

\- This. Dirty. Bastard. -

Azula started to felt sick, as she scanned the file. It was so disgusting. Due to the file the special reward system was based on Kokasos idea, which he had discussed with her father in order to put pressure on dangerous members of the government or the troops, but also to make former 'worthless' prisoners 'useful'.

\- He has used them! All of them! For a sick sort of distraction for some bastards and to put pressure on their family members to keep them in line! -

The victims of these crime were chosen by Kokaso and reported to her father, but Azula was sure, that her father had also chosen some of them. And then she found a known person.

\- ShiLy… She was also chosen. It was a punishment. I bet the missing part of the file of her father were also somewhere here. How could he? This rotten system was part of his plans… -

The hate was burning in her. She once thought, that crimes like this were a result of Zukos weakness. But now she realized, that the roots of this reached down to Ozai. Ozai and his ruthless methods of power, control and punishment.

"Azu, I think I found something."

Kiyis voice brought her back to the room. The kid hasn't noticed Azulas discovery and was holding a big case for scrolls in her hands. Azula walked over to Kiyi. The kid turned to her with a confused face.

"Here seems to be a lot of scrolls, which must be linked with Kokaso, due to the inscriptions on the cases. But this is strange. Mommies name is on one case, too. And Zukos and uncle Irohs on another ones. I have also found Azulons name. And on this one I have found your name, Azu."

She handed her the scroll-case, she had pulled out of the shelf. Azula frowned as she read her name on it. It made her somehow nervous. She handed Kiyi the files of the ambushes and the file about Kokasos services.

"Hold this, Kiyi. Just holding, no reading!"

Her voice had a dangerous sound. Kiyi nodded and took a step back from her sister. Azula breathed in, opened the case took out the scrolls in it. She started to read.

\- No! How could he dare…. -

The light of the fire pits switched to blue and the flames grew higher. Azula started to read faster and switched from one scroll to another. She gritted teeth and the fire in the pits started to burn wilder.

\- It was all planned. -

She threw the scrolls on the floor and picked Zukos. Her face didn't hide her rage anymore. It was all the same.

"Azu…?"

She ripped out the scroll of her uncle.

\- Both had worked together for this plan. They had manipulated all of us. Kokaso had assisted him. He had optimized fathers manipulations. He has constantly made psychological profiles of us, and suggestions, how we might react at certain actions. -

She breathed harder and made fists in anger. She threw the scrolls in the room and ripped out the case of Azulon.

\- This… No…, he had even anticipated, how he would react, when father would ask him for the throne. Father knew, he would demand Zukos life, but he still had done it. He had also mentioned possible reactions from Iroh, from Zuko, mother and… me. No… no! -

"Azu…? Are you okay?"

She ripped out the case of her mother. But she hesitated to open it. She moved nervously with her hand over her face and through her hair while she was holding the case in her shaking other hand. She opened it and was about to pull out the scrolls, but instead she stopped midways and released a terrible scream, burning the scrolls to ashes within seconds. She recognized a scared gasp from Kiyi. She turned around and saw the fear and the worries in Kiyis face.

"Azu, please stop this. This scares me."

Her words hit Azula like a fist in the face.

\- I have broken my promise again. -

Azula closed her eyes. She was trembling in anger. Anger about herself.

"Kiyi, go please."

She pressed the words through her teeth. The eyes of the kid widened in shock. She made a step closer and tried to take Azulas hand but her sister pulled her arm away with a harsh move.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kiyi jumped back in fear. Her eyes were full of tears. She took a last hopeless look on Azula and then she ran out of the room. Azula could hear her steps fainting as her sister was running the stairs back up to Zukos room.

\- It's the best for all. Father has created me like this. He had formed a monster. The best I could do to protect her is to keep her away from me. To keep all away from me. I care for my family. -

She felt on her knees and started to cry. It was the best to push Kiyi away, before the monster would hurt her. But somehow Azula couldn't convince herself, completely. All she knew was, that she had broken her promise again. She had scared her. She let her tears fall freely.

* * *

Hot tears were rolling down from Kiyis cheeks. She had never expected a reaction, like this. Something about these scrolls and files must have disturbed Azula deeply. She was almost back in Zukos room, when she stopped. She was still holding the files in her other hand, Azula has given to her. She hesitated a moment, but then she took a tight grip around it. She knew, that this would be very risky, but now it was all or nothing. She would fight for Azula, but she couldn't fight alone. She would need help and she knew, where she would find help. She focused on her energy and courage and started to run, faster than she had ever run before.


	26. Daring

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. Somebusy weeks are on the horizon for me, so as you can see, I have put a lot of extra time in this story, to make more progress as long as I can spend this extra time on it.**

 **Mogor: Yes Ozai is a kind of sick bastard for me. And now Azula is holding the prove for it in her own hands. I do agree with you, she'll need a lot of hugs and love to deal with this aspect. She had pushed away a vital source of this support, because she didn't trust herself anymore. But Kiyi hasn't give up fighting for her. Thanks for giving me a constant feedback for my story.**

 **In this chapter Zuko tries to convince Zirin, to trust him, that he could help her, Azula and the rest of her group. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Daring**

Her world was dizzy and painful. Zirin opened her eyes and it took some time to get aware of her surrounding. The way she recognized her sore body made it obvious for her, that she had somehow managed to keep the promise, she had given to Azula. She tried to move, but the pain only increased, instantly. She moaned and closed her eyes again.

"How do you feel."

The female voice sounded warm and comforting, but she couldn't remember, that she had heard this voice before.

"Horrible."

Her voice was weaker, than she had expected. She recognized a movement at the side of her bed, but she didn't managed to open her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt a cool tickling wandering up and down her body and her pains got better. They were still more than just present, but much easier. She opened her eyes again and watched in a tired but warm smile of a woman. She recognized the glowing water on her hands. Zirin wanted to sit up, but the woman pushed her back to the bed, softly.

"You have moved enough for a long while, my dear."

She looked confused at the waterbender.

"I'm Rakana, what is your name?"

Zirin stayed silent and closed her eyes again. Where were she? The last thing, she remembered was Azula and a glowing dagger. She had to be careful. She had to protect the others and Azula. Her eyes opened wide in shock. How long has she been passed out?

"Azula…!"

She tried to sit up again, but her pains and Rakana ended her attempt, instantly. This time, the look of the healer left no doubt, that she absolutely wouldn't tolerate another attempt.

"I haven't healed you, only to let you ruin my terrific work. You will lay down and you will stay in bed as long as I think it is necessary."

Her voice could have forced an army to surrender. Zirin stared baffled at her. And then Rakana's warm smile came back. She stroked gently over Zirin's hair.

"Rest, my dear. No one will do harm to you, as long as you stay here to recover."

"But Azula… I must..."

She tried to protest again, but she didn't start a new try to leave the bed.

"You must stay in bed and get well soon, as Azula has wished."

The male voice made her turn her head. She recognized, that she was in a treatment room and obviously a good equipped one. And then her eyes widened in surprise and shock. Near the door on a chair, she saw the Fire Lord. Zuko stood up and walked to her bed. The suggestion hit her hard, but she had to ask.

"Where am I?"

"In the Palace Hospital."

Zuko's voice was tired, but strong. Zirin nodded in resignation. He didn't missed that.

"Azula has begged me to help you. It was the only chance for you. I have barely managed to bring you to Rakana in time."

Zirin chew her cheek. She was captured, but she was saved. She wasn't sure, if she should say thank you to Azula, or if she should give her a good trashing for this decision.

"What have you planned for me?"

Zuko shared a short look with Rakana and the healer nodded at him. To Zirin's surprise, she could see a warm smile forming on the lips of the Fire Lord.

"First of all I want you to recover, as my sister has wished. And then I want to thank you for trying to protect a witness in a major crime."

Zirin was speechless for a short moment. But then she snorted annoyed. But Zuko surprised her again.

"Of cause he was also involved in this, but I think he wasn't the head of this crime. But you and Azula have known, that he only might have given us informations, if he would have stayed alive and so you have risked your life to support our investigation."

Zirin was wary. She didn't trust Zuko, but her resistance was fading.

"You're trying to build a bridge, aren't you? I'm not sure, if I should dare to walk over it."

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I miss Azula. I want to clean the air between us. I don't know how, but saving you is a first step. I know, that your group has found a victim of mistreatments in the wagon. I know, that Hong was linked with this mess. I know, that Azula wants to uncover this crime. I know, that someone tries to wipe out evidences with the help of the Black Hawks. I have a suggestion, who the head of these crimes could be, but yet I cannot prove, if this is right or wrong. So all I know is, that my sister, the victim and also you and all the rest of your group are in great danger and as faster as I can get informations as sooner I can try to stop them."

He observed her, carefully. Zirin had closed her eyes again. She was dizzy and worried. In her condition, she haven't had much options. Like Azula haven't had much with her. But the others needed help. Azula needed help.

"The old ruins of Hinode."

Zuko took her hand and squeezed it, carefully.

"Thank you."

"I am your prisoner now."

Her voice was full of resignation. She saw a smile growing on the face of the Fire Lord and to her surprise it was a mischievous one.

"How could I imprison a person, who technically isn't here?"

Zirin shared baffled looks with Rakana and Zuko. Her face showed signs of fear.

"Sometimes, such persons simply disappear."

A darkness rushed over Zuko's face.

"That's not my style. I'm not my father."

Zirin was about to believe him, but she still wasn't convinced.

"I have some experience about this fact."

Zuko's face got darker He suddenly looked worried and sad at her.

"So you too?"

He closed his eyes for a moment but suddenly he bowed short before Zirin.

"I'm sorry, for what they have done to you. I don't know how, but I'll try to find a way to fix things as good as I can."

This act made her speechless. Tears came to her eyes. For the first time she was sure, that she would be save here.

"My name is Zirin."

Zuko gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Zirin."

He was about to leave the room, as the loud yelling of a kid caught their attention. Zuko's eyes widened and he ran to the door and ripped it open.

Rakana was about to pull a curtain before Zirin's bed, but a girl crushed into Zuko, before she was finished, grabbing the Fire Lord tight at his legs. The child was completely out of breath.

"Azu… Found evidences… Kokaso and Ozai… In your room… She needs help… She needs you, Zuzu..."

Kiyi pressed the words out between her hard breaths, while she was trying to come down a bit. She pushed the files, she was holding, against Zuko's chest. Zuko took them and browsed briefly over some of the papers. His face took a deep red color and the flames of the lamps grew higher. But then he gave Kiyi a worried look.

"Have you..."

"No! Not a word! This time I have followed Azu's order."

Zuko saw the fearful flicker in her face. He got on his knees and placed his hands on the shoulders of his sister.

"Thank you, Kiyi. Rest here with Rakana."

He stood up and handed Rakana the files.

"I'm sure you can protect these ones as well."

He showed her some of the pages and the face of the healer went pale only to turn into a mask of anger. She nodded grimly at the Fire Lord and bowed before him.

"With my life, if I must."

He ran to the door and left the room with most haste. Zuko sprinted over to the Family Complex. On the way he stopped one of the patrols.

"Guards, search for Kokaso and arrest him immediately. He should be in his room. And inform the troops. Send a strong team to the ruins of Hinode. A group of young women is probably hiding in the ruins of the city. The protection of these women has got highest priority. It might be possible, that troops of the Black Hawks are also searching for these women. All members of the Black Hawks are hereby accused to be war criminals and are officially known as enemies of the Fire Nation. They must not do any harm to one of the women, you may find in Hinode. Now make haste."

The guards nodded at him and rushed away. Zuko was running to his rooms again. The sound of the alarm horns filled the Palace, before he reached his private quarter.

* * *

Kiyi took a look at Zirin and a wave of sympathy, but also worries and fear, flushed over her. She walked through the room and took carefully one of the hands of the wounded girl. Zirin opened her eyes and watched Kiyi with surprise.

"You're a friend of Azula?"

Zirin nodded. Her pains were returning and she was still dizzy. But somehow to hear the worried and warm voice of the kid was comforting.

"Thank you, for caring for my sister."

Zirin's eyes widened in surprise. How did she knew that? Her surprise must have been written in her face, cause Kiyi smiled shy.

"I knew it, because Azula cares for you. She has asked me, if I had heard something about you and she was so relieved, as she heard, that you're still alive. From all, what I have heard about my sister, it seems to be something special. It seems to be not so easy to gain this level of trust from her."

Zirin suddenly understood, why Azula had accepted her sister so fast. How this kid was able to take down Azula's guards, instantly. She forced herself to a weak smile.

"You must be Kiyi, right?"

The kid nodded with a smile.

"Azula has told me one thing or another about you. She really likes you, Kiyi."

The smile on the kids face grew instantly, but faded to a worried face.

"I know, but she seems to be afraid of herself. That's why I came here to get Zuko's help. But I fear, he might also need my help. Azula… She seems to be so… so..."

"Lost."

Zirin closed her eyes, after she had received a nod from Kiyi. She remembered how confused Azula had been and she knew, that her friend needed help. All the help she could get. She suddenly pushed the kid back and released a painful moan. It took her less acting, than she hoped. Rakana was at her side, instantly and Kiyi watched scared at Zirin. A second moan, even louder as the first one made the healer bow over Zirin. Kiyi was deeply worried, but suddenly she saw Zirin's hand and this hand was waving directly towards the doorway. Kiyi nodded and turned around. Zuko had probably ordered to arrest Kokaso. She had a free way now.

The sound of the door falling back in place made Rakana turn around. Kiyi had left the room.


	27. Firesiblings

**Hello everybody. I have somehow managed to write a new chapter yesterday and so I'm a bit proud of myself, that I can give you an update for this story so fast.**

 **Mogor: Yeah, Zirin has made it and Zuko had managed to convince her, that he wouldn't be a danger for now. About Kiyi it's the way, how I wanted to have her character. A mixture of an astonishing cleverness combined with a genuine good heart of a child and a good instinct. It's the way, I have seen her for myself in the comics and to be honest I also had a real person I know in my mind as a character model. And about Toph, I can promise, that I still have planned a moment or two for her within the story. I haven't finally decided, what fate I'll choose for Kokaso, I'll see during writing. I have some options in my mind.**

 **In this chapter Zuko and Azula will finally have a chance to talk about, what each one of them has found out and Zuko tries to show Azula, that he cares for her and that he could be strong for her. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts  
Between +...+ Zuko's thoughts  
**

* * *

 **Firesiblings**

He entered his room and released a surprised gasp, as he saw the stairway down in the volcano. With a deep breath, he started to run down the stairs. He slowed down after a while and he could hear something. Someone was crying and sobbing. He finally reached the open door but he already knew, who was crying and this fact made his heart aching. He entered the room.

"Azula..."

His sister was sitting on the ground and laid with her back at a shelf. The files from her family was around her and she was reading her own file. She looked up from the paper and Zuko was shocked again, as he recognized, how lost and hurt she was.

"It was all fathers plan and Kokaso has helped him."

Her teary voice was so weak and so unlike Azula. She made a spreading movement with her arms over the files, which were placed around her. Zuko nodded at her. He kept standing in the doorway. He saw Azula's eyes widened a bit but then she also nodded in resignation.

"And you have seen through his plans long before. Without the help of… well of this here."

She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How could I have been so blind? I should have seen through this, too. I should have seen through this long before you did. I should have done something. I should..."

She shook her head. Zuko's eyes watered.

\+ She is so lost. More lost than I was. +

"Uncle has helped me, otherwise I think I would still believe in fathers lies."

He has made a careful step towards his sister, while Azula was checking her file again.

"And I was alone."

Zuko had to shiver at Azula's voice. She sounded so broken. He came carefully closer.

"It was his plan to isolate you. He has started isolating you as you were too young to recognize it. We both have been to young to recognize it."

A bitter laughter escaped her mouth, but she nodded.

"Toph was right. And I always called you Dum-Dum. But you have seen through father, when I have not. Do you know, what the biggest lie is, father has made me believe?"

She watched up from the file again and Zuko halted in the middle of the room. Her eyes had a dangerous flicker in it. Zuko did everything to hide his surprise about Azula mentioning Toph.

"He has made me believe that I was born lucky and you were lucky to be born, but now look at us. You have friends, who would die for you, you have the love of our family, you are ruling the Nation, you are the glorious member of our family and what do I have? Who do you think is the one, who is born lucky?"

Zuko was about to make another step towards his sister, when Azula jumped up and blasted a fireball over his head. She faced him with a warning look.

"Stay. Away. You may not believe it, but I care for you. I care for all of you. I always have, but now I realized, that I cares the way, father had taught me. He has made me the way I am. And this way is wrong. I will protect my family and this must include myself. I must protect my family from the monster he has created."

But to her surprise, Zuko did another step in her direction and another one, too. She did some steps back and both siblings slowly changed positions until Zuko had reached the place, where Azula had placed the files of the family. His sister was now standing in the middle of the room. Zuko got slowly down on his knees and took some papers from Azula's file. His sister observed him carefully. Zuko noticed, that she was trembling. He stood up and held the papers in front of his face. Azula's eyes widened in surprise, as she saw the papers catching fire. Behind the flames she could see the scar of her brother and the flames uncovered more and more of his face, while they consumed the papers.

"These are fathers lies! I don't believe in his lies anymore! I don't want to hear them anymore! I **hate** them! I hate how they have almost crushed this world! I hate how they almost crushed our family! I hate how they're still gnawing at us! I hate myself for not having found this strength earlier to fight against his lies! I hate myself for not fighting against him at the Agni Kai! I also should have seen through this, earlier! And I should have stand against these lies, earlier! I hate myself for my weakness, for my fear, which has hold me back to stand up for you, earlier! I hate myself for putting you in this asylum! I hate myself for not having found another way to help you, to show you, that I be there for you! I hate myself for not earning your trust! I hate what father has done to us!"

Azula could hear the rage of her brother. The rage about their father and about his weakness. Her brother came closer with every spitted 'hate' for Ozai's lies until both siblings had almost taken contact in the middle of the room. Her voice was a trembling whisper.

"But he would have killed you. He doesn't care for us and our lives."

Zuko placed a hand on Azula's shoulder and he gave her a genuine warm smile.

"I know. But maybe it would have saved you. It would have shown you and the world how wrong father is. You're so strong and clever. You would have found a way to stop him, earlier. It would have saved you from all this suffering. In my opinion an acceptable price, cause I care for you. I always have."

He placed his other hand on her remaining free shoulder.

"Dare to see, what all his work based on! Lies! You're not a monster! Stop believing it, cause this is, what father depends on! He could only win, when we are believing in his lies. Stop believing, that you are nothing more, but a creature father has created!"

Azula was crying silent tears and her body was shaking. She could see how her desperation was torturing Zuko.

"But this wouldn't change, what I was, what I did in the past."

Zuko nodded at her, never leaving eye contact.

"It also hasn't change my past. But it will define the person, you want to be in the future."

He carefully pulled her into a hug.

"I will help you with the biggest lie. You have asked me, which one of us is born lucky. The correct answer is: Both of us."

And then Azula finally hugged him too. Both siblings started to cry. They were shaking, while they hold each other as tight as they could. Zuko kissed her gently on her forehead and wiped away some of her tears, carefully.

"You don't know, how much I have missed you, Azula."

Azula buried her face in Zuko's robe, consuming the warmth, the love of her brother gave her.

"I know it, Zuzu. But until now I haven't known, how much I have missed you all the time."

Zuko smiled and pressed Azula's head gently at his chest. But suddenly his eyes caught a movement at the doorway and he heard a warning scream. He saw the fireball flying at Azula's back. There was no time to warn her or to protect her otherwise, so he pushed her aside and barely got his hands up to protect himself. He only managed to block a part of the attack but the force of the bursting fireball pushed him backwards. He crashed hard in one of the shelves and felt on the ground. He didn't hear the screams cause his world went black.

* * *

Zuko had already pushed her aside as she recognized the warning scream. A scream which made her blood running cold. It was Kiyi, who was screaming. With absolute shock, she realized, that Zuko's fast action had saved her from a fatal hit. The terror in her grew, as she saw the fireball hitting her brother. Zuko crashed hard in the shelf and the sound of his body hitting the floor made her scream his name in panic, but he didn't move. Rage took over as she turned to the entrance. She barley blocked another hard fireball and answered the strikes with two hard blows of her blue fire.

"You will pay for that!"

"We will see, _Princess_."

Her rage was growing but then her eyes widened in shock.

"Azu! Zuzu! No, please!

\- KIYI! -

She was frozen right at the spot. Kokaso was in the doorway with a cold grin. He has pulled Kiyi as a shield before him and had twisted her arms on her back to prevent the kid from bending. With his other hand he held a dancing flame dangerously near to the kid's face.

"Amazed from my abilities? Even you father does not know, that I am a bender. He only would have forced me to join the army. But I have learned a lot, by observing his training, when he was young."

His smile grew and he started to chuckle amused, as Azula stared in shock at him. She let slowly die her flames and lifted up her hands.

"No, please. Left Kiyi out of this."

The kid was crying.

"I'm sorry Azu. I came back to help Zuzu. But he caught me on the stairway."

Azula watched her sister and tried to sooth her fear. She put on a weak smile.

"It's okay, Kiyi." She faced Kokaso again. And her face returned to a mixture of fear and anger. "Let her go."

Kokaso laughed at this order.

"Really interesting. I have never expected, that Zuko would be able to break through your guards. It is somehow a shame, that Ozai has never seen this strength in him. But Ozai has not foreseen a lot of things. As clever as your father is, as limited is his imagination about balance in the world. It was a blessing, that the Avatar has stopped him. It was finally a chance for me to move on with my business. But you have ruined it. You and your group of misfits."

Azula's rage came back and she lighted her flames up again, but instantly Kokaso tightened his grip at Kiyi and the kid screamed in fear as he brought the flame nearer at her face. Azula winced and let the flames die again. Kokaso chuckled and shook his head a bit.

"You have made an amazing progress, Princess. Not long ago, you would not have hesitated to attack me, because you would not have cared about this little brat here. This little kid has changed something in you. But now look at you. So scared, so _weak_. To weak to protect your family. To weak to protect your group. To weak to prove my crimes. To weak to get your revenge. Let me ask you, Princess. Do you really think this changing is a good one?"

Azula's face was empty. Kokaso's words hit her like punches in her stomach. She started to tremble in anger and fear. Kokaso recognized her struggle and laughed.

"Ahh, really astonishing. My highest compliments for you and also for your siblings. Finally you have achieved to gain a working moral compass. It may still needs some adjustments, but nothing, what would require a stay in a mental institution, anymore."

The hand with the flame got a bit away from Kiyi's face.

"So tell me, how do you feel with this changing, Princess? How do you feel, now, when I tell you that I will burn down this office with all the evidences and with your siblings in it and the only one, who will be blamed for this crime. Will. Be. You."

Kiyi noticed the helpless and shocked look of her sister. She saw Zuko still laying on the floor. She was sacred. She should have known better. She should have stayed at the hospital. This made her angry. And this anger turned into rage. How could he dare to scare her sister! How could he dare to hurt her brother! She recognized, that his flame was near her face, but not too close. Toph's lesson suddenly flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on Kokaso's flame. She opened it again, facing her sister with a determined look. A dangerous smile was on her lips as she recognized the short moment of a connection between her breath and the flame. Like Toph has said, her will only had to be stronger than the rock, or in this case stronger as Kokaso's. This brief moment was enough.

"Stop! Scaring! My! Sister!"

Kiyi stamped on the ground and the short connection, she had established with Kokaso's flame was enough to let him loose control of his fire for a moment. The flames suddenly jumped up high, as Kiyi pushed all her rage in Kokaso's fire. He tried to control it, but he couldn't prevent the flames from burning his hand and face. He had to let go his grip with a cursing scream and Kiyi didn't hesitate to wait, what might come next. All she knew was, that Azula needed a free way to fight him, so she started to sprint upstairs. Kokaso was about to grab her at her ankle, when Azula crushed into the man.

"Kiyi run! Call the guards!"

The kid didn't turn around. She only ran faster, ignoring the burning pain in her legs and lungs.


	28. Dragon Hunt

**Hello everybody. The third update in one week. I'm so happy, that I could manage this task. I have add a vital changing for a character in this chapter, compared to the cartoon and the comics, but all of you will see, what I mean during reading. The full idea behind it will be shown in the next chapter or in the chapter after the next one. The story is still in progress and I haven't decide yet, how long the next one will be in the end.**

 **In this chapter Azula fights hard to protect her siblings and she gets support in a way, she had never expected. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Dragonhunt**

Azula saw the look of her sister and as this dangerous smile rushed over her lips, she knew that Kiyi had a plan. And so she made herself ready.

\- Count on me, Kiyi. -

"Stop! Scaring! My! Sister!"

The cold rage and the strength of these words gave her power. More power, than she ever had felt in her life. She saw Kiyi stamping on the ground and she took a surprised gasp, as she saw Kokaso loosing control over his fire to Kiyi for a moment. She recognized the flames burning his hands and face with great satisfaction. Instantly, Kiyi started to run upstairs, as Kokaso released her from his grip. Azula also jumped forward, cause she saw Kokaso trying to reach her sister again.

\- Not this time! -

She tackled the man down with all her might. Burning wasn't enough for her anymore. Now, with Kiyi out of his range, she wanted to release all her rage and hate with her bare hands. But Kokaso was able to block her first punch and got a good grab on her wrist.

\- Damn it -

She suddenly realized, that it has been a mistake to start a wrestling fight with this tall man. Her rage had made her blind for this again, but now she had to deal with it. At least long enough to protect her brother.

"Kiyi run! Call the guards!"

Azula tried to free herself from the grip and started to punch with her free arm at Kokaso, but he managed to block her strikes and started to try to twist her wrist painful around in order to get her off from him. She managed place a hit at his left shoulder and Kokaso screamed in pain and released her wrist.

\- His shoulder must have been hurt. I bet Toph had hit him there some hours before. -

She didn't hesitate and placed one punch after another on the wounded shoulder. Kokaso was moaning and screaming, but suddenly her world exploded in pain as the man graped her at her hair and ripped her head forcefully backwards. With a loud and painful scream, she felt backwards and hit the ground with her head. Her sight was fading for a moment and she had to struggle against the blackness, which tried to swallow her. The kick in her stomach mad her gasp and cough, painfully. She was fighting to get air back into her lungs, when a second kick at her ribcage made her spinning around on the floor. Her hard coughing made her taste some blood. She was laying on her side, curled together like a child, helpless grabbing in the air in order to reach something to get up again.

"So weak."

His voice was hard and cold.

\- This is it. -

"Tell me, Princess. Did you have found strength in the love of your siblings?"

She forced herself to face Kokaso for the last time. He was standing in the doorway, while she was laying before the stairs. His face was burned and also his hand, but he had a victorious smile on his lips. He was lighting up a flame in his hands. But she also saw another person. And the movements of this person made her eyes widened in surprise.

\- Impossible! -

This look made Kokaso hesitate. He tended his head aside an frowned at her. A smile grew on Azula's face, as she recognized the sparks dancing around Zuko's hands, while he was doing wide circles with his arms. The buzzing sound of the electricity made Kokaso's face change into a shocking mask. Azula spitted out with a deadly smile.

"Yes, I have."

The cracking sound of Zuko's lightning echoed back from the walls. The strong lightning bolt had hit Kokaso in the back. The man felt down on his face, cramping on the ground. Zuko was standing in the room, darting with his index and middle finger at the doorway. He had never looked so determined before. He took his arm down and ran to his sister. Azula winced in pain, as he aided her standing up. He guided her back in the room. While they passed Kokaso, she kicked his jerking body in the stomach with a satisfied grunt. Zuko placed her on the chair behind the desk. Azula recognized the worried look of her brother, while she was holding her ribcage. She smiled warm at him and touched gently his scar. He pressed her hand at his cheek with his own.

"You saved me, Zuzu."

He smiled back at her.

"You saved me first"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you saved me, before I saved you, Dum-Dum."

Both siblings started to laugh, but Azula instantly regretted, to have done so. The pain was far to present, so she simply smiled back at Zuko.

"We shouldn't forget Kiyi, Zuzu. I think she has also saved us, somehow."

Zuko shook his head with a mischievous smile.

"Could we simply say, that we have all saved each other, somehow?"

Azula nodded at him.

"I think, this is an acceptable compromise." But then an impish sparkle came to her eyes. "But we'll still have to discuss, which of us has started with saving the other and which action was the most important one."

Zuko carefully hugged Azula. He whispered softly in her ear.

"Do you really want to discuss this, Azula?"

She shook her head and pushed Zuko softly back to face his look.

"No, but I think Kiyi would like to discuss this problem at length."

Zuko chuckled at this quote and nodded with a little worried face. He was about to answer, as they started to hear alarmed voices. Azula's smile faded. She finally realized, that she was trapped and injured. Zuko didn't missed that.

"Do you trust me, Azula?"

She looked worried at him, but nodded. He smiled back at her and stood up.

"Wait here. I will return with help. I'll call for someone to check your injuries. A person, I think I can trust to keep a secret. When she has checked you, you may go as you pleased. But I want to talk to you, before you leave.

Azula looked a bit sad at him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He smiled warm back at her.

"No, but I think, you want to return to your girls, to check if everything is okay. I have send troops to protect them, too, but I will recall them when I know, that they're not in danger anymore. But you may also stay here, if you want. I don't want to force you. I'll explain everything later. I hope you can wait so long. For now, it's important to keep you save and out of sight of the guards."

\- He's not lying at me. He let me decide. -

She nodded at him and his smile grew.

"Thank you, Zuzu. I trust you. I'll wait."

He finally left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Azula woke up, as her brother gently touched her shoulder. She winced and was about to raise her arms to defend herself, but the pain made her yelp.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me. Come on, let me help you to get upstairs."

Azula nodded. Her body was so sore and the results of the last night started to kick in. She was terribly exhausted. Zuko guided her upstairs.

"What time of the day is it, Zuzu? How long have I slept?"

Azula was sure, that some of her pains were a result of her rest on the chair downstairs.

"I don't know. But it has took some hours to prepare everything. It's late morning, the sun still hasn't reached its highest point, yet."

Azula nodded but some worries rushed over her face.

"What about Kiyi?"

"Still a little shocked, but she's fine. She's telling mother, Noren and Iroh, how Toph's lessons have helped her to free herself. She bursts with pride about this fact."

Azula nodded at him.

"She should be. This was remarkable. I bet, mother is almost dying, because all of this."

Zuko's face showed sadness at this quote.

"Of cause she does. We all were worried about her carelessness. Things might have ended badly for her."

Azula bit her bottom lip. She nodded at him.

"She was also worried about you, Azula."

His sister snorted annoyed, but didn't started a protest.

"I know, dangerous subject." He sighed and focused on guiding her upstairs. "Let's get you upstairs, to check you injuries."

As they finally reached his room again, Azula recognized a sharp breath. A woman, probably a member of the Northern Water Tribe, due to their clothes, was waiting for them. Azula could see the flicker of anger in her face but the woman walked to the siblings and helped Zuko to place Azula on his bed. She started to check Azula's injuries, but she wasn't very gentle with her. Azula kept quite and barley winced as the healer skillfully found the most hurting parts of her sore body. Zuko observed both with obviously shown nervousness.

"She'll be alright, but I have to treat her injuries. Would the Fire Lord be so kind, please and leave the room, while I'll do my work."

Azula's eyes flickered in anger about this insult and also Zuko seemed to be a bit upset, too. He hesitated until Azula turned to him.

"Let the woman do her work, Zuzu."

To her surprise, she recognized a sparkle in the healers eyes. Zuko walked to Azula and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright. I'll check my wardrobe, until Rakana is finished with her work. It seems, that I have to check some of my belts."

He smiled impish at her and Azula had to chuckle, which she instantly regretted, because of the stinging pains.

\- I have missed talking like that so much. -

Azula tore off her suit with Rakana's help and the healer started to treat her wounds with her healing abilities.

"You're in luck. He hasn't injured you too much."

Azula didn't miss some anger in the voice of the healer. She nodded at the healer.

"That's right."

She took a little break, while the files, she had found about all the manipulations, he had managed with her father, flashed through her mind.

"At least not physically."

Rakana stopped in motion. Azula saw a flicker of shock rushing over the face of the waterbender. It woke up Azula's anger a bit.

"No, not that way." Again, she took a break. It was hurting. The truth was still hurting her. "Nothing you have to care about."

She saw the sparkle in the eyes of the healer again. Rakana nodded at her and continued her work.

"I may have sound disrespectful, as I talked to your brother, but that's only because I'm afraid, what might happens, if his risks don't pay off."

Rakana's quote made Azula look at her in surprise. The healer smirked at her.

"He has saved your friend, Zirin. And he has protect her the whole night in personal."

Azula nodded with closed eyes, but she kept quiet, so Rakana talked to her again, while she continued her work.

"I think, he's the best thing, what could have happened to this world and this Nation and the things, he's doing for you, is a dangerous path for him. I have no doubt, that he could handle this task, but a slight mistake may cost all of us a lot more than we might believe."

Azula frowned at Rakana, while the woman took some dressings out of her bag for her arm. The face of the healer turned into a look full of sadness and grief.

"I have lost my siblings at the siege of the North Pole. My hate for the Fire Nation was beyond limits after this dreadful day. But after the end of the war I started to realize, that no healing could start without forgiveness and so I started to take a closer look on the actions of the new Fire Lord. A person, who was once part of all this madness. And I saw his struggle to fix the damage, his Nation has done. His tries to build up something new out of the ashes, this war has left and I realized, that he really tries to fight for a better future, not only for his Nation, for all of us. So I decided to be part of this new chance. I dared to give him a chance and so I was chosen to be the first official healer from the Northern Water Tribe at the Royal Palace for over a hundred years."

She bowed down to Azula.

"Do you know, what has impressed me the most on your brother?"

Azula faced her look and due to the smile, that grew on Rakana's face, it was the reaction, she had hoped for.

"He never has tried to hide away his mistakes. He's taking the responsibility for his own faults every day. And he also takes the responsibility for all the mistakes of the Fire Lords of the last hundred years. Could he have done better, than he has? Maybe. But due to this heavy burden, he has to deal with, every day, he could have done much worse, than he has. For this struggle, he has earned my highest respect and my absolute loyalty. That's why I act so harsh with him. I only risk my reputation for people I really care."

Azula kept focused on Rakana, during her explanation. She could see the fire in her eyes. She smirked at her and nodded.

"I understand."

She saw a smile rushing over the lips of Rakana. The healer finished her treatment and handed Azula some clothes, Zuko had prepared for her, before he had brought her upstairs. The firebender started to dress herself. The pains weren't completely vanished, but they were much better.

"The way might be rockier and longer for you, but today you have made some steps in the right direction."

Azula rolled her eyes at Rakana's quote but the healer just laughed at her reaction. The laughter died slowly and her face showed a slight sadness again.

"I also understand him. I understand, why he has to fight for you. I would give my own life gladly, if this sacrifice would bring my brother and my sister back to life. And I know that his former decision to put you into this sanatorium is gnawing at him. He has explained me everything during our watch for your friend. That's why I'm helping you as well."

Her face returned to a serious look.

"You haven't earned my trust yet, but you have proven, that you're worthy to give you a chance. It'll be up to you, what you want to do with this chance."

Rakana stood up and was about to leave, when Azula's voice made her stop.

"Healer Rakana of the Northern Water Tribe."

Rakana turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Thank you for saving Zirin and thank you for supporting my brother. I know, my Nation has done no good to you and in one way or another I was part of it as well. I don't know, if this may count for you, but I appreciate your genuine support for him very much."

She bowed short before Rakana. The healer watched her action with surprise, but then she smiled and also bowed before Azula.

"You may believe it or not, but it does count for me. Thank you, Princess Azula."


	29. Rest

**Hello everybody. Finally this story is getting closer to the end of it. Still there are a few chapters to come, but I could see the final chapter at horizon.**

 **Mogor: Yep, finally. Azula had to take some hard blows, but it was necessary in my opinion, to shake her former point of view down to the bone in order to let her swallow some of her pride and think twice about Ozai, Zuko and her former actions. Thanks for the compliment about the last chapter. I felt, that some encouraging for her would be a refreshing switch. About the fait of Kokaso and Ozai, this will be part of this chapter and the next one. Ursa as well will have a little moment in this chapter. I haven't planned a Gaang-chapter. It was an idea at some point, but I haven't found a smooth running way, to fit more characters in, without stretching the story to much. Like I said, this is the first time, I have ever tried to write a story and so I have to watch a bit on the balance of how much characters I could handle. Maybe another time in another story. Thanks again for giving me a constant feedback. Due to my lack of experiance in writing a story, is this so helpful to me, to get this from you.**

 **In this chapter, Azula will have a rest and a special guard for it. And she'll get an update about ShiLy and her group. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter**

* * *

 **Rest**

Rakana turned around and knocked at the door of the dressing room of the Fire Lord and finally left the rooms. Zuko came out of the room and walked over to Azula, who has taken seat on his bed. She was tired and still exhausted. Zuko didn't missed that.

"Rest, take a sleep, if you want."

She wanted to protest, but her tired eyes screamed for some rest, finally.

"But, what if some of the servants would enter the room? I couldn't stay here, Zuzu."

He smiled warm at her, while he slowly walked to the door.

"Don't worry. As I said, I have taken care of this. I have ordered the best guard, I could find in the whole Palace to watch you sleep."

He opened the door a bit and Kiyi slipped into the room.

"Hey Azu."

Azula beamed at her sister and tears came back to her eyes. Kiyi ran to her and hugged Azula.

"You're alright, Kiyi. Thanks to the Spirits, you're alright."

The kid kissed her sister at her cheek and squeezed her, carefully.

"I'll stay with you, if you want."

Azula kissed her at her forehead and laid down on Zuko's bed as an answer. Kiyi took the quilt and covered her sister with it. Then she crawled under the quilt as well and snuggled at her big sister. Azula laid her arm around her and smiled thankfully at Zuko.

"Thank you."

Zuko smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

"I have to handle some things about the investigations, but I have assured, that no one will enter this room."

Azula's face darkened a bit.

"So mother is waiting outside, isn't she?"

Zuko nodded, nervously.

"She knows, that her daughters need each other now, so she wants to assure, that all of you could sleep, peacefully and save."

Azula stayed quiet, but suddenly she recognized the observant look of Kiyi at her side. So she took a deep breath and turned to Zuko again.

"Tell her, that things won't be so simple, but that I have noticed her intension. And for today, I'm fine with it. I believe her, that she really cares for Kiyi. I do so as well. This may be a starting point at one day."

Zuko released a gasp and nodded with a smile at her and Kiyi gave her a soft kiss on her hand.

"I have also placed something at the nightstand to watch you sleep."

Zuko smiled at her and Azula turned her head around. She started to laugh, immediately and shook her head. A ridiculous mask out of paper, painted badly was watching back at her.

"Oh Zuzu, you can't be serious. You have really kept this old piece of paper."

But Zuko just laughed as well.

"It has cost me a lot to keep it, remember?" But the warm smile returned to his face. "And as far as I know, it has always watched your sleep very well, when you were a little girl."

"I only have let you think, this thing was helpful for my sleep, because it has made you sleeping better."

She smiled mischievous at him, but a little tear was in the corner of her eye. Zuko shook his head with a smile.

"What's the story about this mask, Azu? Zuzu has never told me about it."

Azula smiled at her sister.

"I will tell you the story about this mask, Kiyi. But not now. I'm really tired."

Azula pulled the kid closer at her side and finally closed her eyes. She was asleep nearly instantly. Zuko smiled a last time at his sisters and opened the door.

* * *

Ursa was sitting on a chair in front of the door, but she was on her feet, immediately, as her son opened it. A questioning look was on her face and Zuko could see, how nervous she was. He offered her to come to the door with a little motion of his hand and nodded back at his bed. His mother took a careful look inside the room and pressed her hands on her mouth and nose in order to muffle a tearful gasp. Tears of joy ran down her face and Zuko pulled her in a hug, while he pushed her out of the room, carefully. He was still holding his crying mother tight, as he closed the door and he waited at her side until her tears ran dry.

"This is so wonderful. I have no words for it. My child… my Azula… and Kiyi..."

Zuko hugged her again.

"I know. But this is only the first step. It's still a long way to go."

Ursa nodded at him and grief was in her face.

"And I will have the hardest one of all. I have made the biggest mistake. As her mother I should also have fought for her the same way I did for you, but I was so blind. I was so scared, so lost, so alone."

Zuko watched her, observantly.

"But now you're not alone. As well as Azula. She thanks you, for daring to leave Kiyi at her side. She cares for her, just as much as you do. Due to Azula this may be a starting point some day."

Ursa's face got a determined look.

"Then I'll do all I can to fight my way back to her. Like you did. And the picture of my beloved daughters sleeping peacefully together will give me the strength to keep on fighting."

Zuko kissed his mother on her forehead.

"I have to go now. The Chief is back with a first report from the asylum, Iroh has also an report from Dr. Hong's house and a message from the troops and Toph has reached the Palace, I haven't read yet." He took a tired look down the hall. "It seems, I won't get any sleep today."

His mother gently touched her son at his cheek.

"Go and take care of everything. I'll stay here. I'll protect my girls."

Zuko hugged his mother a last time and left her at his door. He hoped, that he would also get a chance to watch the sleep of his sister. He hasn't done this a long time and he still wasn't sure, if he would get an opportunity for this in future.

* * *

Azula couldn't remember, when she had slept so peacefully the last time. Kiyi was still sleeping at her side and Azula smiled warm st her sister. She took carefully one of her strains out of the face of the kid.

"You have kept word."

Azula turned her head to the door. Toph was laying on the ground with her feet towards the door.

"It seems mother hasn't been a good guard at all."

Azula was a bit angry, that Toph had disturbed this peaceful moment.

"No she's still guarding the door, but I'm blocking it, if something should go wrong."

"Are you here to help mother guarding the door or are you here to assure, that I won't hurt Kiyi."

Her voice was a bit sarcastic. Toph still laid on the ground.

"To be honest, a bit of both."

Azula nodded sad for herself.

"I couldn't blame you for that."

"Yep, but it'll be better one day. In fact it is better even now. The main reason, why I'm here is to protect you from being spotted by the staff and not to protect Kiyi from you. If I think back some days, this is a great change in my opinion."

Azula's face lighted up a bit at this quote. Toph stood up and walked to the bed. A smile rushed over her face and she also carefully touched the hair of the kid. Azula watched a bit amazed at the blind woman.

"How did you do that? How do you know, where she is?"

Toph was still focused on Kiyi and her smile got warmer.

"I could hear her heartbeat and her breath and if put all my focus on her I could even feel it a bit."

She turned her head and faced Azula with her blind eyes.

"Thanks for saving her. If Firefly would have been hurt…. I don't know, what I would have done in this case."

Azula watched her sister sleeping peacefully.

"Me too. And thanks for training her. It seems, that you have given her the idea, how to free herself. She has taken control of the fire, Kokaso had created."

Toph chuckled a bit and stroke gently over the head of the kid.

"She has acted like a real earthbender. I'm so proud of her."

Both watched the kid sleeping for a while. But then Azula turned to Toph.

"What about the other girls and ShiLy?"

Toph turned to Azula again.

"Your girls are save in their new hide. Unfortunately I simply couldn't remember, where this hide is, but the last information I have, was that you would know, where you'll have to search for them. They are all okay."

Toph grinned guilty at Azula. The firebender had released a gasp of relief.

"ShiLy and I have returned to your old hide with the evidences and the troops, Zuko has sent to the ruins have brought us back here to the Palace. He is still gathering all informations and evidences. It seems, that the police raid on the asylum, Zuko has ordered, has been a big success and also the key, you have received from your friend. ShiLy is still with him and is working through the papers. She has refused to rest until the main part of the work would be done."

Azula didn't missed the great respect, Toph was showing for Hamato's daughter.

"What about her parents?"

Toph's face changed into a sad look.

"Yet we don't know. It seems, that they had to leave the Capital soon after ShiLy was thrown into this asylum. We have to assume, that they have left the Fire Nation in order to protect themselves. Zuko has sent messenger hawks throughout the whole Nation to search for them. He has also contacted the other Nations, but it will take some time. She'll stay here in the Palace as long as she wishes. I hope we'll find them soon."

Azula's face changed also in a sad look. She could feel the hate rising in her again.

"Death wasn't good enough for this bastard."

To her surprise, Toph just nodded.

"Agreed. So it may light up your mood to hear, that he has survived. Zuko has burned him very bad, but he's alive and he'll have to face consequences for his crimes."

A cold smile rushed over Azula's lips. She nodded at Toph only to realize, that the blind woman couldn't see it.

"A little bit, yes."

A knocking at the door ripped them out of their conversation.

"Toph, open the door. It's me, Zuko."

Toph turned to Azula.

"Should I let him wait a bit longer? I bet the staff would have to laugh a lot, if Fire Lord Zuko couldn't manage to get into his room."

Azula had to chuckle at Toph's comment. Zuko has already started to rattle at the door, but Toph had raised some stones of the floor a bit and so the door was perfectly blocked.

"What's up, Zuko? You can't open up a simple door, which is blocked by a girl?"

It was obvious that Toph had to let out some of the stress of the last days. Her grin had almost reached her ears.

"Very funny, Toph. I know you're using your earthbending to block the door. So let me in."

Toph rushed to the door.

"Ahh, that's the case. You think I'm a weak girl and my only chance to protect myself are my well known abilities. I will tell you something, Panty Lord. I can kick you butt with or without my bending. I still owe you a payback!"

Azula couldn't suppress her laughter anymore. Toph voice was full of acted anger but her beaming impish smile told her the truth.

"No, of cause not Toph… I only ment… Oh come on, please open the door. And don't call me that. It's embarrassing."

Azula started to laugh tears. Zuko's groaning voice was simply more than she could take.

"Panty Lord…?"

"Long story, but it is linked with some perfectly manipulated belts, a trainings place in the Palace and the Fire Lord himself."

Toph has also started to chuckle.

"Zuzu's belt has snatched at my training, yesterday and he has lost his trousers."

The laughing has woken up Kiyi. She smiled at Azula and Toph. The earthbender came back to the bed and hugged the kid.

"I'm so glad, that you're okay. Don't do something so stupid again, Firefly."

Kiyi nodded at her.

"I promise, Sifu Toph."

In the background, there was still the sound of Zuko knocking and rattling at his door.

"What do you think, Firefly? Should we let you brother in and we are going back to your room. I think your siblings still have something to discuss."

Kiyi turned with a questioning look to Azula. She recognized a little sadness in the face of her little sister, but Azula hugged her and nodded.

"Toph is right. I still have something to discuss with Zuzu."

"But you'll leave the Palace again. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay!"

The sadness in Kiyi's voice made Toph and Azula swallow hard. Her sister hugged the kid even tighter.

"Clever girl. But you have to remember, who I am beside your sister. And Zuko is the Fire Lord now. Until we have found a way to handle this problem, there will be no way for me to stay here, permanently. And even if this problem is solved, I also have new responsibilities. I cannot simply left the other girls. Not until I know, that they will have a future. Zuko has convinced me, that I can be more than the… person, father had formed. And I want to believe him. But in this case I cannot left them alone, when they need my help. That's what father would have done."

Kiyi nodded at her with teary eyes.

"But you'll come and see me, as often as possible?"

The begging eyes brought a smile on Azula's lips.

"Of cause, Kiyi. No danger would hold me back from visiting you."

The kid smiled back at her and squeezed her.

"I'm already missing you, Azu. Goodbye and take care of you."

Azula kissed her sister at her cheek.

"I miss you too, Goodbye Kiyi and thank you."

Kiyi stood up and took Toph's hand. The earthbender and Azula faced each other and shared a simple nod. Both walked over to the door and Toph lowered the stones at the door to unblock it. She opened the door and Zuko and Ursa were standing before the doorway.

"Now it's your turn, Zuko."

Toph smiled at him and gave him also a hug. Zuko was frozen for a moment, but then returned the hug with a smile.

"Great job, so far, Fire Lord. Good luck for all, what comes next."

Zuko nodded thankfully at Toph. Kiyi took with her second hand the hand of her mother and tried to pull her with her. But Ursa kept standing. She simply watched her daughter sitting on Zuko's bed. Tears of joy came to her eyes again but she recognized, that Azula didn't felt comfortable about her attention. But she had to say something, before she could leave.

"Thank you, Azula."

Azula winced at her words and closed her eyes but finally she opened it again and nodded slightly at her. It wasn't much and it was way less than she hoped, she could get from her one day again, but right in this moment it was far more, than she had ever expected to get from her daughter. She nodded back with a smile and left the hall with Toph and Kiyi.


	30. Solution

**Hello everybody. Final! This will be almost the last chapter. It will end the story, about Azulas way back home. I'm still working on the epiloge and Azulas surprise, so I have one last chapter for all of you in progress.**

 **Mogor: Thank you for this compliment. I'm proud and sad at the same time, that this story is reaching its end. But I fear more chapters would stretch this story too long, without pushing a plot. But I have some ideas in my mind for a new story and/or some One-Shots, which could be linked with this one here. Like I said in an answer some chapters before, I won't work much on a solution for the relationship between Ursa ans Azula, but I have a plan to leave a loose string to work on with for myself or any other, who felt triggered to write something for mother and daughter. As well as a confrontation between Azula and Ozai. These are some starting ideas, I have in mind for new stories.**

 **In this chapter, Zuko offers Azula to come back home and he shows her, what kind of solution he has found, to handle the problems. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Solution**

Zuko closed the door and took seat on his bed beside Azula.

"You look horrible, Zuzu."

Azula gave him a small smile and he nodded at her, while he took her hand.

"I know. It has been some rough days and I haven't slept for a long time. Too much was going on."

Azula lifted his hand and gently rubbed over Zuko's knuckles with her thumb.

"You have impressed me, brother. A perfect lightning. You have improved you technique a lot."

Zuko blushed a bit, but he shook his head.

"I couldn't have done it without your help."

Azula lifted an eyebrow.

"But you did it on your own."

She frowned at him, as her brother shook his head even heavier.

"Yes and no. As I woke up again, I saw Kokaso ripping at you hair. I knew I was about to loose you forever. As he kicked you, I knew, that I had to stop him. I hadn't much time, but he was only focused on you and I knew, that I had to take him out with one hit. I knew this was the only option. A lightning."

Azula pulled his hand at her cheek and laid her head in it.

"All my fear, all my doubts were gone at this moment. I knew I could do it, because I knew, father couldn't win. I knew, that Kokaso couldn't win. I knew, that I would be strong enough to save you and in this moment I knew exactly what to do and so I generated the lightning to strike him down."

Azula smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you, Zuzu."

He hugged her for this compliment, but then he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Azula. But I fear I don't deserve this respect. I have tried it again, before I came back here to wake you and I haven't managed to create a second one."

Azula pushed him back and looked disappointed at her brother. But her smile came back at her face, as she recognized the nervous look on Zuko's face.

"Maybe we can work on this issue some day. You know, you can do it and I now, that you're capable to bend lightning, if it's really necessary."

The warm smile returned to Zuko's face, but Azula couldn't resist to give her brother a little tease.

"But you have to work on a full control of this technique. If you think I'll get myself nearly killed every time you want to create a lightning, then you need to be send to an asylum."

Zuko winced at this quote and Azula chuckled for herself. But her smile faded as she saw the sad look of her brother.

"I'm sorry, Azula. I'm sorry for sending you in that misery."

Azula looked down and avoided the look of her brother.

"It wasn't the best choice from you."

The sadness in his face grew.

"But it wasn't like you had much other choices at all. I barley have left you many options."

She started to chew on her fingernails, but Zuko took her hands, so she finally faced his look.

"Nevertheless, I should have done better. I should have visited you more often. I should have checked you treatment better. I should have protected you and the other from… from..."

His voice broke and tears were coming to his eyes.

"It's not like they had put a sign on the asylum, to show everybody, what was going on inside." Her chest tightened as she recognized his tortured face. "If this makes easier for you, I hadn't to suffer this kind of disgraceful mistreatments like Zirin, ShiLy or other girls of my group."

Zuko did a disgusted snort. She could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"No, but they have sedated you all the day. They have forced you to stay in a straitjacket for days. They have kept you isolated from me."

Azula watched at him with surprise, but then she nodded.

"You have received the real reports from my life in this miserable place."

His burning hate and rage was no longer hidden. Azula had to admit, that he could also create a scaring presence.

"Your reports and many others. Kokaso will pay for what he has done. And father also."

A dangerous smile rushed over Azula's face.

"What do you have in mind?"

Zuko hesitated a bit. But then he took a deep breath.

"My first impulse was to burn them alive, but during my work today, I came to the conclusion, that this wouldn't be the right answer. Neither as the Fire Lord, nor as the son and brother I want to be."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"They should rot in a cell for this! They should live with the truth, that we have beaten them. That we have broken out of their lies. They should live with the truth, that all the shame and blame will be put on them and this truth should gnaw on them, like their lies had gnawed on us."

Azula rolled around his plan in her mind, for a while, but then she nodded with a mischievous smile.

"I'm impressed Zuzu. A humiliating long term punishment. Hitting the enemy at a point, where you would hurt him most and leaving this torturing sting in place."

Zuko smiled at her. It was obvious, that he was relieved, that she showed approval for his plan.

"We should visit father. I bet his face and his outburst, when he realize his defeat will be priceless."

Azula's eyes glowed with excitement for her idea. Zuko nodded with a grim smile but the faces of the siblings changed into a worried look, as both minds realized the existing problem for this.

"And what has the Fire Lord have planned for the criminal, who is sitting on his bed and for her group?"

Zuko stayed quiet for a moment.

"To be honest, the events of today have offered me a option, I haven't got before. I may have found a way to handle this problem. I still have to discuss this plan with Toph, Iroh and later with my advisers, but I think I can offer you the option to come back to the family, if you want to."

Azula opened her mouth and closed it twice. She was caught completely off guard.

"But what about my crimes? What about all I have done? And what about my group?"

Zuko took a nervous breath.

"I wouldn't go into details, yet. But if you trust me, then you'll see what I'm planning in a week or two. I want to prove you, that I'm strong enough to handle this. And about the other girls, it'll affect their future, too. Great damage has been done to them and I have promised Zirin, that I'll try to fix it as good as I can. I can't promise, if I could help all of them…."

"No!"

Azula cut him off instantly.

"All or nothing. Father would have let them go down, but I won't. If I wouldn't have freed them, they wouldn't be in this situation. Like I said to Kiyi, I have to assure, that they'll be alright. You said you could manage to handle my trouble, so you can also handle their troubles as well."

Zuko frowned at this quote, but Azula crossed her arms before her chest. It was obvious, that this wasn't a term of discussion for her.

"Fine, I think this plan could work for all of you, but in this case, I'll need your help, too. You have to handle things with them, when I have done my part."

Azula nodded at him.

"And how should things go on, in case, that your plan works as you hope?"

Zuko's face got worried again.

"Then it'll be up to you, if you want to come back and stay here with the family again. We would try to fix the damage, father had done to all of us. We would try together to set things right."

Now Azula stayed quiet, but Zuko noticed that she was trembling.

"And what if I don't want to come back? What if I want to explore this gained freedom with my group a little further?"

Zuko took a deep breath. His voice was sad and a little teary.

"Then I would accept you wish."

Azula's jaw dropped and Zuko gave her a sad smile.

"Father would have tried to push you and as much as all in me screams to beg you to stay here, I won't. I haven't fought for you, only to force you into a new direction. It'll be up to you, what you and the other girls will do with this new chance, I'm preparing for you."

A genuine smile grew on Azula's lips. Zuko smiled back and hugged his sister again. She pushed him softly back after a while and his face got a serious look again.

"But keep in mind. As the Fire Lord and as your brother I can give you these chance only once. As you have seen today, I can and I will fight for my family, my Nation and the peace in this world. As long as you support me or at least don't disturb me in this duty, you may always have the choice to stay here in Palace or wherever you want to be. But if you decide to threaten one of these things, you'll have to face the consequences."

Azula watched him with an observant look. She could feel his nervousness but also his ultimate determination.

"So what do you think?"

Azula waited some seconds, before she left the bed. Zuko also stood up and both siblings watched each other deep in the eyes. It was a bit of a staring contest, but then Azula bowed deep before Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I gladly accept."

And then she gave him the biggest hug, she had ever shared with him. He lifted her up a bit and Azula whispered in his ear.

"I trust you, Zuko. You'll put things right. Thank you."

He placed her down, gently and as they parted again, he had tears in his eyes as well as Azula. She took a deep breath and walked to the secret door at the wall.

"It's time to leave for me, now. Give Kiyi a kiss from me."

Zuko nodded at her.

"You'll let me know, when you have made a decision?"

Azula chewed her cheek. She knew, that a return would probably hold up new trouble. And more than staying away from Palace.

"Things will get really tricky, if I should decide to come back. When I think about mother, then I already know, that this won't be a nice tea party."

Zuko nodded, but his face had a warm smile.

"I know, but like Toph would say: No guts, no glory! It may hold up the greatest trouble but it would also bring the most glorious victory. And I know, that nothing but the best is good enough for you. You have never skipped a challenge like this, especially now that you know the value of the price, you can win."

Azula bit her lip to suppress a laughter.

"Zuzu, moments ago you've said, that you wouldn't act like father and now you're standing here, trying to push my buttons."

An impish smile rushed over her face.

"I like this new part of you, Zuzu. Well played. You should try this more often. With a little training you might be able to reach my level one day."

He returned the impish smile.

"You'll let me know your decision?"

Azula walked back to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I will, Zuzu. Honestly. I'll consider your offer to come back permanently. For now, I'll watch my girls and wait, what you have in mind for us. I trust you Zuzu, so don't screw this up. This strong and more decisive version of you, suits you much more, that the old one, father has created."

Zuko also kissed his sister on her forehead.

"Thank you, Azula. Take care of you."

Azula went to the secret door and opened it up.

"I will. Goodbye Zuzu."

"Goodbye Azula."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

A large crowd had gathered on the main place in the Capital. All of them were waiting for an official announcement, the Fire Lord has promised. A lot of things had happened during the last two weeks. The asylum in the Capital was closed and members of the staff, but also in the army, police and the government had been arrested. Other members had left their privileged positions and homes head over heels. Rumors had spread out, that some other institutions were closed throughout the Fire Nation. But the biggest rumor was, that some disgraceful crimes had caused these actions, so the place was filled with many people. All hoped, that the Fire Lord would bring some light to these rumors. The deep sound of a big bell let the noise die on the place. Then the Fire Lord approached. At his side was Iroh and Toph, Chief Sung, Major Shimasu and a unknown girl, but also the complete Royal Family and members of the government were behind him. It seemed like the whole place was holding a breath.

"Dear fellow citizens of the Fire Nation.  
Many of you have noticed some drastic actions during the last weeks. The reasons for these actions have their roots within this dreadful war, which still is much too present for all of us. A war, which has bought worst to the world, but also provable to our Nation. Dark and disgraceful crimes were done during this war. Crimes, ordered and protected by my father. Crimes, which included the most shameful and humiliating way of physical and mental cruelty. Crimes, which were used to punish those, who dared to stand against my father or who even might be a threat to him. Crimes, which were used to reward those, who dared to do the worst to other people. The asylums, I have ordered to close and the people, who were arrested are linked with these kinds of mistreatment. They have helped to establish this disgusting and disgraceful system, they have taken benefits out of this system or they have used the system. They have brought indescribable misery to many poor victims, who has been thrown in theses asylums, often for no proper reason and these victims have been used and were mistreated up to a most disgusting way."

Zuko's face was hard as stone but still there was a controlled rage in his voice, while he spoke.

"My father, the former Fire Lord Ozai and the former leading psychologist Kokaso were responsible for these crimes. Both are imprisoned as well, disgraced by their own actions and damned to stay there in misery for these crimes."

His face changed into a sad look.

"But also the victims and their families are forced to live with this misery, my father has brought upon them. I'm sure, that some of them, we have freed, by closing the asylums, may be here today. No words can undo the harm, they had to suffer. But I'll try the best I can, to help them as their Fire Lord. ShiLy would you please come to me."

The crowed observed the former unknown girl walking before the Fire Lord. She was about to bow before him, when Zuko made her stop.

"You are one of the victims of my father, but you are also the person, who has helped to prove these crimes. Words could not express, how grateful I'm for your help and how much shame, grief and sadness I feel, for what my father has done to you and all the other victims of these crimes. The Nations is deeply in your debt. All I can do is, to beg you to accept my deepest apology for all this misery, an apology I also address to all victims of these crimes."

And then Zuko bowed deep befor ShiLy as well as all other members of the royal family and the government. An astonished murmur went through the crowd, but one after another started to bow as well and after a short while the whole place was bowing before ShiLy.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. I accept you apologize."

Zuko straightened up again and also the other people.

"I'm glad, that you did. As I said, words cannot express how much this means for me. But if there is anything you wish, then I'll make sure, that this wish may come true. It's the least thing I can do as your Fire Lord to reward your courage and to honor your brave actions."

ShiLy waited a brief moment. A screaming silence was on the place.

"I'm honored by this offer, Fire Lord Zuko, but there is nothing, I would demand for myself. But..."

She did a perfect break to get even more attention.

"I couldn't have done all these things without the help of some other victims of these mistreatments. Some of them where thrown in these asylums for no reason, some for crimes, which were linked with a mental illness. All of them have committed some crimes after they had managed to escape this horrible place. But all the pain and suffering, all the mistreatments were enough to punish crimes a thousand times worse, than all they have done and even more. So I want to beg for forgiveness for all these crimes, they may have done before or after their stay in this misery up to this very day, where we are standing here on this place. I beg the Fire Lord for a second chance for all of them, who were thrown in these asylums and had suffered under the mistreatments. It's the only wish I have."

ShiLy got on her knees before the Fire Lord and pressed her face on the ground. Zuko also waited some time.

"This is truly a big wish. Why do you think, the Fire Lord should do so?"

ShiLy lifted her head a bit to face the serious look of Zuko.

"This war has started with a great injustice and it has brought shame and misery to the Nation, by the hands of the Fire Lord. But the hands of a new Fire Lord have ended this misery. This wish holds up the chance to help rebuilding the honor, grace and dignity of so many people and it would be a sign of compassion and mercy, where this Nation former was used to find only cruelty and merciless actions. It would bring back some honor and glory for war worn out Nation."

She pressed her face on the ground, again. Zuko had closed his eyes and at this moment the whole place was holding breath, again.

"ShiLy, stand up, please."

Hamato's daughter stood up and faced the look of the Fire Lord. His face remained serious, but his voice was much warmer and softer now.

"It is a great sign of strength to show compassion and to put others life before your own. How could the Fire Lord reject such a strong and noble gesture, when his father had done worst to all of you. So your wish should be guaranteed. For the misery, these victims had to suffer in the asylums and for their help to uncover these shameful actions, all their crimes should be forgiven. May Agni guide their further ways and may they choose wisely, what they want to do with this chance, I, the Fire Lord have given to them. "

A smile of joy rushed over her face and she bowed grateful before Zuko.

It was a dead silence on the place. A lot of people stared at the scenery with open mouth. But suddenly a clapping started at a corner of the place and it grew louder and started to spread out over the place. A cheering crowd praised the Fire Lord and the Nation and Zuko watched the place with a little smile for a while, before he finally left the place with the others.

* * *

The crowd was still floating away from the place when a dark-cloaked figure went into a sideway between two houses. The figure took a look around and climbed up a wall. Another person waited on the rooftop, also cloaked in black.

"Nice idea with the clapping, Zirin. It was a push in the right direction at the right moment."

Azula lifted her hood and smiled at her friend, who had also uncovered her face.

"I know."

Azula frowned at her. Zirin's voice was a bit angry. Her friend guessed her curiosity.

"I don't like to owe him something. He has kept word. As soon, as I was on my feet again, I was allowed to leave. And this action here was far more, than I have expected from him."

"My brother keeps on surprising me. A well played scheme and due to the circumstances it is something, no one could blame him for. A strong but kind gesture added with a fair warning not to misuse this second chance. A smart idea to let ShiLy beg for forgiveness"

Azula kept focused on Zirin. The face of her friend showed some anger and grief.

"I know." Zirin hesitated for a moment. "I hate him for that."

Azula raised an eyebrow. Zirin gave her a sad look.

"You'll leave us. You'll return home. He has managed, what former seemed to be impossible."

Azula started to chew on her cheek.

"I have to give it a try. I couldn't stay behind Dum-Dum."

Zirin's eyes sparkled at her words.

"But it's your stupid brother and your horrible mom. It's your annoying uncle and it's... it's..."

Zirin closed her eyes and nodded for herself. Azula finished the sentence for her.

"And it's Kiyi. She alone is reason enough for me to give it a try. And Zuko has proven me, that he has found another way to handle the things. He has seen through my fathers plans and he has fought against his lies." Now she hesitated a bit. "And I haven't even pick up the real fight, yet. Fighting the picture of my family, my father has taught me, will be a great challenge."

Zirin knew at these words, that her decision was already made. She went to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I hate him. I hate him, cause I know, that he'll care for you. I hate him, because he's doing the right things."

Azula returned her hug.

"I know."

"I'll watch the girls. Most of them are planning to return home, but I'll take care of the rest. I also have plans."

Azula released her from the hug and faced her look. Zirin answered her question, before she has started to ask.

"Not you business, but don't worry. I'll take my second chance."

"You may also come to the Palace as well."

Zirin laughed at Azula's offer.

"No way! I'm note made for fancy palace life."

But she finally smiled at her friend.

"But it's good to know, that you'll have an eye on the Fire Lord. Don't forget us Azula."

"No way. Contact me, if you or one of the girls needs some help."

Zirin nodded. She gave her friend a final hug and covered her face with her hood again. Then she rushed away over the rooftop, leaving Azula behind.

* * *

The Guards were on their patrol through the garden of the Palace, when they recognized a unknown person kneeling at a turtle-duck pond.

"Hold on! Who are you? What are you doing here?

The alarmed guards were rushing to the stranger, who has slowly stood up. The four men surrounded the intruder, who had put up the hands. They got more alarmed, as the person started to lift the hood, which covered the face. All of them did a scared jump backwards, as they could see the face. Azula smirked satisfied about the reaction. She took a deep breath and shared a look with all of the men.

"Coming home."


	31. Epilogue

**Hello everybody.  
This is such a happy and sad moment at the same time for me. THE FINAL CHAPTER. This story ends with this one and I'm so proud, that I have managed to write this one. It was the first time, that I have ever tried something like this. I had no help, no experience and no clue how much hard work it would be to write it but I had an idea and so I dared the step. I want to say thank you for the patience, all of you had with me, with my language gap (no native speaker) and with my lack of experiance. Writing has become a way to tackle some of my worries about my abilities in English, cause it has forced me to read, write and communicate more in English and thanks to all of you it was in a most motivating and comfortable way. I would hug all of you, if I could. A big, big thank you for all the views, follows, favs and reviews. It was such a great motivation. **

**A special thanks to prinsesseazula. Without your great stories I had never asked myself, how Azula and Zuko could have managed her way back home. Thank you so much for this inspiration.**

 **Also a very big thank you to Mogor for all these encouraging and constant reviews. It will take time, but I already have some ideas about possible sequels. Thank you for your support!**

 **Also thank you to all the other great authors out there. It's always amazing to see, how truely gifted people are able to create atmosphere and to discuss their work. A lot of them were a source of inspiration, what techniques might help to create a scene. serendipitymadness and BellatrixLestrangey are only two of them, but I think definitely the ones, which have made a great impression on me, on my search for my own style for this story here.**

 **Whew. Finally Azula will face her big surprise in this chapter. A last time for this story I wish all of you a lot of fun with this last chapter. Thank you so much.**

 **Between -...- Azula's thoughts**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Azula took a final look in the mirror. The dress suited her perfectly and the make-up was flawless. Her hair was arranged as usual with a top knot on her head, hold by the golden barrette. She placed her hand on the katana, she had bound on her belt and somehow this sword gave her strength to face the next steps._

 _\- An official occasion… -_

 _She still didn't felt comfortable with it. Like she had feared, her return had caused a lot of trouble for Zuko. Many people from inside and outside of the Fire Nation had demanded to arrest her for her crimes and some of them still did. But the Fire Lord had given his word. She has been mistreated. Mistreated in another way, like other victims, but on longer term and also dreadful and cruel. And she has helped to uncover the crimes,_ _s_ _o the open protest died soon, but she knew, that there was still a lot of hate and anger out there._

 _\- But also for Zuzu. And he keeps on fighting it. So I'll do as well. -_

 _But also the persons, who still stayed loyal to her father where a threat. A threat for both now. But also a threat, which Azula felt, she could handle much more easier, than the accusing looks of people, who have all the right to blame her. But it was her brother and sister, who_ _have_ _g_ _iven_ _her the strength to fight on. They have shown her a new way, a way, she had to admit, that she liked it much more, with every day_ _a_ _nd so she wanted to walk on this way. Loosing this battle was definitely no option for her._

 _She took another deep breath, as a knocking at the door made her turn away from the mirror._

 _She walked over to it and opened._

" _Fine, I'm ready for…"_

" _Azula!"_

" _Urgh! TyLee! Stop, you'll ruin my outfit!"_

 _The acrobat has jumped forward, as soon as the door opened, to give Azula a squeezing hug. She released the Princess out of her hug and watched her from head to toe with a beaming smile._

" _You look gorgeous! Hey, what's up with that sword?"_

 _TyLee was in her full Kyoshi-robe. Azula also recognized Suki, who greeted her with a simple nod. Both girls had cleaned the air during the last months and they had come to a point of respect for each other, not more, but also not less. Suki ha_ _d_ _noticed Azula's changing and efforts to fix damage, she and her father had done and Azula ha_ _d_ _noticed Suki's efforts and expertise in protecting the Royal Family. These facts had convinced both to call it even between them. She turned back to TyLee, who had bowed down, to take a closer look on the katana._

" _It's a gift, uncle gave me today." She hesitated a little and chewed on her bottom lip. "It is Lu Ten's old sword. Iroh wanted me to have it."_

 _TyLee got up with a surprised gasp and also Suki's eyes widened,_ _b_ _ut_ _the acrobat's_ _face changed_ _in_ _to a touched teary smile, while she pulled Azula in the next embracing._

 _Azula hates to admit, that she had missed these hugs a lot. She had recognized this fact on her first week, as she was back in the Palace. She had trained with Kiyi, when suddenly TyLee was on the trainings place as well. Both had stared at each other with widened eyes for a second until a beaming smile had grown on TyLee's mouth and she had crushed into her to squeeze the joy out of her. They had talked together for the rest of the day. Most talking was done by TyLee, but she has managed to build bridges, Azula could cross to reconnect both. She still didn't understand, why TyLee could cast aside everything, what has happened between them, so easily. The closest thing to an answer was an embarrassed muttered quote about her new shiny aura. But that was TyLee and she was happy to have at least one of her former friends back on her side._

 _She hadn't seen Mai, yet, but she had received a gift and a note from her. It was brought to her, at Tom-Toms first visit after her return. It was a sharp shuriken and a note._

 _'Touch him and I'll pin you at the wall with the rest of it.'_

 _A clear statement. But also encouraging somehow for her. She wouldn't have been surprised, if she had found herself in a deadly fight against her, without a warning or a clearly set red line. The fact, that she has received a note, told her, that Mai wouldn't try to kill her, until she would screw things up. And it l_ _eft_ _some space for positive progress as well._

 _TyLee was still cuddling her friend._

" _Such an emotional gift for you. He must be so proud of you. You must be so happy."_

 _Azula blushed and pushed TyLee away, but the warrior has noticed it, beside the annoyed rolling eyes from the Princess. She kept focused on her with a warm smile._

" _I am, Ty."_

 _Her murmur let the smile grew wider and she was about to give her another hug, but this time Azula kept her in distance with one hand._

" _Enough cuddling. Get yourself a pet for that or you'll have to tell my brother, why I would have to do my make-up again."_

" _And what about a hug for me?"_

 _Azula turned around and a beaming smile found its way on her surprised face._

" _ShiLy!"_

 _The girl was standing down the hall with her warm smile. She was wearing the clothes of the Southern Water Tribe and her brown hair was much longer, than Azula remembered. Azula left TyLee and Suki behind to hug her tight, cheerful laughing at her._

" _I have missed you, Azula. You look great."_

 _Azula squeezed her, before she pushed her back a bit to return her warm smile._

" _Thanks, you too. How is the life_ _at_ _the South Pole?"_

 _ShiLy smirked._

" _Cold!"_

 _Both girls burst out in a laughter, but Hamato's daughter returned to her smile._

" _But warm on the inside. No seriously, it's wonderful. Mom and dad are consultants for Katara's dad now."_

 _A little shadow rushed over her face._

" _And in dad's case a bit of a bodyguard as well. Things are still complicated."_

 _Azula nodded with a serious look._

" _I would bet it is."_

" _If my father wouldn't have helped so many people against the mercenaries and slave hunters after they had to flee from Ozai's wrath to the South Pole, things would be much more difficult. But he has earned a lot of respect down there."_

 _Azula bit her bottom lip again. It was still a touchy subject for her, but in this case, ShiLy showed no mercy to confront her, but always without blaming her. And Azula was thankful for this fact. It was the kind of push she needed from time to time and ShiLy was the one, who was allowed to give it, when needed. It ha_ _d_ _t_ _aken_ _about a month until they finally had found her parents. They had hided at the South Pole, because ShiLy's father had feared, that the Earthkingdom would be the first place, where her father would find them, again. After the failed attack on the North Pole, Ozai's wrath_ _had been_ _beyond limits and the former Admiral Hamato was one of the persons, he has seen as a reason for this failure. And so her parents had to flee. He had gained trust and shelter in the south by helping to fight against the raids of the mercenaries. After the end of the war, they hadn't dared to come back. They have_ _always thought_ _their_ _daughter, but they still had feared to return. After they had taken contact with the asylum again, Kokaso had threatened them, to kill her, if they would dare to ask further questions or if they would try to uncover, what Ozai and he had done to them. They got some proves, that their daughter was still alive, from time to time, in order to keep them in line. It still makes Azula's rage burning hot, when she thought back at the files, she and ShiLy ha_ _d_ _checked together. Both had helped each other a lot during this time._

 _Azula nodded at ShiLy._

" _I have no doubt about that. Do you have also found new friends?"_

 _ShiLy directed Azula with a motion of her arm down the hall and both girls started to walk along, guarded by Suki and TyLee._

" _Some yes, but to be honest Katara is the closest one. She is still helping me a lot to get things back in line and to learn to deal with my memories."_

 _Azula nodded silently. Katara was a complicated subject for her. Both girls still hated each other. But it_ _had been_ _Azula's idea, to contact Aang and Katara, as the message arrived, that ShiLy's parents were living at the South Pole. She had discussed this with Zuko in private and had argued, that Appa would be the fastest way to bring her back to her family. She was thankful, that he hadn't lost a word about her hidden reason, that she was sure, that Katara could be helpful for ShiLy's healing progress too. She hated her, but for her new friend, she was willing to swallow her pride a bit. And ShiLy has somehow managed to ease some of these issues on both sides. She seemed to be a natural, when it comes to handle complicated relationships and rocky pasts._

 _\- This is something, I should discuss with Zuzu. -_

" _But it's sometimes annoying, that I must push her every time in order to stop me pampering too much. I miss your straight forward way, Azula."_

 _She must have read her mind, because an impish smile was on her lips and it grew, as she recognized the smirk on Azula's lips._

" _Of cause you do. I'm simply irreplaceable."_

 _ShiLy started to laugh again and Azula did the same._

 _The group left the Family Complex and the Kyoshi-warriors led them to the Government Complex._

" _You have come here with the Avatar?"_

 _Azula pointed surprised at Appa, who was gently licking a poor servant, who tried to bring the flying bison to the stable._

" _Yes, his presence was requested by Fire Lord Zuko for your great day as well and I took the chance to support you as well. Like you said, it was the fast possible way to travel."_

 _Azula frowned at her._

" _It seems, that everyone knows, what kind of surprise my brother has prepared for me, beside myself."_

 _ShiLy stopped and placed her hands on Azula's shoulders._

" _Don't worry, Azula. You can trust him. I'm sure you'll love his surprise on so many levels."_

 _They walked on silent for a while. Azula recognized, that they were on the way to the throne room. The group stopped before the great door and ShiLy gave Azula a final hug._

" _I have to leave you here. I have to use the side door to take my seat."_

 _\- Great. A big event, with all the nobles and members of the government and high courts. -_

 _Her face must have fel_ _l_ _, cause ShiLy crossed her arms before her chest._

" _Don't be a_ _baby_ _and show them, what the Princess of the Fire Nation is made of!"_

 _Azula ignored the poorly suppressed giggling from Suki and rolled her eyes. But she also couldn't suppress a smirk, as well as ShiLy._

" _I'll see you after my surprise, ShiLy?"_

" _Of cause. See you later, Azula."_

" _Bye ShiLy."_

 _Hamato's daughter_ _also_ _gave Suki and TyLee a little hug and waved her hands for a last goodbye, while she was walking to one of the side-doors. Azula turned back to the main door and took a deep breath._

" _Well fine. Surprise, I'm coming."_

* * *

 _The door swung open and Azula recognized instantly, that the room was filled with every important person out of the forces, the government and the courts, as she had expected. They were placed on the left and the right side of the throne room. The Fire Lord was sitting on his throne, half-hidden behind a wall of fire. The Avatar has taken seat at his side, but a little in front of him. Before the_ _flames,_ _all advisers and consultants had taken seat as well. Toph was also one of them. She wasn't Zuko's left hand anymore, but he has given her a place as an permanent adviser and assistant_ _a_ _nd she was still busy with hunting down Zao and his men. Sometimes it seemed to Azula, that she was taking the fact, that this man still managed to avoid capturing, more personal than even the Princess. Azula walked slowly the way up before the throne of her brother. She could feel all eyes on her and it was strange for her to notice, that she felt far less comfortable, than she had years before. But she wouldn't give them the triumph to show any weakness. She put on a little smile on her lips and walked on, until she reached a free space between the consultants before the fire wall in front of her brother._

" _Fire Lord Zuko. I'm here as you requested."_

 _She knelt down and lowered her head and looked to the ground. Zuko's voice was strong and serious, as he started to speak._

" _Princess Azula. Six months have passed, since you have dared to use the offered chance I have given to you and to many others. You have returned to the Palace as my sister but also, due to your past, compromises had to been made."_

 _She stayed on her knees but she could feel, how the observing looks tried to push her down. But she remained strong._

" _From the first day_ _on,_ _there was no doubt, that the path, you have decided to choose for you future would be linked with more issues and heavier burdens, than any other, due to your past. You have chosen a path, linked with the permanent challenge to prove all of us every single day, that you have chanced."_

 _She could feel, how the tension was growing in the room._

" _Some people have started to write anonymous letters. They complaining about, that you would use your position as my sister, to give me advises behind the back of the official council."_

 _Zuko's voice has grown stronger and angrier. Azula was holding her breath._

" _They were right."_

 _Azula jerked a bit. She caught her mind by checking the best possible way to leave the throne room. But suddenly she recognized, that his anger wasn't addressed to her._

" _I have talked with my sister about our Nation. And I have asked her about her opinion about many things during the last months,_ _b_ _ut I see, that it might have been a mistake to do such things in 'the back of the official council'."_

 _Zuko stood up and passed the fire wall. He walked down to Azula and reached out his hand. She took it and he guided her on her feet again._

" _You_ _have_ _returned as my sister, but you w_ _ere_ _n't allowed to take part of the government. But you have proven me during the last month, that your advice, your ideas and your mind could help to fix the damage, this war_ _still_ _has left. You have shown me, that the Fire Lord, the Nation and the world could count on you, Azula. So I want you to become part of my council again. Your title Princess of the Fire Nation should be completely restored. With all privileges but also with all responsibilities."_

 _Azula was nearly about to let her jaw drop. She had heard the surprised gasps form some people. She faced the look of her brother, who watched her observantly._

" _And what if I don't want to be part of the council?"_

 _It was the second time, she recognized the gasps. Zuko gave her a warm smile._

" _In that case, the Fire Lord would accept your choice as well. I have given my promise, that it would be up to anyone, what he or she wants to do with this second chance."_

 _To her surprise, he gave her a little hug. She_ _did_ _n't need to hear the surprised murmur, that this was completely against any protocol. She saw Toph's wide grin out of the corner of her eyes._

" _But your brother would be so proud to know his sister officially at his side again."_

 _Azula smiled at him as he released her from his hug. She knelt down again._

" _In that case, I gladly accept this offer. For the world, for my Nation, for my Fire Lord and for my brother."_

 _Her heart was beating loud in her ears. Azula was so happy. He trusted her and he wanted her back in business. She knew, that her response was probably a bit too much, but she was sure, that this gesture would terribly piss off some people out there. So she couldn't let this chance go. Zuko headed back to his place behind the wall of fire and turned back to Azula._

" _Stand up, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and take your old and new place in the council."_

 _It was a signal for Toph, who tapped with her heel on the ground to raise a chair of stones beside herself for Azula. The Princess walked to the chair and took place with a victorious smile on her face._

 _\- This was truly a big surprise. But a good one. -_

* * *

 _It was an exhausting long open council. People from all out the Nation had brought their problems before the Fire Lord and the council members and advisers have discussed them and have given advises. And it seemed, that Azula has truly impressed a lot of people. It would still be rocky, but it was a good start for her. After the council, she was brought to her new office, by some guards. Suki and TyLee had other duties to fulfill. They had only shared a short congratulation and in TyLee's case a long squeezing hug before both had left her behind. Now she was standing before a wooden door. Azula took a deep breath before she entered her new office._

" _Azuuuu….!"_

 _Kiyi crashed in her as soon as the door was opened wide enough to let her pass._

" _Hey Kiyi."_

 _She got down on her knees and both sisters gave each other a little smooth on each others lips._

" _Wow, you look amazing, Azu!"_

 _Azula smiled at her, while she got back on her feet._

" _Thank you, Kiyi."_

 _She noticed the observing look of her sister._

" _This dress suits you so well, Azu. A perfect pick, in my opinion."_

 _Azula chewed her cheek a bit, but Kiyi kept watching her._

" _In fact it is."_

 _A sparkle was in the eyes of the kid again as Azula continued her response._

" _Mother has done a good job with it."_

 _Kiyi nodded with a smile at her. Azula expected, that she would add another comment to this quote, but instead, Kiyi pulled her sister inside her office. It was a big room, with a great desk in the middle and four chairs. A bigger wooden one with impressive ornaments and three smaller ones for guests. On the walls were many bookshelves, but most of them were empty._

 _\- Space for the waiting work. -_

 _In one shelf were some standard books and scrolls about law, economy, warfare, politics and so on. But the room itself caught Azula's interest. It was painted different from other offices. It was a mixture of crimson red and royal blue. The red was the main color on the walls and on the ceiling but up from the floor and from some points of the ceiling, the workers had painted big blue flames_ _on it, as well_ _. At the outlining of the flames_ _to separate_ _both colors_ _they had used_ _a thin golden line. Kiyi noticed her look._

" _Do you like the colors. It was my idea and so it was my special task to watch the painting and the decoration of this room. I had to watch the final works this morning, that's the reason, why I was up so early today."_

 _A warm smile rushed over Azula's face._

" _Great job, Kiyi."_

 _She took a second look around. The ink set, the brushes, the furnishing, all was combined well._

 _\- Kiyi must have spend weeks to find these perfect matches. -_

 _A vase with flowers was also placed on a sideboard. But a strange bowl was the most interesting thing on it. Azula walked towards the bowl and as she got closer, she took a surprised gasp. She turned around and recognized the teary smile of her sister._

" _You're right Azu. This was the helmet from our first meeting in our trainings room. Toph has helped me to make a bowl out of it for cherries. I fear you'll have to spend much time in here, so I wanted to assure, that you'll always have your cherries."_

 _Azula also got tears in her eyes. She gave her sister a thankful hug and got back to the bowl. It was full with cherries. She took one out and was about to put it in her mouth, when she stopped halfway and observed her sister, suspiciously._

" _Let me guess. Cherries with pits."_

 _An impish smile grew on Kiyi's face._

" _Maybe some of them. I need my target practice, when I have to visit you here."_

 _Both siblings burst out in laughter and Azula ate the cherry, luckily for her one without a pit._

" _Ahhw… How cute. It's amazing how Firefly always manages to bring out the soft sides of you."_

 _Toph, Aang, Zuzu and ShiLy entered the room. The earthbender chuckled amused. Azula gave her a dangerous grin and raised an eyebrow._

" _You should better be quiet. I bet it was your first puppet tea-party with sleepover you have made, because little 'Firefly' has begged you to join her."_

 _Toph's chuckle died in her throat. She blew angry a strain of her hair out of her face._

" _Be careful, I also remember a certain firebender, who was part of it as well."_

 _Both girls took close contact and tried to stare the other down until a beaming smile approached on each others faces. Both turned to Zuko who started to blush in deep crimson red. Azula put her finger on her chin._

" _It's still a shame, that Toph will never get the chance to see the great act, how the glorious 'Lord Turtle-Duck' has saved the princess."_

 _The room was bursting in laughter. Toph was wiping away some tears and was still chuckling as she turned to Azula again._

" _But it's okay. She has the easier task with you, because I'm blind. She could use her cute look as well to let you melt."_

 _Azula chuckled as well._

" _Strange logic, in my opinion. I'm the heavier task I think. She has to use words and her cute look, to affect me. In your case words are enough."_

" _Watch out, Azula. You better be nice or you won't get my present. And it's such a good one, because it's a present and a promised payback for a certain Fire Lord."_

 _Zuko's face got an alarmed look, as Aang handed over a big box, he had carried. Azula's interest was triggered._

" _Toph, what is inside this box?"_

 _Zuko's voice was a mixture of anger and nervousness. Toph gin told everyone, that he might have some good reasons to be worried. Azula opened the box and took out a little gold-padded statue._

" _TOPH, HOW COULD YOU…!"_

 _The room was filled with almost hysteric laughter. Azula had nearly dropped the statue and was now busy, to keep it away from her mad brother, who tried to rip the gift out of her hand._

" _Oh Toph, he's right! How could you have waited so long to make this. It's perfect!"_

 _Azula was gasping for air, still fleeing from her brother. The statue showed Toph in front of a tree. She was raising her fists in triumph. Kiyi was sitting on her shoulders, also raising her fists. Both had a victorious smile on their faces. But the fact, which was bothering the Fire Lord was an angry screaming Zuko in front of both, who helplessly tried to hold up his trousers._

" _Hey, Toph has shown mercy, her former idea was a giant stature of stone for the trainings place. I have convinced her, that this idea would work as well._

 _Aang tried his best to come back to a normal voice, but he was still chuckling a bit. But Zuko turned to him,_ _still_ _with a mad and frustrated face._

" _You helped her to make a fool out of me?"_

 _Aang put on an embarrassed smile and started to scratch the back of his head._

" _Well… no… I mean, not really. It was her idea. Maybe a bit with your screaming face..."_

 _The others started to laugh tears again but Zuko was really mad now. He jumped forward in order to tackle down Aang._

" _WAAAH! Zuko, come down, it's only a private decoration now, not a visible stature in the middle of the Palace."_

 _Aang started to flee from Zuko, but he was close behind. He used his airbending to avoid his grip. The rest of the group was nearly rolling on the floor, laughing._

" _Sorry Azula… I think I have to go… Congratulations for being a member of the council again… Whoha! Zuko, I'm sorry. Really!..."_

 _Aang was leaving the room in haste, with a mad Fire Lord right at his heels._

" _Oh Toph, what a gift. Two in one, in fact."_

 _Azula wiped away a laughing tear out of the corner of her eyes. Toph gave Azula a little thump on her shoulder._

"' _An acceptable price'. His words not mine." She turned to Kiyi with a grin. "Now you know, what I meant, when I said, I prefer paybacks, where I don't miss half of the fun."_

 _Kiyi was still giggling._

" _I see. I'm curious, what he says, when he finds out, that it was my idea to use this incident at the trainings place."_

 _She shared impish grins with the rest of the girls._

" _Ohh, bad girl. Better keep this secret in order to keep_ _up_ _the facade of being the nice sister."_

 _Azula took a second look at the little stature and recognized herself behind the tree. She smiled again. Her little version had her well known smile on its lips and was busy with cutting a notch in another belt. Kiyi noticed her smile and gave her sister another hug._

" _I'll leave you to your work, now. And I want to tell mommy, how happy you_ _are_ _with my choices for your new office."_

 _Azula bowed down and watched Kiyi deep in her eyes. The fire in it warmed her. It gave her strength. This and the trust, Zuko had shown her today. And the sword. So she took a breath and made a decision to dare another step today._

" _Alright, Kiyi. Thank you for everything." She hesitated and Kiyi noticed, that she was about to say something important. "Tell mother… Tell her she should visit me here,_ _later_ _. I think she'll also see the results of you work."_

 _Kiyi's smile grew warm and wide on her face and she squeezed Azula in joy._

" _I will, Azu. She'll be so happy. Bye Azu."_

 _She gave her a smooth on her cheek and Azula returned this gesture as well._

" _Bye Kiyi. I see you at dinner this evening."_

 _The kid went over to ShiLy and gave her also a hug to say goodbye and walked over to Toph. The earthbender stroke the hair of the child._

" _Clever move, Firefly."_

 _Toph turned to Azula with a little smile on her lips. The Princess was rolling her eyes again. The child simply smiled innocent_ _at_ _the girls._

" _I'll come with you. I want to say hello to your parents and maybe we could have a little training together. Twinkletoes ha_ _s_ _planned to bring me back to my metalbending school, but I fear, he had to flee before your brother, so I have the rest of the day for myself."_

 _Kiyi beamed at her and took Top_ _h'_ _s hand. The earthbender bowed before Azula and ShiLy._

" _Bye Azula. See you ShiLy."_

" _Bye Toph."_

 _Both girls answered at the same time and Kiyi and Toph left the office. Azula placed the stature on her desk and walked behind her new chair. She observed the room for a moment and with a deep breath, she took a seat at her new working place. ShiLy had watched her, silently. Only a happy smile was on her lips._

" _I still couldn't believe it. Zuzu risks a lot with this step."_

 _ShiLy nodded._

" _Yes, but I'm sure his faith in you will pay off, soon. For both of you."_

 _A sparkle came to Azula's eyes, as she faced ShiLy with a little dangerous smirk._

" _For you as well, ShiLy."_

 _The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise and the smile grew on Azula's face._

" _Better take a seat."_

 _Her friend did so with a frown._

" _I had planned to discuss this idea with Zuko first, but due to this interesting day, I want to talk with you first about this idea. The Fire Nation still needs an ambassador at the Southern Water Tribes. Until now, no fitting person was found to fill in this role. So I had the idea to suggest my brother that..."_

 _ShiLy's eyes widened in surprise. She filled in the words for Azula._

" _You want to suggest me as the ambassador for the Fire Nation at the South Pole?"_

 _Azula nodded with a smile._

 _\- Right. Let's see, if she passes the final test, too. -_

 _ShiLy rested her head on her thumbs. Her nose were pressed on her other fingers, which were folded. She closed her eyes and it was obvious, that she was thinking about this idea._

" _It would be a clever move. I see, why you have me in mind. Due to my past I'm_ _not_ _suspicious to have any sympathy with the former ways, the Fire Nation has treated the other Nations. And my father has already earned some respect. It would make things easier and would give me acceptance."_

 _Azula nodded with a victorious smile._

 _\- Passed -_

" _Correct. And you have proven me once more, that you're more than capable to handle this task._ _Y_ _ou're a natural, when it comes to deal with difficult relationships. The Southern Water Tribe needs an ally, who could show strength, when needed against the North, without loosing the balance and peace, my brother tries to protect. This Nation has new responsibilities. A careful moderation would be necessary. I cannot think of a better person, than you ShiLy."_

 _ShiLy watched Azula observantly._

" _And what if someone tries to bring up my past as a possible weakness. The old strings are still working and I bet, that a lot of the old noble families are already terribly pissed, that you'_ _re offering_ _me this_ _chance_ _. Think about how mad they'll be, when I would accept and Zuko would agree as well."_

 _A dangerous smile rushed over Azula's face._

" _That's part of the fun about it. And if someone should try to argue this way, then I'll burn his or hers butt, that's for sure."_

 _ShiLy's smile grew as well._

" _Fine. Talk with your brother. If he supports your idea, then I'll accept. I'm already talking a lot with Katara about all these troubles, they have down there. Why not lifting it on an official level."_

 _Both girls stood up and gave each other a final big hug._

" _Great, Then we have a deal." Azula shared a warm smile with her friend. "Thank you, ShiLy. For everything."_

 _Hamato's daughter smiled back._

" _You're welcome. I couldn't have done it without you."_

" _I know."_

 _They nodded each other a goodbye and ShiLy left the office._

 _Azula took a seat on her chair again and watched around. She rubbed over the desk and recognized the flavor of the wood, the cherries, the flowers and the new paint in this room. It was the beginning of something new and she was sure._

 _She had found her way back home._


End file.
